The Sound of Thunder
by Lorithomar
Summary: Seven Servants, seven Masters. In many realities across the Kaleidoscope, in Fuyuki city, 1994, Seven Individuals are chosen by the Holy Grail to do battle for the ultimate prize alongside their summoned Servants. But, what if something changed, something as grand as a different relic, or as simple as the sound of Thunder itself?
1. Chapter 1

_12 days earlier, Clock Tower, London, England_

Kayneth el-Melloi Archibald liked to think that he was a patient, dignified, and composed man. It came with being one of the most respected professors and lecturers of the Clock Tower, as well as being a scion of the Archibald family. But, he did still have his moments and momentary failings, as evidenced by the rage he felt at discovering that his catalyst for the Holy Grail War, a piece of the mantle of Alexander the Great himself, had been stolen.

So, at this particular moment, no, Kayneth el Melloi Archibald was not feeling particularly patient, dignified, or composed, at all.

"WHO? WHO WOULD HAVE THE AUDACITY TO STEAL MY CATALYST?" he screamed from inside his lavishly furnished study.

The only two people who were witness to this spectacular meltdown, watched with a mixture of disdainful humor and apathy. Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, and her brother, Bram, watched Kayneth rage for a moment. It was all she could do not to laugh out loud at the man's predicament, despite the fact that he was her fiancé. So, instead, she maintained a mask of chilly indifference.

Her brother, on the other hand, simply shook his head, shifting the messenger bag hanging off his shoulder. "Honestly, dear brother-in-law, I do think that you are over reacting just a tad. This situation can still be salvaged."

Kayneth paused in his furious pacing to look at his fellow lecturer. "And how, exactly, do you hope to do that, Sophia-Ri? The time it would take to procure another catalyst of such grandeur and quality would be beyond what I can afford at this moment in terms of time. The War will soon begin within the month, and I need the best if I hope to win. Alexander the Great would have been the best. So, what am I to do now, without the best?"

Bram merely smirked. "Do you forget who you're talking to? As it happens, I made sure that this was not the only relic that could be used as a catalyst. I do believe that I have a suitable backup for you to use."

At this "generous" offer, Kayneth narrowed his eyes.

Despite how much he respected the Sophia-Ri scion in terms of prestige and ability, Kayneth held no illusions about the man himself. Bram was a snake in every sense of the word, and never did anything for anyone if it did not benefit him in some way.

"What do you want?" Kayneth asked.

At that, Bram's grin turned positively venomous. "Access to the Archibald _and_ Barthomeloi Archives, for forty-eight hours, _each_ , at a time of my choosing."

"Out of the question!"

Bram's sigh and shrug oozed disingenuous mocking. "Then it seems that you will have to secure a relic by yourself. Good luck with that, Lord Kayneth. Either that, or forfeit from the War, before it has even begun. I would be interested to see how such an action would affect yours, and your family's, standing in the Association, seeing as how you had publically decalred yourself to be a contestant."

With that, Bram turned, and began to slowly walk away. He had not gone two steps past the door when Kayneth shouted, "Fine! I will see what I can do."

Bram turned back, venomous smile back in place. "Thank you, _dear brother-in-law_. Was that so hard?"

If looks could kill, Bram would be a bloody pile of meat on the study's floor. "Dare I ask why you require such access?" Kayneth asked.

"None of your concern, my dear brother-in-law. Now, as it turns out, I actually happen to have the relic right here." As he said this, he began to reach into the bag at his side.

Kayneth had to restrain himself from either attempting to physically strangle the man or flay him alive with the Volumen Hydrargyrum. That, and the fact that doing either of those things in front of the man's sister, his fiancé, would have been in extremely poor taste.

As he was restraining himself, Kayneth had the paranoid idea that this entire thing, including the theft, had been orchestrated by Bram to send Kayneth further into his debt. But that was ridiculous.

"With this relic, you will indeed summon a very powerful servant, Lord Archibald," said Bram, as he handed Kayneth his new catalyst…

xxxxxxxxxx

 _12 days ago, Fuyuki City_

Kirei was not entirely sure how to feel.

That in itself was nothing new to the young priest, due to the contradictory natures of the emptiness and twisted urges which had secretly plagued him for most of his life.

A man of God and the cloth who did not believe, and a person with a strong moral compass who could only receive pleasure from the suffering of others. That was who Kirei Kotomine was, much as he might have wished otherwise.

But, at this moment, what was leaving him perplexed was his teacher in magecraft, Tokiomi Tohsaka.

To Kirei, the head of the Tosahka family was a walking lesson in opposites balancing themselves out. On the surface, the man in red gave off an aura of being a quintessential magus; elegant, and yet detached, cold, and a bit paranoid in his single-minded pursuit of finding a path to the so-called "Swirl of the Root." But, at the same time, these traits were offset by the man's willingness to put his trust in others, as well as his kindness, and the whole-hearted love and devotion that he lavished upon his wife and two daughters.

At times, it amazed Kirei how Tokiomi was able to balance these two facets of his personality so well without crumbling.

Over three years ago, Kirei had approached his father to inquire as to the meaning of the strange marks that had appeared upon his hand one day, only to discover that similar marks had appeared upon the Magus' hand as well, who had been in conference with Kirei's father at the time.

Tokiomi, and, to Kirei's surprise, his father Risei as well, had reassured the young man that there was nothing to fear. Indeed, this actually created great cause to celebrate. These markings, Command Seals, as they were so called, were the signals to the beginning of a very auspicious event; the Holy Grail War.

Every sixty years, within the confines of Fuyuki City, seven magi were given the ability to call forth the spirits of mighty heroes from the past, which would then fight one another in what could only be described as a battle to the death. The winning pair, or at least the last pair still standing, in this contest were then granted a rare prize; a single wish.

As a Tohsaka, Tokiomi had explained, his family had been instrumental in the creation of this battle royale, and thus was guaranteed to be allowed a spot in the roster of combatants. And now, it seemed, so was Kirei.

Adding to that, it seemed that the Holy Church was complacent in this as well, with Risei having had served as the Overseer for the previous war, and so would serve in the role again for this one.

While the entire thing had seemed rather farcical to him, Kirei had accepted all of this without a word of complaint.

However, what was perplexing to the young priest was the fact that the church, his father and his teacher were actually conspiring push the odds in the Tohsaka's favor. This included using the church's resources and agents to help the magus find a top-quality relic to summon a powerful servant.

At first, they had high hopes for Iraq, but, as it appeared, the agents' efforts had turned up naught but false leads. But then two days ago, Tokimomi had told him that better fruit was to be found in Southern Asia. India, to be more exact.

Then, father and teacher had told Kirei what his part of the plan and role in the upcoming battle was to be, including what servant he was to summon. They had even procured a relic for him, a small stone dagger.

To further aid in the plan, and so as to not draw suspicions, Kirei had been summarily transferred from the Church to the Mage's Association as Tokiomi's student. Thus, Kirei's journey into the Moonlit world of magecraft, and the Holy Grail War, had begun.

Even to one such as Kirei, the plan had seemed to come off as rather immoral. But, once again, he decided not to voice his complaints.

For that was ever his lot in life, it would seem, to let nothing of his true self be seen or heard.

Footsteps sounded, shaking Kirei from his musings. Looking up, he saw Tokiomi approaching, a smile on his bearded face.

"The relic has been secured, my student. We shall be departing soon for India…."

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Four Days Ago, MacKenzie Residence, Fuyuki City, Japan_

Not for the first time since his arrival in Fuyuki City two days ago, as well as hypnotizing the Mackenzie couple to let him stay with them, Waver stared at the piece of old cloth, and then at the symbol engraved on his hand. The red markings, like splashes of blood, seemed to stare right back at him, almost accusingly.

It would be just so easy to use this to summon his Servant. Waver remembered how Professor Kayneth had humiliated him that day, calling his theory and ideas utter garbage. Then, to make matters worse, he had torn up the report, in front of the entire class no less.

Waver remembered leaving amidst the sound of mocking laughter from his classmates that day.

It had been pure luck to have overheard Professor Kayneth discussing his intent to enter the Holy Grail War. To Waver, the chance was too good to pass up.

But was stealing another mage's Catalyst, and using it as his own really the best way to do this? Wasn't this just proving his asshole of a professor right, in the end?

Waver believed that a mage could advance through their own perseverance and belief in their own strengths, not just due to the strength of their bloodlines and magic codes and crests and prestige.

With a heavy sigh, he closed the box holding the catalyst. This would not help him prove his point. No, he would win this Holy Grail War on his own merits.

Besides, he did have something that could work.

He fingered the piece of old goat horn in his pocket. According to his father, it had been in Waver's family for a long time, even before his grandmother had "learned" the basics of being a magus. There was nothing about the thing that was even remotely magical. Waver just kept it as a good-luck charm. Whenever he felt nervous, he would finger it for comfort.

He looked at the box again. Well, it couldn't hurt. Plus, if the piece of horn didn't work, well, he would still have the piece of the mantle to fall back on, after tonight.

In a bit of impish glee, as well as a tinge of fright, Waver wondered, and not for the first time, how his professor had reacted to the catalyst's theft….

xxxxxxxxxx

 _4 Days ago, Einzbern Mansion, Germany_

Jubstacheit von Einzbern was a man who perferred to leave nothing to chance. He, and by extension, his family, could not afford to, given their goals and history.

Three past Main Category Holy Grail wars, and three consecutive losses, with each attaining a higher and higher cost from the Einzberns. The third one alone was not worth the pain of remembering, especially with all that had happened, especially with those abnormal servants, and the abomination that had resulted in the end.

It was due to this sort of mindset that he had been extremely reluctant to allow an outsider into the family, especially when that outsider was Kiritsugu Emiya, the infamous Magus Killer, eight years prior.

It had been extremely well planned though, having him become attached to the Justeaze model they had prepared especially for his arrival, thus giving him an extra incentive to stay.

However, if the Einzbern head was to be honest, perhaps outside help was what the once proud magus clan needed to win this time. A fresh perspective, unburdened by the weight of nearly a millennium of glorious history and tradition... yes, this was exactly what the Einzberns needed... yes... he would just keep telling himself that until they won.

The stratagems that the insult to magi had devised for the upcoming war were unorthodox, but sound in their planned execution. All save for one.

While on one hand, summoning King Arthur as the servant Saber would have been tactically sound. A mythological figure with as much world-wide renown as the King of Knights would be a powerful force to be reckoned with in any Grail War. But, on the other hand, Jubstacheit had a few concerns. The chief concern was that securing a relic tied to such a figure was nigh-on impossible. There had been one they could have found, but the damned sheathe had suddenly vanished.

No, that would not be the way, something that the Eiznbern elder had finally managed to convince the mercenary of, after many days of heated discussion, with some help from Irisviel, the Justeaze model that the mercenary had "fallen in love with." At least enough that they had conceived a daughter, which had been some well-though out foresight on Jubstachiet's part.

In case everything went sideways... again... their spawn would make an excellent Grail receptacle for another grail war, thus giving the mercenary an extra desire to succeed.

As for the relic, Jubstacheit had a few excellent ones in mind, all of which when, if used in conjuncture, would summon a powerful servant, one that, if he were being honest, spoke to the small amount of pride he held in his Germanic heritage, as well as being able to take advantage of one of the unforeseen loopholes that the damage from all the previous wars had created…

xxxxxxxxx

 _Four Days ago, Unknown location, India, Night_

With his servant in Astral form, and his father at his side, Kirei watched as Tokiomi prepared the summoning array with partial interest.

Two days ago, the three had arrived in India to procure the relic, a small piece of a bow that seemed to shimmer like the sun. Even Kirei had to admit that, perhaps, the confidence that his teacher and father felt was well-founded, especially if this summoned the hero that they hoped for.

Before they had secured the relic, during their scheduled stop in Ireland, Kirei had summoned his servant with the stone dagger.

Kirei looked for a moment at his invisible servant who stood beside him. Whatever happened next, it was still clear that this Holy Grail War would perhaps finally hold the answer to the question that had plagued him all of his life.

With that, Tokiomi began to recite the incantation…

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Three Days ago, Einzbern Compound, Germany, Night._

Within the white castle, surrounded by a soft blanket of falling snow that reflected the pale moonlight for miles on end, a broken man and his white princess stood before a summoning array. Their four relics, two of them being a bloodstained leaf, and small piece of gold that seemed to glow with an unearthly light, lay on the other side of the circle, with the others.

Kiritsugu Emyia looked upon the face of the woman that he loved, Irisviel Von Einzbern. Upon her face was nothing but adoration and love. He then turned back to the array, and held out his hand.

With this servant, he could make his dream, that distant dream that he had killed so many for, a reality. It would all be worth it in the end... all the sacrifices and the pain...

Irisviel watched her husband with concern and love in her scarlet eyes. Were either of them truly prepared for what was to come next?

With that, he began to recite the incantation…

xxxxxxxxx

 _Two Days ago, Forest outside the Mackenize Residence, Fuyuki City, Japan, Night_

With a view of the gleaming city in the distance before him, Waver stood before the prepared circle of goat and wolve's blood, the piece of old horn gripped tight in his fist. Overhead, dark stormclouds were gathering in an ominous manner, while the wind began to pick up, but neither really bothered him. Besides, it was too late to turn back now. He could only move forward.

This would be his moment. He would summon a powerful servant, win this War, and then prove to all those bullies and assholes who laughed and jeered at him that he was better, that he deserved respect!

With that, he began to recite the incantation that he had memorized…

xxxxxxxx

 _Two Days ago, Clock Tower, London, England, Night_

With his fiancé by his side, Kayneth finished the last-minute details on the summoning array. Despite the earlier setbacks, now, everything would be perfect. With his mighty servant and loyal fiancé by his side, he would enter this War, and win, destroying all who lay before him, brining greater glory to him, and his family.

Yes, this would be how and where Kayneth el-Melloi Archibald would be forever remembered in the annals of history. This would be where his legend truly began.

With these imaginings of grandeur at the forefront of his mind, the Clock Tower Lord began to recite the incantation…

xxxxxxxx

 _Let silver and steel be the essence.  
Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation  
Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall  
Let the four cardinal gates close.  
Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._

 _I hereby declare.  
Your body shall serve under me.  
My fate shall be your sword.  
Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail  
If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!_

 _An oath shall be sworn here!  
I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven.  
I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell! _

_From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three greet words of power,  
Come forth from the ring of restraints,  
Protector of the Holy Balance!_

xxxxxxxxxx

"We've done it, Kirei," Tokiomi said, as he gazed upon the splendor of the golden servant who stood before him. "We've won the Holy Grail War."

At that moment, Kirei believed him, as he looked upon the man standing before him with fascination.

Tall and proud, with skin and hair the color of freshly fallen snow, the Servant was clad in a flowing achkan of gold, red, and black. Golden armor, which seemed to hold the burning radiance of the sun within, covered his form from head to toe on top of, and even beneath, the achkan.

At his side were two quivers full of arrows, and a small dagger, whilst in his hand, he held a great bow of unparalleled beauty and strength that simply radiated power. Floating by his shoulders were two large, golden shapes, like two eyes. Finishing the effect was his cape, like a living flame the color of blood.

Every iota of this being radiated pure power, as if it were a simple, undeniable truth.

Two eyes, one red and one blue, stared at Tokiomi and his companions with what appeared to be frank disinterest.

Then he spoke, "Servant Archer asks of you…

xxxxxxxxx

Kiritsugu and Irisviel looked upon the standing knight, his two swords planted points down on the ground.

The Servant met their gaze with unwavering strength. This was a being who could stand against entire armies, and not back down, a knight whose legend was forever etched into the annals of history and myth.

A warrior, a king, a dragon slayer, a knight.

The Magus Slayer held the Knight's gaze without emotion. _'Yes, I can work with this',_ the Magus Killer thought.

The Servant of the Sword then spoke, with a voice as clear, as crisp, and as deep as a winter morning, and yet, had the faintest hint of an echo, as if two were speaking as one. "Servant Saber asks of you…"

xxxxxxxxxx

As Waver spoke the last word of the last line of the aria, all of a sudden, a bolt of lightning let loose from the clouds above and struck the relic, clutched in his fist.

Waver would later recall that he felt no pain from the act. Nor had he ever really register exactly what happened, save that his hand had begun to grip the horn so tightly that it cut into his palm.

As the bolt struck, and the blood dropped down his clenched hand, the circle's glow shifted from blue to white, like the color of the lightning bolt that had just struck him.

The command seals on his struck hand began to glow with intensity of a raging fire.

Then, a great energy burst from the circle, knocking the young magus onto his back, with the sound of a clap of thunder that deafened him.

For a moment, everything was nothing but white noise and blurred vision.

Finally, as his sight and hearing cleared, Waver looked at the circle, and then up… and up… and up.

The man seemed almost four meters tall, and was clad in rustic, tooled armor of leather and iron, while his arms were covered from hand to shoulder in two gauntlets of leather and iron. A great, wild mane of brown hair surrounded his bearded face, while in his forehead rested a shining jewel. Across his waist was a great belt, decorated with runes, and figures of goats.

A pair of blood-red eyes gazed down upon the little…thing that had dared to summon him for a long moment, and when his mouth opened, Waver noted, with a bit of fear, that his teeth were fangs.

With a voice like the sound of a mountain's avalanche, the being spoke, as thunder rumbled in the sky. "Servant Rider asks of you…"

xxxxxxxxxx

In seven different locations and times across the globe, the same question was asked by seven beings of unparalleled power and might never before seen in this Age of Man.

" _Are you my Master?"_

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Unknown, Unknown_

Bram Nuada Sophia-Ri stepped into the room with a smirk, one shared by his compatriots.

"It has begun, my friends," he stated.

"Excellent," said one, with the voice that brought to mind the raucous shrieking of a thousand upon a thousand birds winging their feathered wings through the night sky.

"Indeed, this will be a most fascinating Holy Grail War…"

 **A/N Please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _3 Days ago, Einzbern Compound, Night_

The Servant studied the emotionless-seeming man who had identified himself as one of his two masters for a moment, and then gave a nod. "Very well, then I, Servant Saber, shall serve you for the duration of this Holy Grail War."

"Good," was the man's simple reply.

Then with that, he turned heel and walked away.

The Servant watched the man leave with an impassive face, and then found his attention turned towards the lady in white who was looking at him with wonder. As soon as his gaze turned towards her, she began to speak, somewhat rapidly in fact, with a slight blush. "Oh my, I must apologize for that, Saber. Please, don't think my husband is not impressed or anything, that's just how he is."

The hero sheathed his swords… _wait, why did he have two? Was that right?_ And then raised a hand in comfort. "Please, do not worry yourself over that. I am not one who is easily offended, lady…?"

After a moment, she realized what he was trying to ask, and an embarrsed smile lit up on her face. "Ah, sorry, how rude of me, my name is Irisviel. Pleased to meet you. But, if you would excuse me…"

As she had finished speaking, the woman in white had then quickly walked out of the room, no doubt following after her husband.

With that, he was left with nothing else to do but explore the large compound for the remainder of the night, seeing as how he required no sleep.

The following morning, the Lady Irisviel managed to find him and then proceeded to lead Saber to a room where his Master was seated, while she then served tea.

Saber still remembered how uncomfortable the following conversation had been.

"What is your name?" the man, Kiritsugu asked.

"I am Saber." H _e was a saber right? He thought so, but felt...different._

"I am well aware of your class title," Kiritsugu curtly said to the servant. "I meant what is your actual name? Are you Siegfried, the Dragon-Blooded Knight, or Sigurd, the King of Noble Warriors?"

As the Knight… _wait, was he just a knight, or a king?_ Opened his mouth to answer, images suddenly sprang up in his mind. It was as if he were seeing the perspectives of two different people at once… different sets of memories, crushed together in a strange soup.

 _A beautiful woman, surrounded by a ring of fire… a wave of dragon's blood washing over him… a giant spear impaling him, as tears fell down it's shaft… a cruel king, hamstringing him, before he was subject to other tortures... running his hand over an ornate ring..._

Do as he commands. _work with him, not for him._ **kill him! he is no better than the king!** _ **no, kill them, but then take all their gold and riches for it should be yours**_ ** _don't letthemtaketheringtheringisyoursmine!_**

Hiding a wince at the sudden discomfort that these strange thoughts brought him, the Servant then hesitantly replied, "I… am not sure who I am."

Saber did not miss the expression that Kiritsugu wore as he received that answer.

Following that interrogation, Kiritsugu avoided for Saber for the rest of the morning, leaving the hero to his own devices. Despite Irisviel's attempts at light-hearted conversation, which Saber did try half-heartedly to return, the Servant ended up remaining in spirit form for most of the time.

Though, what had left him so perplexed about his strange summoner was when he had been about to leave…

 _2 Days Ago, Einzbern Compound, Late Afternoon_

Standing at one of the compound's large front windows, Saber watched with some curiosity as Kiritsugu said goodbye to his wife.

Then, as the man had turned to walk towards the waiting car, he stopped. Saber soon saw why.

A small child, bearing a remarkable resemblance to Irisviel, had run up to his master, with her arms gesturing wildly, as children were wont to do.

What happened next still surprised Saber when he thought about it.

The Servant had watched as a warm smile etched itself onto Kiritsugu's implacable face, and then he had lifted the young girl onto his shoulders, and began to run around, carrying her. Both seemed to enjoy the activity immensely.

Saber observed this strange, and yet also somewhat heartwarming, scene from the window with some interest.

After this continued for a good bit, Kiritsugu had then set the little girl down onto the ground, who had begun to pout with cross arms that the activity was over.

After this, Kiritsugu suddenly kissed his wife goodbye, and again turned to leave.

But, as he did, the man had paused, and then looked up, right at Saber.

Saber would never forget the look on his master's face that day even from a distance…cold, impassive, and yet also resolute, and, for some odd reason, remarkably sad.

What a very strange man…

xxxxxxxxxxx

 _Two Days Ago, Forest outside the Mackenize Residence, Fuyuki City, Japan, Night_

For a long moment, Waver was too stunned and/or scared to answer the giant.

With narrowed eyes and a grunt of displeasure, the servant reached down, grabbed him around his waistline, and lifted him very, very high off the ground. "I won't ask again, boy. Now, are you my master or not? Answer me, before I start feeling peckish."

Waver swallowed as much fear as he could at that statement, and answered. "Y-yes. I am your master, servant Rider, an-an- and y-you will obey me as such!" If not for the stutters, it would have sounded grandiose.

At this bold declaration, the giant peered closer at Waver, scrutinizing him as one would a small, somewhat interesting insect held before a microscope. Then, a wide, fanged grin split his bearded face, and he began to laugh, the sound booming like boulders smashing into each other, but with a hint of the boisterous clanking of flagons and laughter in celebration after a great battle.

"Well, you certainly have got a pair on you boy!"

Still booming out laughter, he dropped Waver back on the ground, though the young magus managed to land on his feet somewhat unsteadily and roughly. "What's your name, boy?"

"W-Waver Velvet."

"Well, Waver Velvet, if you're this bold in the face of one such as myself, then I think you'll make one interesting master!"

With that he kneeled. Even on one knee, he still towered over Waver.

"Alrighty then, Master! Let's win this fucking War!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

 _Two Days ago, Tohsaka Compound, Night_

The figure seemed... indistinct.

Two long arms, two long legs, long black rags, and a long, sharp, knife. Skin covered in dark paints. This figure seems like the perfect assassin.

With silent movement, the figure crept towards it's chosen prey. It was just standing there. All ready to die...

Then, it's prey turned and looked directly at the silent killer, with a gaze that seemed to pierce the assassin's very being.

"It was a mistake for you to come here, silent killer," the golden figure spoke, with a voice like the roar of a flame. "Die."

Before the shadowy figure could even scream, there was a flash of red and gold, and the assassin fell into two pieces.

The golden figure looked at the corpse for a moment, and then declared loudly. "Servant assassin is dead."

xxxxxxxxxx

Tohsaka had a wide smile on his face as he watched the pantomime unfold, within the surface of the cauldron's brew.

He looked upon the Kirei's Servant, and at the ethereal strings attached to the cauldron that faded from her finger tips. "An excellent display, Caster..."

xxxxxxxxxx

 _16 hours ago, Airspace over Japan, Day_

A slight ding of the intercom marked the beginning of the attendant's monologue. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we will soon be making our final descent into Shinto Airport. Please buckle your seatbelts and place your trays and seats in the upright position. On behalf of the captain and crew, welcome to Fuyuki City."

For the duration of the entire plane trip, Irisviel's eyes had been glued to the window by her seat. The sight of the world from the eye of a bird. It was just wonderful.

Not for the first time, she grabbed at the sleeve of her companion in excitement. "Look Saber! There's the city. Isn't it fantastic? Oh, I can't wait until we land, how about you?"

With a small, somewhat indulgent smile, the man sitting next to the excitable homunculus gave a nod of agreement, his eyes hidden by thick sunglasses.

Ever since he had answered the summoning ritual, the Servant had had ample time to observes his two summoners. During which, he had come to regard Irisviel in the same light as he would an excitable, but loved, child, despite her already being a mother.

His true master, on the other hand…he was not entirely sure how to feel…

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Fuyuki Airport_

"Saber! Come on, where do you want to go first?"

Irisviel's voice cut through Saber's ruminations like a knife through butter.

The servant glanced at the lady, who was looking around at her surroundings, and getting steadily excited at all that she beheld.

To Saber, it was almost as if she had never left that compound in her entire life.

"My lady, we should first rendezvous with your husband at the locations he gave us. The car is waiting."

"But I want to explore!"

"I am sure that there will be plenty of time for that, but after the meeting, Lady Irisviel."

To Saber's surprise, Irisviel actually pouted for a moment, but then agreed. "Alright, but only if you promise that we can. Please?"

Unsure how to respond, or if he could even refuse her, Saber gave a nod, "Very well. That should be fine."

Irisviel's face suddenly lit up like a small sun. "Great. That would be splendid."

He would come to regret agreeing to that deceptively simple request much, much later. Oh, how he would regret it...

The pair headed towards the waiting vehicle, which, if Saber was being honest, was a rather intriguing machine, the homunculus chauffer opened the doors for them, and soon, the two were off down to the mansion.

Saber studied his reflection in the tinted window, and then removed the sunglasses that the Lady had insisted he wear, revealing his eyes; two pure white orbs, no pupils or any color.

 _…_ _two eyes the color of the sky shone in reflection that lay the stream's surface, even as it was darkened by the flow of glowing blood…no, he stood upon the mountain's top, the beautiful woman by his side… wait… he plotted his vengeance in that cell... this was his gold, and his ring **KILLSTEALKILLMINERINGRINGRINGRING!**_

Another wince, and another flash of strange memories.

"Are you okay, Saber?" Irisviel asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, my Lady… just fine."

xxxxxxxxxx

 _1 Hour Ago, Forest outside the MacKenzie Residence, Fuyuki City, Japan, Late Evening_

Waver sat upon the hillside, bags under his eyes. It was hard getting much sleep these days.

The British teen attributed it to a combination of stress, excitement, a bit of fear, but mostly due to having to deal with his new Servant.

Speaking of which…

The teen looked left and up… and up, at his servant who was, at the moment, standing and gazing upon the skyline of Fuyuki City, a grin wide upon his face.

Waver still remembered the Rider's summoning, two days ago…

Waver had thought that, all things considered, it had gone rather well. Unfortunately, he then learned several, complicating things about his Servant: First, he had no idea who he actually was, and, when asked, he had gotten a loud "none of your fucking business," as a reply.

Second was that, for some inexplicable reason, the giant was unable to go into spirit form. As such, Waver had been forced to rework the Mackenzie's hypnosis, which meant now that they believed that their "grandson" was friends with a four-meter tall giant named Rider, who, on his plane ride here, had had the misfortune to lose his entire, specifically designed, luggage, save for the clothes upon his back.

Third was that the man was stubborn, and seemed to have the temperament of a child, and the hunger of a bear. In fact, after his grand declaration, he had walked off into the forest with great strides, to "find a snack."

When Waver had finally caught up with him, the Servant had butchered a deer with his bare hands, and was eating it… _raw_ , bones and antlers and hooves and head included.

The worst part was when he had offered Waver a bite.

Forth was a little personal for Waver, since, when the giant asked him what his wish was, Waver had responded honestly, that he wanted the respect that he felt was owed to him. The giant servant had promptly laughed again, said that it was "fucking stupid," but that was fine, as he had "heard worse." That did not make the young magus feel better in the slightest.

After settling in with his "grandparents", for the next two days, Waver had to deal with the Servant asking, incessantly, when they were going to find someone to fight, always tapping his finger on the door of his bedroom window, since, being so large, the Mackenzie's had no room in which he could fit, and, at the Servant's own suggestion, the giant slept outside.

But, at least Assassin was already out of the running, as declared by the Overseer a few days ago.

"Hey Master!"

The booming voice shattered it's way through Waver's recollections.

"What?"

"I sense some Servants in the city! Let's go!"

"Wait, wh-?!"

Before Waver could say any more, Rider grabbed him by the waist, and then, with the boom of a thunderbolt, the two vanished from the hillside, a small singed circle of grass the only trace of their being there.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _20 minutes ago, Fuyuki Harbor, Fuyuki City, Japan, Night_

Saber was a warrior, a legend personified by his skill with a blade. He was albe to stand against an army without flinching or falling, and he could wade through spells as if they were a light dusting or raindrops upon his skin.

In other words, Saber was not one who was easily made to feel afraid; at least, not until one hour ago, when he had agreed to let Lady Irisviel, half of his pair of masters, drive.

...she just needs to learn... _I can teach her..._ **Our fear will be avenged... _Kill HER AND TAKE HER VALUABLES, THEN TAKE HER MYRINGMYRINGMYRING!_**

After meeting with his other Master at the mansion, as well as his equally stone-faced assistant, Kiritsugu had given the Lady Irisviel and Saber instructions to go the harder before midnight.

Now? Now, Saber was quite sure that he knew the meaning of true fear, of terror. He had looked, directly in the face no less, the horror that was Irsiviel Einzbern driving a car, and he was found wanting. Honestly, he felt lucky that he had not screamed as she had erratically sped down the road. Words could not desire how happy he had been when they had finally come to a stop.

"But Saber, why can't I drive the way back?" she complained, as they walked by the docks.

"Trust me, my lady, I think it is for the best. It will be no issue." Resist the urge the shudder, resist the urge to shudder…

The two strolled in silence for a good while, looking at their surroundings, with the lady's arm around Saber's. Out of the corner of his eye, he found her gaze oft drawn towards the dark ocean, and the luminous moon the was reflected upon it in it's full resplendence.

"The sea sure is pretty at night, isn't it, Saber?"

"Indeed, my lady. But, pardon my asking, you act as if you have lived your entire life in that castle in Germany. Surely, that could not be the case?"

At that, Irisviel's expression turned downcast. "It actually is."

Saber silently cursed his faux-pas.

"I was made for one purpose, and, as such, not really taught or given anything that was not necessary towards filling that purpose. It was not until Kiritsugu came into my life that I really started to learn about the world, how big, and wide, and how exciting it all is. The moment that I did, I decided that I wanted to learn and see everything that I could about everything in this world. I want that for Ilya as well..."

Saber studied his secondary master for a long moment as they continued to walk in silence. The moon cast a lonely reflection onto the ocean's surface.

Then, he suddenly stopped, surprising the homunculus.

Getting down on one knee, the Servant took on of her hands in both of his. "From this moment on, I, a Servant of the Holy Grail War, shall do all in my power to make sure that your dream comes true. I shall make sure that you experience and see all that you wish to experience and see, from now, until the end of the War, and even beyond, if possible! So swears Servant Saber!"

Irisviel's face was a red as a tomato at this declaration, though a small smile formed on her lips, along with a wetness around her eyes. "Thank you, Saber."

He then smiled a kind smile. "It is my pleasure, my Lady."

Then, he suddenly stiffened.

"Saber? What's wrong?" Saber stood up and in front of the Lady protectively.

"There's a servant nearby."

As he spoke, the modern clothes that he wore vanished in a flash of blue, along with the illusion covering his form, and was replaced with his true attire and appearance; full knightly plate armor, with pauldrons in the shape of wings and spikes, while his gauntlets resembled reptilian talons, each of which gripped a sword. From his head sprouted two draconic horns, while upon his back rested a circular shield, and his ears were pointed. A small wreath of glowing daggers were hooked on his belt. Upon his nose rested a simple, dignified pair of spectacles.

Emblazoned on his finely wrought breastplate was a strange, arcane symbol that glowed a bright, unearthly blue, which was matched on his half-cloak and tabard.

But it was his swords that would grab the attention of any who would gaze upon him.

In his right hand, a large blade of grey and black steel, with a shining jewel inset into the middle of the handle. This sword told all who saw it that it would protect all who stood behind it, and slay all who stood in it's way.

In his left was a blade that was simply bizarre. It looked like a sword that had been forged from solid turquoise ice. It's pommel was actually another sharp, shorter blade. Though it looked larger than the grey sword, the Servant easily held it in his hand. It radiated an impressive aura, declaring to all who saw it that it would only serve those who held the capacity to be a king. All others would burn if they so much as touched its hilt. "Stay behind me, my lady," he said.

The large lightning bolt struck the pavement across from them. From it emerged a powerful-seeming giant, who gripped young boy in his hand, whom he deposited gently on the ground. All watched as the boy stood stoically still for a moment, and then calmly proceeded to nosily vomit out everything in his stomach onto the ground in a steaming mess. This act caused the giant Servant to laugh out loud at the boy's misfortune. Then, he seemed to notice Saber and Irisviel.

The giant turned towards Saber. "Greetings, I'm Rider," he rumbled. "You look like a Saber."

Then, she seemed to take a long, closer look at the Servant of the Sword. "You seem weird, but you also look a bit familiar, horn head."

Saber shrugged, though his grip remained tight on his swords. "I cannot say the same about you, Rider."

It was the giant's turn to shrug. "Whatever. But, you also look strong." At that he grinned with a fanged mouth. "And that's good enough for me."

With a speed that belied his immense size, the Rider charged towards Saber, who, in his surprise, barely managed to pull up his swords in a defensive pose before his opponent's fist rapidly descended upon him like a small comet.

When it hit, Saber was shocked by the strength behind that blow, his feet digging grooves into the ground as he was pushed back. He had barely gotten his bearings when another fist flew forward.

Ever backward was Saber being pushed, doing his best to avoid or parry each mighty blow.

With a grunt, Saber parried and leapt forward over the still outstretched arm, his sword points aimed toward the brute's crimson eyes.

Before he knew it, he had to twist himself left and backwards again, breaking off the attack. That fist had come out of nowhere.

"You're a quick little bugger, eh?" The giant rumbled.

Before he could finish his sentence, Saber, who used the momentary pause to land on his feet, sped forwards, swords at ready to slash and stab.

Rider grinned again and kept his arms up in a boxer's defense, taking each slash with barely a grunt, even as he was slowly being pushed back, like Saber had been earlier. Saber was not sure if his swords were even piercing anything, but he could not afford to let up the assault.

Through it all, the fanged smile on Rider's face only grew.

It was more through instinct then anything else, that Saber managed to dodge the blast of lightning.

"Saber!"

"I'm fine, Lady Irisviel!" he said, before studying his opponent.

Rider seemed to be covered in lighting. His breathing was growing more and more wild and erratic, as he gazed upon Saber like a predator looking upon his bloody prey.

"I've missed this feeling, the sounds of battle, the blood roaring in my ears," the giant rumbled.

As he spoke, the lightning surrounding his form grew more erratic, and began to zap out at random intervals. He began to laugh boisterously. "Yes, YES! Show me more, Servant of the Sword! Make this first battle of the Holy Grail War one to remember, one that will make my blood boil in excitement!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Kiritsugu watched the battle through his rifle's scope, from his perch upon the top of the dockside building.

This servant, he could only describe it as a force of nature. EX strength, and A++ Endurance, as well as A agility? What had the boy summoned? From his files, all things pointed to the young man as being of very, very average abilities.

It would be better to take out Rider's master now, if he could get a clear shot. Maiya had no clear shot either.

The next thing any of the battle's viewers and participants knew, Rider was suddenly sent careening into the building next to them.

The servant that had done the deed stood tall and proud. She, for this servant was undoubtedly female, due to her long white hair, which was tied in a functional braid over her shoulder, was garbed in armor that seemed a seamless fusion between medieval and Ancient Greek styles and techniques. A Spartan helmet kept her head protected.

In her right hand, she gripped a long, deadly-looking spear, while strapped to her left arm was a Greek Hoplite shield, with which she had bashed Rider into the wall.

This was a warrior, through and through.

"If you wish for a fight, Servants of the Sword and the Mount, then I shall grant your wish, though be prepared to die upon the tip of my spear!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Rider!" With some worry, Waver, who had just finished wiping his mouth, ran to his servant.

Rider pulled himself out of the demolished wall, and saw the woman who had bashed him. HIs grin never left his mouth. "I like you lady! I think this is going to be even more fun, Waver!"

"Waver Velvet? So it was you who stole my original catalyst, was it not?"

Waver blanched at the voice. He knew it from anywhere. This was not good. Professor Kayneth had found him!

xxxxxxxxxx

Kiritsugu cursed, and scanned the field. No one. "Maiya, any sign?"

"Negative," came her reply. "He must be broadcasting through a familiar."

'Very well. Keep your eyes open."

xxxxxxxxxx

"I must admit that you are quite impressive, Rider. I should have been the one to have summoned you, Rider. Instead, your little upstart of a master stole my catalyst, and thus I was forced to look elsewhere for a suitable servant."

Rider growled, the sound like the rumple of boulders crashing into each other during a thunder storm, and his grin disappeared from his face as he stood in front of his diminutive master.

"So you claim to be the one who was meant to summon me?" Rider bellowed. "You? A sniveling little rat who won't even show his sniveling little rat face for this glorious first battle of the War?"

He spat a large glob of spittle in the general direction of where Kayneth's voice seemed to coming from.

"My master, tiny and weak in stature and wish though he may be, at least has the bravery and stones to stand with me in the thick of this battle, and not hiding in the shadows, like a frightened, whimpering babe clinging to it's mother's skirts, eager for the milk of her teat."

Waver just stared, slack-jawed, towards his Servant after this grand pronouncement. But then, he gathered his courage, and spoke as well. "Y-yeah, and just so you know, Professor, I did take that catalyst. But, I didn't end up using it at all. I summoned Rider by myself! I proved you wrong about my theory, you sanctimonious, blue-blooded asshole!"

In normal circumstances, Waver would never dared to have spoken to his teacher in so brazen and crass a manner. But, these were not normal circumstances.

Even without a physical presence, all could feel the palpable rage of Kayneth Archibald growing at each of these statements.

"Lancer," he growled, each syllable as sharp as a jagged razor. "Kill Rider and his master."

Lancer gave a small sigh of displeasure at this command. "If you insist, master."

She leveled her spear at Waver and Rider, the former of whom blanched. "Nothing personal, kid. Orders are orders."

Waver's bravado fled at that statement. Rider placed an arm in front of him protectively. "Try it, lady, and I will rip your fucking head from your shoulders."

Before either of them could clash, there was a loud explosion as other portion of the street exploded from being hit with what appeared to be a red comet.

The dust cleared to reveal what looked like a knight, but its armor was ridged, spiked, black and red, and seemed as much a weapon as the sword it clenched in its hand.

A red miasma seems to surround the thing. It turned it's metal-encased head to look about at the other Servants.

"Wow, what a sorry bunch you are," echoed her voice from within her horned helmet, four it sounded like a female.

Then she looked at Saber, more specifically, at the great-sword in his right hand, and pointed her sword at him. "Hey, white-eyes, you're pissing me off by existing. You a knight or something?"

Saber took moment to process that strange statement, and then shrugged and answered. "Yes." _was he?_

The Servant's miasma seemed to grow at that answer. "Too bad."

At that, she screamed, and then rushed towards him, sword swinging, and a guttural battle cry emanating from her helmet.

At least unlike with Rider, this time Saber was not pushed back, though he could feel the strength behind her sword. Soon, the flurry of blades began again.

Parry, riposte, slash.

"You are a knight. Only another metal-shell-wearing motherfucker can fight like this! Makes me want to kill you even more!"

As she said this, a minute opening showed itself in Saber's defense, which she exploited... by punching him directly in the face.

This made his head snap back for the fraction of a second. Even through his Noble Phantasm, he had felt that. Incredible. Luckily, he felt Irisviel's power quickly heal him through the strange link he shared with her and Kiritsugu.

Getting his bearings, he dodged Berserker's sword swing, spitting out some blood as he did so. Then he retailed with two slashes and a kick to her head.

Suddenly, Kayneth's voice echoed out. "Lancer, I have changed my mind. Help Berserker kill Saber!"

"As much as I would love to help a fellow woman, I don't think she really needs my help."

"Do it, before I use a command seal!"

With an angry groan, Lancer moved to follow the command. Before she could, however, she dodged the large fist that almost flattened her.

"Not so fast, lady," Rider growled. 'You threatened my master, so now I have to kill you!"

xxxxxxxxx

The moment that Rider sped off towards Lancer, Kiritsugu knew he would not have another chance. He lined up Waver Velvet's head in his crosshairs...

Then, he felt the cool barrel of a shotgun press itself into his head.

"How's about you turn off that microphone and put your gun away, Mr. Magus Killer, so we can have a nice little chat?"

Kiritsugu knew that voice. Without a word of complaint, he did as the speaker asked, and then slowly rose, and turned, now with the shotgun barrels between his eyes.

The man looked to be about his age, only burlier, with long, shaggy and wild hair that never seemed to have known the touch of a comb. A prominent scar arced across his brow, while a pair of dark sunglasses hid his eyes.

"Kairi Sisigou," Kiritsugu said.

The now named man raised his other hand in a gesture of greeting. Kiritsugu noticed that something was clenched in his fist.

"Yo, Emiya. It's been a while."

"What do you want, Sisigou?"

The burly man shrugged. "Nothing, just wanted to talk, catch up. So, you're caught up in this War too, huh?"

"Yes, I am."

The man grinned. "Cool, should make this shindig more interesting, then."

At that, the mercenary began to slowly back away. "Now, before you try to kill me, just know that I have my own crosshairs planted on someone here. I know how you think, after all. So, seeing as how one of the people down there is an Einzbern, well..." he left the rest unsaid.

Kiristugu knew better than to voice any complaint. He watched as the man left, and then switched back on his headpiece, reassuring Maiya that all was well, before returning his attentions back to the battle.

xxxxxxxxxx

"How should I proceed, master?" Archer asked, as he viewed the battle from his vantage point. _"You may intervene when you believe it best,"_ came his master reply.

With that, Archer readied his bow. His master had forbidden him from using his phantasms, since each had the power to destroy the city individually, unless the need arose.

That being said, in Archer's hands, even an ordinary arrow, loosed from the string of his bow, was not something that could be easily ignored or shrugged off. He drew forth the mana forged arrow, knocked it to the string, aimed, pulled it taut, and then... release.

As soon as he did, he left his perch, following the flaming projectile's path.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lancer was the first to notice the fiery arrow, flying towards them with the speed of a cruise missile, and cried out a wordless warning to any who would hear her.

The others noticed it as well, thanks to the wordless warning, and hurriedly dodged it as best they could, before the remainder of the abused street where the arrow hit then exploded into a towering inferno knocking most of them back from the force of the explosion.

They all beheld the golden figure who seemed to stride from the flames, like an imperious and judging deity of fire and war and death. He looked around at the assorted masters and Servants with a cold and impassive gaze, while another arrow was knocked to his bow. "I am Archer. Attack me, and all of you will die."

What made this statement frightening was not that it was a boast, like Rider's, or a prideful declaration, like Lancer's.

No, from the mouth of this golden figure, it was a simple fact, as truthful and as inevitable as the sun rising in the morning.

For what seemed like an eternity, no one, master or servant, dared to utter a word, or meet the red and blue eyes of this powerful being.

Berserker was the first to respond. "Screw you!" she screamed, with a powerful slash of her wicked-looking sword, aimed towards his neck.

Archer did not even try to dodge her gruesome-seeming blow.

No wound was left... no, there had never been a wound at all. The servant of madness's attack had done nothing at all.

Then, with a backhand that seemed almost as an afterthought, the servant of the bow sent the mad servant flying and screaming into the sea.

The Archer then looked at all others. "Anyone else care to test their might against me?"

No one decided to volunteer. All could tell that to fight this man was to invite divine wrath upon them.

Rider then spoke, scratching at his beard as he did so. "Eh, this battle has gotten boring. Come on master, let's go. I'm starting to getting hungry anyway." With that, all watched as the giant picked up his protesting master with one large, meaty hand, and then whistled.

A bolt of lightning struck the ground with a soundless boom.

What emerged from the blast was a powerful-looking chariot, built to be driven through throngs of enemies, crushing them beneath their mighty wheels. Harnessed to the vehicle were... two rams, each as large as a moving van, and an otherwise normal looking stallion the same size as the goats.

Stepping onto the chariot, Rider dropped his master on the seat beside him, gave everyone else a fanged smile and a mocking wave, and then snapped the reigns.

With that, the trio of animals proceeded to gallop into the air, the sound of thunder heralding the departure of the chariot.

Irisviel called out, "Let's go Saber, it's almost morning."

"Of course, milady."

Lancer watched the two of them leave. "Master?" she asked.

Kayneth groaned. "Very well, Lancer. Retreat."

Without another word, Lancer disappeared into spirt form.

Archer waited for his instructions. _"Excellent, Archer. Very well done. Retreat back to the residence,"_ came his master's compliments and command.

"It shall be done, master." With that, Archer too vanished into spirit form with a shower of gold sparks.

xxxxxxxxxx

As all vanished and retreated, all that was left on the battlefield was the blood of Saber, from where the Servant had spat it out.

The liquid glowed an unearthly blue, and then moved of it's own volition, splitting into to forms, both of which then proceeded to slip into the sea.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kairi Shishigou made his way down to the beach, along side his new assistant/minder, a red-eyed homunculus with light blue-and-brown-colored hair. Kairi pulled out a pair of binoculars, and scanned the water.

"You see her, kid?"

"No, mister Shishigou, not yet."

That was fair, since Archer had knocked her quite a distance away. After ten minutes of searching, Kairi spotted his servant swimming at a furious pace towards their position on the beach.

She stepped onto the beach, with sea water dripping from every available orifice. With a groan, she wrenched off her helmet, so as to empty it of water and the fish that had somehow gotten inside.

The face beneath the helmet was rather pale, framed by a long, tangled, unkempt shock of dark-blonde hair. Her expression was one of pure loathing and murder.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. That. Fucking. Archer," she said, growling out each syllable, along with a hefty amount of seawater.

Kairi and the homunculus wisely said nothing, and the three quietly made their way off the beach, though the quiet was irregularly punctuated by Berserker's angry growls and words and fury.

xxxxxxxxxx

A giant Rider.

A Tormented, strange Servant with two swords.

A Berserker that hates knights (and now Archers)

A great Archer as bright and as mighty as the sun.

A mighty lancer.

A powerful caster.

What other surprises did this War have in store?

xxxxxxxxx

 _5 Days Ago, unknown family dwelling, Fuyuki City, Japan, Night_

There exists in the world the sort of people who absolutely enjoy what they do, and pursue their craft with a single-mindedness and boundless energy rarely seen in their peers. These were the ones that others tried to emulate as an example of devotion and other such working habits.

There are also those in the world who enjoy causing misery, carnage, death, and despair unto others, all for the enjoyment of the one committing these heinous acts. These are the ones who could only barely be qualified as human

Unfortunately for the bound and gagged child, Ryuunosuke Uryuu was both of these kinds of people, only somehow, in him, these traits were amplified to a horrific degree.

Before tonight, the child had been enjoying a happy meal with his mommy and daddy. He had been looking forward to the weekend.

Then, this… person had snuck in, hurt his mommy and daddy until they stopped moving, tied him up, and was now drawing something with blood.

The child was scared. He kept praying, begging, to anyone or anything who would listen, for someone to save him, please!

"Fill, fill, fill 'er up… fill…" the serial killer sang to himself, punctuating it with a jolly whistle, and drew out the blood with his bare feet and hands. As he did, he idly thought back on all that had led him to this moment.

The first time that he had killed someone, all those years ago, before he had gotten his braces off, even, and how he had then began to hunger for the knowledge of death. Now, he was going to be able to summon a demon! So cool!

He paused in his drawing of the circle that had been described in that old book he had found in his parent's stuff, and walked over to the tied-up child, patting him on the head, and giving him an honest smile. "Hey buddy, why the long face?"

The kid recoiled from his touch, and started sobbing through the gag, tears running down his little face.

Ryuunosuke felt hurt at this reaction. Sure, he had snuck into the kid's house, murdered and hacked up his parent's corpses, and was now using their blood to bring forth a demon, but that did not mean that the little guy had to act so impolite about it. He had used the comfortable rope, after all, and it was not like the gag made it too hard for the kid to breath, right? It's not like Ryuunosuke was a complete monster, after all.

"Aw, don't worry. Guess what, ya wanna know something cool?"

More sobbing, and now a bitt of screaming.

"Tonight, I'm gonna summon a bona-fide demon, little guy, and you get the front-row seat! How cool is that?"

No answer.

"I know, right? Best part, it will probably want you as a snack! Wonder how it's going to kill you? Hope it let's me watch."

So, with those wonderful words, he returned to the circle, adding a bit more blood, and repeating the mantra.

This was going to be the best night of Ryuunosuke's life. THIS WAS GOING TO BE SO COOL…

"You're saying the aria wrong, you know."

The sentence cut through the excitement in Ryuunosuke's head, causing him to pause in his work, and turn to the source of the voice.

Standing in the doorframe was a woman that he could only describe as a real stunner.

Red Hair, much like his own, done up in a loose pony tail. Flawless, creamy skin under a slit green dress, with stocking-clad, high-heeled legs that went on forever, and a pair of glasses that were perched upon the bridge of her nose. Finishing of the effect was her expression; stern, judgmental, and more than a little frightening, as well as the cigarette dangling out of her mouth.

Clutched in one of her hands was a briefcase.

She actually reminded him of the hot teacher character from those adult films his college roommate had shown him, where the teacher would have to "punish" her sexy student, or be she would be "punished" herself.

She walked forwards and past him, also ignoring the trussed up child, screaming at her through his gag for help.

"I'll give you points for creativity," she said, examining the Bloody circle, "though, I will also be deducting some for your lack of technique."

Even to a mind as fundamentally twisted as Ryuunosuke's, he knew that this was not how someone was supposed to react to this sort of scene. She did see the hacked up bodies, bound and gagged kid screaming and sobbing in the corner, plastic gallon jugs of blood, and the demon-summoning circle drawn in aforementioned blood on the floor...right?

She then turned to him fully, taking off her glasses, and proceeded to turn his head with her other hand from side to side, as if inspecting a piece of merchandise. As she did so, her expression seemed to morph from sternly calm, to somewhat psychotic. "Kind of a shame, really. There was some potential here, and you would have been an interesting sort of magus, if your circuits were actually awake. I might have even taken you on myself. But, as it is, though, you'll just have to make a really nice sacrifice."

Before Ryuunosuke could fully process that statement, the hot woman let go of his face and snapped her fingers with another smirk.

From where she had left it, her suitcase began to shake. The latches undid themselves, the case flew open, and from within its depth, burst out something that could only have been a demon.

But, even as the thing encircled his smiling face and neck with a tentacle, and gave it a sharp, 180-degree turn; even as his rapidly cooling corpse hit the floor, only one thought echoed through the deranged serial killer's mind. "So cool."

With that done, the woman gave another once-over of the summoning circle. At least the psycho had saved her some time, even though it had taken her a small while to track him down. But first...

She looked at the crying child for a moment. Interesting, there was some good potential here.

The woman was had described as many things, among which were heartless, monster, "evil", etc… However, that did not mean that she was totally lacking in compassion, or at least, a functioning form of moral pragmatism.

With a quiet sigh, she walked over to the kid, and undid his bonds. He was still crying.

"Listen, kid..."

Still crying. "Shut up for a minute, you little snot, and listen to me."

He stopped crying.

"Now, I can either make you forget all of this, and you can go on your merry-ish way through a now family-less life, or... I can teach you how to do things that will help you never have to suffer through this sort of thing again. It's your choice. I don't really care, either way."

The look in his eyes was all she needed to know.

A quick hypnosis put him to sleep, then.

With the kid asleep, she turned back to the summoning circle. With a small grunt, she deposited the new corpse into the circle, slashed open his twisted neck, poured the remainder of the blood from the bucket over the body and then had the demon in her briefcase hand her a small case of lighter fluid, with which she doused the exterior of the circle.

With a flick of her cigarette, the circle was lit. Then, she began to chant the aria the correct way, placing her catalyst in front of the circle as she did so.

How fortuitous for her to have become part of this weird contest, even if the circumstances were strange...

xxxxxxxxxx

 _2 Months Ago, Mifune City, Day_

The agent stood outside the dilapidated building with a large briefcase. It was exactly as the dossier had described.

This woman had not been easy to find, but his masters were resourceful. With a slightly nervous gulp, he straightened out an errant crease on his white suit, and knocked on the door three times in rapid succession.

It was promptly answered by a polite-looking young man in glasses. "Hello. Welcome to Garan no Dou! Are you experiencing any supernatural phenomena that you need assistance with, or are you here for dealmaking services?"

The agent held up a hand. "Thank you, but I am not here for any of that, young man. I am here to speak with your superior."

Before the young man could answer, a voice called out form the interior of the building. "Send him in, Mikiya, then go upstairs. This is a private matter. You too, Shiki."

As the man followed the boy in, he was greeted with the sight of a young woman in a kimono and a red jacket, staring at him with blank eyes. It made the agent feel a bit uncomfortable.

Sitting at a desk in the corner of the room was the reason he had come, smirk on her face, and wafting cigarette set firmly in the corner of her mouth.

As the two young adults left the room, the agent was left alone with the red haired woman. He took a seat in front of her.

For a moment, neither spoke. Then the agent cleared his throat. "Before I begin, I trust you know who I represent?"

The woman gave a shrug. "Sure, strange bunch. Question is, what do they want with little old me?"

The agent set the briefcase on the table. "To answer that, miss, I must ask you; what do you know about Fuyuki City?"

A flash of recognition lit in the woman's eyes as she took a drag of her cigarette. "You're shitting me? Is THAT what this is about?"

"Indeed. Those whom I work for find that it would be in their best interests if you were to participate in the Holy Grail War. You will be provided with a suitable catalyst, provided in this case as well as transportation and funds for expenses, as well as an upfront payment of Ten Million American Dollars, the check for which is also within this case. Do we have an accord?"

"Deal." The woman did not even hesitate. Even the agent was a bit surprised at that.

"Then my business here is concluded. Good day." With a deep, polite bow, the man hurriedly exited the building, his briefcase still where he left it.

The woman watched him go, the smoke from her cigarette idle wafting into the afternnoon air. "A wish, huh?"

An excited grin grew on her face. "Hey, you two! Pack your bags! Ever been to Fuyuki city?"

xxxxxxxxxx

The circle glowed a strange combination of red and blue as she finished, and then, the fire shot upwards, hitting the ceiling. Then, it winked out, revealing what she had summoned.

Standing in the circle was a man of average, but solid height and build. His eyes reminded the woman of her assistant's. His hair was a seamless multitude of colors, while strange, faintly-colored eye watering marks traveled and formed about his deathly pale, yet ruddy skin. Oddly enough, his clothes looked very modern. Shoved through his belt was a long piece of black stone that seemed to shift between a sickle and a long knife. The tip was covered in what appeared to be dried blood.

"Servant Assassin asks of you..."

The man paused in his question to look around at the scene before him, taking in the dead bodies, the corpse by his feet that was quickly turning to ash, the summoning circle, the sleeping child, and the walls covered in blood.

He then looked at his summoner with a wide grin on his face. "Are you my master? Because I think I'm in love."

Touko Aozaki answered with an equally wide grin. "I am, and this is going to be so much fun..."

The two then clasped hands.

 **A/N: I am not good at writing out fight scenes.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Three Days Ago, Tohsaka Manor, Fuyuki City, Japan, Night._

Kirei was in something of a foul mood. While all had gone according to Tokiomi's plan so far, the three had returned home from India with their two Servants to find a rather unwanted surprise, at least, unwanted for the young priest, waiting for them; Kirei's daughter, Caren, who reminded him so much of her mother, to the point of discomfort.

Kirei's wife, a sickly woman named Claudia, whom he had married as a way of trying to be normal, had died some years back. He still remembered that event with… _mixed_ feelings. He could still smell the antiseptic of that cold, empty hospital room; he could still hear the ever slowing beeping of the heart monitor, and, most importantly, the priest could still perfectly visualize the sad sight that had laid in a hospital bed that managed to make her seem even smaller than normal.

Even when she had resembled little more then a breathing sack of flesh and bones, she had never given up on him, and had never stopped smiling, even through the pain. It had always bothered him, that gentle, accepting smile of hers, especially at the end.

So at peace, so loving, so…damned happy and accepting.

Never once showing how much she had suffered, even knowing how her suffering had brought him… _joy_. For her, it changed nothing about how she had felt towards him.

 _I never loved you, not even once._

 _Yes, you did, and you always have, Kirei._

He still remembered the exact moment that her heart monitor had flat-lined, that the life had finally left her one golden eye. The doctors had said that her body had finally given out. But the priest knew the truth; it had been suicide, through pure force of will.

Her actions that day still left him baffled, even now.

Why had she done such a thing?

A woman with no future, and yet within her, at that moment, she had held more life and energy than an empty man who would live for many years to come.

In what sane world did such a thing make sense? Why, even now, years later, did it still keep him awake at nights? Had it been because she had known what he planned to do, all those years ago?

Soon after she had died, Kirei had sent their three-year-old daughter to live with her mother's relatives, and was resolute to put that failed chapter of his life behind him, as he had so many others. Since then, he had not contacted his daughter even once.

Until today…

As Kirei later found out, his father had sent for his daughter, thinking that Kirei had been feeling depressed, and so was of the opinion that having his daughter close by would be of help.

Why couldn't father have just sent her to Shirou instead? He was her uncle, and had actually seemed to enjoy her presence, the few times that they had met.

Caren was nearly the mirror image of her mother, at least in coloring. As far as her personality was concerned… Well, from what Kirei could tell, she enjoyed the act of riling people up, usually through words.

He was shaken from his thoughts and the sound of small feet padding upon the floor, and turned to see his daughter, look at him with a blank expression in her gold eyes.

"Is something wrong, Father?"

He was quiet for a good moment. "No. Nothing is wrong, daughter. Go to bed, please."

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

 _7 Hours ago, Top Floor Penthouse Suit, Fuyuki Hyatt Hotel, Fuyuki_ _City, Japan, Night_

Kayneth was starting to think that he might not have summoned the best servant.

Sure, her stats and skills were all of a powerful quality, and she was not disobedient, at least on the surface, but Kayneth did find her to be rather… odd.

For instance, when they entered the Fuyuki Hotel room that he had purchased for the duration of the war, the first thing she did upon materializing was to smash all the mirrors in the suite. She also refused to remove her helmet. In addition, despite her seeming obedience, she still seemed to second-guess all his orders, and appeared willing to only want to talk to his fiancé.

At the moment, she was simply sitting, in her armor, on the couch, making it creak dangerously, while Sola-Ui sat next to her, nursing a full glass of crimson wine. The two were actually chatting, though in a way that made the noble magus feel as if he were being ignored.

So, at the moment, Kayneth was not happy.

"Could you please, if you can, explain to me, Lancer, exactly what happened last night?"

She looked at him in what he could only assume was exasperation, as if he were but a small simple child that had just asked the same question more than once, and she was tired of pretending to answer said question in a happy, understanding tone.

"What happened, _Master_ , was that too many Servants showed up for me to safely engage, at least without the partial risk of defeat."

"That is not a good excuse, Lancer! For a warrior renown through history, you seem to have a rather overdeveloped ones of cowardice!"

Before Lancer could rise and break the impertinent man in two or more pieces, Sola-Ui finished sipping her drink, and then cleared her throat, catching the attention of the arguing servant and master. "Please, Kayneth, calm down. This is war, and Lancer here has great experience in warfare. Stop acting like a child. Impatience can cost you greatly, especially in a contest like this."

The Magus let loose a wordless growl of frustration at this admonishment, and then stalked out of the room, no doubt heading down to the hotel lobby for a heavy nightcap. Sola-Ui watched him leave with eyes full of disdain, and then turned towards Lancer, who was returning to her seat.

"Please forgive my fiancé, Lancer. He can get very excitable about these sort of things, being the sheltered blue blood that he is. Just be patient, is all I can say."

Even to one as Lancer, it was not that hard to see and realize that this was never going to be an even remotely happy marriage, at least if the two did not kill each other first. The husband seemed completely oblivious to everything except himself and his pride, while Sola-Ui's admittedly beautiful features were but a thin mask for a cruel, vindictive, frustrated, and somewhat petty personality. But, the greek hero said nothing, and just watched as Sola-Ui stood up, finished her glass of alcohol, and then headed off the room's bedroom, which had twin beds, of course.

Putting her two masters out of her mind for a bit, the Servant thought back on the others that she had fought the previous night.

Rider seemed much too powerful to have been a normal hero in life. Maybe a demigod of sorts? He would be tricky, but not impossible, maybe.

Berserker would not be that hard to take down. She was all strength and brute force, with only a small dusting of technique.

Saber would be an interesting challenge, though, unlike most males with large swords, he seemed somewhat reasonable, as well as actually skilled with them.

But Archer…

To Lancer, the Servant of the Bow reminded her of Apollo, though decidedly more serious, and much less of a flirtatious, stalking prick.

To the Servant's slight trepidation, the bowman's presence also brought to mind distant memories of her father, as did that brute, Rider. Rider was her father's bloodlust and wild power, and Archer was his calm, collected fury in the rare moments when he thought things through.

To Lancer, it had been those rare moments that had struck fear into her proud warrior's heart...

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Now, Tohsaka Manor, Fuyuki City, Japan, Day_

Kirei studied his servant. He wondered what it signified when a man of the cloth, even one such as him, summoned a pagan goddess as his servant for this Holy Grail War.

The Caster was quite tall, an even 7 feet to be exact. She wore dark blue-and-red leathers, a long armored skirt, and an iron breastplate. The entire ensemble looked only slightly feminine, yet very functional, keeping all her vitals amply covered and protected.

It was her main feature that oft drew his eye; dark wings, like those of a raven's, sprouted from her back, making her resemble an angel of death. Her ears were pointed, like those of an elf's, from a child's storybook.

Lying on the ground beside her was her weapon, a long, blood red spear engraved with runes, from its barbed head to the haft.

Long red, braided hair, decorated with small fetishes and beads, was all that could be seen of her actual visage. Three masks, one white, one black, and one red, each with a different expression, floated about her head. At the moment, the white mask showing a kind, healer's smile rested upon her face. He had not yet seen her face, even when he had summoned her in Ireland.

Stat wise, she was quite powerful, with her lowest being a B+ in luck, while her highest was an EX ranking in Mana. Unusually for a caster, or so he had researched, her physical stats were rather high, though it helped that she had been summoned in Ireland, per Tokiomi's plan, thus giving her stats and skills a powerful boost.

At the moment, in the basement of Tohsaka manor, the Servant was standing over one of her Noble Phantasms; a large black cauldron engraved on all sides with the face of an obese, smiling man. The Servant of the spell was demonstrating something to Tokiomi's two daughters, talking as she stirred with a wooden ladle. A small flock of ravens were also watching as they stood perched upon the alcoves and book shelves.

"Now, dearies, if you pay close attention, you will see how the mixture can react when a proper amount of newt's eye is applied. Too little, and the desired effect is not attained, but too much, and the toxicity rises beyond the safety of proper consumption."

Rin was actually taking notes with an eager fervor. "Very interesting, Miss Caster. Right, Sakura?" the elder daughter asked, looking towards her younger sister.

"Y-yes," stammered out the young girl, a little flustered at being given attention, especially from the goddess, who nodded at her. Before the Servant could continue with her lesson, she noticed Kirei standing by the door. The white mask looked towards him in question. "Can I help you with something, master?"

The question startled him for a moment. "No, it's nothing. We can talk later."

With a shrug, she returned to her cauldron and lesson.

"It bothers me that you two are learning the pagan arts from a pagan goddess, when you already have problems, Tohsaka."

The four turned to see Caren standing behind Kirei, dressed in a small white dress, her hair neatly combed.

"You should show a little more respect to Miss Caster, you brat," Rin replied, with more than a bit of venom. "She is a goddess and a very powerful magus from the Age of Gods, you know, so shut your mouth and grovel for her mercy, rude half-pint."

"Such crass vitriol, and to a guest no less. I guess it is very obvious who inherited the manners between you and your sister," Caren said.

Rin looked about ready to strangle the girl, despite Sakura's best efforts to restrain her elder sister.

"Caren," Kirei said, looking at his daughter with a stern gaze, though it took a small effort on his part to hide his amusement at the scene. "Apologize. Rin is your host after all." At that, Rin puffed out her chest in supposed victory.

Of course father," his daughter said, despite her having no hint of remorse in her gold eyes.

With that, she clasped her hands, as if in prayer, closed her eyes, and began to speak. "Please God, forgive me for selfishly pointing out the sins and flaws of Rin Toshaka, if only in the hope that you, in your benevolence and wisdom, may allow her to eventually rectify and change her manner and ways, with such flaws including her hair-trigger temper, her gluttony at dinner, her over-all demeanor…"

Kirei was somewhat amazed at how fast Rin's face turned a bright crimson. "SHUT IT, BRAT!"

"Now, now dearies," Caster said, with a tilt of her head and raised hands. "A classroom is no place for violence. So please, **behave.** "

At the way she said that last word, even in her current lighthearted tone, Rin and Caren and Sakura immediately stiffened with fear and became quiet. Even Kirei felt a chill run down his spine at his Servant's pronouncement.

"Now, little Caren, since you are here, would you like to learn, dearie?" The servant asked, as if the implied threat never happened.

"Learn what? How to earn magic through the seduction of other deities, or how act clingy and lovesick around pre-pubescent heroes, and then curse them with misfortune until they die having tied themselves to a boulder with their own intestines, all the while fighting off an army?"

Caster looked at Caren for a long moment after that statement, her head tilted again, and all saw as her mask quickly switched to the red one that had a bloodthirsty growl etched upon it.

For a long moment, everyone could feel the power in the room, as well as the barely restrained aura of violence surrounding the Seven-foot-tall masked woman. Rin managed to stand protectively in front of her sister, though the elder Tohsaka looked half ready to run herself.

Then, the red mask was switched with the white again, and Caster bowed to look at Caren, who to her credit, did not back away. The Servant of the Spell started to chuckle, and patted Caren lightly on the head with one hand.

"I think I'm going to like you, little girl."

Kirei decided to leave the small group. He would have time to speak with Caster later.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later, after the children had left, Kirei found his Servant sitting near her cauldron, nursing a large glass of dark-red wine. The odd thing about it was that she was somehow drinking it through her smiling white mask.

"You wished to speak with me, Master?"

"I was wondering what your wish is."

Caster looked at her master over the rim of her glass. "Why do you ask?"

"I am curious. That is all."

To Caster, this was an interesting question, especially coming from her Master, who, since summoning her a few weeks ago, had barely spoken all of 3 sentences to her.

She remained silent for a minute, and then gave a shrug. "Perhaps all that I wish for is a chance to earn Cu Chulainn's affections, or to help him when I should have."

"That's it?"

"Why yes, that's it."

"That seems rather… small, for one such as you."

She ceased in her sipping for a moment, and ignored what sounded like an insult. "Well, I suppose that I could wish for the chance to take back Ireland from the damned Christians, dearie, but what would be the point of such a thing? I would just be no better than those weak, judgmental cross-holders, and besides, for now, my people have forgotten the old ways. I might have to think about it, though."

This did not help Kirei at all. She was a goddess, and yet that was all that she desired to wish for?

"You are feeling ill-at-ease about something. What's wrong, Master?"

"Nothing. Forget that I asked you anything." Then, Kirei turned to leave.

As he did, the Caster spoke up, and he could feel the scrutiny of her gaze from behind her mask, which had switched to the black one of neutrality. "You really are a repressed, twisted little man, aren't you, dearie?"

Kirei stiffened at that statement. "Don't worry though, I won't tell anyone. But, you really should learn how to cut loose every now and then. You'll feel better, I can assure you."

Kirei did his best not to storm out at that. Caster chuckled a little behind her mask. What an interesting master she had. Very interesting indeed...

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Now, Mount Miyama Shopping District, Fuyuki City, Japan, Day_

Saber was not entirely sure how to describe the predicament that he was in. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced, and thus, was quite unsure whether to quantify it as being good or bad.

What was this strange and perplexing situation? Playing chauffer/bag carrier/ minder to an excitable, child-like homunculus who A) has never been in a metropolitan city in the daytime, and B) had what could only be described as a nearly unlimited personal expense budget.

In essence… he was being made to carry her bags, the amount of which was growing at a staggering rate. "Do you not think that you have bought enough things for today, Lady Irisviel," he asked, all the while trying to balance the assortment of clothes, books, kitchenware, knick-knacks, etc… in his arms.

"But there is still so much, Saber!"

"Yes, I am aware, but… do you really need 2 boxes of…" what was it called? "Disposable Cameras… and Orbitz?"

"Of course. Disposable cameras make beautiful pictures, and I want to take a lot of pictures! Plus, Orbitz tastes delicious!"

With a sigh of resignation, the mighty Servant continued along with the excitable homunculus, all without a word of complaint.

Even as the voices in his mind still clambered loudly.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Now, Tohsaka Manor, Fuyuki City, Japan, Day_

If ever there was a man who could be described as being content, then that man was Tokiomi Toshaka.

He had a loving wife, two lovely daughters, both with immense talent and potential, a loyal apprentice, and now an extremely powerful Servant. Everything was coming up roses, as the saying went, even with his children, and the situation that they could be facing in the future as prospective magi.

At first, Tokiomi had despaired at the fact that there was not another magus family nearby that could adopt Sakura as one of their own. He was reluctant to reach out to a foreign clan, and of course, Yggdmillenia was completely out of the question.

However, after much deliberation on the matter, he thought that raising them as magi together was probably for the best.

Besides, sharing a magic crest worked for a great deal of magus families; the Pentel brothers, for one, were rather renown for it, and, though he would never admit such a thing in public, sharing a crest also seemed to work for the Edelfelt Family as well.

Though, perhaps the Sorcery trait of that clan of thieves and backstabbers had something to do with it... not that he cared, of course.

But, if it could not work out that way, then he would just have to leave it up to his two daughters to work it out in the ways of magi, or family, when the time came.

As for this Grail War, he was honestly not worried at all. He had summoned the strongest servant possible, it seemed, which was a title that he would have thought only applicable to the legend of Gilgamesh.

But Karna, son of the sun god Surya, and eldest son of Kunti, was truly deserving of the title of strongest hero, it seemed. Nearly every stat and skill he had was high ranked, and most of his phantasms had the equivalent strength and power of at least one nuclear bomb.

Best of all, the Servant of the Bow was obedient without question, though, at times, Tokiomi did have the feeling that the servant was silently judging him, or, at the very least, regarded everything with cold and frank disinterest.

But, overall, the elder magus found that he could not complain. As it was, the Grail was practically in his hands already.

Though, the memories brought about by the Master-Servant Connection were… Tokiomi would not quantify them as disturbing, per say, more like, _odd._

Tokiomi had done his research about the story of Karna, as told in **_Mahābhārata_** , from his birth, his abandonment by his mother, all the way to his death at the hands of his own half-brother, the Awarded Hero, Arjuna. Such horrific events in his life, and such malignant curses that had been laid upon his shoulders; any normal person would have bent, twisted, and snapped under such cruel circumstances, or turn cruel and twisted themselves.

But, every night, as he slept, and through each dream cycle, Tokiomi would watch in disbelief as Karna bore it all without a word of complaint or even a plea for mercy. Even at the end, even as Arjuna's arrow had sped towards his neck, all that Tokiomi saw Karna do was turn, and give a small smile, a thing that held no mocking malice, just acceptance and pity.

Tokiomi Tohsaka was a content man, but, were he being honest, he simply could not comprehend his servant, this Hero of Generosity. Could anyone really be so selfless, even in the face of all that?

Simply incredible, these heroes of old. Just incredible...

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Now, Unnamed Mount Miyama Resturant, Fuyuki City, Japan, Day_

Waver Velvet was beginning to think that he had walked into a fever dream. This was inconceivable, unthinkable, _just plain wrong!_

How the hell could one person, giant-sized or not, eat so much fucking food?

"By my father, this food is delicious! Is there any more? And more beer!"

With each enormous bite and ocean-sized gulp of beer, Waver could feel his wallet growing lighter and lighter, and he himself was close to tears.

The day had started out innocuously enough, with the McKenzies having actually gone out and bought Rider the largest clothes they could find, despite the giant's protestations. Unfortunately, due to his size and ungodly amount of muscle, even the XXXL jeans and shirt that they had given to him still looked small and somewhat uncomfortably tight on the Servant.

Then, they had decided to venture into the city for the day, after a full hour of Rider pestering him.

Waver had been feeling rather irritable lately, mostly from a lack of sleep, die to the strange dream that he had been experiencing.

 _He saw someone being born, and living up a great weight off of his fallen father...now he was riding a great chariot made of thunder, lighting, and power... he slew beings twice the size of mountains... a great sized thing, full of evil and malice battled him, as he then retreated nine steps..._

 _Through it all, he heard, as clear and as loud as a clarion call, and as great and piercing as the lark, ushering in the morning... The Sound of Thunder._

Strangely enough, nobody on the street gave the four-meter-tall, muscle-bound giant with a shiny gem embedded in his forehead, and wearing a tight shirt and jeans a second glance, or even a first glance. It made Waver think that the Japanese had a rather high standard for what constituted as an odd sight.

Then, the living mountain had caught the scent of food from a nearby restaurant, and asked Waver if he wanted to have some lunch.

To the young magus' eternal regret, as well as the regret of his wallet, Waver had acquiesced.

The chef, and indeed most of the other customers in the restaurant, watched Rider as he sat outside (since he could not fit inside) devour plate after heaping plate of stir-fired food as it was brought out to him. The chef had a shit-eating grin on her face, mixed with a bit of fear that the large man would deplete the restaurant's stores of food. The other customers, some of who looked like gangsters… some were actually cheering him on.

Then the chef turned towards Waver. "You can pay for all of this right?" she asked in accented English.

Waver silently took out his wallet, and looked inside. There was not going to be enough, and he did not want to have to involve the McKenzies.

The chef evidently realized this, sighed in disappointment, and gestured to a few of the rough looking men. They then began walking towards the young englishman. What

With some fear, Waver called out, "Rider!"

The giant paused in his gorging, saw what was happening through the window, straightened up, and then proceeded to loudly rap on the outside wall of the small building with one of his paw-like hands. "Is there a problem, gentleman? You're not going to hurt my friend, are you?"

Waver used the momentary distraction to rush past the rough-looking men to the protection of Rider's presence. Even though the gangsters hesitated a bit, they still moved forward, even when Rider rose to his full height.

Waver was not sure how this would not end badly. He could not hypnotize this many people!

Then, a young-sounding voice spoke up from outside, cutting through the tension like a knife. "I can pay their bill!" Waver, Rider and the gangsters both looked towards its source; a young girl about waver's age, with light brown hair, and happy eyes.

The eyes of the chef and gangsters widened in surprise, and they hurriedly bowed. Waver could follow what they rapidly said in Japanese, but it was quite obvious that this was the daughter of someone very important.

The duo watched as the young girl handed the chef a large wad of yen bills, and then gestured to Waver and Rider. "Come on, you two."

With a massive shrug from Rider's massive shoulders, the duo did so.

After walking a short distance, the girl then turned to look at the two with a wide grin. Waver had to admit that she was rather pretty. "Hi," she said in fluent English. "I'm Taiga Fujimara. I think that you should come and meet my grandfather."

Before Waver could politely refuse, she then said something else that sunk his ship, straight down to the bottom of the bottomless depths. "This will help to settle that massive amount of money that you now him, seeing as how he owns that restaurant, after all. Besides, if you refuse, he'll find where you live, and have his helpers break your legs, arms, and faces."

She said all of this with a happy little grin, and in perfect English, which, to waver, was just an added insult to help nail tight the coffin.

Rider burst out laughing.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Now, Hongzhou Feast Hall, Fuyuki City, Japan, Afternoon_

Kirei decided to venture into the city, following the little discussion with his Servant; what a ridiculous wish, and from a goddess no less.

Over the years, one of the few… _normal_ thingsthat gave him pleasure was the consumption of mapo tofu. More specifically, the mapo tofu cooked at the Hongzhou Feast Hall. Though, if he were being honest, any sort of food that could only be described as "ungodly spicy", that was what Kirei preferred to consume. That hot, burning sensation that came with every bite, it made the act of putting food through his mouth to digest itself in his stomach for energy very tolerable, maybe even enjoyable. But the Feast Hall's mapo tofu still held a very special place in his strange and warped heart.

Plus, in the back of his mind, he did enjoy seeing the discomfort that the other customers experienced when they ate it as well, even as he quashed those feelings.

Along the way to the Hall, he had noted that he was being followed.

It was Archer, dressed in civilian clothing. Aside from his skin, hair, and eyes, he looked…unremarkable, if somewhat handsome.

Kirei said nothing as he entered the Feat Hall, ordered his dish and sat down at his table. Later, as it was brought to his table, Archer entered, and sat down across from him.

"My apologies, Kotomine, but my master asked that I make sure that nothing happened to you. The other masters and servants are still about, after all."

Kirei waved the apology off, and began to rapidly eat his dish for a moment, as was his custom. Then, he paused in his eating, and looked at the Servant sitting across from him. "May I ask you something, Archer?"

"You want to know what my wish is if I win the grail, so that you can try to gain insight into why a person such as you exists."

Kirei nearly choked on his tofu at that statement.

"It is quite obvious. You are a twisted existence who takes joy only from the suffering of others, but, at the same time, you are wracked with self-hatred for being such."

"You know nothing about me," Kirei hissed.

"I do not need to know you to understand you. To me, it is as if it were written upon your brow."

Kirei should have expected this. One of Archer's skills, Discernment of the Poor, allowed him to see the truth of anyone before him, whether it was their feelings, motives, or true thoughts. Shoving his anger aside, he went back to his dish.

"If that is the case, then what is your wish, Archer?"

"I have no wish."

Kirei nearly dropped his spoon upon hearing those four words. "No wish?"

"That is correct."

"But your life and legend… surely there is something that you wish could have been different?"

"No. I accepted my fate the moment that I was born. Despite my legend, and even if I wanted to, I hold no regrets for how it ended."

No regrets? That was impossible. Kirei returned his attentions to his dish once again.

Then Archer spoke again. "My armor negates any attack to one-tenth of the damage it would have inflicted, but that also extends to any sensation. For almost all my life, save during that last, fateful battle, I had never experienced the full sensation of anything, only the faintest echoes. For the longest time, during my childhood, I experienced pure hell. Even now, I can barely feel the clothes upon my skin, or the breeze blowing past my face. All of that, but I did not question it at all. I still don't, because there would be no point. Any negative emotion that I may have felt about such things was burned out long ago, by the blood of my father."

"So then is that your wish, Archer? To experience sensation, or at least negative emotion?"

"No. It is as I said before, I have no wish, because is no point to my having one, just as there is no point to you pondering the nature of your existence."

Kirei was starting to become irritated at this, so he stood up to leave. "Then why? Why do you participate in this War, if you have no wish? What is the point, if, as you say, there is none?"

"I participate because Tokiomi Tohsaka called out for a powerful Servant, and so I answered, as is my duty as a hero."

As Kirei was about to leave, the Servant spoke one last time. "You should stop worrying. The answer to your question is simple, o priest. Yours is a natural existence, not part of any plan, divine or otherwise. Accept that simple fact, and move on."

Kirei resisted the urge to snarl at this proclamation. There was nothing natural about the priest; even he knew that, twisted though his heart and mind may be. This War had to hold the answers he sought.

As he stormed out, he mentally reviewed the other masters that his father and teacher had managed to gain info on, and his mental roster rested on one in particular.

Kiritsugu Emiya…

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Now, Mount Enzou Forest, Fuyuki City, Japan, Day_

Berserker was feeling bored. Plus, this forest was kind of giving him the creeps, as well as the fact that it brought up bad memories. Oddly enough, it did not seem to bother his two companions; his Master, and the blank-faced, red-eyed, blue-and-brown-haired fake human. The fake human was, at the moment, currently cleaning his large and long sniper-rifle/ crossbow. Berserker's master was also going over his various items, which included some guns, a small number of actual hearts, fingers, and assorted bones, much to her disgust. The area in which they were residing was sparse, save for a few tents, a small fire, and a car, which was currently hidden.

After that battle at the docks, and getting punched into the sea by that fucking Archer (it was a lucky shot, no one was actually able to beat him, since he was the best!), the Servant of Madness was eager and itching for a rematch. Plus, the knight cunt with the two swords, well, he was just asking to die by merely existing!

He turned to his two companions. "Remind me again, master, why are we staying in this place, out in the open, instead of in real shelter, like normal people?"

His master paused in his workings to look up at him. "First, because this is the cheapest option. Even cheap motels can be expensive. Second, it gives me good access to resources that I need, and the leyline here can keep you charged. Third, and most importantly, the Magus Killer, Kiritsugu Emiya, is involved as a master in this War. Because of that, it's too dangerous to stay in any pedestrian area. The man is absolutely ruthless, and the words "collateral damage" are not in his vocabulary. As such, we need to be as inconspicuous as possible. That includes moving only at night, or as inconspicuously as possible during the day. Got it?" "Sure, sure, whatever," she said, flippantly.

The fake human than spoke up. "Mister Sisigou?"

"Yeah?"

"You mentioned that you worked with the Magus Killer before, correct?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Wouldn't he expect you to take up residence in a place such as this?"

The necromancer smirked at this. "Nah. I made sure to reveal as little as possible when I worked with him. It's kind of a necessity when you have to work with him, since ya never know when he's gonna come gunning for you next. So don't worry you two, I ain't as dumb as I seem."

"Understood."

"Whatever. Man, you spell-slingers are really a messed up bunch." Still better than knights, though, the sword-swinging asshole mother-fuckers! Except for his mother, anyway, who he hoped was rotting in hell.

The Spellcaster gave a small grin at their replies, and then went back to going over his assorted items and components and ammunitions.

This Grail War was turning out to be a lot more interesting than what he had researched, or what he had been expecting, when he was hired to participate over a month ago.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Now, New Garan No Dou Headquarters, Fuyuki City, Japan, Day_

Shiki Ryougi, if were she being fully honest, loved and lived for a good fight. The scent of blood as it flew out of cut arteries; the adrenaline coursing through her veins as she dodged blows; the fear that would write itself upon the faces of her opponents when they realized they were about to die; and, of course, the fact that even the slightest mistake could mean grievous injury, or death. All of that could help bring a smile to her normally dour face.

Sadly, the Ryougi heiress had been in so few of those sorts of fights since her employment with Touko Aozaki had begun. Though, the best and most memorable had been the one against that psychotic psychic, Fujino Asagami. She still remembered the sensation of her arm being twisted beyond repair, and how that bridge had bent until collapse. It had been exhilarating. But, alas, that had been over two years ago.

Ever since the accident with the bus... and the death of HIM... she had, admittedly, been feeling somewhat empty since awakening from her coma in that hospital room. Though, her hopes had started to rise a little when Touko had dragged her and Mikiya to this strange little deathmatch called the Holy Grail War, in this city that seemed remarkably similar to their home.

She remembered how Touko had explained to her and Mikiya what the point of it all was, showing the two the strange, glowing red markings on her right hadn't, wrought in the rough, simplified shape of a puppet dangling on strings. On some level, Shiki could understand the appeal of a wish, and the lengths that anyone would be willing to go to get get even the chance at such a prize, though, on another, she found the whole thing to be somewhat rediculous. Mikiya had been shocked of course, and she suspected that the only reason that he had come along was to try and keep as many people safe as possible.

She also remembered feeling a little miffed at how Touko had told her that, unless absolutely necessary,, she was not to engage with any of the other Servants, which meant that her bloodlust would probably go unsated.

Then along came Assassin, summoned by Touko a day after they had arrived.

This man, this Servant who called himself Mr. C? Fighting him was a treat. He seemed just as, if not more, skilled as her with knifework and unarmed combat. Earlier today, Touko had asked her to spar with the ancient Hero, to test herself. That had been over an hour ago. The entire time, they were being observed by Touko and Mikiya, who sat nearby at a small table.

Touko smoked, as always, and Mikiya watched with apprehension, a first-aid kit on hand, just in case. He was always worrying about her.

Shiki then put those thoughts out of her head as she quickly ducked and dodged a slash to the head, quickly trying to sweep his legs out before stabbing up with her knife, both of which he dodged with a backflip and a smirk.

"I will admit, you are pretty good, little lady," he said. "But this is boring. You should be fighting to kill me!"

That caught her off guard for a brief second, and she barely managed to dodge his fist. "But we're just sparring."

"So what?" A quick jab to the head, which turned out to be a feint, and then his strange dagger stabbed towards her stomach. She leapt left, but he followed with a burst of super-human speed, just as, if not faster than, her. "Tell you what, if you don't start to take this fight seriously, than I'll just kill your earnest friend in the glasses over there."

Shiki's eyes widened at this, and then her face twisted into a snarl, and she swing her knife towards his stomach, which he blocked by trapping it between his elbow and raised knee.

For a moment, they were locked in this position, grappling, and the he smirked again, pushed her face, and released his hold on her weapon.

They both jumped back. Facing each other. Shiki felt her eyes glowing, as she activated her power of Death Perception.

Just as she was about to sever his fate, she felt a pull on her own lifeline, and saw him, holding his strange, shifting knife in exactly the same manner as her.

How? She saw his smirk again, now feeling slightly irritated. "Not bad, little girl, not bad at all. Your eyes are like mine, it seems." As he spoke,, for a second, his eyes glowed the same as hers.

With a yell, she cut to sever...

...Wait, why was she standing in this yard? Why was she all sweaty? Why was she holding her knife? Had she been fighting someone? Aside from her and Mikiya and Aozaki, there was no one else here.

She looked around. She saw Mikiya standing with a first-aid kit. Why did he have that, nothing had happened. He too looked around in bewilderment and confusion. What was he confused about?

Touko, meanwhile, was just smirking, though that was not unusual. What did she know?

Then, suddenly, she felt the cool, sharp edge of a knife at her throat, and a voice next to her ear whispered, "That was fun. We should do it again sometime, when you want to get more serious."

It was the Servant, Assassin. How had he gotten behind her? And what had happened? What had he done? How had she forgotten him?

"Okay, that's enough, you two," Touko called out with a smirk and a laugh.

Assassin withdrew his knife, bowed deeply to Shiki, then walked over and bowed to Touko, kissing her hand as he did so. "I am so very gladdened that you are pleased, master."

Touko smiled. Indeed, she was very pleased. Truly, Assassin was the best servant for her. Plus, that one particular skill of his was indeed quite handy. _Ambiguity of Existence_ ranked EX. Despite having clear memories of his life, there were many among the mundane and the magical community that doubted that Assassin had even existed, which thus translated into him having the ability to negate his existence to a degree.

Nothing could see him, nothing could touch him, though he could still interact with things to a small degree, and, best of all, anyone who had seen, heard, or interacted with him forgot about him the moment he activated the skill. Everyone that is, except for her, which she attributed to the Master-Servant connection.

That, coupled, with his rank A Presence Concealment, and his other skills, as well as his noble phantasms? Well, it all made him the perfect killing machine, her perfect killing machine.

Plus, he was very easy on the eyes, which helped a great deal.

Suddenly they heard the phone ringing, from within the building. Mikiya ran inside to answer it.

Ten minutes later, he returned. "Miss Aozaki. It's a prospective client."

"What do they want?"

"Something about strange occurrences, and disappearing bodies from the hospital here, as well as a ghost that seems to kill terminally ill patients."

Touko took a drag of her cigarette. "Interesting. Sound like a new case..."

xxxxxxxxxx

 _They had slipped into the water, it and its brother, so similar, yet so different, and so connected._

 _They were small, now, but still stronger than normal. They seethed with hatred at the memories of the ones who had killed them before, with sharp and cursed swords._

 _They wanted revenge._

 _But for that they needed to grow; and to grow, they needed to eat._

 _There would be just enough fish in this sea for them to eat. Start small, and work their way up._

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Unknown Time, Unknown Airstrip, Unknown Location, South America, Day_

The man fingered his ornate cane with his gloved hands, mostly out of habit, as the Boeing C-17 Globemaster III aircraft began to descend, his eyes closed behind his dark sunglasses, as if deep in thought.

"You think this is another gosh-darn false lead?" asked the diminutive figure across from him, as she idly twirled her parasol. "If it is, please let me kill everyone there. That would just be so much fun! Plus, I need to eat!"

"We will see," he replied, opening his hidden eyes. He looked around at the interior of the Boeing; two-dozen blank-faced homunculi, each outfitted in high-end tactical combat gear and equipment, and armed with powerful automatic weapons.

To anyone else, it would have been somewhat disconcerting that they were just sitting quietly, with no hint of conversation passing between the soldiers.

The landing door opened, and sunlight filtered in to the aircraft. In formation, the Homunculi escorted their master out of the aircraft, where he was greeted with the sight of several large jeeps and other vehicles waiting, each manned by more homunculi.

A man approached the group. He was a typical native of South America, black-haired, and ruddy-skinned. But, he was also a magus of above-decent skill, and a proud member of the organization headed by the man in sunglasses. As such, the native was sweating rather profusely at being visited by his lord and master.

The man in sunglasses gazed upon the magus without a word, while at his side, his child-like companion shifted eagerly from foot to foot. Then, the native magus spoke.

 _"Meu Senhor. Me alegra que você tenha chegado."_ (My lord, I am glad that you have come.)

 _"Cadê?"_ (Where is it) Asked the man in sunglasses, just as fluently as the native magus.

 _"Bem assim, meu senhor."_ (Right this Way, My Lord.) With that, the magus lead the man in sunglasses, his small companion, and his escort to the assembled trucks and jeeps. He opened the passenger door of the front vehicle for the man, and then got into the driver's seat. The convoy made it's way across large tracks of land, and, as the sun began to make its descent into the western skies, they arrived.

The convoy approached what could only be described as an excavation site. There was a single temple, built in the style of the ancient Aztecs, surrounded by a veritable city of tents and other vehicles. It was manned by a small army of more homunculi and other magi sworn to the service of the man wearing sunglasses.

What was truly odd about the area was that the temple, and the land surrounding it, were all comprised of, and crafted from, glowing crystal. "Wow! It's just so gosh-darn pretty!" his companion exclaimed, her eyes wide with decptively child-like glee and wonder.

The native magus led them to and around the temple, passing more magi and homunculi as they did so.

 _"Demoramos anos para encontrar este site,"_ (It took us years to find this site) he said, as they continued their descent. _"Estava bem escondido pelas habilidades naturais do ser e por um forte campo delimitado. Na verdade, alguns dos moradores até adoram como um deus adormecido."_ (It was well hidden by the being's natrual abilities, and a strong bounded field. In fact, some of the residents even worship it as a sleeping god.)

 _"Eu imagino que eles se opuseram à escavação aqui?" (_ I imagine that they objected to the excavation?) The man asked offhandedly.

 _"_ _De fato. Eles foram ... tomados cuidados,"_ (Indeed. They were... taken care of) the native magus replied, somewhat hesitantly.

 _"E seus corpos?" (And their bodies?)_

 _"_ _Salvo e armazenado, de acordo com suas instruções permanentes, meu senhor."_ (Saved and stored, as per your standing instructions, my lord.)

 _"Excelente."_ (Excellent)

Finally they stopped at prize, the entire reason for the excavation, which had cost twelve years of research, interrogation, death, blood, and money to find.

It was an enormous cavern, the width of a mountain, with it's roof removed for the moonlight to seep in, and nestled within the enormous hole was a large, round, orb like structure, that seemed to glow with a disturbing green light, and pulsed, as if it were alive.

Surrounding the thing were statues, carved from the same crystal as the temple, each one depicting a human, with their faces contorted into expressions of extreme agony and fear.

They had not always been statues.

The group approached it without fear, save on the part of the native magus who grew more an more uneasy the closer they got.

Once they stood right in front of it, the man removed his glasses, revealing eyes the color of freshly-spilled blood, and brushed his blue-grey hair away from his eyes.

Without hesitation, the man reached out with his gloved hand towards the unearthed portion of the glowing carapace, and watched with interest as a green, crystalline formation extended out to envelop him, like a chrysalis. The area to which the man's mind was transported was both disconcertingly alien, and yet oddly familiar. There was everything, and nothing, and all seemed comprised of glowing crystals.

 ** _WHO ARE YOU_**

 _"I suppose you can call me an admirer, great one. But, I think I should seem familiar, even to one as great as you."_

 ** _INDEED THIS ONE RECOGNIZES WHAT YOU ARE UNDYING LIFEFORM OF EARTH AND MOON YOUR FLAVOR IS EXCEEDINGLY FAMILIAR_**

 _"I feel honored to be recognized by one such as you, o Ultimate One."_

 ** _WHY HAVE YOU COME HERE TO THIS ONE_**

 _"To make you an offer, if you would hear what I have to say."_

In that strange, alien world of concepts and crystals and everything and nothing, the man explained to the being why he had worked so hard to find it, and what he planned. For what seemed like hours, he explained, and for what seemed like hours, it listened. Then, for what seemed like hours, it reviewed what the man had said. Then, it answered.

 ** _THIS PLAN IS AGREEABLE_**

 _"Excellent, I am humbled by your generosity."_ With that, the mindscape slowly erased itself, and the man was brought back to reality. "Golly! That was fast! So, did it work? Are we good?" his companion asked in english.

"Yes," he said. "It has agreed." He then turned to the assembled homunculi and magi. "Prepare the spider for transport. Eliminate any witnesses."

The man then turned his imperious gaze to the native magus, who gulped, and then fell to his knees. _"Por favor meu senhor. Eu levo suas instruções para a carta. Eu tenho tudo o que você pediu e muito mais. Por favor, me poupe."_ (Please my lord. I carried out your instructions to the letter. I have done all that you have asked, and more. Please, spare me.)

The man stared at him for a long time, while his small companion bounced eagerly from foot to foot, as if excited at the prospect of death. Then, the man reached out, causing the magus to close his flinch in expected pain and death. The man's hand drew closer... closer... and...

lightly patted the native magus on his shoulder with his gloved hand, and gave him a small smile, though it was one that resembled what a person gave to their favored pet when it performed an interning trick, or perhaps a predator letting their prey know that, at least for today, they would live. "Você se preocupa muito. Fique à vontade, meu fiel vassalo, você fez bem." (You worry too much. Be at ease, my faithful vassal, you have done well.)

He helped the magus to his feet, and then motioned to the homunculi, speaking in English. "Move out!"

His small companion squealed in childish glee. "YAY!"

 **A/N**

 **Thank god for google translate, and I do apologize to anyone who speaks** **Portuguese. Please review.**

 **A/A/N**

 **I hope that this gets put on TvTropes, or at least a mention.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _4 Months, Fuyuki City Hospital, Fuyuki City, Japan, Night_

Daisuke Urehura liked to think that he had lived a good life. A happy childhood, a stellar education, comfortable job, a lovely marriage, good kids, nice grandkids, the whole nine yards, as the saying went.

Yes, it had indeed been a very good "whole nine yards." Every moment, from beginning to end.

Even when the cancer had first reappeared, after having been in remission for years on end, Daisuke did not once rage against the heavens, but had instead accepted the diagnosis with quiet aplomb, as he had the first time. Besides, his spouse had died some years back, and, though the children and their kids would regularly come to visit, the house had grown more lonely and large over the years when inhabited by only one.

Now, they still visited him every other day, though he had long since traded the warm, wooden halls of home for the sterile halls of Fuyuki City Hospital, so, in a slightly morbid way, Daisuke was content. He had grown used to the dialysis, what little good that it did him, where he had made some new friends, both young and old, including a nice young foreign girl.

The constant beeping of his heart monitor was now something he felt he could not live without, and that it was a comfort to him. Plus, he had also become good friends with his doctor, a foreign fellow who had recently transferred from somewhere in Europe, who had been with him every moment of his second stay here. Daisuke could not remember if the doctor hold told him where in Europe he was from, but, then again, his memory was not what it used to be when he was a younger, healthier man.

Not that it really mattered, in the long run at least. Yesterday, the old man had finally been taken off of his dialysis, on the orders of his nice, foreign doctor. It was a fair thing to do, since Daisuke really only had a few days left, maybe a week at most. That was fine, the cancer had returned with an aggressive vengeance. He had already lived longer then he had expected to, all those decades ago, and he had said his goodbyes to friends and family a long time ago. Plus, the morphine was helping with the pain, though it still was a bit of a trial to breath at times.

At the very least, he could look forward to walking out past that ever-patient, ever waiting, proverbial doorway without any large number of regrets or wishes to burden his body and spirit down as he expired.. It was his time, and time waited for no man, woman, or child, after all.

So yes, even as he lay slowly dying each day, Daisuke Urehura was content, though, at times, like anyone, he was a bit scared, at least for a brief minute or two, before the fear would fade. What was the worst that could happen, on that unknown other side?

More life?

Even if he were given the opportunity to wish for more? No, he would not take it. He was content, and to Daisuke, that was more than enough. He did not want anything else.

Now, it was night, and, after checking up on him, his nurse had tucked him in, and turned off his light, so that only the luminesce of the moon, and the dimmed hallway lights from under his door, shone in. Other than that, there was only darkness and near quiet.

 _Bip…bip…bip…_

So, with nothing better to do, and nothing good on the television anyway (just reports on how those horrible serial killings had finally stopped, inexplicably, as well as the strange lack of fishery intakes) the old man settled into his bed for another long night's sleep. At least his dreams were still often pleasant, tinged with good memories of happier days.

 _Bip…bip…bip…_

"Is this how you want to die?"

The voice echoed through the darkness, seemingly coming from everywhere and nowhere, in the darkness of his hospital room. It was not male, female, nor child, and yet, was all at once.

 _Bip…bip…bip…_

Daisuke sighed, a phlegmy sound. "I've lived a long life, full of a myriad of joys and sorrows. I... _cough_... I would not trade it for the world."

"I am not asking if you have any regrets with how your life was led. I am asking if this is how you want to die," the voice said, with a hint of impatience.

 _Bip…bip…bip…_

" _cough..._ Why does it matter?" the old man wheezily asked.

"It matters to me, dying man."

 _Bip…bip…bip…_

Daisuke thought about it. Then he shrugged, at least as much as his old frame could allow. "Like I said... _cough_...does it matter? No one really chooses how they die, or when, or where. Some are... _cough_... just luckier than others, I suppose."

The shadow appeared to consider his answer for a long answer. "Interesting answer, dying man. Most, when I ask them, say that this is not how they want to die, though I suppose your answer is just a byproduct of your age. That's fine though, it adds an interesting flavor. Plus, I do find it refreshing to find someone with your sort of perspective on this. Everyone before you had been... stale and boring, at least after the first few times. "

 _Bip… bip… BIP…_

At that statement, the darkness seemed to coalesce, and then seemed to take on a rough, man-like shape. If Daisuke squinted, he could make out the outline of short, spiky hair, a square-shaped head, and the flapping edges of a coat. What was going on?

 _BIP…BIP…BIP_

"What do you want with me?"

"I have come to free you from your suffering, old human. I will free you from this slow, unending, cancerous torture that you are subject to," it paused, and Daisuke thought he heard a sound, like was licking its non-existent lips with an equally non-existent tongue. "I will help you to become part of something more, something… exciting and new. Plus, get a nice meal out of it."

 _BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP.. BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP_

Now, Daisuke was starting to become afraid, and his eyes began to widen with fear, and his breathing grew more phlegmy and uneven.

"A-are... _cough, cough_... are you the angel of death?"

The shadow was silent for a long moment. Then, though it had no shape, Daisuke could swear that it was grinning. "Do I not seem like one?"

The next thing Daisuke knew, he saw fangs, which descended upon him before he could scream… Daisuke saw… wait, which was that? Who was he? What is a "he"? Everything was black… what? Just… _everything…w… consume…grow…yes._

 _FEED! FEED! BECOME... MORE!_

 _BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip…...bip…bip…_

The nurse rushed into his room a moment later, and flipped on the light switch, only to reveal Daisuke, still fast asleep in his bed. Then he woke up, slowly, at the sounds that she made entering the room.

"Is everything alright, miss?" he asked, as if nothing had happened.

"You flat lined for a moment, Mr. Urehura. Are you feeling alright?"

The old man looked at her with startlingly clear eyes. "Yes, miss. Everything is fine. Just fine. Just a bad dream. Though, I am feeling a bit peckish."

 _Bip…bip…bip…_

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Motel_

Kiritsugu went over the files he had on hand, each of which was spread out on the motel room bed.

Things had been rather quiet since that first battle by the docks, but, as he knew from experience, quiet was always only a prelude to something more terrible and loud, just on the horizon. So, to keep his mind sharp, he went over the information that he had.

Kairi Sisigou was not that problematic. He had worked with the fellow Spellcaster before, and thus he was not a top priority, even as a necromancer. The man was probably taking up residence in one of the city graveyards.

Waver Velvet may bear some watching, despite his abysmal lack of talent, if only due to that abnormal Rider servant of his, though, were the Magus Killer being honest on the topic of abnormal servants, the he would admit that he was not really one to judge.

Kayneth el-Melloi Archibald. A top instructor at the Clock Tower. The only real advantage the Kiritsugu could figure against the Blue-blood magus was that he and his servant were not much in sync. That kind of person that Archibald was, though, would make it easier to fight underhanded. Still, he would be a formidable enemy.

Tokiomi Tohsaka, the master of Archer, and the Second Owner of Fuyuki City. Whatever Archer was, he was too powerful, so the best bet would be to kill the master, which, like Kayneth, would probably also not be an easy feat, though the Tohsaka magus was likely more of a threat. To the weary Magus Killer, it was becoming quite apparent that "kill the master" was probably going to be his best bet in regard to how to deal with all the Servants seen so far in this War.

Assassin's master was unknown, since the Magus Killer did not believe for a second that the real Servant of the Shadows was out of the running. It had seemed to... clean, to good to be true.

The final Master was one who had been on Kiritsugu's mind for a while, due to how perplexing he was.

Kirei Kotomine, the master of the still unseen Caster.

Son of Risei Kotomine, born on December 28, 1967. A natural genius and prodigy it would seem, by age ten, he was chosen an Executor. Attended the Theological College of Manresa St. Ignacio, skipping two grades, and graduating with full honors in 1981, before joining the Assembalge of the Eighth Sacrament of the Church alongside his father, though he could have become a Cardinal Minister if he had chosen.

But that was not the end to things, or the Magus Killer's interest in the man. Three years ago, according to his sources, Tokiomi Tohsaka had taken on the young priest as an apprentice within the Magus Association, thus cutting his ties to the Eighth Sacrement.

Skilled in spiritual healing magecraft. A master of the Chinese martial art of Bajiquan, and of the Holy Baptism rites. Considered a First-Class Executor.

In other words, to Kiritsugu's rational, yet ever wary and vigilantly paranoid mind, Kirei Kotomine was more than likely the most dangerous opponent that he would have to kill in this Main category Holy Grail War.

Yet, despite all of that, there were a few things about Kirei Kotomine that left Kiritsugu perplexed, if not outright bothered and confused.

This man was a genius in nearly every sense of the word, but, for some reason, despite the myriad of paths that he seemed to follow, he never actually completed any. It was almost as if he grew bored of each potential direction, and then tried something new, only to then grow bored of that as well.

This was a man who he could not understand, no matter how hard he analyzed his information.

It was a bit disconcerting, not being able to understand someone he had to kill, if only that it made crafting out a plan of attack a bit more difficult.

"Kiritsugu?"

The Magus Killer looked up to see his assistant, Maiya, looking at him, having paused in inspection of her equipment, set on the room's small desk and floor. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing Maiya. Nothing at all."

She stepped around the bed towards him. "No, it's not nothing. I can see it in your eyes. Do you require... comfort?"

Kiritsugu looked at her blankly for a good while. She took his silence as an affirmative, and stepped forward, bringing her lips to his. As she did, he let his mind go blank, as he often did when they let things become physical.

It helped a little to think of this act as practice fro the moment when he had to truly betray Irisviel, the woman that he truly loved.

The moment when he had to let her die for his wish.

As Maiya and his clothes fell to the ground, and they to the bed, he briefly wondered how his servant, the "Saber", would react to such a thing, but then the thought was gone.

The Magus killer was reluctant to go to sleep, due to the dreams that came about from his servant's abnormal existence, but, as always, this filthy act made sleep's hands come up and caress his already weary mind...

xxxxxxxxxx

For the umpteenth time, Waver was wondering how he had gotten into this situation. After the hellion known Taiga had basically blackmailed him, she had dragged the young brit and Rider to a somewhat seedy area of Fuyuki City. There, they were met with more gangsters, and their boss, Raiga Fujimara. The boss, who was also Taiga's grandfather, was a strong-looking man in his late 60s, with a lantern jaw, and hair that was only now going grey.

The old man, after being told by his granddaughter what had happened, and walked over to Waver and Rider, and then walked around them with a gleam in his eye, all the while stroking his chin, as if he were appraising some intriguing piece of merchandise that he was unsure if he wanted to buy or not.

Waver had felt nervous. Rider had looked bored.

Then, the old man spoke, in accented English. "Impressive. I can see how they amounted such a debt at that restaurant."

He turned to his granddaughter, and spoke again in English, which, to Waver's mind, was just a way of making him sweat. "They will do very nicely for what I have in mind."

At those words, Waver's young mind had begun to race. What did the old man have in mind? Debt collecting? Bank robbing? Hit men? Extra Muscle?

No, it turned out to be none of those.

Instead, Rider and Waver were "employed" into guarding the child's wing of the Fuyuki Hospital. Apparently, there had been rumors of strange goings on in the building over the past few years; missing bodies, and vanishing patients who were terminally ill. The old man, who apparently had a soft spot for children, felt that Waver and Rider could best work off the money that Rider's enormous appetite owed him by making sure nothing happened to the children.

As kindly as that sounded, it meant that Waver and Rider had to stay in the hospital, standing in front of the open door to the child's wing.

At least, Waver had stand in front of the door to the wing, since Rider was too large to fit through the hall.

Sometimes, that girl, Taiga would come and visit him throughout the day. Either it was to rub the situation in his face, or it was to bring food, as well as enjoy his company. Waver honestly believed that it was the former.

He was still in his thoughts as he heard footsteps as someone came to stand beside him at the open door.

It was Rider, only two meters tall, instead of four.

"Boy."

"Rider."

Waver then turned back to the wall in front of him. It took a long moment for Waver's stressed and tired brain to register things, and his head whirled around so fast it could have snapped off. "RIDER?"

"No need to shout boy, I'm right here."

Waver began gesturing furiously. "Why are you shorter? How?"

"What? Oh this, it's a trait I got from my mother's side. I can shrink or grow to whatever size I need to. Fun fact; the size I was when I was summoned? Not my actual size. I'm actually much bigger"

Waver was not sure how to process that, so he ignored it, in favor of a more pressign question. "So why didn't you do this earlier, like at the MacKenzie's or anywhere else that we've been?"

Rider looked thoughtful, and then shrugged his still quite large shoulders. "I forgot, and, by the time that I remembered, it never occurred to me, at least until."

Waver's jaw felt like it had hit the floor. "How is it that you are this fucking dense?"

"Language boy. There are children present," the giant chided lightly. "Maybe you need some sleep, then you might be able to watch your language. You look tired."

Waver's face met his open palm and came with a groan. Rider chuckled.

"Excuse me," came a tiny voice. Rider and Waver looked to their right. A small child in a wheel chair was craning her neck up at Rider. "Are you a giant?"

Rider grinned and knelt down, enveloping the kid in his shadow. "Only half, little one."

Waver groaned again. Why he even tried was beyond him. It was almost tempting to use a command seal at this point, but that would be a waste. He only had three, after all.

Besides, what kind of an idiot, even one as aggravated and tired as he was, would squander such a thing of petty commands?

Still, it was kind of tempting. No, Waver. Ignore that temptation. Ignore it.

Besides, he was getting kind of sleepy...

xxxxxxxxxx

Shiki was not overly fond of hospitals. The fact that she had stayed in one for two years whilst in a bus-crash-induced coma certainly did not help.

Everything just felt too clean, too sterile, and too… friendly.

It also did not help that the client they were meeting was situated in the terminal ward, which brought to mind the suicides caused by that Fujou girl.

Their client was a young foreign woman with stage 3-stomach cancer named Elena Ash. She may have once been pretty, but it was apparent that the cancer was still taking its toll. Where once she may have been thin, she was now somewhat emaciated. Her head, covered by a yellow scarf, was bare. Her eyes seemed too large for her head.

"Thank you for coming," she said, over the bips of her dialysis machine.

"It is our pleasure, Ms. Ash," replied Mikiya, ever the polite one.

To her credit, and Shiki's surprise, Touko actually followed the hospital's instructions to not smoke, though the magus's fingers were moving rapidly, as was her leg. "Yeah, happy to be here."

"Please, start from the beginning, Miss," Mikiya said.

"Right. First, how much do you know about this hospital?"

"Not much, we have not been here long."

"Well, I've lived here in Fuyuki City for about 15 years, family business, and all that. Once I was diagnosed, I was sent here. Well, this hospital has a lot of strange history. Plus there are the old rumors; disappearing bodies, ghosts, and whatnot."

"I've always been interested in fairy tales, magic and such," Touko let loose a small snort at that. "But, I don't think it's actually real, at least…"

"At least?" Mikiya prompted.

"A few weeks ago, I was wondering the halls. The treatments make it hard to sleep sometimes. So, any way, it was late, nearly the middle of the night, I was just going about, not really in any direction and then… I saw it. The ghost."

"The ghost?"

"Yes. It was bizarre. Couldn't tell if it was a boy, or a girl, it looked… dark, indistinct. It was just floating. Then, it looked at me, and just… vanished."

"Is that it?"

"No. At first, I thought I was hallucinating, but then, the next night, I saw it again, and again. Then I started talking with some of my fellow patients, and they said that they see it too. That was when things really started getting… fearful."

"How do you mean?" Shiki was now starting to get interested, and also wondering if this was like Fujou all over again.

"Well, a few of the one's I talked to? They told me that they had seen it several days before me, and then, within a few days of my third sighting, they just… vanished."

"Vanished?"

"Yep. Vanished. No trace. And I know that they did not check out. Some of them were alone, and others weren't going to make it…" At that, she trailed off, tears at the corner of her eyes.

Shiki felt awkward. Mikiya looked concerned.

Touko somehow looked interested and bored at the same time, all the while seemingly suffering from minor nicotine withdrawal. Seriously, how much did she smoke?

Elena wiped at her eyes. "Sorry. They were my friends. After they vanished, I first thought that it had been that serial killer, but they kept happening, even after the killings stopped. So, I looked up the old rumors surrounding this hospital, and there were more reports, about the ghost, the vanishings, and also missing cadavers from the morgue. Weird stuff has been going on at this hospital for a long time. Yet, for some reason, no one will investigate. When I saw your advertisement in the newspaper, I realized that this could be my chance. So please, from the bottom of my heart, help a woman who does not have long to live. Help me find out what is going on."

The three were silent for a moment. Then Touko shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

A wide smile came upon Fabiana's emaciated and drawn face. With surprising speed and strength, she grabbed at Touko's hand, and held it firm. "Thank you, Miss. Aozaki. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. If you can, please find my friends. Or at least find out what happened to them."

Even Shiki felt a bit moved at this, which was strange for her. Mikiya was definitely moved since he was fighting back tears.

Touko… was just being Touko.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I'm surprised that you took this case, Master," came his voice next to Touko's ear as the trio left the hospital, with the servant firmly in astral form.

"No idea why you should think so. It sounds interesting."

"It sounds like a sob story, and you don't strike me as the type who gets waylaid by sob stories, or by clients who aren't paying much."

She shrugged. "It's been known to happen on occasion, Assassin."

"If you insist, Master."

Everything was silent for a moment, as Touko quickly lit up a new cigarette, and breathed in a heavenly mouthful of smoke. "If you think this will be boring, then you're frre to sit it out or leave."

"Don't worry. I have no plans to leave anytime soon. Like you said, it sounds interesting, so I'm not bored yet."

Touko took a drag of her cigarette. "Fair enough, and if you do get bored?"

She felt, rather than saw, the shrug. "I check to see if you do have a heart, and then I leave."

The Aozaki scion smirked at the threat around her cancer-stick, glancing at her command seals. "You can certainly try."

He giggled, a strange sound. "And that… that is why my heart is so captivated by you, Master. You are just so absolutely, stunningly unique."

She smirked again at that, and then turned to her two assistants. "Right, kids, so here's the plan…"

Out of their sight and hearing, several birds suddenly dropped dead out of the sky. One fell on a man's head, knocking him out cold.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Night_

Shiki moved quietly through the hallway, whilst feeling more than a bit annoyed. Honestly, who thought that sneaking in through the air vents of a hospital, so as to gain access to said hospital, was actually a good idea? It was uncomfortable, impractical, and somewhat dusty. She was still wondering how it actually worked. Touko had probably paid off/ hypnotized the security guards, and then had Shiki sneak in through the vents just for her own weird amusement.

It was quiet, and empty. She hated how cliched it sounded in her head, but it was honestly too quiet.

Half an hour of dodging the odd nurse and janitor later, and Shiki was staring to experience that rare sensation of being both bored and angry.

It was just as Elena had described: dark, indistinct, and neither male nor female. It was just floating. She readied her knife. It then turned what she assumed was its head to look right at her.

The next thing she knew, she was sent flying down the hallway. Had it even moved?

Without missing a beat, she sped forward, knife at the ready. Her eyes glowed… wait. There were no lines of fate. What was this thing?

It made no move as she came up to it, slashing her knife through. There was no resistance to the blade. It just floated.

Then, it somehow sent her flying again. As she did, for some reason, the brief sight of tear-stained eyes, and a demented grin flashed before her eyes.

Suddenly, as she righted herself, the thing quickly turned around, and just floated away. Not one to be deterred, she hurriedly followed as it turned a corner…

Wait, where did it go?

xxxxxxxxxx

If there was one task that Kirei was not fond of doing, it was performing last rights at the hospital. Sure, that twisted part of him enjoyed how much the passing of a loved one made their living relatives suffer, but, for the most part, it was a tedious thing; pretend to console faceless relatives, hold the hand of the dying person, and say the same damned bible passage over and over again, which made the fact that he did not actually believe them even worse.

He also hated having to do it at night time, though, at the same time, it was nice to be away from his daughter, and his servant.

It was odd, but he could have sworn that, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a strange, floating figure. The moment he saw it, he felt a chill run up his spine, and the picture of a deranged smile briefly flashed in his vision, along with that of a sobbing face, as well as a brief glimpse of a running girl.

With insincere words of apology and condolence, he left the room, hurrying in the direction of the thing, though it appeared to have already vanished. Then, he felt the hair on his arms and neck stand up, as if there was a great deal of static electricity in the air.

Something was going on in this hospital.

Even to one such as him, Kirei still had a sense of morbid curiosity, and a sense of right and wrong.

Whatever it had been that he had just felt? It was _wrong_ , with a capital W. As such, it needed to be found and stopped, what ever it was. As a priest, even one like him, Kirei could do no less. Even though a part of him wished otherwise.

It was how his father had tried to raise him, after all. Do the right thing, whatever that meant.

xxxxxxxxxx

After the battle at the docks, and their day-long exploration of they city/ massive shopping spree, Lady Irisviel had decided, finally, to return to the Einzbern Castle. Currently, she was resting in her rather opulent bedchamber, so Saber, having no need of sleep, had decided to occupy himself by taking a stroll through the surrounding forest and woods.

At least, that was the excuse that he had given to his proxy master before departing for said stroll. In reality, the strange memories and visions had been getting progressively worse, and so he thought some fresh air would help him to calm down and make sense of them.

Suffice to say, the fresh air was not helping in the slightest.

 _He did what was asked, there was no need to question it… he did what was best for everyone, even as the betrayal he was committing gripped at his heart and conscience…_ **they all need to pay, all should burn, and he would craft their corpses into fine things of splendor… _everything was his, nobody else's. It was all his. HisgoldhisgodlhisgoldGOLDGOLDGOLDGOLDGOLDGOLDGOLDRINGRING RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNG!_**

The Servant gripped his head with one hand for a brief moment, before lashing out with the other, punching straight through a tree, causing it to fall with a crash.

He took a few more steps, and then knelt, now both hands upon his head with a groan. The voices continued in volume. Four trying to be one, or one trying to be four.

"What... is... happening... to... me?"

What was he?

He took a few breaths, and the voices seemed to recede somewhat.

xxxxxxxxxx

… _He had always done what others had asked of him, even as a child. Do these extra chores, he went about his task. Slay a dragon and retrieve its gold? Just point him in its direction. He never asked for anything in return or refused a request. But, was that the wrong to live… Kiritsugu watched as the dragon dove towards him, and he held his sword at ready._

 _…He had never grown up with love. It was as foreign to him as any emotion. He had been raised well, but his foster father never bothered with love. That was fine, he supposed. He just did as he had to… Kiritsugu watched as he beheaded his foster father with the sword forged by him._

 _…He had always enjoyed crafting things and had never before been of an angry nature. But, it seemed things had changed. Humans were greedy, base, rutting beasts, and they should all die! Kill them, just as they had tortured him… Kiritsugu watched as he crafted wings, all the while dragging himself across the ground._

 _…The hoard was his! Not his father's, and not his brother's! It wAS ALL HIS! HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS!... Kiritsugu watched as he prepared to defend his hoard and gold and ring from an indistinct figure, his family's blood still on his hands and weapons._

 **It flew over the hospital, a strange energ….**

Kiritsugu woke with a small gasp from the disturbing dream, as the bat familiar suddenly died. He was actually glad to have been woken from the bizarre dream with the familiar's death.

What sort of Servant had he summoned?

Pushing the worries out of his mind, he sat up, and quickly dressed and armed himself. At his side, Maiya stirred.

"Something is wrong with that hospital," he said to her as she also dressed. "Get ready to move and observe."

Then with their link, he reached out to his Servant. "Saber. Can you hear me?"

xxxxxxxxxx

The kneeling Servant perked up at his true master's voice, echoing through his mind, and cutting away the voices. "Master Kiritsugu?"

 _"I need you in the city as quickly as possible. There is something strange going on at ti's hospital. Take Iri with you if you can, but don't go by car."_

"Than how am I to get there in time, Master?" Saber asked, as he hurried back to Irisviel.

He heard his master sigh, as if he were reluctant to say what he had to say next. _"Use your horse."_

His horse? What did his master mean...Wait... yes, one of his phantasms.

Strange, how had he not remembered that?

Upon collecting the Lady, and explaining what her husband had told him, they now stood in the courtyard. Full of new purpose and memory, a strange, a hollowed out horn appeared in his hand, and into it he blew. From the horn echoed out a pure, clear note.

Then, from a shower of blue motes emerged a proud looking creature. A mighty steed it was, eight-legged, and strong, and already girded with barding and saddle.

Behind him, Irisviel gasped ins shock and slight awe at the sight. Saber slowly reached out his hadn't to the noble steed. The voices grew louder... a fine steed... _my old friend..._ **a new tool for my wrath... _spawn of the liars's spawn! kill, and keep its hooves, hair and eyes kepptheringtheringring.._**

He ignored them this time as he reached out. At first, the steed seemed unsure, but then, to the Servant's surprise, recognition flashed in its warm orbs, and the steed leaned its head into his outstretched hand, in a gesture of kind and happy acceptance.

" _Grani_ ", the Servant whispered in awe.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Forest of Mt. Enzou_

The small camp site was quiet.

Suddenly, the homunculus' head perked up, looking in the direction of city below them, just as Berserker's and Kairi's did.

"Mr. Sisigou.." "Master."

"Yeah guys, I know. I felt it too. Come on. Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxx

Rider and Waver were still hard at work guarding the children's wing. At least, Rider was. Waver, after informing his "grandparents" of his new "job," and that he would be working late, via one of the hospital's pay-phones, had fallen asleep.

The boy had spirit. It remined Rider of his family, which then brought up memories both happy and not-so-happy…

xxxxxxxxxx

 _He stood before a great and powerfully unfathomable being, and he could not tell if it had one or two eyes._

 _"You are a member of a great and powerful family, my boy, and as such, you have a great and powerful legacy to continue and live up to. Are you up to such a task, little one?"_

 _Waver felt a large hand slap itself against his chest. "You better believe it!"_

xxxxxxxxxx

Waver murmured in his sleep and snuggled deeper into the blanket that Raiga had provided for him and Rider as they guarded the children.

Rider smiled, but then stiffened, and sniffed the air like a wary beast. That scent on the air… it was _wrong._

As gently as possible, he shook his little master awake. With a snort and aborted snore, Waver woke up. "huh, huh?"

"Waver. Go inside and guard the children. Something's not right."

"Huh? What do you mean, Rider?"

"Something evil is about." As he spoke, lighting sparked at his finger tips. 'Something that is unnatural, and needs to be killed."

Seeing the resolute expression on his Servant's face, Waver gulped and nodded. "Okay. If your sure. Just, don't do anything stupid, okay?"

At that, Rider grinned his fanged grin. "But, master. That's what I do best."

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Tohsaka Manor_

Tokiomi felt the strange energy emanating from the hospital. In fact, it almost made him drop the glass of wine that he had been savoring. He frowned. This was not good. As Fuyuki's Second Owner, it fell to him to investigate any unnatural occurrences within the city that either A) threatened the lives of it's residents, or B) threatened to reveal the existence of the moonlit world to the mundanes.

Luckily, his wife and children were already fast asleep, with Caster left to guard them from any potential attacks.

So, with that in mind, the magus gathered up his cane, and a small amount of mana-infused gemstones. "Archer," he said aloud. A moment later, the Servant materialized. "Yes Master?"

"We need to go." "Of course."

Whatever was going on would need to be quickly taken care of. Tokiomi had a Holy Grail War to win, after all.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Fuyuki Hyatt_

Kayneth was feeling restless, and, through the master-servant bond, he could tell that Lancer was feeling the same. Sola-Ui just seemed bored.

Luckily, his scouting familiars seemed to register a bizarre energy emanating from city's hospital. Perfect. A chance to stretch his legs, as well as his Servant's.

"Lancer, let's go. It's time to go hunting."

"Yes, Master."

Suddenly, before he could march out, the phone rang. Perplexed, Kayneth answered it. "Hello?"

"Kayneth," answered an infuriatingly familiar tone. "How's the War going?"

"Bram. What do you want?"

"Well, I was going to chat inanely about the weather and other such things for a few minutes, but, due to your tone, I'll get right to the point. I need access to the Barthomeloi Archives now. I'm pretty sure that you already informed them of our deal?"

"Excuse me?"

"I am cashing in part of the favor you owe me, as per the agreement we made in return for the relic that I supplied for you. Did you forget already? Oh dear, is age catching up with you?"

"Shut up, you impertinent little fuck!"

"Such vitriol, brother-in-law. I do hope that you will still hold up your part of the bargain."

Kayneth was surprised he had any teeth left, considering how much he had been grinding them lately.

"Fine. Yes, I have already informed them. They were not amused, but they agreed, though it did require me to call in a few more favors. So, I hope that you are happy, _Bram_."

Bram ignored the way Kayneth spoke his name. "That will be fine. Thanks for your help. I would say that you won't regret it, but, when I say you, I mean me. Enjoy the War! Bye!" Click.

Kayneth groaned again as he slammed the receiver down into its holder. He then looked at Sophia-Ri. "Take no offence at this, my dear, but I truly despise your brother."

She actually smirked at that. "At that, you and I are in complete agreement, Kayneth."

With another growl, as well as a small hum of agreement, Kayneth and Lancer departed.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _England_

Bram entered the archives, resolute in what he needed to find.

It was a somewhat open secret among the upper echelons of the Magus Association that the receivers of a Sealing Designation were "housed" in cells deep beneath the Clock Tower for the rest of their natural, or in many cases, their unnatural lives. Of course, it was for the good of the designates.

But the research of these unlucky souls? That could not be kept in the same building as them, and as such was kept in a separate site. More specifically, it was kept, or rather hoarded, by the top family of the Clock Tower, and Magus Association as a whole; The Barthomelois.

The clan of ancient blue bloods would claim that it was for the greater good, but Bram was of the opinion that they were just hoarding it to themselves for their own eventual usage.

He strode past jars of floating heads, most of which were animatedly chatting with each other. He ignored strange, humming, eldritch machines and heavily sedated chimeras.

Past all of this, the Sophia-Ri scion walked without notice, care, or pause, until he arrived at the area, and alcove of the storage center that he needed. The space that was dedicated to the research of one magus in particular.

Noritaka Emiya. The genius magus whose research into time-based magecraft had been considered revolutionary enough for the man to be given a Sealing Designation. Shame how he died.

With a small smile, he reached into the alcove, and found what he needed…

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Unknown_

High above, and within a strange, endless night sky, floated an odd sight; Three, massive, floating cities, one iron, one silver, and one gold. Each of the three shined with an uncomfortably bright light, the sort of light that, even though it shined through the darkness, did absolutely nothing to make an observer even the least bit comfortable at all.

Within a large, ornate meeting room, lit by glowing firelight situated near the center of the floating, golden city, in an opulent palace, past wave after wave of guardians, the Seven prepared to convene once again.

One was a brown-haired man in simple clothing, who was currently seated and perusing through an assortment of documents and scrolls and small hand-held machinery.

Another was a blond man in red, wearing an enormous, stove-top hat. His fingers drummed upon the table.

A third was a tall, quiet man, who seemed to exude a palpable aura of implacability and sorrow. A necklace of beads hung about his neck.

The fourth and fifth were the man with the cane, and his tiny, child-like companion.

However, two were not present. Five minutes passed, then ten, then fifteen. At that, the man with the cane slammed it into the ground, the sound echoing throughout the entire fortress.

A moment later, the last two entered. One was a woman with red eyes, long, maroon hair, and was garbed in strange, purple robes and clothing, whilst the other was a man with light blue eyes, short silver hair and a flamboyant-looking priest's cassock, trimmed with feathers and frills and such. Two things connected this pair; the unhinged looks upon their faces, which detracted from their natural beauties,, and, of course, the very generous amounts of blood and viscera that caked their forms from head to toe. The terrifying part was not that they were unbothered by it, but seemed to enjoy the sensation it left against their skin, hair, and clothes.

"How nice of you two to finally join us. Where have you been?" the man with the cane demanded, imperiously.

"Training and indulging ourselves, what else can one do with sex and violence?" the woman replied in a rather thick brogue, as she absently liked the blood from her bare hand. A moment later, it was gently taken by the silver-haired man, who continued licking off the blood for a moment with a smirk. A smirk that the woman returned tenfold, laced with dark and tempting promises for later.

The man with the cane ignored their antics. "Fair enough. Take a seat, please."

As the pair did, the man turned his attention to the six in front of him. "Though I can see that you are all here, for the sake of propriety and tradition, I shall still sound off the role-call."

With that he stood up. "Pride." The brown-haired man's attentions remained upon his scrolls and machinery. "Εδώ" (Here)

"Gluttony." The tiny, child-like figure excitedly raised her hand. "Here! Here!"

"Wrath." The woman with maroon hair raised her blood-soaked head. "i láthair" (present)

"Lust." "Here and accounted for," he said, licking some of the blood off his lips with a wide grin.

"Sloth." "I am here," the monk said, each syllable slowly spoken.

"Envy." The man in red tipped his hat. "Here, but eager to get back to my great work."

"And myself, Greed."

The man tapped his cane on the ground, the sound reverberating through the room, and then sat down. "As we are all in attendance, in body, if not in mind, than I do nearby call our 197th meeting to order. So, now it is on to the matters at hand."

He looked to the fellows on his left. "Sloth, Envy, what is the status of our "guests" so far? What is your progress?"

Envy answered first, with a tip of his large red hat and a smirk. "Their minds were resilient, I will admit, but Blue and the Apprentice still broke all the same. Sloth's bounded fields, and my alchemical substances are doing their work very well; all the while their power is still being channeled into the needed receptacles. Everything is going smoothly, but, that should be expected, since I am the best."

The others rolled their eyes at his verbal preening. Sloth than spoke up. "Indeed, Envy's assessments are correct. The fields are keeping them placid. They will not break through."

With a hum of positive acknowledgment, Greed then turned his attentions away from the magus and monk, and looked further down his left.

"Pride?"

The brown-haired man nodded, still not looking up from his scrolls and writings. "The pylons are standing firm, and our numbers are growing stronger by the moment, especially with your "recruitment process". Nobody will miss those villages anyway. They are being stored until the proper moment. Meanwhile, the calculations are still staying strong. Nothing has, as of yet, diverged. Soon, enough power will have been diverted for the final phase to be put into effect. The converters are waiting to be activated on your say-so, as are the Corpse and the Spider."

"And the Grail?"

"Still absorbing and radiating power every second."

Greed turned to his right. "What is the status of Fuyuki?"

At that, Gluttony smirked, the expression terrifying and wrong on her child-like face. "Still fighting each other, unaware of what is occurring. Meanwhile, that Grail is nearly full, according to Caster's calculations. Although, the seven there have discovered the hospital, including that Scarred Red bitch. Will that be a problem?"

Greed shook his head. "It does not matter, that was only ever a distraction and experiment. Let the Living Mass have it's fun and food."

"And what of the Phenomenon?" Wrath asked, as he examined her bloody hand with disinterest.

At that, Greed smirked, showing the hint of a fang and a gleam in his red eyes. "Let blood fly upon the wind, as it and the Living Mass feed."

Finally, he turned to Lust. "Have you discovered the leak?"

The priest gave a demented grin. "Of course, my lord. Wrath and I are ready to round them up and slaughter on your command."

Greed's smile would have killed a normal person through fear alone. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, none in the room could ever be considered "normal." "Excellent. I shall join you." The grins on the faces of Wrath and Lust were simply wrong.

Greed then snapped his fingers, and a silent homunculus servant entered, carrying a tray, upon which rested Seven chalices. A dark liquid sloshed within each one.

Each of the seven took one. Greed than raised his, a motion copied by his six compatriots. "A toast, my friends and allies, to the fall of the Old World, and to the New World that we shall create and rule."

With that, they all drank deeply, their shadows distorted and wrong in the firelight.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Fuyuki City_

Touko had dropped off the sleeping child at a nearby orphanage, after she had hypnotized the lad into forgetting everything that had happened that night, both to him and his family.

The caretakers had been surprised, but kind and accommodating, and welcomed him into their fold. Very soon, he began to fit in well with the other children.

Soon, it was night, and all the children, with a warm meal digesting in their bellies, were tucked kindly into their beds for a good-night's sleep.

After being tucked in, the child contently snuggled in to sleep, and felt his eye growing heavy...

 _It was a nice dream, the sort that all children should have the right and privilege to dream. A nighttime foray into happiness, kindness, and all things good, sweet, and innocent. It was filled with all the normal things that made a normal child, like him, oh so very happy and content._

 _So then, why, in the midst of this nice, happy, innocent sweet, cheerful dream, was there a strange, red-haired man standing in his dream, looking as if he had been set on fire, with a strangely happy look on his burnt-up face, as he dripped blood onto the dream floor?_

" _Hey kid. Remember me?" he said, in a chipper tone._

 _In this now not so nice dream, the child was starting to become very scared. This was supposed to be a happy dream, full of the things he liked. Why was this scary man here? And why did he seem so familiar_

 _The thing saw his expression, and let out a sigh of pure relief. "Yeah, you do, sort of. Oh man, thank God! I thought that I was going to just be forgotten, which would just suck! I mean, sure, I would have kinda sorta brought it on myself, since I always made sure that I left no clues or trail at my various art sites, but, still, even I want a bit of recognition for my work. Epspescilly considering what I did to you and your folks, ya know what I mean? Guess that's the price for being meticulous in what one chooses to do with their selves. Wouldn't you agree kid?" he asked with a startlingly gentle smile, as if they were old pals._

 _The child said nothing, and instead shook with fear and abject horror as he noticed that his dream world was starting to dissolve and change._

 _"Let me tell you, it has been a wild last several days, little guy. I died, and then there was a lot of other stuff after that which, if I'm being honest, I either don't remember, or just don't want to think about, though I do remember a large field of flowers, a tower, and a bunch of strange creatures. Who knows? Anyway, after all that, I found myself back here, somehow. Well, wherever "here" is. Maybe it's some sort of collective unconscious or something. Reminds me of a film my college roommate showed me. Had to admit, I actually liked that one... Sorry, rambling. ANYWAY, I then started discovering that, like in that awesome film, I can kill things in_ _their dreams! It does feel a bit like copyright troubles, but, honestly, who cares?"_

 _A smile that was simply too wide for his ashen and scarred and burnt face split his mouth from side to side, as he leaned in next to the kid's dream self. "It's magic, after all, and since when does magic care about rules or feelings?"_

 _The space around them began to take on the shape of a large shed, with blood-covered walls, and a large assortment of evil-looking tools hangin from its walls, as well as lying upon a large table set against one of said walls. "So, like any professional, I started small, with animals. Let me tell you, they have very weird dreams. Weird, but pure, in an odd way. After a while of that, I decided to move up to my favorite subjects... kids! So, imagine my surprise to find you! It was too god an opportunity to pass up."_

 _The kid suddenly found himself tied up with thick rope, as the not quite-so-dead serial killer took up a large knife from one of the shack's walls. "Well, times a'wasting after all. Can't spend the whole time monologuing like some weirdo. So, without further ado, lets get started..."_

The child was found the next morning amid terrified screams, his throat _hacked_ open, and the rest of him in bloody pieces under his tucked-in blanket and bed sheets.

 **A/N**

 **What is going on in this hospital, and what the heck is wrong with Saber? Wait and see.**

 **Review, but only in kind ways and helpfully constructive** **criticisms.**

 **Also, I am sorry, if I offended anyone with this chapter, or with the earlier version of this a/n. There is no excuse in my end if you were offended. My apologies.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **More of the Seven had entered, as it had been warned, and sensed. After the first and its Servant arrived, it had activated the Field in a staggered fashion, increasing the output after the second and third and fourth, along with a Servant not its own, had entered as well, at least from its senses.**

 **It seemed that it was now time for some hunting. Good, it was starting to get hungry again. Time for bait.**

xxxxxxxxxx

Shiki raced down the hallways. At various moments she would catch a glimpse of the thing turning another corner, and phasing through a door, and did her best to keep up with it. It was rather fast though, so, even for her, it was a bit difficult. Was it leading her somewhere? More importantly, there was a bigger question on her racing mind.

Where was everyone? Where were the janitors and Nurses that she had been dodging earlier? Plus, she heard nothing at all, save for her own footsteps and breathing.

Wait, hadn't she been down this hallway before? And hadn't it been a bit smaller? Why did it now seem somewhat larger?

"Having some troubles, little girl?"

She did not jump. Shiki would vehemently deny that she had jumped, or that she had been even the least bit startled at her hearing the voice. A momentary widening of the eyes, perhaps, but not startled, and, again, she did not jump.

She looked over her shoulder, as she ran, after not jumping, to see the owner of the voice materializing into view, quickly catching up to her without much effort. It was Assassin. "What are you doing here?"

He smirked that irritating smirk, the strange symbols on his flesh pulsing and shifting as he ran. "I was asked to trail you as backup. You really think that Master would let you do this sort of thing alone?"

Shiki did not even pause in her running, or her response. "Yes. It's what she always does."

"Good to know. Knew I liked her for a reason."

"Though, I do think you will need some help. Even I can tell that something is off about this hospital. That's why Master had me stick by you."

Great, a glorified babysitter. Though, Shiki did not mind the backup/ meat shield now available to her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Irisviel could not help but let out a whoop of joy and excitement, as the steed sped past cars and land in blurs of light and color.

This was fantastic! Better than riding or driving a car! So fast!

Saber handled his newly discovered (or, perhaps, rediscovered) mount very ably. Almost as if he had been born in a saddle, though that was probably thanks to his A+ rank in riding.

Off they sped, passing the boundary of the city proper, and heading towards the Shinto District. As they crossed under a streetlight, Saber felt an odd sensation on the back of his neck but brushed it off. Before the Servant and Homunculus knew it, they had arrived at the hospital.

Saber dismounted first, helped down Irisviel, and then dismissed his steed with a friendly pat on his neck. With a soft knicker, the mount vanished into blue motes.

Saber looked about. Oddly enough, no one was about, even despite how late it was. No rushing of cars, no other lights. Nothing and nobody at all, save for Saber and Irisviel, and quiet buildings and streets.

"Please, my lady, stay here. It will be safer." As he spoke, his two swords materialized into his hands. He then heard his master's voice, echoing through his mind again. " _I will meet you inside the Hospital, Saber. Advance inward now."_

"Of course, Master."

Saber entered through the lobby, and the doors closed behind him.

The reception area was empty, save for equally empty chairs. The Servant walked past the desk and headed into the belly of the beast, swords gleaming.

xxxxxxxxxx

Irisviel watched in shock as Saber seemed to disappear the moment the glass door slid closed behind him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kiritsugu crept through the empty hallways, Calico at the ready, while the Contender and origin bullets were safely stowed on his person. Ordinarily, he would have preferred the Walther, but, alas, the bulky weapon had not been designed for covertly infiltrating a hospital through one of its windows.

He had briefly entertained the idea of finding an air vent, but that was just stupid. It only worked in movies, he was too big to fit, he did not have a floor plan of the hospital, and this was reality, after all, Magical Death War aside.

He spoke into his headset. "Maiya, can you hear me? Maiya, do you read?"

 _bzzzt… "-read… -sugu… -opy?" bzzzzzzzzzzzzt…._ First white noise, and then even that faded away.

With a groan, he disconnected the headset. As he suspected, there was some sort of Bounded Field around this hospital. He and Maiya had detected traces of one when they approached, half an hour earlier. It had appeared to be dormant. Not harmless, just dormant. That did not seem to be the case now, apparently.

Where was everyone?

He progressed along a hallway. On one of the walls was a corkboard, covered with medical sheets, tacks, and other paraphernalia. Then, he saw something. An indistinct, floating figure, neither male nor female. The brief picture of a sobbing face and a demented smile filled his sight for a moment, as well as a running girl in a kimono and red jack, alongside a man.

The thing moved towards him, and he raised his firearm. Then, it disappeared, and, though instinct more than sight, he turned, and saw it turning a corner behind him to the left.

As he turned, he felt a strange sensation, as if a cold mist had passed through him, turned solid for a second of a second of a second, and then promptly dissipating.

What the hell had that been?

xxxxxxxxxx

Shiki and Assassin sped after the "ghost", through a hallway, and past a corkboard, covered with medical sheets, tacks, and other paraphernalia.

She felt an odd sensation as she ran, and saw the brief glimpse of a man, garbed in dark clothes, armed with a gun. The glimpse vanished as she and Assassin ran through and past.

There was no time to ponder. She had a feeling that this thing could lead her and Assassin to something… _important_.

"Having fun, little girl?"

"Not yet."

He simply smirked at that.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rider and Waver checked on the children, after the young Englishman had convinced his Servant not to just run off half-cocked.

That was where things began to get weird. On their first sweep, they saw the children, all fast asleep in their beds. But, on the second sweep?

Everyone was gone. No nurses, no janitors, no children. Just empty beds and rooms.

"R-rider?" Waver hesitantly asked.

The Servant growled, the sound like a stampede of horse, or the roar of a storm, as electricity glowed at his fingertips and eyes. This stank of evil, Rider was sure of it. It was putting his hackles on high alert.

"Come on, boy. It's time to hunt."

Waver tore his gaze from one such empty bed. 'R-right." With that, the two strode off.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Time to release a pawn or several. Tenderize the meals. Sadly, it meant that things were going to have to get a bit messy. Oh well. It was all meat and mass, anyway.**

xxxxxxxxxx

Touko and Mikiya sat in the empty security office, monitoring the various screens. At least, he was. She was lounging on the other chair, leafing through a magazine. The smoke from the Magus' cigarette wafted into the room's air.

"Anything, yet, kid?"

"No, Miss Aozaki. Nothing yet, I'm afraid."

"Fine. Keep looking."

They had arrived a few hours ago, after "convincing" a security guard into taking the night off, mostly through a generous bribe. Once settled, they had headed to the security room, so as to monitor the press of the killing girl and the servant.

There was nothing. No people, no patients, no doctors. No Shiki.

The only reason that Touko even knew that Shiki was "in" this hospital at all was through her connection to Assassin. But why couldn't she see either of them.

Perhaps it had something to do with that dormant bounded field that she had detected around the hospital, earlier. Obviously, it was not dormant now.

"Assassin?" she whispered through the link.

 _"Yes, master?"_

"Anything of interest?"

 _"Still chasing the ghost-thing, I'm afraid, so no. Aside from little girl here, there's no one else here. Still can't see us?"_

"No."

 _"Hmm."_

"What?"

 _"You remember Bounded Field you mentioned feeling earlier?"_

"Yeah?"

 _"Well, to me, it feels as if there are thin, yet thick walls around the girl and myself. We can still move about freely, yet, at the same time, we can't… wait."_

"Assassin? What is it?"

 _"There is something else here."_

The conversation than terminated.

With a sigh, Touko, put out her cigarette. She then looked towards her assistant, still dutifully monitoring the screens. For a moment, she considered leaving him here, but then figured that the safest place in the hospital would be next to her. "Mikya, come on. Sitting here is getting nothing done. Time to explore."

xxxxxxxxxx

Shiki was starting to get a little bored. She and assassin had been following the damn thing for what seemed like hours. How big was this hospital anyway?

Then, it had disappeared. But that was the least of their concerns.

As the ghost-thing vanished, the duo came face to face with something else.

It was humanoid, unclothed, and the thing's skin had the pallor of a preserved corpse. Its movements seemed disgustingly fluid and sharp, and its unblinking eyes were orbs of pure black. It looked at them and smiled, licking a black, oozing tongue over jagged yellow teeth. "Fresh food. Yum. Won't the master be pleased? Won't my pets also be pleased? Yes, I think everyone will be pleased. Except for you."

As it said this, the doors around it opened, and from them shuffled a small number of slathering, decaying, hungry ghouls. Most were either naked, like the talker, or wore the remnants of hospital gowns.

Instead of being afraid, Shiki and Assassin simply grinned, and readied their weapons. This was what Shiki needed. Without a word, the Hero and the Girl rushed forward, as did the ghouls and the vampire.

xxxxxxxxxx

It had been pure luck that Kiritsugu had glimpsed the undead thing in a safety mirror before turning the corner, allowing him to quietly come to a stop. Its skin was too pale to have ever been alive, and its eyes glowed a soft red. It was not just a dead. It seemed too alert, too smooth in its movements. This was a Dead Apostle. A vampire.

Wait, he peered at the reflection. Why did the Dead Apostle seem so familiar? He then heard a buzzing noise. Were those… bees hovering around it?

He then looked closer, as much as he could. White hair, and striped clothing? Bees?

No. That was impossible. He was dead. Kiristugu had shot down that fucking plane himself, over the Atlantic. Natalia had died for that! This was impossible! Impossible!

Then, Odd Borzak spoke. "I see you, murderer."

Without hesitation, Kiritsugu ran back the way he had come. Behind him, he heard shuffling footsteps. He did not have to turn around to know that they were ghouls. He also heard the buzzing and droning of wings and bees.

The situation had definitely escalated.

Time seemed to slow down around him as he activated his portion of the magecraft that his father had crafted. "Time Alter- Double Accel."

As he sped, everything becoming a blur as he put as much distance between himself and his pursuers, he quickly reached out mentally. "Saber! Can you hear me?!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Rider!" "Stay behind me, Waver!"

After leaving the children's wing, the pair had decided to leave. After being unable to find any exit from the hospital, they instead figured that their best bet was to explore, though Rider had suggested simply punching through the walls. Waver had, of course, vehemently shot down that idea. First, because it would bring unwanted attention on them, and also, because Waver was paranoid enough to believe that doing so would just send them further into the dept of Raiga Fujimara and his granddaughter.

So, the two explored. Waver had thought, for some reason, that they were going around in circles, while the hallways seemed to change size and shape. Hadn't they passed that same set of desks several times already?!

Then, they encountered a ghost thing, and followed it, until it promptly vanished.

"Now what?" Rider had asked.

Waver had been unsure, with his back to a closed room door. As such, he had been unaware of the door silently opening, and a dead thing leaping out towards him.

Luckily for the young Magus, Rider had become very aware of this, just in time.

With a shout, a burst of lighting had disintegrated the thing to ash in a moment.

Then, more of them had started coming out of the other doors.

That was where Waver and Rider found themselves, at this moment. Trying not to be overrun, and murdered/ eaten by a small, yet still growing, swarm of zombies and ghouls.

Mostly though, Rider's lighting zapped them, and the one who avoided that were then smashed to paste by his fists. Waver was just doing his best not to get snatched by the dead things, while ineffectively holding a broom that he had found.

At first, Rider seemed to be holding them off, but more kept coming. The servant would be fine, as shown by the blood-thirsty grin on his face, but what about Waver? And where were they all coming from?!

"I can do this forever, but how many of these damn _draugr_ bastards are there?!" Rider exclaimed as he kept swinging and punching, while his lighting zapped several more, as if they were bugs.

Several of the dead than managed to climb on him, ignoring the lightning that wreathed his form, thus making him have to physically yank the creatures off.

Waver did not know what to do, except lash out weakly with his broom, and then he felt himself getting tackled to the ground as even more swarmed into their area, losing his grip on the broom in the process.

In vain, the young magus tried to fight off, with his bare hands, the creature that had borne him down. But, this one seemed different. This one seemed more sentient. That idea was reinforced when it smiled. "Food," it whispered. "You are going to die and be eaten. Please try to scream."

"Waver!" Rider screamed, as he tried to push through the mass towards his endangered master. He was getting closer, but not fast enough.

Waver decided not to close his eyes, as he prepared to die, even though he felt tears beading at the corners of his eyes.

Then, fire filled the hallways, incinerating the mob and vampire into greasy, disgusting ash, before any of them could even scream. The ash, of course, proceeded to covered Waver from head to foot, though, for some reason, he was not burning.

The ghouls continued to burn. The screams that echoed from within the blaze just seemed and sounded wrong in so many ways. The fire was just too bright.

Rider, who seemed unharmed by the small conflagration, pulled Waver to his feet, and roughly brushed him off, concern written in his red eyes.

When the flames died down, it was to reveal the Archer from the docks, along with a man that could have only been his master, a tall, elegant man dressed in red, and carrying a wooden cane. He looked upon the giant and the young brit.

The man smiled, an oddly warm expression, whilst his servant seemed coldly uninterested. "Well, well. Waver Velvet and Rider, I presume? Now this is a pleasant surprise, wouldn't you agree, Archer?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Blades flashed, rotting flesh was severed, heads and limbs were crushed, and Kirei Kotomine fought on.

This was not his first time fighting the unquiet dead, that it was his first time fighting the unquiet dead in an apparently empty hospital.

After following the floating specter for a bit, he had run into a group of what he knew to be ghouls. No further words were needed to be exchanged.

He ducked under the claws of one, before summarily pulping its head with an upwards open palm strike to the chin. The young priest used the momentum in his motion to leap forward, kicking the head off of another ghoul as he did so, before flinging a set of black keys into the heads of three more ghouls, the holy weapons causing them to burn.

Landing on his feet, Kirei sped off down the corridor. Perhaps he should not have come alone. As he ran, he looked upon his command seals, shaped like a fiery cauldron.

With a mental shrug, he reached through the link.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **The prey was being a bit more resilient than previously expected, but that was fine. It would just mean more flavor and meat, and thus a tastier feast at the end.**

xxxxxxxxxx

Saber's swords flashed, and rancid blood and flesh and heads and bones and rot flew around him. _"Saber, can you hear me?"_

"Yes, I can." Two ghouls lost their arms, and then everything below their waists.

 _"Are you encountering them too?"_

"Yes." As he spoke, one ghoul was bifurcated lengthwise with a swing of a blade. Another was impaled through the head.

 _"Very well. Can you tell where I am?"_

"Yes, I believe so. I shall come to you."

 _"Very good."_ With that, Saber hurried down the hallway he was in, past a desk counter, swords at the ready, as more surged towards the Swordsman.

xxxxxxxxxx

Touko and Mikiya walked past a desk counter with some caution, unconsciously shivering as they felt something invisible go through them. Touko had lit up a new cigarette in the meantime. Along the way, to Mikiya's slight terror, they had encountered a few ghouls, which meant there had to be a Dead Apostle or two nearby. Luckily, to one such as Touko Aozaki, a few ghouls were not a problem, especially for her ether-projected familiar, which promptly tore the rotting things to shreds.

"I must say, things are starting to get very interesting." As she said this, more ghouls were coming towards the Magus and her assistant.

She stopped before one of the walls, ignoring the sound of her creature tearing more of the things apart. Mikiya, meanwhile, tried to keep as close to her as possible, all the while managing to seem as undaunted as possible, despite all that was happening around them, and what he had seen.

With some simple Reinforcement applied to her hands and arms, she casually tore out one of the panels from the wall and dropped it beside her with a sound resembling the cross between a 'clang' and a thud-like 'thunk.'

She looked inside, and at the panel. Carved into the inside of the panel, as well as the insulation material, and everything else, were faintly glowing runes.

"Interesting." Now, she believed that she had at least an inkling of what was going on. She then reached out through her link. "Assassin, you still here?"

xxxxxxxxxx

What was with this hospital? Not only did it seem to be full of undead, but the size of the walls and rooms and hallways seemed to keep changing. It was becoming infuriatingly bizarre.

Then, right before the confused Servant, his Master suddenly appeared, almost as if out of thin air, as did a group of ghouls, which Saber proceeded to make quick work of, before turning to Kiritsugu.

"Master, thank the god you are alright. What in Hel is going on within this hospital?"

"I'm not sure, Saber."

Suddenly, Kiritsugu turned and fired off his weapon at more ghouls. The rounds tore through the dead flesh like scissors through wet tissue paper.

More were coming, and Kiritsugu knew he would not have enough bullets. If he used Time Accel too much, then the repercussion upon his body by the World would be too much to handle.

The swarm of bees turned the corner. "Don't let them sting you!' Kiritsugu called out.

Before the bees could descend and sting them, however, Kiritsugu heard the wingbeats of more insects, and suddenly, flying past the two, the bees were swarmed by what looked like large ladybugs, draconic-looking fireflies, and glowing moths. The bees were summarily torn apart.

Then there was the sound that he recognized as being the bark of a sawed-off shotgun. So, he was here too, it seemed.

Striding around the corner was an odd trio of companions; a red-eyed, blue-and-brown haired, young man dressed in casual dress clothes with a large crossbow-like contraption on his back and surrounded by the swarms of different insects (which seemed to recede into his body), the Berserker from the docks, only with her helmet off, and…

"Yo, Emiya. Long time no see, huh?" Kairi said, with a mocking wave as he grinned around a smoldering cigarette. The Magus killer simply sighed.

The young man's, no, Kiritsugu could recognize a homunculus, eyes seemed rather blank, or at least curiously unsure, as he gazed upon the Magus Killer and his Servant. Berserker, meanwhile was glaring at Saber.

"Oh great, it's you, you motherfucking, white-eyed, horn-headed, armor-wearing knight cunt asshole," she growled. Saber simply raised an eyebrow at the profanity-laden "greeting," though he kept his blades at the ready, as did the Servant of Madness with her great sword.

"Please be civil, Berserker," the homunculus said, almost like an adult would when scolding an uppity child.

"Fuck off, fake human," she replied.

Kairi looked at the two for a moment with clear amusement written on his face, and then back at Kiritsugu. "So, ya want to team up, Mr. Magus Killer?" Sisigou asked, a mouthful of smoke leaving with each breath.

Kiritsugu looked at the trio for a moment, and then at his Servant, who shrugged. Then, he gave a small nod. Kairi grinned. "Great! Just like that time in the Sudan, eh? Shall we get going, then?" With that, the five continued on.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kirei was not sure for how long he had been running and fighting, save that he was actually staring to feel a bit drained, especially since he was starting to rely on Reinforcing his limbs. Wave after wave of defeated, crushed, and sliced undead littered the hallways behind him, as more surged towards him. By now, his clothes were liberally covered in guts, blood, and other viscera.

Then he turned a corner.

Behind him, the sounds of the slavering horde suddenly vanished, but that was not at the top of Kirei's concerns at the moment. No, right now, his chief concern was what was currently standing in front of him, illuminated by the moonlight shining through a window.

It was neither tall nor short, just slightly hunched in posture. Its skin resembled that of an embalmed corpse, and it was garbed in hospital scrubs. Its finger nails were like claws, and an unnaturally long tongue licked its pale lips with a sneer.

During his years with the 8thSacrament, he had only come across one of these creatures, and that had turned into a bloodbath, when he had the backup of fifty other fellow executors. Only four of them, including him, had survived.

The Dead apostle looked upon his tired and bloody form with another sneer, and then spoke, it's voice like rotting leather. "You have put up a good fight, for a human, just like the others, it would seem. But you are still just heartbeats and blood cells and breathing lungs. And things that need their hearts to beat, and lungs to breath, will always fall before my kind, and my master."

The creature crouched down on all fours, preparing to surge forward towards the young priest. With three more Black Keys in each hand, the weary priest prepared to fight, and perhaps die, without realizing his wish.

All of a sudden, smashing through the window came what appeared to be a large unkindness of ravens. The unkindness then proceeded to swarm the dead apostle, as it screamed in agony, fury, or perhaps a mixture of the two.

A bloody mess was all that was left. The unkindness seemed to hover for a moment, and then coalesced, and from it stepped Caster, spear at the ready. "You called for me, master?"

Kirei gave a nod. "Thank you, Caster."

xxxxxxxxxx

Upon coming face to face with Archer and his master, the Tokiomi Tohsaka no less, Waver had been rather afraid.

To his surprise, the elder magus was actually turned out to be a rather personable and reasonable sort of man, even for a magus. Instead of ordering his servant to attack him and Rider, the Second Owner of Fuyuki had instead just asked to talk.

While Rider and Archer glared an assortment of bladed implements at each other (at least Rider was. Archer just ignored him), their masters conversed.

"I honestly find it rather impressive that one as young as yourself managed to summon such an impressive servant, Waver Velvet, let alone become involved in this Main category Holy Grail War" the elder magus complimented.

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

"Did you use a catalyst?"

"Not sure if you call it that, it was just a family heirloom, some piece of goat horn." Ordinarily, Waver would not have been so open with information, but something about the elder magus seemed rather disarming and friendly, like he was a well-liked, albeit somewhat distant, uncle. Plus, the young magus was still rather weary, both from the adrenaline decreasing after the struggle against the Dead, and the continued lack of restful sleep.

Tokiomi stroked his chin at the mention of a goat horn, sneaking a look at Velvet's servant. "Interesting."

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but, why aren't we fighting right now?"

Tohsaka gave Waver a somewhat incredulous look. "Ordinarily, if we had met outside, we would be, but this hospital is presenting rather strange circumstances. As such, I believe that we, as masters, should put aside any animosity, and work together towards fixing this problem, as I do believe that it currently should take precedence over the War, at least for the moment. So, in the words of my daughters, I suggest that we "team up," so to speak. What say you to this?"

Waver had to admit, the magus had a good point. He then shrugged. "Well, I guess that makes sense. So sure, I won't say no to some help. Right, Rider?"

Rider was still glaring at Archer. "RIDER!"

The Servant grunted without looking away and gave a small wave of his paw. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Tokiomi smiled and held out his hand. "Excellent. Then it's a compact. Agreed?"

"Sure." Waver shrugged and shook the proffered hand, and then the four continued on their way.

If not for the odd ghoul that tried to attack them, only to be either crushed, zapped, sniped, or incinerated by Rider and Archer, it would have seemed a somewhat leisurely, normal stroll.

After a while of this, Tokiomi spoke again.

"You know, the fact that you are able to participate in this War is proof enough to me that some potential lies within you. So, depending on how the outcome of this War, I might be tempted to take you on as an apprentice, Waver Velvet. What would you say to that?"

Waver was stunned at the statement. Was the elder magus being serious? An apprenticeship under the Second Owner of Fuyuki City, Tokiomi Tohsaka himself? That was no small sort of offer. Such a thing could help him immensely, both in status, and in reaching his goal, even if it was under a foreign mage. Incredible.

However, before he could accept the generous offer, the four heard two sets of footsteps. Then, the owners of the footsteps came into view in the darkened hallway.

Waver let loose a loud "fuck," at what they saw.

It was Professor Kayneth, and his Lancer. Shit!

Kayneth looked like the fox who was about to slaughter a defensless rooster, the minute he clapped eyes on Waver.

Tokiomi stepped in front of the boy and gave a slight bow of his head towards the English Lord. "Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. Your reputation proceeds you."

"Tokiomi Tohsaka. And Waver Velvet. Hello, you little thieving mistake of a whore's womb."

Suffice to say, this meeting was not off to a great start. Tokiomi ignored the statement and continued to speak. "I presume that you are here to investigate this hospital as well, Lord Archibald?"

"You would be correct, Tohsaka." His eyes were now trying to shove daggers through Waver's skin.

"If that is the case, then would you be amicable towards an alliance of masters, which would last the duration of the time that it would take to solve this strange phenomenon?"

Kayneth seemed to mull over the offer for all of three seconds, and then snorted derisively. "I could agree to that, but, right now, there is a disgusting little insult to my pride standing right beside you. Let me kill the boy, Tohsaka, which is more than what he deserves for his crimes against me, and then, after he and his servant are out of the way, we can ally ourselves to stop the malignancy echoing from this hospital, together, as befits true, proper Magi."

The look that Tokiomi Tohsaka directed towards Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald could have frozen a lake. "As tempting as that offer may be, I have already allied with the boy and his Servant, Archibald. I am not a man who breaks his promises or stabs his allies in the back. Nor am I one who will let a child die under my watch. I have my own pride after all, as a Proper Magi, a father, and as Fuyuki's Second Owner. I could extend our alliance to you, which would last until the mystery surrounding this hospital is dispelled, but it seems to me that you would not be willing accept such a generous hand of alliance."

The anger on Kayneth's face was a frightening thing to behold.

"Waver," Tokiomi said, as he readied his cane. "Go on ahead. Archer and I shall deal with the _honorable_ lord. We will reconvene later."

"That is not happening, filthy foreigner! Lancer. Kill the boy and his Servant!"

Instead of rushing to follow this order, Lancer just stood there, thus deflating the horror of the pronouncement. "Lancer?"

"Look, Master, this really does not seem like the time and place to be indulging in petty grievances, or did you forget all the ghouls and dead that we encountered earlier in this hospital?"

"Do not disobey me, you upstart, glorified familiar!" Kayneth then raised his hand, to his Servant's shock. "By my command seal…"

"Archer," Tokiomi whispered under his breath.

In the next moment, the Servant of the Bow sped forward, and shot an arrow at the Servant of the Spear, the power of which sending her flying down the hallway, and around one of the corners of the T-shaped intersection of hallways. Archer sped after her.

While this was occurring, Rider grabbed Waver, and _zipped_ around them and past the opposite corner in a bolt of lightning.

Not even a second had passed. Such was the speed of Servants.

Kayneth was left standing there alone with Tokiomi, who still had that infuriating smile upon his face, as the glow of the Englishman's command seals faded, the order left unspoken and unrealized upon his lips.

"Shall we settle this like true and proper magi then, Tohsaka?" Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, renown Clock Tower lecturer, Ninth-Generation head and scion of the Archibald clan, and Master of Lancer, asked the Japanese Magi, acid dripping from every word, as he removed and uncorked a vial full of what seemed like mercury, pouring it onto the floor.

Tokiomi Tohsaka, Fifth-Generation Head of the Tohsaka Clan, Second Owner of Fuyuki City, father of Rin and Sakura, and Master of Archer, gave an icily disingenuous smile. "Of course, Lord Archibald. Intensive Einäscherung!"

As the spell left his lips, and fire gushed forward, Kayneth yelled "Fervor Sanguinis," the mercury on the floor rose off the ground, and liquid metal and wind met fire in battle.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It took but a moment for Lancer to right herself, and she saw Archer stading across from her. They were in another hallway that looked different form the one he had sent her flying into.

They were alone.

"Lancer."

"Archer."

The two heroes of legend and myth stood across from the other, with neither moving.

Suddenly, Archer sent an arrow screaming towards her from his radiant bow. Had he even moved?

However, Lancer was not a green novice, new to the art and idea of battle, especially one-on-one, even if it was against a bowman. With her shield already up, she bashed away the arrow, and then sped towards the Servant of the Bow, her spear ready to impale him through his chest.

Lancer had been sure that Archer, for all his apparent power, was still only really suited for long range combat, and thus, would not be prepared for close-range fighting against an experience spear-wielder. That idea was summarily dispelled when she saw Archer quickly dematerialize his bow, settle into an empty-handed fighting stance, weave around her spear, grab it, yanking her towards him, and then smash a fist into her helmet. All within the space of a two seconds.

The blow sent her skidding back, as well as leaving a large dent in her helmet, thus necessitating her to remove it. The piece of armor faded into particles of blue light as she discarded it. Now, her olive complexion, gold eyes, and silver hair were revealed to the world, or at least to him.

Archer raised an eyebrow at her helmetless face but said nothing.

She in turn gave a nod of acknowledgement towards her fellow Servant. "That technique, it reminds me of Pankration. You are quite powerful with your fists, for an Archer," she said, spitting out a mouthful of blood as she spoke.

He gave her a motion of his head that, to her, seemed like a brush off, which rankled a bit. "I learned many fighting techniques throughout my life. It is nothing of any great concern. What I am using now is known in my homeland as musti-yuddha. I must compliment you on your fighting as well… Queen Penthesilia of the Amazons."

The shock on her face lasted but a moment. "You know who I am?"

"Indeed. It was not a hard thing to deduce. Your famed beauty alone gave it away, as well as your great prowess in battle."

The fact that he had complimented her ability helped to lessen the rage she felt at the mention of her beauty, though only by a bit.

Archer's face remained impassive at her apparent anger. "However, when I mention your beauty, I meant only that of a spiritual level, for I see who and what you truly are; a powerful warrior, and a noble queen, whseo only real wish is to be judged on your prowess in battle, not your appearance."

His head then tilted a bit to the side, almost as if in disappointment. "Though, it seems that that spiritual beauty is somewhat tarnished. You believe that your beauty is naught but a curse. In fact, you did not want to be summoned in this class at all, o mighty Queen, though it be your best fit. How foolish, to not want to be summoned in the prime of your power, and all over the misspoken words of the hero who killed you, uttered only in surprise as you lay dying on the sands of Troy."

Okay, now any respect she had for him was quickly evaporating in the inferno of her growing rage. How dare he judge her?

His expression then seemed to harden. "It is of no consequence to me what your reasons of ideals, as transparent and foolish though they may be. However, I will say that it was rather unwise of you to believe that a Servant's fighting abilities are determined only by the class container that they were summoned in."

Well, now that sounded like a challenge. With a bloodthirsty smirk that could have slaughtered an army on its own, Lancer's spear and shield dissolved into blue light, and she then raised her own armored fists, settling into a stance. Heracles may have been a thieving asshole who deserved to die a thousand times over for killing her sister, as well as just for being a Male Greek hero in general, but, she had to admit, that particular bastard of Zeus knew how to invent a great fighting form. Besides, how could she call herself her father's daughter, or even just a proper Amazon, if she were not willing to get her hands dirty, every now and again?

She may have been mistaken, but Archer's lips seemed to have pulled into a minute smile once she settled into a stance. "Yes, come and fight me, mighty Queen of the Amazons, and prove to yourself that your beauty is not a curse, for the only way to prove me wrong, is to die."

Definitely a challenge. For those words, he was going to fall.

Then, without any more words, they charged towards each other.

A haymaker was blocked and then countered with an uppercut. Shift the head, feint, then a rapid succession of jabs to the ribs. Kicks to the sternum were parried, while a headbutt was taken without retreat.

Then, a powerful uppercut, which he dodged by leaning back by a centimeter, before _slamming_ his fist into her sternum, causing a small soundwave to emanate out her back, as well as some saliva, mixed with blood, to gush out of her mouth, along with her breath.

But, even as she went flying, she righted herself, and pushed off against the wall behind her, flying towards Archer, fist upraised, like a comet.

When their fists collided, the resulting wave of pressure, sound, and power shredded the hallway.

Why couldn't this have been the warrior that she had fought on that fateful day, outside the Walls of Troy?

xxxxxxxxxx

Kayneth had to admit, Tokiomi Tohsaka was almost as good as him.

The Japanese magus seemed calm and collected, and undaunted in the face of an obviously superior foe like Kayneth. It was actually rather infuriating. For the past hour or so, they had been battling with spells and words. Jewelcraft spells and fire against wind and his Volumen Hydrargyrum. The hallway around them was either slashed to bits, or on fire. It was a deadly dance, and one that the two Magi were rather adept at dancing.

Tokiomi let loose another burst of fire from his cane, which was summarily blocked by the floating Hydrargyrum. "Your reputation among the Clock Tower is indeed well earned, Kayenth Archibald," he said, as he countered a wind spell with one of his own.

"And I suppose you are as competent as one of my third-best students, Tohsaka," Kayneth spat.

Tokiomi smirked at that. "Such a harsh thing to say."

"Since when is it considered harsh to tell your lesser the truth about himself, and his abject lack of ability?"

Again, he gave that damned smirk. "If that is the case, then, I have to ask, are you really trying hard? Just curious. Because you seem a great deal weaker than what I have heard, reputation notwithstanding."

Archibald's mouth nearly fell open at that bold statement, though thankfully, the Hydrargyrum kept him safe.

How dare he? HOW DARE THIS IMPUDENT, FUCKING, FOREIGN MAGE?

Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald had, to his detriment, never been the most rational or humble of people. He was ruled and defined by his pride and his rejudices. One could call it his greatest flaw. As such, he never noticed that, during their duel, Tokiomi had beend subtly reinforincing his arms, legs, and spine and eyes. Nor did Kayneth notice the azoth dagger slipping into Tokiomi's free hand. "SCAL.."

It was in that briefest of moments, that minute between the Volumen Hydrargyrum's shift from shield to blade, when it condensed into a round orb, preparing to shoot forth, that Tokiomi made his move. With the Reinforcement empowering his legs and body, he ducked and sped forth. "Gandr!" he cried, and from his cane shot fort the rather simple spell, which then hit Kayneth square in the eyes with the force of a bullet being fired from a gun.

As stated earlier, Kayneth's main flaw was his pride. As such, tonight, he had neglected to bring any of his defensive codes with him, thinking that the Volumen Hydrargyrum, as well as his own spells, would be enough to trounce any of his adversaries in the War in addition to keep him safe from harm. This allowed the spell to hit him dead on. Not enough to kill, but just to distract.

Many believed that Tokiomi Tohsaka had no actual fighting ability, instead relying only on his spells. While, for the most part, that was true, most in the Magus Association (save for a cheeky, Kaleidoscopic vampire) never knew that the Tohsaka clans' original method of attempting to reach the Root of Akasha had been through trying to achieve a state of physical perfection. More specifically, the achievement of physical perfection through the martial arts.

Even though they had largely abandoned that route, the clan still made it a mandatory tradition for each clan head to have a near master-level knowledge of, and physical ability in, the family's martial arts. More specifically, enough to achieve a desired state of mushin, when their thoughts became free from anger, fear, or ego, so that they could attack their opponent with no hesitation or disturbance from thought.

Tokiomi Tohsaka was rather adept at reaching such a state, despite his personal protests that he was not that great at it, or in magecraft in general, at least compared to his daughters.

Thus, as Kayneth reeled in pain and surprise form the spell hitting his eyes, and his floating mercury floundered from the aborted command, Tokiomi, in the aforementioned mental state, without a word, lunged upwards, towards the Archibald Scion, and shoved the Azoth Dagger straight up through Kayneth's chin, and into his brain.

Luckily for Kayneth, this killed him instantly.

So then did the life of Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald come to an end, slain by a Japanese mage who, earlier that night, had sincerely offered to the Blue Blood the hand of alliance.

Pride was a deadly thing, after all.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Fuyuki Hyatt_

As Sola-Ui sipped at her wine, and idly flipped through the channels of the room's television, she felt a burning sensation on her right hand, making her drop her wine.

She ignored the glass shattering onto the floor, her attention focused solely on the marks that had etched themselves into the back of her hand.

She knew what they signified, and yet, she could not bring herself to weep or care. Instead, she resumed her flipping of the television channels.

xxxxxxxxxx

Headbutt. Fist to the chin. Axe chop to the side of the head. Quick jabs to the ribs and sternum. One and on, back and forth fought the Amazon Queen, and the Hero of Charity.

Suddenly, she felt an odd sensation, and she floundered.

Archer's fist stopped a millimeter from her face. It seemed he was honorable enough not to attack a distracted opponent.

"It appears that my master is now dead."

"Indeed, though why are you still here?"

She smirked at that. "Honestly? I believe that it due to how my former master was powering my container. Oh well, since I no longer have to follow his commands, that means I can stop fighting you now."

"If that is what you wish."

Even though he said this without any apparent emotion, Lancer could tell that he was slightly disappoint at the interruption of their bout. It made her smirk a bit. Seemed he liked a good fight as much as anyone.

Yeo. Definitely reminded her of her father.

The two stepped apart from the other and headed back in the direction of their masters.

xxxxxxxxxx

With a sigh, Tokiomi leaned heavily against the wall. That had been a battle, alright. Idly, he noted that here was a bleeding gash on his arm, the blood dripping off his fingers onto the floor. That would have to be healed.

He then knocked against the wall, a frown on his face as he listened to the sound, extending out his senses as he did so.

Interesting.

Idly, he noted that Lancer and Archer had returned. The Lancer looked upon her dead master's corpse for a few moments, and then looked at him. "Good job in killing him, Master of Archer."

While that was almost universally an odd thing to say, when one considered the type of person Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald had been in life, then it was not an inappropriate thing to say in regard to the now dead Archibald Scion. "What will you do now, Lancer?"

She shrugged. "Well, ordinarily, I would have left, but, I don't think that whatever controls this hospital will let me, astral form or not. Besides, I could not call myself a hero if I did not help you slay whatever evil is at the heart of this place."

Tokiomi gave a small smile at that as he used a gem that he had stored a year's worth of energy in to repair some of his wounds, as well as restore his stamina.

"What now, master?" Archer asked him.

"First, we find Waver Velvet and Rider…"

No sooner did he finish saying that, then a bolt of lightning struck the floor near them, and from it emerged the mentioned duo.

To his credit, this time Waver did not throw up, though he did look a bit queasy.

Tokiomi smiled again, as he began to gather up the now inert mercury Mystic code. "And now we are a coterie again. Rider? If you would be so good as to grab Archibald's body so that we can continue onward? Thank you. Because I think I have an idea of what is happening."

xxxxxxxxxx

Shiki was having the time of her life, as was Assassin, it seemed.

The ghouls were of no trouble to her, or to the ancient hero. The Dead Apostle, on the other hand, seemed a bit more of a challenge.

It was fast, just as fast as her in fact. "Going to kill you, and crush you, and eat you for the master, human!"

She said nothing, her only reply to swipe her knife across its eyes, making the thing howl in rage and pain.

While it was distracted, she severed its lifeline with her Mystic Eyes, being partially surprised that the thing still had one, since it was undead and whatnot.

In the meantime, Assassin had just finished with the ghouls. He was not so much slaughtering them, as he was dancing through them with a knife that left them in separate severed pieces. Then, he heard his Master's voice.

 _"Assassin, you and Shiki still here?"_

"Yeah, Master. We're still here. What is it?"

 _"Earlier, you mentioned feeling invisible walls, from the bounded field, correct?"_

"Correct."

He felt her grin. _"I have an idea. First, I need you to find a wall with a panel ripped out of it. As for the rest…"_

She explained it to him, and it made him laugh. What fun.

"Hey girl! Let's move. The Master has an idea!"

After she finished removing the Dead Apostle's head, the two sped away.

They ran, running through and past destroyed and burning hallways and rooms, until they finally arrived at the aforementioned hallway with the missing panel. _"Now, Assassin!_ "

The hero stopped, and gripped his weapon had, as his eyes began to glow. Then, he cut.

As Assassin slashed down, there was a red glow, a loud bang, then, what seemed to be cracks appeared in the space in front of them, and suddenly, black ooze seemed to leak out of the cracks in the empty air. The black ooze struck a chord of recognition within Assassin's mind, harkening back to a cold night, over a thousand years ago. Then, everything seemed to shatter into the viscous liquid before it suddenly slid away. As it did, Shiki and Assassin promptly found themselves in front of Touko and Mikiya.

"Shiki," Mikiya exclaimed, resisting the urge to run up and embrace her.

Assassin gave a lazy wave, and then kissed Touko's hand. "Hey Master, miss us?"

She smirked, and then actually giggled, the sound sending a chill down the spines of Shiki and Mikiya. "Not even a little bit, Assassin."

He put a hand over his heart in an exaggerated fashion. "Oh, how cruel of you, Master. You wound me."

She snickered. "You know what I like. Anyway, I think I sort of figured out what's going on with this hospital."

xxxxxxxxxx

"It appears to be a multiple refraction of realities through a countless number of self-reflecting Bounded Fields, each enhanced and powered by our own perceptions of the reality around us. It really is quite a remarkably fascianting piece of magecraft, almost bordering on True Magic, honestly."

xxxxxxxxxx

"When the fields activated, each victim must have been sent to a different reality version of this hospital. But, it was so subtle that they would have no idea what was happening to them."

"So, what happens to the patients?"

Touko gestured around to the slain ghouls. "Do you really have to ask that question, Mikiya?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Waver knew the horror was showing on his face quite clearly, but that was understandable. How long had this been going on? How many people had died in this way? This was not a hospital. This was a damned slaughterhouse. The thought made bile bubble in his stomach. How long had this been going on? How many had died?

xxxxxxxxxx

"Interesting. So how do we break it?" Kirei asked Caster, as she began to etch some runes onto the floor.

She gave him a knowing smile.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Well, Waver, it would seem the best option would be to attack the hospital itself, or find the focal point of the Bounded Fields, and shatter it. Since we have no idea where that might be, the former is more than likely our best option."

With a blood-thirsty grin, Rider drew back his fist, while Archer gathered flames in his hand, and Lancer prepared her spear.

xxxxxxxxxx

Assassin raised his dagger, while Touko, Mikiya, and Shiki stepped back

xxxxxxxxxx

Berserker, Saber, Kairi, the Homunculus, and Kiristugu continued walking…

xxxxxxxxxx

The runes that Caster etched into the floor began to glow brightly…

xxxxxxxxxx

 **This was getting interesting, if slightly out of hand. It seemed that it was time for him to personally step in.**

xxxxxxxxxx

Throughout each version of the hospital, each group watched as black ooze began to seep out of the walls in copious amounts, pooling in front of them, before assuming a shape.

For Shiki, Mikiya, and Touko, it was Elena Ash, whose sneer looked very wrong and frightening on her emaciated face.

For Kirei and Caster, as well as Tokiomi, Lancer, Rider, Archer, and Waver, the ooze took the form of a large, solidly built man, over six feet in height, with grey hair, and wearing a blue longcoat.

Finally, for Kiritsugu, Saber, Berserker, the homunculus, and Kairi, the ooze took on the shape of Odd Borzak, surrounded by swarms of bees.

All the humans (and homunculus), including Touko and Shiki, and even a few of the Servants, found the aura that the _creature_ gave off to be almost physically suffocating. This thing, it was wrong. It was _evil_

xxxxxxxxxx

"I am impressed that you have managed to survive this long, humans, even with your servants," the Grey-Haired man said, in a deep, gravelly voice.

"It was rather amusing, watching each of you get trapped in my domain here," Elena said with wicked glee.

"But, here is where you will die," Odd Borzak stated simply.

"And I will devour your corpses until there is nothing left, and you are all a part of me."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Why are you doing all this?" Mikiya shouted out, an impressive feat, despite his fear. "How many people have you killed in this mockery of a hospital?!"

"Why?" 'Elena' asked with a raised, non-existent eyebrow. "Why, it is quite simple. You are all food and energy for me to consume."

xxxxxxxxxx

The answer shocked Waver to his core. "The fuck does that mean, abomination?!" Rider thundered.

The grey-haired "man" smirked with a mouthful of pointed fangs. "I am an apex predator, who only purpose in life is to grow and consume, so as to become something more, something… _different_ from what I once was. But, for a predator to thrive, there must be prey for him to eat and devour in their entirety, and for me… that is what you all are. You are all my prey, whether you be human, spirit, or Phantasmal beast. The whole reason for your paltry little existences is solely for me to consume. It's why I built this hospital, after all. For a more orderly, cleaner hunting ground."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kirei's eyes narrowed at the beast's statement, while Caster shifted her grip on her spear.

"It used to be that I did not enjoy consuming the sick and dying. No sport, no real flavor. All that changed when I accidentally ate a human that was dying of cancer. The moment that the pitiful thing became a part of my gestalt… it was absolutely _exquisite!_ Such flavor, especially when its thoughts revealed how glad it was that the cancer was not what killed it in the end. SUMPTUOUS! I had to have more."

xxxxxxxxxx

Saber had to hide his wince, as the creature's words made the four voices in his head ANGRY. "this thing deserves to die!… _it must be slain for the good of all!…_ **it victims must be avenged! I SWEAR IT UPON MY HANDS!... _KILL AND EAT IT BEFORE IT KILLS US, ELSE IT EATS US AND FINDS THE GOLD AND RING MYRINGANDGOLDMYRINGANDGOLDMYRINGANDGOLD RING!_**

K _I_ **L _L H_ I** _M_!

As these thoughts and voices and egos raged in his mind, the sword in his left hand changed. Noble blue and gold and pale steel became twisted grey and iron and crimson, while the hilt and handle became a collection of organic-looking spikes and material. All who looked upon the sword instinctively knew that it brought nothing but death, misery, and doom to all. It was a sword of vengeance.

Beside him, his master and their temporary companions readied for battle as well.

xxxxxxxxxx

Shiki readied her knife. Touko looked bored. Why? There were only three of them against this creature. Well, two, since Mikiya was rather worthless in a fight, but in a good sort of way, like a cheerleader.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So, with the help of a generous _patron_ , I constructed this hospital, and, like magic, my meals were brought straight to me. The only reason I added the dimensional refraction was to add a bit of sport, to be honest. So, for the past 70 years, I have been happy, and well fed. And soon, you all will be my present meal. Thank you for volunteering. Now get ready to die."

xxxxxxxxxx

"How did you survive the plane, Borzak?" Kiritsugu demanded, his Contender and Calico point straight at "Odd's" head.

The former Dead Apsotle raised an eyebrow at this question, and the man who had just ignored its entire diatribe. "You can plainly see that I am not really him, correct? But if it satiates your curiosity, then fine. Yes, Borzak did survive. Dead Apsotles are not easily killed. His remains drifted on a current, all the way to the shres of this island, where he would have eventually healed, had I not found him first. But, if it make you feel any worse, die knowing that you had killed your mentor for NOTHING, Magus Killer."

Before the creature could start laughing, its head was blown off with several round former the Calico. He kept firing until it was empty.

A second later, Borzak reformed, and Saber and Berserker rushed forward, blades already cutting and tearing and slashing at a blob that oozed from Borzak, and it seemed comprised of a unicorn, and a dragon. Kiritsugu and Kairi opened fire again, whilst the homunculus called upon his insects.

xxxxxxxxxx

A spear impaled it through its left eye. An arrow sheared off the left side of its entire body, and lighting vaporized the rest.

It quickly reformed into a seven-foot-tall, strange grey humanoid, which proceeded to tackle Rider.

xxxxxxxxxx

The ooze surged forward towards the three, forming into a mass of fangs and claws and snapping maws and talons. Shiki rushed forward, alongside Touko's cat projection.

It pushed them back.

xxxxxxxxxx

The bulky man ran towards Kirei and Caster. The preist responded with several thrown Black Keys, while Caster whispered a dark word, and a mass moved towards the creature, emanating from the tip of her crimson spear. Kirei barely managed to dodge one of the creature's blows…

xxxxxxxxxx

Shiki was slammed into a wall, actually knocking out her breath, along with a bit of blood. Meanwhile the projected cat familiar was tried to bite and scratch its way through but was being over taken. The Black ooze began to clump and harden around Shiki. She could actually feel it beginning to dig into her, tearing away parts of her flesh and clothing.

"SHIKI!" Mikiya screamed, as he grabbed an empty IV pole, and began to bash the mass with it, to no effect.

Through it all, Touko Aozaki was just calmly standing, smoking. 'You seem awfully calm for a soon-to-be-eaten dead woman," the thing wearing Elena's form said.

I have a few questions, if you don't mind me asking," the magus replied.

The thing looked surprised, and then shrugged. "Very well. Ask away, little magus."

"Was there ever an Elena Ash?"

"Once, several years ago. I ate her, and then began to use her to attract food, every now and again, like an angler fish."

It giggled. "Who can resist the heartbreaking tale of a dying girl who just wants to find her missing friends? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Pathetic!"

"Right. Good to know. So, my final question is this; Who are you?" Touko calmly asked.

It began to clap its hands. "Finally, a good question from you. Well done. As for who I am? Well, I am…"

"Nrvnqsr Chaos, Number 10 of the Twenty-Seven Dead Apostle Ancestors," a voice calmly stated, before a good portion of the ooze surrounding "Elena," as well as "her" left arm and side of "her" face, suddenly crumbled to dead and inert ash.

The thing recoiled, like it was suffering actual pain. "What?! WHO DARES? HOW?"

"How did I just kill a part of your consuming self? You should know how. We've met before after all," Assassin said, as he materialized into view and the memories of Shiki and Mikiya, all the while casually tossing his simple weapon up and down. "Remember, old friend?"

The thing's eyes widened in both recognition, and what appeared to be abject terror, and actually backed away.

"YOU? How are you still here? You were devoured! WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

Assassin smirked. "So, you do still remember me, even after nearly a thousand years? I have to say, I'm touched, but, then again, it's not like I can claim the title of "First Murderer," and not make a lasting impression, even on one of the famed Apostle Ancestors. Am I not correct, _Fabio_?"

The Servant of the Shadow then looked at Touko with a bloodthirsty grin, full of lust and dark humor. "As for how and why I'm here?" He then turned to look back at the Apostle Ancestor, his eyes aglow, as were the shifting symbols covering his form. "Well, a pretty lady called out, and I answered. Is that not reason enough?"

He took a step forward, and the thing began backing up. "NO! STAY AWAY, STAY AWAY! DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

Assassin's smile become something very wrong. "Now why would I do that, Fabio?" as he asked. "I just want to give you a little gift."

Then, he spoke a single, terrible, ordinary word, yet, one that was simply oozed power, and slashed downwards with his stone knife. " ** _DEATH_**."

A Noble Phantasm. A true crystallization of a Heroic Spirit's legend, myth, and fame, or in Assassin's case, infamy.

The minute he spoke that word, and he had finished slashing downwards, Nrvnqsr Chaos began to scream. It was the scream of someone dying in pure, horrific agony, all the while being consumed by terror of a most unholy sort. As he screamed, his form began to rapidly shift, before collapsing into a puddle of the black ooze. Then, the hospital began to shake, with more of the ooze seeping out of everywhere, swallowing up the four.

Before it did, Assassin grabbed his master...

xxxxxxxxxx

The monster had batted away Archer and Lancer, and was currently exchanging punches with Rider. Then, it suddenly fell to its knees, letting Rider literally knock its head clean off its shoulders. There was a loud scream, and black ooze enveloped the four….

xxxxxxxxxx

The swords stabbed deeply, and the beast screamed. Black ooze swallowed up the five with an unnatural scream…

xxxxxxxxxx

The spear punctured its heart, and black ooze collapsed atop the pair...

xxxxxxxxxx

Kiritsugu Emiya, Saber, Berserker, The Homunculus, Kirie Kotomine, Lancer, Archer, Waver Velvet, Kair Sisigou, Shiki Ryougi, Rider, and Mikiya Kokutou all found themselves outside the hospital. The exterior of which looked pristine and clean, with no hint of any of the damage that it had sustained in the other versions.

The group all looked at one another. A long moment passed. Then, without a word, they all turned an went their respective ways.

But, two out of this group were missing...

xxxxxxxxxx

Touko and Assassin found themselves in a wing of the hospital, surrounded by the tar like ooze, and a countless number of dead ghouls and Apostles, as well as a great deal of blood. A radio beginning to play "Falling in Love," and Pressly's voice started to croon out the lyrics.

With a demented grin, Assassin pulled up his Master to her feet, and then… they began to dance, hand in hand, and arm in arm. They danced amidst the carnage.

 _Shall I stay?_

 _Would it be a sin?_

"So, how would you rate my performance Master," The First Murderer casually asked her, as he lightly twirled her about.

"Hmmm. B+ at best," she replied, spinning back into his arms, as their dance continued.

"Ever so critical, Master," he said with mock hurt, as they shuffled, stepping on and over the slashed and burnt ghoul, and then splashing into a puddle of blood.

"You love it, and you know it," she said in singsong.

For a good moment, they danced in silence, their faces moving closer as they strutted about.

"So, are you still interested, _Cain_?" Touko asked, smile still on her face, as he slowly dipped her.

A grin on his face was her answer, and hers was when he pulled her back up, and she kissed him deeply, a motion that he returned tenfold.

Make no mistake, she was not the sort to go lovey-dovey over one person. She liked variety in her life, after all. But, she suspected that he was the same, and to her, that made him near perfect.

As the kiss deepened even more, their hands began an exploratory odyssey of the other, and their clothes fell to the ground, until they were each as nude as Adam and Eve before they sinned, and then...

Does what came next really need to be said?

Just let it be known that two souls, similar in manner and ideals, were conjoined in all ways.

It was not love, just a mutual excitement... for now

 _For I can't help falling in love, with you._

 **A/N**

 **Holy Crap, I cannot believe that I just wrote all that in a day! WOW. Will fix mistakes latter. Read, enjoy favorite, follow, and review.**

Assassin: Cain

 **Stats**

STR B

AGI A+

END B+

MAN A

LCK EX

 **Class Skills**

Presence Concealment A+

Independent Action: EX

Independent Manifestation: A

 **Personal Skills**

Ambiguity of Existence: EX

Natural Body: EX: As the son of the first humans, Cain's body is the template for all other humans who came after him. Thus, unusually for an Assassin, he has high physical stats.

Nature of A Rebellious Spirit: A+++. Having lied and rebelled against the edicts of God himself, Assassin has the highest possible rank in this skill. As long as he is interested, he will remain loyal.

Unified Language: A+

Witchcraft: EX

Experience and power of countless lifetimes: A++. Having lived for an uncountable amount of time, Assassin has learned many fighting styles, professions, and even languages.

 **Noble Phantasm**

Death: EX

Being attributed as the first human to purposefully kill another, and his brother no less. It is an older version of the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. He can sever fate by glaring at it, unlike Shiki, who has to do an actual motion. It becomes more powerful when he uses his dagger. IT is very effective against humans, or things that were once human.

Mark of Cain: A++

The mark that god cursed Cain with. Once activated, it seals his ambiguity of existence skill. It raises his stats by one rank, and reflects all attacks on him back unto the attacker seven fold, though this can only be done seven times.

Stone Knife: First Weapon that slew a brother. B+


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _A small piece of himself had managed, somehow, to survive that bastard Cain's attack, and was able to slip into the sewers, and then found a way to the ocean._

 _The Murderer's attack had killed most of the creatures in his self, but a few remained. That was enough, for now, but, at the moment, he was unsure of what to do._

 _Should he try to regain mass? Wait, what were those swimming towards him. Were those… yes, they were. This was a delightful impossibility. Could he try to absorb them? Two would make him quite powerful again, and then he would find that bastard Cain, and make him pay and stay dead this time._

 _Then, the two impossible things got closer, fanged maws open wide, and he realized that he would not be able to absorb them. They were too powerful, too ancient. Odd, since they seemed so young. Nor could he swim away. He did not have an aquatic thing stored away in his remnants…. What should he do?_

 _The two creatures tore him apart, and he could feel his parts being swallowed and digested, and turned into power, just like he had done to countless things so many times. Oddly, he could not find himself to care, but he did acknowledge the irony. How very pecul…._

xxxxxxxxxx

Waver woke with a start, finding himself wrapped up in the sleeping bag that he had brought with him from England.

Odd how the only thing that could help him to sleep was to have been in what he could only term a hospital of horrors.

He and Rider had made it back to the house around 1:00 in the morning, with the Servant going back to his "original" height so as not to arouse suspicion.

To their surprise, the McKenzies were still up, and had been very anxious on their "grandson's" whereabout, and had been somewhat horrified over his roughed up, and slightly bloody appearance. To Waver's second surprise, Rider quickly wove a small tale of the boy encountering a band of bikers while Rider had been distracted, and, who, before he could chase them off, had roughed up Waver a bit for fun, and then left.

The McKenzies had then bandaged Waver up, and sent him off to bed to rest, fretting over him the entire time. They told him that he had spent most of the following day asleep.

It bothered Waver more than a bit, as well as made him feel rather guilty, that any concern that the couple held for their "grandson" was due to the hypnosis.

He still was still having weird dreams, which meant he had not had an entirely good night' sleep the past two days.

With a tired yawn, he unfurled himself from the sleeping bag, changed into a fresh set of clothes, and slowly made his way downstairs, wincing from the slight pain of his bandaged and treated injuries.

He found the McKenzies outside, sitting at a porch table, while Rider sat on the ground. He was stuffing a few sandwiches into his mouth, and the three were all laughing about something.

They heard him approach, and Mrs. McKenzie strode over to him, and began to fuss over Waver like the grandmother she had been hypnotized in believing that she was.

Glen gave him a warm smile. "Waver! Glad you're up, kid. Here, come have some breakfast. I think Rider may have left you something."

Luckily, the Servant had, and Waver took up one of the few remaining egg-salad sandwiches and began to nibble at it.

"Your friend here was just telling us about his family. Such funny stories. A relative of his once declared that she would only marry a man with clean feet. Very amusing."

Rider chuckled. "Yep. Aunt Skadi was always rather peculiar about that sort of thing. I guess she was a bit of a germaphobe now that I think about it. Either that, or she was just weird about feet. Course, then she divorced uncle Njord, and then turns around marriesand my uncle Ullr."

"Very odd names, your family has," Martha observed. Rider shrugged. "Eh, what can I say… they had always been a very traditional bunch."

Then Glen's expression became thoughtful. "But, you talk about them as if they aren't around anymore…"

Rider paused in his eating, and a brief flash of sorrow was seen in his eyes. "Yeah… Not a lot of us left these days. Sometimes… feels like it's just me."

After a moment of sad silence, during which Martha walked over and kindly patted Rider on the arm, the Servant shrugged, and resumed eating. "But, life is for the living, as they say, so, I just keep living. Ya know?"

"Very wise, Rider," Glen agreed, with a nod of his silvery head.

Waver look at his Giant Servant for a minute, remembering the dream from last night….

 _He had always been small, though his father, mother, and siblings loved him no less. The others still picked on him though, calling him runt, and half-breed, and other such names, though the worst was 'monster.' It did not help that they were also a bit afraid of him since he did not know his own strength. Whenever he would play with the other children, he sometimes broke things, and, sometimes, he broke them._

 _He always felt bad about that, but it was not like it was his fault. It was just how he was! He tried to control it, but luckily, his older brother was always there to defend him for the bullies, like that one time when they came at him with swords and axes, wanting to see if the 'monster' bled like normal Aesir._

 _He would show them though. He would show them the he was not a monster. He would be the greatest of the Aesir, and all would remember his name! He would make his family, father, and brother proud!_

He knew that the dream cycle was part of the Master-Servant connection, but, after several days, he was still in the dark as to who his Servant actually was. Plus, what few clues he did have, he was not able to do any research with as of yet.

A loud knocking interrupted his thoughts. With some curiosity, he went to answer the front door.

He opened the door, and in stepped the current bane of Waver's existence: Taiga Fujimara, with a big, happy smile on her face.

"Hi. I'm a new friend of your grandson's. He and I and Rider have just become the best of friends!"

"I want to talk to you, Waver Velvet. You and Rider also have to come with me." She then leaned in closer to whisper, "Or do you want your grandparents to know about all the money that you two still owe my grandfather?"

He stiffened, and then sighed. "Hey, Grandma, Grandpa. Rider and I are going into the city with Taiga. Is that alright?"

"Well, I'm not sure, especially after what happened with those bikers…" Martha began.

"Glen then interjected. "Martha. You can't coddle the boy. He needs to still take some chances in life. Besides, I'm sure that this time, Rider won't leave his side, right, young man?" As he said this, he gave a small, stern glare towards the giant, who simply gave a thumb up.

"Awesome!' Taiga exclaimed, before she grabbed Waver's wrist. "Come on, guys."

With a small word of protest, Taiga, Waver, and Rider left the residence. After they were some ways down to the path to the city, Waver managed to pull his hand out of her vice-like grasp.

"Right, so what do you want?" he asked.

She gave him another shit-eating, happy smile. "Grandfather wanted you to know that, after last night, a small portion of your debts have been worked off."

"A small portion?! How much do we have left to work off?!"

She put a finger to her chin, as if in thought. "Mmmmm… About 85%."  
"WHAT?!"

"So, to work off another portion of your debts, grandfather wants you to escort me around for the day."

"Don't you have school?"

"Nope. It's summer. Isn't that great?" That damned smile.

Waver was tempted to scream, to swear, to do anything, but all he ended up doing was just sigh and groan in defeat. "Fine. Where to first?"

She grinned again, while Rider bellowed out a laugh.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kirei's father had been on the telephone all of yesterday with the church, it seemed, as had Tokiomi with the Magus Association, more specifically, the Clock Tower. There had been a great deal of shouting, on both ends. The fact that one of the Twenty-Seven Dead Apostle Ancestors had been operating, and killing and eating, in the city, undetected, for more than 70 years, had sent both organizations spiraling into a complete and utter uproar. Kirei had even overhead mention of both Enforcers, and Executors from the Burial Agency being sent to the city.

Father and Tokiomi had vehemently argued that doing so would not only violate the sanctity of the Holy Grail War, but also cause an unwanted panic within Fuyuki's magical community and could also draw unwanted attention onto said community by the mortal world.

But, the two organizations would not be dissuaded. As it turned out, a small collection of Enforcers and Executors were already on route to the city, for a separate matter. Once they arrived, they would meet with Father and Tokiomi, and then… something would happen, he supposed.

Honestly, Kirei did not really care. It was not his concern. Instead, his thoughts were on last night. When he and Caster had, somehow, escaped that mockery of a hospital, the two had found themselves in front of the hospital, along with the other masters and Servants, who, apparently, had been investigating it. It had been on that street that he had finally gotten an in-person glimpse of the man that perplexed him so… Kiristugu Emiya.

Physically, they had seemed about the same age, though Emiya had seemed older, somehow.

He found Caster hovering over her cauldron, as always, with her flocks of raven familiars ever perched around her. Something was currently steaming in the cauldron. One the table beds here were several mystic codes that she had created for his and Tokiomi's usage.

She looked up at his approach. "Hello, Master. What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me the previous night, Caster."

"You are welcome, Master."

She looked at him for a moment. "Is there something else that I can help you with something, Master?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you can. I need you to do something for me…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Archer stood upon the roof of the Tohsaka compound, looking upon the vibrant city as it's residents went about their various lives, as he had been for the past two days. But, mostly, he looked upon the sun, and, in a small way, enjoyed the minute, deadened feeling of its rays upon his feeling-deprived skin. In a way, it made him feel close to his father.

That battle the previous night with Lancer, no, with Penthesilia, was something he was sure to relish. She was truly deserving of the title "Hero." He hoped that he would get to fight her again soon.

He looked upon the city and wondered. He wondered what it would have been like, to have lived a life free from the endless curses that he had borne throughout his life. He wondered what it would have been like, to have felt the wind upon his face, and the grass beneath his feet. He wondered what it would have been like, to have lived a life where he had not been killed by his own half-brother, where his mother had embraced him with love and acceptance, instead of casting him adrift.

But that was irrelevant. All that mattered was winning the Holy Grail War for his master.

Nothing else.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kiritsugu had decided to visit Irisviel and Saber at the Einzbern Castle, though only after taking very good care in making sure that he had not been followed. Irisviel was alone in the mansion, save for a few homunculi butlers and maids. She informed him that Saber had wandered into the surrounding forest. Apparently, it was something he had done often, as of late, and, it also seemed that the Servant rarely spent any time at the Castle itself.

It made the Magus Killer feel a bit angry that the ancient Hero was not protecting his wife at all times, but he put those feelings aside, as he spoke with his wife.

"What is your opinion of Saber, Irisviel?"

The homunculus thought about it for a moment. "Well, he's kind, strong, charming, and very nice. Chivalrous, like from the stories you used to read with me, all about knights in shining armor, and super-heroes…"

"But?"

"…Sometimes, he seems to get a faraway look in his eye, like he's not here, really. And, sometimes, it's like he's someone else."

Kiritsugu filed away that information in his mind for later. Perhaps it was best if he called up old man Acht. It would have been a whole lot simpler if they had just summoned King Arthur, as he had originally wanted.

This Servant was admittedly powerful, but did that really outweigh the problems that were now becoming rather apparent.

Meanwhile, the subject of the couple's discussion stood in the forest, contemplating what he was, as well as his weapons, which he had summoned.

The swords were imbedded in the ground before him, and, for some reason, he knew their names.

"Balmung."

"Gram."

"Danslief."

Why did he know the names of these swords? Had he wielded them in his past? Had he forged them? He could feel them fully, and he could feel more blades, floating within himself, their names resting on the tip of his tongue, waiting to be remembered and used in battle.

Along with that, there was the horse, Grani. Was he a part of his legend, that legend which he could not seem to remember? And, in addition to the weapons and the steed, there was his apparent impenetrable skin and… something else, something that he knew of, but could not remember or name, and yet just thinking about it struck a chord of fear and… want? in his heart.

As he ruminated, he unconsciously began rubbing at his right ring finger with his thumb, and his hand began to shake. Upon realizing that, he grabbed his wrist. Then, a flash of memories…

...a dragon… _a lady wreathed in blue flames…_ **jewelry, which he crafted from bones and eyes… _HIS GOLD AND RING!_**

"What am I?" he asked to his mind, to the air, to his(?) memories, and to nobody.

…A Knight… _A King_ … **A Smith and Avenger… _A GUARDIAN OF RICHES!_**

 _Wing and blood dark against the sky and river, reflecting off the gold as the knives cut him deep in his cell with laughterfrom_ **thekingthebastardking** _defendyourselflquietdarkkillthemALLPRoTEct **RING! GOLD!**_ dowhat'srightandwhatisasked….

He felt the pain in his head return. With a yell of pain and rage, he began smashing the ground with his fist, repeatedly, screaming in confusion all the while. He could feel a strange itching sensation on his skin but ignored it as he continued to smash the ground in a flurry of emotions, his eyes closed in agony behind his spectacles.

Unbeknownst to the tortured servant, perched in the trees were a few ravens. And through their eyes, Caster and Kirei watched, and learned.

xxxxxxxxxx

… _He raged against the night sky. It was not his fault! It had been an accident! But, like always, no one cared to hear his side of the story…_

 _He had started to lose track of how long he had lived. It was like every time he blinked, he was in a new era. It seemed like only yesterday when mankind had discovered how iron was better than copper…._

 _... Under a Crimson Moon, He fought a strange thing,_ _which proceeded to repeatedly smash his head into the ground..._

 _He remembered stabbing his knife into a dignified man wearing a wreath of leaves, whilst dressed in a robe, and remembered that man asking him "you too?" as more began to stab the dignified man. Why had he killed him? It had been an accident, he had been trying to save him…_

 _It was getting so hard to remember all those reasons and justifications…_

 _He fought a tall, somber being adorned in dark, skull-adorned armor, on the peaks of a sandy, windswept mountain…_

 _He stood in that small manse, with several others, while Fabio drank the strange concoction. Then, there was nothing but black ooze, but he knew that that would not kill him…._

 _He fought a strange thing, wreathed in fog and choking smoke that seemed to cry out for its "mommy…"_

Slowly, Touko Aozaki woke up from the memories, and languidly stretched as the sheets fell away from her bare skin. She knew Assassin was not next to her since he did not need to sleep. She then heard a light snore next to her, and turned to her left, and saw the pretty girl that the two had propositioned for the previous afternoon… and evening, still asleep. With a chuckle, she slapped the pretty girl on her well-shaped ass to wake her up, kissed her square on the lips, paid her, and then sent her on her way.

With another stretch, she dressed herself in a robe, and made her way downstairs, and was greeted with the smell of cooking eggs. It was Assassin, and he was cooking, with his multi-colored hair tied back in a rough pony-tail. Shiki and Mikiya were already up and eating. From their faces, the fare must be quite good. Also, from Mikiya's blushing face, he and Shiki had obviously heard part of Touko's and assassin's… _activities_ from the previous night. The two also seemed a bit uncomfortable with the idea that they were being served a homecooked meal by a man that Bible blamed/ credited for the first murder.

At least Mikiya was, though he was trying to be polite about it. Shiki just looked unflappable, as always, save for a slight narrowing of the eyes.

"Who knew that the First Murderer knew how to cook," Touko said, lighting up a new cigarette as she spoke.

He glanced briefly in her directions, apparently liking what he saw, due to his grin. "Why are you so surprised? I was there when the idea itself was invented, you know, or so the "Good Book" says."

"Good to know." As she puffed on her cancer stick, she sat down and crossed her legs in a way that parted her robe and made Mikiya blush deeply when he happened to glance her way. Assassin slid a fresh plate of eggs, tomatoes, toast, and patty sausage in front of her, grinning as he enjoyed the view. She ate a forkful of the eggs… they were quite good, but she was not going to tell him that. Instead, there were questions on her mind regarding her Servant.

"How is it that a man, who was cursed to never die, became a Heroic Spirit?"

Assassin shrugged as he turned back to the stove. "Not sure. All I know is that I just kept wandering, until, one day I was somewhere I had never been before, and then, you summoned me."

Fair enough, though that answer did open up some strange ideas. "How did you know one of the Dead Apostle Ancestors?"

"I've actually met most of them, sometime or another. Fought with them, and against them. Even against the Crimson Moon himself. That thing thrashed me to well within an inch of my life. Escaped it by cutting off my head. That was fun. But Fabio? I was actually something of a friend of his, of sorts, back before he became Nrvnqsr Chaos. I was there the night he transformed himself into it. I think that was death #1,000,956,332,871. Or something. I just stopped keeping track of that sort of thing, after a while."

More and more interesting. This Servant was literally a walking treasure trove of priceless knowledge, and he was hers to command. Then, she asked the big question, one which she felt that she could relate to the most.

"Do you regret the death of your brother?"

Assassin noted that she avoided use of the words "murder" or "kill." He thought about it for a moment, and then shrugged. "At first, I did. Then, I didn't, since he had been a self-absorbed little twat, after all. But, after a while of flipping back between the two? Eventually I just stopped caring about it. To me, it was just something that happened, and I accept the fact that there is nothing I can do that can ever change it."

"Not even a Wish?"

He leaned in towards her. "If something as simple as a Wish could have undone that one incident, then don't you think I would have already employed such a method by now?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Santiago Baltierra had served in the Magus Association Enforcers for nearly twenty years, as his ancestors had, for nearly 50 generations. It was a hard job, but one that he took to with a certain amount of relish. The Magus often found it best to approach it with a professional detachment from all emotions. However, he would admit, to a very small, very select, number of individuals, that he did take pride in what he did, since it was also a family tradition, and that he was not appreciative of any outsiders interfering with the duties of he and his fellows.

As such, he was not pleased that he and his fellow mages were being forced to team up with a bunch of well-armed, well-trained fanatics from the Church. In general, magi and the zealous fanatics of hypocritical religion did not mix, though perhaps, more privately, Santiago's opinion was heavily colored by the fact that his ancestors had suffered greatly at the hands of the Inquisition in the 1400s… and then at the hands of the Protestants in the 1500s… and then a few more times at the Salem Witch Trials in 1692.

Suffice to say, the Baltierras did not always have the best of luck when it came to religious fanatics. But, they were survivors, and still quietly thrived, though not without developing a strong dislike of all organized religion.

Ordinarily, Santiago would have gleefully slaughtered the members of the Burial Agency, or, at the very least, told them to get lost. But, as stated earlier, he could detach himself, professionally, though it did take a good deal of mental strength on his end.

To keep his mind off his unwanted companions, he unconsciously stroked his mustache as he went over his specialized Mystic Code: The Sky Deniers. They were a pair of leather gloves inscribed with tiny runes, which had been passed down through his family for generations, along with his family's magic crest. The gloves allowed the user the ability to manipulate air and wind both offensively and defensively. This code, when coupled with his elemental affinity, "Wind," made him nearly invincible anywhere where air existed. They were part of how he had attained the moniker "Wind King."

These, along with his other weapons, and his comrades, made him feel like he could take on anything.

Personally, he was looking forward to when they set foot in Fuyuki, since he had heard that Kiritsugu Emiya was one of the seven taking part in this "Holy Grail War." Santiago had been a close acquaintance of Natalia Kremensky in the past, and had, admittedly, felt somewhat saddened at the news of her death. As such, he was hoping to meet her famous protégé, the Magus Killer, and the man who had indirectly ended her life over the Atlantic Ocean.

Stirring himself from his ruminations, Santiago looked around in his cabin. Bunking with him were a few of his fellow enforcers, people who he had worked with the pas, and worked with them well; Kazehara Stone, Stuart Strezenov, and Euginia Wordsworth. Together, they were known as "The Four Elementals." Others were in the adjoining cabins, numbering to about fifty or so. Along with the holy bastards, they totaled about one hundred.

Stuart, a solid Slavic man of Fifty years, was in the cabin's small bathroom, shaving his chin with a straight razor held expertly in his tattooed hands, which were courtesy of some years of his youth that he had spent in the Siberian prison Krasnoyarsk, before he had broken himself out, without the use of his magecraft. The razor was held straight and unwavering as he shaved against the grain, despite the constant rocking of the ship as it began to surface, a few hundred miles off the coast of Japan.

The middle-aged Slav was as solid in demeanor as his frame, which was reflected in his dual affinities, "Ice" and "Stone." He was cold, yet sturdy, and always reliable on a mission, or in a fight.

Kazehara and Euginia were seated on their beds, going over files and weapons. Kazehara was a tiny, almost petite woman, barely topping 4"9', and was of English and Japanese heritage. So, for totally not-racist-at-all reasons, she would be taking point on this mission, helped by the fact that she could speak the language. Despite her tiny stature, she had an impressive body count to her name and reputation, and that bloody ledger was full of the names of rouge magi, Sealing Designates too dangerous to live, and even half a dozen Dead Apostles. She was strong, yet fluid, and adept in over a dozen languages, as well as begin a great master of disguise. Her affinity was "Water," while her origin was "Fluidity."

Euginia was a woman as fiery as her hair. The Englishwoman held a certain infamy within the clocktower for her "scorched-earth" tactics when on mission, and, as such, was often use as a weapon of last resort. Patches of her pale skin were marred by burn marks, both horrific, and cosmetic. Despite her infamy, she was, for the most part, a genial sort of person. Her origin was "Immolation."

The four were legendary for their teamwork, abilities, and resilience. They, along with the others, would complete their task in no time.

The Church bastards were in the cabin across from them, led by a stern-faced woman in spectacles, and short-cropped blonde hair. The less that he and the cross-toting fanatics interacted before and after the job, the better.

Ordinarily, a seaside passage from England to Japan would have taken a few months at best, but this was no ordinary sort of boat that the taskforce was traveling aboard. Specifically crafted by the alchemists and builders of the Atlas institute, the _Roamer_ could cut such a trip down to a few days, mostly by transforming itself into a submersible that was undetectable to ordinary radar. It could increase its speed and ignore the currents by hooking absorbing ambient prana from the ocean, and subtly redirecting them towards the vehicle's favor.

The whole affair with the tenth Dead Apostle Ancestor was not the only reason they were coming, however. There had been a few scattered reports that Touko Aozaki had been sighted in the city. There had been a standing Sealing Designation order on her head for years. But, the canny magus had managed to evade many Enforcers, even killing a few in the past that had managed to find her. Now… this might be their only chance.

The intercom blared to life, and the captain's voice emanated from it.

"We have surfaced, and will soon be approaching the island, everyone please… wait. WHAT! AAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!..."

The ship suddenly began to accelerate. Fear guiding his body, Santiago exited the cabin, slipping on his gloves, and headed towards the bridge, followed by his companions, the other Enforcers, and the Church Bastards.

The interior of the bridge was liberally splattered with blood and viscera. One of the more intact bodies of the crew was draped on the steering system, making the vehicle accelerate forward. Everyone else were in pieces, literally.

Behind them, Santiago heard more screams, and the sounds of slaughter, and flesh tearing.

Then Stuart grunted, and his shaven head toppled from his shoulders, covering the room with more blood. What the hell was that?

Then, the last thing that Santiago Baltierra heard before he felt his throat being sliced open was a voice screaming out the word "cool" repeatedly with a demented sort of joy.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lancer was feeling somewhat awkward. It was not a feeling she was accustomed to, being both a warrior and an Amazon Queen. She was a woman of action. It was in her blood and being.

But, at the moment, she could do nothing but just stand like a statue as her new Master slowly drank herself into oblivion.

When Lancer had returned with news of Kayneth's death, Sola-Ui did not wail in grief, but nor did had she been emotionless. Indeed, she had already been rather drunk when Lancer had returned. Upon Lancer's confirmation of her finance's death, the red-haired woman had promptly laughed, and threw a half-empty bottle of Rosé at Lancer's head, which she dodged. The waste of a good wine had honestly made Lancer rankle a bit. She still had her pride as a Greek, after all.

Following that action, and after an hour-long ranting about how she did not really want to be here, how she was glad Kayneth was dead, etc… Sola-Ui had collapsed onto the suite's bed, a sobbing, drunk, and very quickly unconscious, mess.

Unsure of what to do, Lancer simply let her be, until the following morning, when Sola-Ui had awoken from her stupor with a stinging hangover.

After a noisy oral discharge in the bathroom, and two hours of her groaning over a cup of coffee, Sola-Ui sat on the couch, just… looking at Lancer, who simply looked back at her.

Lancer than cleared her throat. "What do you plan to do now, Master?"

Sola-Ui groaned at that title. "Honestly? I have no idea. Coming here? To this fucking city and fighting in this fucking war? It was all Kayneth's blasted idea. Not mine. He only dragged me here to show off and serve as a fucking prana battery for you!"

"And now he is dead, and you have his command seals," Lancer said. "So, what will you do now?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Sola-Ui shouted, before turning away and reaching for another bottle of wine.

Now Lancer was starting to get annoyed. With a grunt of displeasure, she strode over, and snatched the bottle from Sola-Ui's hand.

"Answer me this, _Master_. What is it that you want?"

Sola-Ui looked confused at the question. "What?"

"Answer the question."

Sola-Ui gave an angry shrug of her shoulders. "I don't know. All my life, no one ever asked me. I was better at magecraft, but the gave the fucking training, and the fucking crest to Bram, and he's a worthless snake. All I was made to do was look pretty and be a fucking brood mare, to be sold off to the highest bidder with the bluest blood. So no, I have no idea what I fucking want, because no one ever asked me!"

"Exactly. And that, Master, that is why you are here!"

"What? No, I told you…"

"Sure, you say that Kayneth dragged you all the way out here, but you could have refused to go at any time. But you didn't. Instead, you came here, to participate in this War. Why? Because there was a part of you that wanted a chance at that wish. There was a part of you that wanted _more_. A part of you that, right now, wants the chance to be seen and heard, feared and respected, as a woman like yourself deserves to be!"

With a small tug, Lancer pulled Sola-Ui to her feet. "So, I will ask you once again, Master. What will you do? What is it that you want?"

For a long moment, Sola-Ui said nothing. Then, she spoke, in a whisper. "I want to win this War."

"SPEAK UP! WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT?" Lancer yelled.

"I WANT TO WIN THIS FUCKING WAR! I WANT TO BE FEARED, AND RESPECTED!" Sola-Ui screamed back.

That put a grin on Lancer's face. "Then I swear to you, here and now, Master, that I will deliver unto you both the grail, and the heads of our enemies on a silver platter. We are going to win this fucking War!"

Sola-Ui grinned back.

Lancer was going to win this now, and she would make sure that the last to fall would be that fucking Archer. Even she had to admit that it was better to save the best for last.

Little did she know what sort of monster she had just helped to create.

xxxxxxxxxx

The homunculus had always enjoyed nature, though he never quite understood why.

In the three years since Mr. Sisigou had found him, the homunculus had discovered that he felt more at home amidst the forests and animals than he did around humans. That was fine. Animals and insects were much more pure and honest than humans. Plus, they always had the most interesting, if slightly repetitive, things to talk about, though, he did find certain species of birds and squirrels to be what Mr. Sisigou called "chatterboxes."

He had just been deep in conversation with one of the forest's deer, which was comprised of mostly just listening to it discuss it's day and gripe about the odd scent that had been in the air recently, when the homunculus heated loud stomping coming his way, frightening off the deer. "So what's your deal?" Berserker asked him as she strode up next to where he sat on the forest floor.

He raised an eyebrow at the question. "What do you mean, Berserker?"

"You and the bugs and animals and nature and shit. It's weird. So, what's your deal?"

The homunculus simply shrugged in response. "I honestly do not know. I suppose that I was just created with an affinity for such things. Does it really matter, though?"

It was Servant of madness' turn to shrug. "No. I guess not. It just reminds me of that green knight guy Gawain once fought. Can't remember the bastard's name. Though, don't you ever get weirded out by the fact that you're a fake human, not a real one?"

"No, not really. Though, I suppose I could ask the same of you, correct?" Mr. Sisigou had shared with the Homunculus the origins of the Knight of Betrayal, Mordred, which he had gleaned from the dream cycle.

That had been the wrong thing to say. The next thing he knew, Berserker was holding him up to eye level by the front of his shirt collar. "WE. ARE. NOT. THE. SAME! I am real. You are a fake thing, grown in a fucking tube. I'M REAL! I EXIST!"

The sound of footsteps broke up the argument, and Berserker quickly let him drop to the ground. It was Mr Sisigou. "Hey you two. Getting along, I hope?" The homunculus noticed that Mr. Sisigou was making sure that Berserker could see his command seals plainly.

Berserker looked away. "Yeah, sure, whatever Master. Just tell the animal-loving fake human here not to talk to me again for a bit." With that, she vanished into spirit form.

Mr Sisigou looked at him, a question hiding behind his dark sunglasses. The homunculus simply shrugged in response. Then, a bird landed on his shoulder, and chirped out an interesting bit of new about a strange man knocking over trees in the other forest.

Meanwhile, Kairi looked back at Berserker as she stormed off. He remembered the dream/ memory from last night...

 _...He was, in all honesty, excited. He had the bastard and his followers right where he wanted them. Tomorrow, Camlann would be won, and he would have his father's head on a pike. That was what she wanted... right?_

 _He heard the tent flap open. The woman was beautiful beyond_ _belief. He cleared his thoughts, and turned towards her with a smile that was only a bit forced."We are going to win, mother, and then I will have the throne!'_

 _The woman's chuckle was not a kind thing. "You? A pitiful homunculus ruling the greatest kingdom ever created? Are you really that stupid, oh creation of mine?"_

 _"W-what?"_

 _"You are not a person. You never were. You were, and are, an instrument of my vengeance. Really, I only bore you out of boredom, and as a way to bring down my bastard brother."_

 _"Mother?"_

 _Now she laughed, though it was tinged with disgust. "Don't call me that, you disgusting little doll. I just came to tell you that my revenge is now complete, no matter what happens. So go ahead and die for all I care, fake thing that never existed."_

 _He began to shake in rage. He did not remember picking up the sword. Nor did her remember running her through. He did remember her strangely shocked face._

 _It did not matter. He could not think about this right now._

 _The next day, he faced his destiny..._

xxxxxxxxxx

The first place that Taiga had dragged Waver and Rider to had been an arcade, where they languished for a few hours. The girl had made Waver play some game that involved a glowing, slippery table, a thin puck, and two handles which they had to use to knock the puck into the opposing player's goal. At first, she kept beating him soundly, but, after a bit, though Waver would not admit it to the girl, he was staring to have something resembling fun. Rider had to wait outside, where a small collection of children and their wary parents gathered around him with curiosity.

After they played a few more games, all of which she soundly defeated him in, the three headed to a small collection of shacks and food stands and diners for some lunch. Just to rub salt in his wounds, she informed him that this would not be taken out of the debt that he and Rider still owed her grandfather. She said all of this with her infuriating smile. But, neither would it be added to the debt, so, the young brit supposed that it was a good thing.

They dined on ramen, fish, rice, and tempura, with a large, triple portion for Rider. During the meal, Taiga badgered Waver endlessly about where he was from, what it was like there, what he liked, how he liked Japan, etc…

He tried to answer as best he could, without revealing too much of the deadlier truth, but, honestly, how could anyone talk this much? How had her throat not given out? Later she stood up to, as she put it, "Use the little girl's room," leaving Rider and Waver to sit and finish the remnants of their meal.

"That girl is a feisty one, alright," Rider said.

"If by feisty, you mean annoying and slightly tyrannical, then yeah, she's "feisty"," Waver retorted. "Why else would she be doing this to us?"

Rider shrugged. "I just don't think she has many friends. It's something that I can relate to, honestly."

"Yeah. All you had was your brother, right?" Rider then glared at him upon the mention of that, serious surprise writ on his large face. "How do you know about that?"

The intensity of the glare shocked Waver for a moment before he shook himself out of it. "I-it's the dream cycle. Part of the bond between master and Servant. Didn't you know about that?"

Rider was silent for a few minutes. "Yeah. Of course. And yes, it does remind me how it was with my brother. Gods know how much I miss him."

For a while, there was nothing more to be said, and they continued to eat in silence. Then, Waver felt he had to speak up again.

"Hey Rider?"

"Hm?"

"I wanted to say thanks for last night. For helping me out and saving me from that… thing. Wish I could be that brave."

Instead of being thankful for the compliment, Rider actually looked… hurt? "You think that I was brave, Waver?" he asked in a relatively quiet tone.

Why would he ask that? "Well yeah! You never backed down once, even with all the ghouls and vampires attacking us. It was very impressive."

The giant let out a low, self-deprecating chuckle. "That does not mean that I'm brave. Quite the opposite. In truth, I'm really just a strong man who does not know how to retreat."

"What? How?"

The look on Rider's face turned from thoughtful to sorrowful, and it did not look right on his large face, as he examined his right hand. "Because cowards never know how to retreat, while the brave men do. That is what I am; one who never once retreated, and one who never earned any of his power, but instead just found it. In all honesty, it was my brother who was the truly brave one. I was just never taught how to retreat."

Before Waver could question this further, Rider's face lit up again, for Taiga had returned, ready to drag the two off to another place, once they finished eating, of course.

This time, after a walk about the Shinto district, they reached a playground around late afternoon, where Rider, like at the arcade, became a swift hit with the children. Before too long, he was carrying two on his shoulders, and three in each hand, running about the park amidst their laughter. As he played, Taiga and Waver sat on a bench, at her request.

"Man, your friend is something huh, Waver?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

They were silent for a moment, as she studied him out of the corner of her brown eyes.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" she suddenly asked.

He tried to glare at her, but felt the attempt had no real power behind it. It did make her laugh again, which, he had to admit, was not an unpleasant sound to his 14-year-old ears.

Waver thought back to Rider's observation that the young girl did not have many friends. It actually reminded him of his own situation, back home in England. "It's not that. I don't… dislike you, I just dislike how we got into this situation."

"But despite all of that, you had to admit that this has been a fun date, huh?"

It took Waver's mind a moment to register what she said, and, when he did, his face quickly turned redder than a tomato. "HUH? You m-m-mean day, right?"

She smiled again. "Nope, I meant what I said! But seriously, it's been a fun and happy day, wouldn't you agree?" as she spoke, she reached out, and touched his hand gently.

As Waver fought to keep his blushing under control, he reviewed the day in his head. Despite the threat of the dept to her grandfather still hanging over his and Rider's heads, it had not been bad. In fact, it had been almost enjoyable. But, it was not like he would admit that. He gave a sigh, and looked away in bashfulness for a moment.

"Look Taiga, despite everything… I will admit that today was… decent. It was a very decent day."

When he heard no response, he turned around. "Taiga?"

She was just sitting there, not responding. He shook her, no response. Then, he heard Rider's confused bellow, and looked about.

To his shock, everyone in the area, including the animals, save for himself and Rider, were paralyzed, as if someone had pushed a universal "pause" button, and turned them into sculptures made of flesh and bone and blood.

The people then began to drop to the ground. Unconscious. Among them was Taiga. With a small scream, Waver went towards her, and tried to gently shake her again. She had a pulse, but her eyes were wide and unseeing, as were everyone else's around them.

Rider strode over to them, gathered the girl up in his hands, and then he and Waver rushed off from the park, while more people and animals began to freeze and collapse.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Central Europe_

It was a peaceful city, in a rather peaceful part of Europe, though perhaps, it could also be described as a very large town. Nothing about it stood out as particularly unique, save that it was somewhat isolated from the other cities. It was just a quiet place, and its residents lived quiet, happy, and ordinary lives.

It started in the evening. A large boom was heard, and what looked like a gigantic firework display was seen lighting up the sky. Wonder quickly turned to horror and panic when the "fireworks" slammed into several buildings, creating a small explosion.

Then, loud gunfire rang out, and the screams began, as the civilians began to get mowed down by pale, blank faced soldiers. Who was shooting at them, and why? What had they done wrong? They tried to flee from the city in any direction that they could find but were quickly sniped from afar by more of the blank-faced soldiers.

Then, from the blaze emerged a man dressed as a priest, and a tall, maroon-haird woman garbed in strange, spiked bone armor and wielding a demonic-looking red spear. The two promptly began killing anyone in their path, throwing what looked like fire and condensed air, and was the woman drawing ancient runes? Like the blank-faced soldiers, the two spared no one, not one man, woman, or child. More horrifically, unlike the soldiers, the two seemed to be laughing as they killed, with the man even whistling an upbeat tune, even as he impaled anyone he came across with strange, short-handled swords.

While Wrath and Lust slaughtered their way through the city with Spear and Black Key, the Man with the Cane, and his Homunculi guard, strode forward, with the guard occasionally gunning down any stragglers that cross their path.

"Wish someone here could put up more of a fight!" Wrath exclaimed, as she crushed a child's ribcage beneath her boot. The child had still been alive and had fallen over in the initial rush when the massacre had begun.

Lust laughed mightily at that. This was so much fun. Sure, he wished that these were Asians that they were slaughtering, but, beggars and choosers and all that jazz and shit! Still, they were being allowed to do what they wanted. The thought made him smile with glee, even as he wrung the neck of an old man that he came across. OH GLORIUS DAY! "JUST THINK OF IT A PRELUDE, MY DEAR WRATH, AND ENJOY THE MOMENT!"

The Man with the Cane, and his personal guard, walked towards the small manse. It was surrounded on all sides by more soldiers. The magus and his family, who had lived into the mansion, and in the city, for generations, had known who was coming for them, but still tried to flee. But there was nowhere to flee.

Inside, the homunculi quickly went about rounding up the family. Everyone, including the servants and maids, were dragged in front of the Man with the cane, with guns aimed at their heads.

The Man walked forward, towards the cowering family. He ignored the screams of bloodshed from the city around him. With a gesture from the Man, the family patriarch was dragged in front of him. The Man smiled, then gestured from the homunculi to set the magus on his feet, roughly.

"Hello Nicolaj. How have you been," he asked the cowering magus. Nicolaj did not answer. The Man shook his head in apparent disappointment, and whispered "spare the rod, spoil the child, as they say." Then, he suddenly smashed his cane into the side of Nicolaj's face, sending the magus tumbling back to ground.

THWACK. THWACK. THWACK. THWACK. After those next four hits, Nicolaj was left groaning and weeping on the ground. One eye was swollen shut, blood was dripping out from a split lip, and a large discolored bruise was forming on the side of his head. Behind him, his family also wept and screamed. The Man gestured, and, suddenly, Nicolaj was lifted off the ground by an unseen force and made ramrod straight as he floated in the air.

"I know that you betrayed me, Nicolaj, and, as such, I am very disappointed in you. When I found your family, your ancestors were on the brink of falling into obscurity. But I helped to repair and strengthen their bloodline, their circuits, and their crest. You would not be here today, as the cowardly, yet skilled traitor that you are, were it not for me, and this is how you repay my kindness and generosity?" The Man tutted in admonition. "I already know, but I need you to admit it." His red eyes flashed, and Nicolaj's left forearm began to slowly twist, until a snapping noise was heard. The magus screamed in agony. "Those were your left ulna and radius bones being snapped, Nicolaj. That means that there are now 204 bones left in your body for me to break, unless you tell me what I want to hear."

"Please, Lord DARNIC. Please. Have mercy! I swear, it was not me! HAVE MERCY!" he sobbed.

Another flash of DARNIC Yggdemillenia's red eyes, and one more bone snapped. "Your actions cost me a valuable homunculus, Nicolaj, a homunculus who had been specifically designed for a very important purpose. You know what purpose that was, Nicolaj. Is that why you betrayed its secure location to that wandering Spellcaster? Because you thought that you would be making a difference? That you could disrupt my plans? I know that it was you, and I do applaud the fact that you managed to conceal the evidence of your misdeed for nearly two years. However, there is no use lying to me about it, so please just admit your guilt to me, and this will all be over."

Nicolaj continued to sob. With a sigh, DARNIC gestured to one of the children, Nicolaj's youngest son, a boy of 10 years. "Bring him over to me. Let his father see the harvest of his folly."

Ignoring the sobbing of Nicolaj and the rest of the family, the homunculi dragged the boy forward. DARNIC looked at the small boy. "Do you know who I am, child?" The child was simply crying, snot running down his nose, alongside his tears. "Answer me, boy."

The boy slowly nodded. "That is good. Tell me, did you have friends in this city, other boys and girls that you played with, at every opportunity you could find? Did you have secret hiding spots, and games that only you knew the rules to, that you would play with them, these friends of yours? Answer me truthfully, for your friends, whoever they may be, are already quite dead, I'm afraid."

The boy nodded again, sobs wracking his tiny frame.

"That is good. Very good. You are a very honest sort of child, quite unlike your father in that regard." DARNIC then looked directly into the boy's eyes. "Do you hate me, honest child? Are you angry at me for upsetting your world, killing your friends, and hurting your father?"

The child wiped at his eyes for a moment, and then, bravely made eye contact with the Magus Lord. "Y-yes. I hate you."

DARNIC gave a congratulatory smile at that answer. "Good. That is a very good answer, honest child. In the past, I have found that anger can allow a person to be very productive in all their future endeavors."

A second later, the child's headless corpse fell to the ground, spurting out a small geyser of blood. The smile never left DARNIC'S face, while Nicolaj and the rest of the family screamed. "But it is a variable that I do not wish to factor in at this moment. You can try to curse and haunt me from the afterlife if you wish."

With a scream full of rage, murder, and heartbreak, Nicolaj's wife broke free, ran towards DARNIC, and plunged a knife into his chest with a wet squelch.

DARNIC looked at the dagger impaled through his heart, as if it were a strange annoyance, and then looked at the one who had stabbed him. "I admire your attempt to avenge your child's death. I truly do."

As he spoke, he slowly pulled out the blade. "It was futile, but admirable." A moment later, her head was facing the wrong way, and she fell beside the body of her son.

Nicolaj's screams and sobs became curses. "You will lose DARNIC. Your plan will never succeed!"

DARNIC raised an eyebrow at the man's sudden outburst. Then he chuckled and walked right up to the floating magus, until they were face to face. "You really believe that, don't you, Nicolaj? Well, you are quite wrong. And do you know why?" As he spoke, his right eye shifted from blood-red to an uncomfortably glowing purple. "Because I can see everything that has happened, is happening, and will happen. In fact, the only reason why you were able to leak that information to Kairi Sisigou was because I. Let. You. Besides, I had backups of that homunculus created months before it was stolen. I will save us all Nicolaj, and there was never anything you could have done that can stop me."

DARNIC then jabbed a single finger into Nicolaj's abdomen. A second later, a most foul and painful sensation smashed its way into Nicolaj's stomach, though his skin remained unbroken.

DARNIC spoke again as he removed his finger. "You are now suffering from a gut wound, Nicolaj. Your stomach acid is seeping out, eating through your abdomen, as well as the rest of your body. Rest assured, I made sure not to puncture your skin's outer layers, so that you can suffer longer. As for the remainder of your family…"

The homunculi holstered their firearms, and then unsheathed their combat knives.

As they set about their task, DARNIC continued talking to poor Nicolaj. "My homunculi are now slicing the spines of your family in a way that will not kill them but will leave them paralyzed from the head down. Then, they will cut out their eyes and tongues. Then, I will puncture their interior stomachs as well. It will take a good while for all of you to die. I find that it would be well deserved."

DARNIC than stood up. "I wonder what they will die of first; shock, blood-loss, or the stomach acid eating through their flesh? It's rather fascinating to consider, wouldn't you agree, Nicolaj?"

Then before he left, he turned back to Nicolaj. "It just occurred to me, Nicolaj, that your crest and circuits only exist because of me. As such, I do believe that they return to me."

As he spoke, he place his hand against the Nicolaj's head. Green lines across Nicolaj's skin flared to life, and then began sinking themselves toward the hand, disappearing into DARNIC'S palm. This act made Nicolaj scream even louder.

Once this was done, DARNIC gave a small bow. "Goodbye Nicolaj. Try to suffer for as long as you can."

He and his small army left the town like that; in flames, it's residents slaughtered, turned and then shipped off, while Nicolaj and his family were left to die, slowly.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _That writhing thing had been surprisingly filling to it and its brother…. Look, in that large metal shell that just sank down… more food. Their power made them delicious. Plus, more treasure for their hoard, hidden within the wreck of another ship. Soon, the siblings would be at full power, and then… they would be able to regain what was theirs. They could sense the ones who had killed them, in the past._

 _The murderers had their ring and gold. They would eat the ones who killed them and reclaim what was theirs._

 _Then… Then all would burn before their might, under the shadows of their wings and claws and fangs._

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Ireland_

Bram stood on one of the empty, windswept hills near Lough Neagh, the items and plans that he had taken from the Archives safely and firmly packed away in several briefcases that were resting next to him, carried by a few golems.

He remembered coming here, in his younger days, with his sister and their parents. He liked to think of those days as happy memories.

The wind ruffled his red hair and the edges of his coat as he went about his task, drawing out the required circle. A few hours later, once he was done, he placed his bags, the golems, and himself within the circle, and then waited.

He then looked at his watch. Almost time. With a small smile, he removed his glove, revealing the three, brightly glowing command seals, wrought in the shape of what he could only describe as a flying saucer. He then spoke. "Caster. I'm ready."

At that statement, a bright light enveloped him and the golems and the suitcases, and he felt a sensation of weightless flight.

The next thing he knew, he and the suitcases and the golems were standing in a room that seemed carved from exquisite stone and metal. The room he and the golems were in could only be described as a sort of teleportation chamber, such as from that show, Star Trek. Manning the controls while simultaneously fiddling with some hovering magic circles was the Caster Servant that he had summoned: A tall man in white robes that looked like a modified lab coat with a raised collar and black epaulets on his shoulders, and long, dark hair. From a distance, the Servant could be mistaken for a very beautiful woman. Bram gave the Servant a smile. "My thanks, Caster."

He gave Bram a nod, and returned his smile. "They are all waiting for you and me in the main chamber. You know the way, yes?"

"Of course." With that, Bram and Caster and the golems left the teleportation room. They strode across pavilions that would not have looked out of place in a Victorian-era king's summer palace, and through hallways more opulent than those within the Vatican. Finally, they arrived in an opulent throne room, where a good-sized group was gathered.

The first of the gathered group to greet Bram was a tall man with long green hair like Caster's, glasses, dark clothing, red eyes, and a smoldering cigar that hung out of the corner of his frowning mouth. He looked a bit pale, as if he had been spending a great deal of time indoors. "You're late, Bram. Rider wanted everyone in attendance hours ago," he stated.

Next to the green-haired man, a teenager with blonde hair and a vest hopped excitedly from foot to foot. "COOL! Are those the plans? Did he really figure out how to control and move through time, like our friend? Was it only forwards, or could he also go backwards? How about sideways…?"

Before he could continue, the green-haired man smacked the teen over the head with a stern and annoyed glare and asked the boy to stop talking for a moment. Bram ignored the little comedy scene. Next to them, a man stood dressed in gaudy nobleman's clothing which made him resemble a court jester, while a strange hat was perched upon his head. He chuckled at the antics of the long-haired man and the teenager.

"Do you have what is required?" Asked a humanoid figure who appeared as a strange, yet seamless, fusion of a bird and a human.

The two ravens that were perched on his shoulders, one black, and the other white, looked upon Bram with an intelligence and sentience that seemed beyond human. Bram would never admit it, but they, and their summoner, always made him feel rather uncomfortable. Such a strange Servant (?), those two ravens.

Next to the being stood two even stranger figures: One was positively giant in height and mass, with skin the mixture of burnished bronze and iron, garbed in a lion's pelt over his shoulders, long and functional robes, open-toed sandals, and a crimson sash draped about his waist, with a matching one wrapped about his arm. In one of his mighty hands rested a large, beautiful and deadly bow. His face, while not necessarily handsome, was well chiseled, like a god's, as was the rest of his figure, as if he had been carved from solid rock, metal, and marble into a figure of pure physical perfection. His eyes were quite sharp, and yet, while not entirely friendly, within them danced a happy amount of good humor and noble, heroic kindness. But that was to be expected, given his identity after all.

Standing in front of this behemoth was a child-like figure. Physically, he seemed no older than twelve, though Bram know for a fact that he was much, much more ancient. He was dressed in archaic-looking robes, and his hands bore strange, arcane symbols that lay alongside the glowing command seals that were in the shape of a bow being launched from an arrow. The figure's purple eyes seemed old, yet were highly inquisitive, and glowed with a slight, deceptively child-like humor.

On Bram's left stood two persons who were obviously father and daughter. The man was middle aged, with a lean figure that was slowly going towards plump. The daughter was barely out of her teens. Both wore clothing of very fine quality and shared the same silver hair and yellow eyes. Behind them stood a knight of kingly bearing, garbed in fine blue and silver armor, whose hands seemed empty, but appeared to be clutching something nonetheless. The command seals shined on the daughter's hand. The father and daughter looked upon Bram with disdain, while the kingly knight looked at him with neutrality.

Next to them were the final main members of their little alliance: Two women, well into their octogenarian years, though their backs and frames were as straight and strong as a younger woman's. They were identical twins, these two, from their hairstyles, and all the way down to their rich clothing, and the command seals glowing proudly on their right hands. Behind them stood what could only be described as the younger and older versions of the same person: A blue-haired man in blue and silver metal and leather armor and robes, all of which was decorated with a wolf motif. In their(?) hands were identical red spears.

Seated upon the throne in the middle of the room was an imposing figure; Tall, with bluish-blonde hair, and dressed in black, silver, and dark turquoise, spiked armor and robes. Light blue eyes glared at Bram with the intensity of a sun, as armored fingers drummed on one of the throne's arms. "As my vassal has already stated, you are quite late, Sophia-Ri."

Bram gave a small bow of apology. "I humbly apologize, Rider. But, as you can see, I come bearing the fruits of my labors."

The kingly Rider scoffed at that.

Then, another voice spoke out, "Indeed. And we are all glad that you have succeeded in this endeavor." This voice was the sort that may have once been smooth and charismatic to the ear, but, due to an old injury, was now a bit rougher. All turned at the sound of a wheelchair being pushed into the room. Its occupant was accompanied by two figures, one pushing the chair, and the other on the left.

On the chair's left side stood a knight of average height in dark purple and black armor. His defining features were his silver hair, and his golden eyes. His expression held a resolute demeanor.

Pushing the chair was a figure of pure loveliness; tall, well-endowed, with long ebony hair that draped upon the ground behind her and was nearly indistinguishable from her ebony dress with gold highlights and edging. Her ears were pointed, and her face was the sort that artists could try their whole lives to capture on canvas, but rarely ever succeeded.

The occupant of the wheelchair could have once been called boyishly handsome, but, now, he looked slightly gaunt, as if something were draining his energy as quickly as he replenished it. He was garbed in a catholic priest's cassock and robes that once fit him somewhat snuggly, but now hung loosely off his darkly tanned frame.

"Hello, Bram," Shirou Kotomine said from behind his respirator mask, gesturing with a gloved hand from his wheelchair. "I am happy that you could finally join us again. Now that everyone is assembled, shall we get straight to the matter at hand?"

 **A/N**

 **Made some changes.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **I hope this gets mentioned or put on tv tropes.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Unknown._

 _Every day, it was the same thing. Every. Single. Day._

 _Wake up, repeatedly attempt smash her head into the side of a mountain, which barely causes any scratches; Then, try to scratch out her eyes, this time with a rock, at which the rock breaks upon reaching her eyes, leaving bloody scrapes over and under her eyes. Then, reminisce about old times, and try to remember what actual food used to taste like. Then, imagine killing people who put up a decent fight against her. Then, smile at the thought of killing people, and being washed in their blood._

 _Then, after all of that, which took either ten hours, ten minutes, or ten seconds, she decided to get to the highlight of her day._

 _So, if she remembered correctly, this would make attempt 1,073,996,843,521._

 _Oh joy. This time, she would make three mountains fall on her, while they were all set ablaze, this time in blue flame._

 _It had taken about two centuries to engrave the proper runes on each mountain. At least her greatest student's spear never dulled. She was glad that he had not been buried with it._

 _As the three mountains blotted out the dark sky with their mass, and fell towards her, she decided not to close her eyes this time. Like the warrior she was, she would face it head on._

 _Sound and debris exploded all around her. None of it so much as touched her, save for a small scratch on her cheek._

 _After an hour of waiting for all the dust and flaming debris to settle, she examined herself again. Yep, not even a speck of dust, save for the cut on her cheek._

 _Well… that failed spectacularly; another waste of a few centuries of preparation and effort. Oh well, there would always be more attempts… With a sigh, she headed back to the stack of dead wood that served as a home in this place… she really hated it, as did the voices in her head…_

 _Suddenly, she heard something that she had not heard in this land for a very, very long time; the sound of someone's hands clapping together in applause._

 _"Magnificent, simply magnificent. Never have I seen some attempt suicide by making three flaming mountains fall on them all at once. Though, perhaps the more magnificent thing was that you survived such an attempt with nary a single scrape or a scratch or a singe on your magnificent person," said the voice._

 _She turned. Standing several yards behind her was a gentleman in clothing and robes that seemed all at once ornate, functional, and nondescript. A gilded cane was tucked under his arm as he clapped, and his blue-grey hair was tied back in a rough ponytail._

 _"How did you get here?" the woman asked, spear leveled in the man's direction._

 _He gave her a smile. "I have my ways."_

 _Her glare could have wiped out a country on its intensity alone. "Answer the damn question!"_

 _Instead of doing so, he just continued smiling that damn smile, and looked at her as if she were a curious thing in the back of an antiquities store that he was considering purchasing. "You know, a dear friend of mine once told me that you had killed her. It left quite the impression on her, you know, and that is something that has only happened to her about twenty times in her long life. She called you the "Consoling Witch that is Eternally Alive."_

 _She growled. "Don't fucking call me that!"_

 _He raised his hands in a mock apology. "Of course. My mistake."_

 _Now she was getting bored. Best to remove this trash. "Yes, it was, and it will be your last."_

 _The next thing the man knew, the crimson spear had impaled itself straight through his heart. He had not even seen her throw it._

 _He was not even budged by the momentum. Indeed, he just looked at the spear with some professional curiosity, mixed with slight admiration. "What a beautiful weapon. The legends certainly do it no justice. You must have been very proud, who you beloved student forged this."_

 _There was not much that could still surprise the warrior, but this… this was not what she had been expecting. "Who are you? What are you?"_

 _He continued to smile. "My name, for now, is DARNIC Yggdemillenia. You could say that I am an admirer of yours, of your legend and abilities. As for_ what _I am? Well, let's just say that I am… complicated."_

 _She had to admit; her curiosity was becoming piqued now. The fact that he was still alive, after getting impaled certainly helped. Was he like her? "What do you want?"_

 _"Before I tell you that, I first want to ask you something. How many millennia have you languished here, in this land, as you now are? One, two, three… four? Or have you been here for so long that you have finally lost track?"_

 _Her angry silence was DARNIC'S answer. He shook his head in sympathy, ignoring the spear in his chest. "Of course, it was through no fault of your own. All your life, you lived only for the thrill of battle, the rush of bloody combat, and so, as you grew in power, kept challenging yourself against things more and more powerful, until one day, you found that nothing could kill you, that indeed, the World itself recognized you as something that is not supposed to die. Am I correct?"_

 _Her reply was more angry silence, tinged with a bit of despair. At that, he smirked. "With that being the case, then what if I told you that I could help you achieve that which has alluded you for so long?" he asked, as he calmly slid the spear out of his body with a squelching noise, but without even a grimace of pain._

 _He then calmly strode over to her, spear in hand, as the wound in his chest quickly healed and closed. "Help me, and I will in turn, give you that which you have desired above all else, as well as the chance to leave here, and fight to your heart's content. If not, then you can simply remain here, in this Land of Shadows, until the end of everything." He handed her the spear_

 _She tilted her head as she took back her weapon. "I'm listening..."_

xxxxxxxxxx

Tokiomi had to admit; the Volumen Hydragarym was a very well-crafted Mystic Code.

After returning home with Archibald's body from that horrific hospital, he had hired a discreet mortician to clean the body before shipping the corpse home to the Archibalds. Of course, it had only after he had stripped the dead Lord of any mystic items and codes, of course. He would not have been able to call himself a proper magus if he had done otherwise, after all.

Besides, to the victor goes the spoils.

After arguing the following day, and night, with the Magus Association, he decided to calm his nerves by examining his newly acquired spoils of war. For most of the day, he had been busy examining the mystical ball of fluid mercury, hoping to unlock its secrets. He felt that he was getting close.

He has also found a key for a suite in the Fuyuki Hyatt, so he had a clear idea of where to find any more items that Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald had brought with him.

He was then alerted by both Archer, and a minor bounded field which Tokiomi had set around the Tohsaka residence, that someone was pounding upon the front door of the residence.

With a curious frown, he set down his examination tools, and left his workshop to answer it. He was greeted by the sight of a frantic Waver Velvet, behind whom was his equally frantic Servant, who carried a young girl, about Waver's age, in his large hands.

Before departing the hospital, Tokiomi had given Waver the address of the Tohsaka residence if he ever decided to take him up on his offer of an apprenticeship.

"Please, Master Tohsaka! Something is very wrong! Everyone is just collapsing. This is my… friend. She needs help! Please!"

Tokiomi looked at the girl for all of one second, and then turned as pale as a sheet. "No," he whispered. "It can't be. Not again."

Then, he shook his head. "Bring her in." He then turned upon his heel and strode back into the residence, quickly followed by Waver and Rider.

"Aoi!" Tokiomi called out. "Prepare a bed! This is an emergency! Take the girls and lock yourself in the cellar. The bounded fields will keep all of you safe there."

When he heard no reply, he grew troubled. "Aoi?"

He rushed into the living room. Aoi, Rin, and Sakura were all lying upon the floor, eyes wide and unseeing.

No, no, no, no, no!

Not again.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _France, Unknown_

 _She always enjoyed reincarnating into a female body. It was just so much fun! It made all the acts she committed even more delectable. Plus, she found that female bodies oft had more refined taste buds._

 _She sat at a table at the inn and ordered the largest meal that money could buy. It would hold her over until she could find something more… sentient to feast upon later._

 _"Hello, Francis," came a smooth voice._

 _"It's Francisca now, again if you must know," she said without looking up from her meal._

 _Taking a seat across from her was the man she was here to meet; a tall, handsome thing in rich clothing, with an ornate cane in his hand. She took note of his red eyes. Very interesting. It had been a while since she had encounter one of them._

 _"Huh, you look a lot younger than what I was expecting," she said. "How did you find me?"_

 _In response, he shrugged, resting his fingers agains the corner of her eye. "I have my ways. Plus, I had help form someone who once killed you. I believe that you know her as "that consoling witch that is eternally alive."_

 _She giggled. This man was funny. He would probably taste great. "What can I help you with, mister?"_

 _"I know what you are most afraid of,_ Prelati."

 _That made her pause in her meal, and she looked him square in his red eyes. "What do you want?"_

 _"I want to help you, Prelati. But to do that, first, I require your help."_

 _He explained what he had planned to her, and how long he had been planning it, and how long it would take to come to fruition, and what his endgame was._

 _She was silent for a long moment, and then burst out laughing. He was really funny. Though, maybe she would put off heating him for a while. Maybe a few centuries or so._

 _"Sound's fun mister! You've got yourself a deal!" With a grin, they shook._

 _This was going to be so much fun!_

xxxxxxxxxx

Through his status as the Overseer of the Holy Grail War, Risei Kotomine was given a few abilities to help more easily facilitate his role. One such ability was that of projecting his voice in such a way that only the other contestants and Servants of the War could hear him.

"To all the contestants of the Holy Grail War, the current situation has been deemed enough of an emergency that the War shall be put on hold until the crisis has ended. The Master of Archer has discovered a possible method on how to put an end to this crisis.

"Finally, to all who participate, they shall be given the reward of one additional command seal."

"The choice is yours."

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Sponheim Abbey,_

 _He hated this place._

 _Was it a great honor, that he should be granted the honor of this postion from among his lessers? Yes._

 _Was it what he deserved, based on his great and unsurpassable skills? Of course, for now._

 _Did it really matter since she still refused to acknowledge him! You better fucking believe it._

 _With a sigh, he patted the head of his Doberman familiar, eliciting a growl of contentment from the canine._

 _"I know what it's like, you know?"_

 _The magus' head shot up in surprise at his uninvited guest. "How are you here?"_

 _"Does it matter?" DARNIC asked him. "As I said, I know what it's like, not to be truly be acknowledged for your talents, to be overlooked in disdain by your lessers."_

 _"I suppose you do, Yggdemillenia," the magus admitted. All knew his tale, after all._

 _The man shrugged. "It must be infuriating for someone like you, not to be acknowledged like you deserve. You should have the chance to show the world just what you are capable of, to have all others bowing at your feet, in awe of your pedigree and prowess."_

 _The magus' eyes narrowed at the flattery, though he did enjoy the praise. "What do you want," the red magus asked, as his Doberman began to growl, while he rested his hands on his desk._

 _The intruder put his hands upon the desk, and leaned forward. "What I want, is to help you get what you truly deserve. But, only if you are willing to help me first."_

 _DARNIC explained his plan. The magus had to admit, it sounded very interesting. "Hmmm… Tell me more."_

xxxxxxxxxx

After placing Aoi, his daughters, Caren, and the girl in the cellar, where they would be safe, Tokiomi with Archer, Waver, and Rider outside the Tohsaka Compound. Kirei and Caster showed up a moment later, though by a different way, so as not to arouse any suspicion as to their secret alliance.

Waver felt a bit out of odds when the priest briefly glanced in his direction; something in his eyes…. Caster and Rider exchanged a brief glance, though the masked woman seemed to dismiss him with a shake of her masked head.

Later, Berserker and her biker-looking master appeared, alongside their blank-faced homunculus companion. Berserker glared pure death at Archer, while her master gave everyone a friendly wave.

Then, to the group's surprise, Saber came riding up the street on an eight-legged steed, followed by his master in a nondescript black car.

Waver shivered at the man's appearance as he exited the car. Even he, a mere student, had heard of the infamous Magus Killer. They said he had once shot down a jumbo jet full of people, just to kill one man. Now, he knew what Waver looked like!

Then, a tall, red-headed woman and a man with strange, shifting symbols on his skin and multi-colored hair suddenly appeared.

"Touko Aozaki," Tokiomi said. "This is truly an honor."

"Tokiomi Tohsaka. Not bad," she replied, around a mouthful of smoke.

"This alliance, well-intentioned though it might be, is still only temporary. Once we are done, it shall be back to fighting each other over the Grail. But, until then, we cooperate fully. No attempting to stab any of us in the back, agreed?"

They all murmured sounds of acquiescence.

"Good," Tokiomi said. "Then please follow me."

xxxxxxxxxx

 _The silver-haired priest strode past the full pews and stood at the pulpit, before an open bible. He turned to the chapter that he felt most relevant, took a deep breath and began to speak to his captivated audience._

 _"We live in troubled times, my children. Wars breaking out on every corner of the globe. People are going hungry, and fighting with one another over the barest remnants of natural resources, all the while people are losing their drive to explore, to question, and to push back the encroaching dark with the light of knowledge. In essence, this world is sinful. It is full of temptation and easy ways to fall, and brimming over with fear and sloth and greed and lust. But... do you know what?!"_

 _Silence and wide eyes were his answers. The man's stance then turned slanted and twisted, as a deranged grin spread upon his thin lips. He spread his arms out wide and SCREAMED, with a voice that seemed more manic than the very idea of madness itself._

 _"THAT IS WHAT MAKES THIS WORLD ABSOLUTELY DIVINE! SIN AND VIRTUE ARE ONE AND THE SAME! IT IS ONLY WHEN WE ALLOW OURSELVES TO GIVE INTO TEMPTATION THAT WE CAN TRULY FREE OURSELVES FROM SIN! REPRESSION AND "VIRTUE" ARE THE TRUE SIGNS OF THE BLESSED DEVIL! GOD CARES NOT FOR YOU, MY CHILDREN FOR THIS IS THE AGE OF MAN!_ **HE** _CARES NOT! BUT I CARE! CAN YOU DIG IT?! CAN I GET A FUCKING AMEN?!"_

 _Everyone in the pews were tied to the chairs, and all were screaming at this madman, who, for the past several weeks, ever since he had literally taken over their town, in-between his "sermons," had been killing, raping, eating, and torturing them and their friends and families. Half the people in the church were already dead. He just left heir bodies there to rot._

 _"What about you, sister Eliza," he said, gesturing to one unlucky woman who had been the center of his "attentions" for the past few days. "DO YOU FEEL THE DIVINE JOY OF VIRTUIOUS SIN UPON? CAN YOU FEEL IT WITHIN YOUR SOUL AND SKIN AND BONES AND BLOOD AND CUNT AND BRAIN?! WELL?! CAN YOU DIG IT, ELIZA?!"_

 _When she failed to answer his inquiry, he gave a theatrical sigh, and flung a black key straight into her brain, the point exiting out the back of her head._

 _Did it matter that she had just died a few minutes ago, after having suffered another round of his "tender" ministrations? Not really, now that it meant her soul had been saved, especially once her body had been purified of that DISGUSTING Asian blood, as had so many others of the small town._

 _"LET YOURSELVES BE SAVED, BROTHERS AND SISTERS! LET THE JOY OF SIN WASH OVER YOU, SO THAT YOU ALL MAY ASCEND TO THE GREAT AND GLORIOUS HEAVENS ON GREAT AND GLORIOUSLY BLOODY WINGS! FOR AS THE GREAT BOOK SAYS,_ **She will come girt with the sword of freedom, and before her kings and priests will tremble and cities and empires will fall, and she will be called BABALON, the scarlet woman...And women will respond to her war cry, and throw off their shackles and chains, and men will respond to her challenge, forsaking the foolish ways and the little ways, and she will shine as the ruddy evening star in the bloody sunset of Gotterdamerung, will shine as a morning star when the night has passed, and a new dawn breaks over the garden of Pan!"**

 _The look in his eyes would have cowed an entire asylum full of the worst human beings to ever exist. Then, the priest threw his arms out wide once more, and, for an instant, he seemed bathed in uncomfortably divine light._

 _"CAN YOU DIG IT, YOU FUCKING SHITHEELS?!"_

 _His grin seemed to split the sides of his face at their muffled screams. So, he decided to finish. "_ **Be blessed in the name of man. And if any god deny you for this, I will deny that god,** _AS I HAVE SO MANY TIMES BEFORE!_ "

 _He then slammed the book shut with a great and mighty_ " _ **AMEN!"**_

 _Then, as the euphoria settled, the priest heard the sound of applause from a single pair of hands. He looked up to find, sitting in the front pew, was a man with gray hair and fine clothes, enthusiastically clapping, while an ornate cane rested on his lap. A joyous smile was writ upon his lips, while his red eyes shined with admiration. "What a magnificent sermon, Father. Simply marvelous."_

 _The priest beamed at the praise, ignoring the fact that the man had not been there a moment earlier. "Why thank you most greatly, kind sir. Though, may I ask what you are doing here, in this house of Man and the Lord and the Whore?"_

 _The man stood up, and walked forwards to the priest. "Why, I have come here to see you, Father."_

 _Really? How fascinating. "Why?"_

 _"Because, like you, I want to help people be free. But, I need your help to do so. Will you help me, Father?"_

 _The appreciative man explained to the priest what he needed. It made the priest laugh out loud in joy and hug him. The science alone would be worth it! "HOW EXCITING! I'M IN! WHEN DO WE LEAVE, MY NEW FRIEND?"_

 _Before leaving, the priest burnt down the church with all the survivors still inside. Nobody said that saving souls was a painless process, after all, plus, in the realms of science, no process ever goes smoothly._

xxxxxxxxxx

Tokiomi guided the group to a small house situated on the outskirts of the city's borders, though; perhaps it could be more aptly described as a large, dilapidated shack. They walked past a great deal of paralyzed people, some of whom had been torn apart by an unseen force. IT had been quite unsettling.

Before they approached the door, Tokiomi turned to address the group. "I will warn you all, that the man we are about to meet is rather unstable, as well as a bit of a recluse. But, I think he will help us. He knows quite well what is at stake." The Tohsaka magus said. "Just let me do the talking, understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Dreamer!" Tokiomi exclaimed, as he rapped on the door with his cane. "Dreamer, I know you're in here. Open up!"

From within the house came a muffled "fuck off!"

The Tohsaka head scoffed. "Is that anyway to talk to an old friend, Dreamer?"

"If you were ever truly an "old friend," Tokiomi Tohsaka, then you would have the common decency to leave me the fuck alone!" the voice replied.

Tokiomi sighed. "Listen Dreamer, I do not have time for this right now. You are aware of what is happening in the city? Then you know that IT is back! We need your help to save the people in this city, or else it will be like France all over again. If you help me, then I will owe you a great favor. Also, please do not make me order my Servant to break down this door."

There was nothing but silence to serve as a reply. Tokiomi sighed. "Archer…"

Before Archer could demolish the door, the group heard a shouted "FINE! Just give me a second"

After what seemed about 5 whole minutes of locks being undone and unlatched, the door swung inward to reveal the sole resident of the home.

To Waver, the man seemed to embody the word "disheveled." The whites of his eyes were more red than white. His clothes were threadbare, worn, and stained with unidentifiable things. He looked over them all with a mixture of fear and anger before his bloodshot eyes settled on Tokiomi. At that, the man's face twisted into an _extremely_ angry visage.

"Yes, I am quite aware of what is going on, _Tokiomi_. I am very aware that IT is back. Don't think that I have forgotten, or that I have forgiven you for what happened in that village in France all those years ago, you bastard. YOU are the reason that I can no long sleep, can no longer dream, why I hear IT's mocking laughter wherever I go…YOU and your fucking arrogance were the reason that our friends and all those people died, and what we went through… what happened to that poor little girl…. So, once I help you and your fellow assholes with this, we're done. Your favor to me is that you never come here again, you never bother me again, and you never even glance in the direction of my home. Are we clear?"

Tokiomi sighed in defeat. How far his former friend had fallen. "Very well, Dreamer."

"Good," the man said.

He then looked at the rest of the group. "Meet me around the back, you lot. I already have everything set up. The rest will be up to you."

xxxxxxxxxx

Dreamer had the group, sans Caster and Assassin; sit in a rough semi-circle around a lit fire. He drew a small circle on each of their foreheads and lit a bowl of foul smelling incense.

"This thing that is, for all intents and purposes, attacking the city, operates on both a mental and physical level. It is in that mental level that it can be defeated. To do so, I will have to put you all in a trance-like state that will send your minds and mental selves to the dream world. However, just because it is a dream, does not mean you are safe. If you die in there, then you die out here. Understood?" They all nodded.

"Caster and I will remain here, with this sleepless man, to help keep the connection open. But, the rest will be up to you," Assassin stated.

"Really?" the tall masked woman queried. "You can use magecraft, Servent of the Shadows?"

"You live as long as I have, lady, and you tend to pick up a few things," he flippantly replied.

"Anyway," Dreamer interjected. "Now it is time. I assume you two have an idea of the spell that we will use? One of us will have to continuously chant, though the connection will be strong if all three of us are chanting."

A moment later, the three began to chant, the words smooth and sibilant, yet dark and angry. Their hands began to glow with dark light that hurt the eyes when it was looked at.

Then, Waver, Rider, Saber, Berserker, Tokiomi, Archer, the priest, Aozaki, and Berserker's master all fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

After that strange mental jolt, Waver and Rider awoke to find himself in a strange place. It looked like a village. It seemed rustic, yet urban.

Rider's height was the same, though he looked more like a best than a man. Wild rued fur covered his form, and jagged claws were on each of his fingers. All he wore was a ragged robe around his waist.

Before he could question the Giant's appearance, he saw his own hands. They were smaller, and he seemed to be swimming in his clothes, as if they had become much to big for him.

Was this Waver's true self? A little child? He sighed, his voice now a few pitches higher.

To his right, he saw the biker man, the magus killer, the scary woman, and the creepy priest approach with their servants.

The priest looked horrific; his limbs were twisted and warped, and his skin were covered in lesions and sores. He looked like something that hated the sight of its own reflection, and, judging from his lack of horror at his new appearance, Waver felt that that statement was not far off from the truth.

The Magus Killer looked the same, save for the odd fact that seemingly heavy manacles were wrapped around his limbs, making it seem as if a heavy weight was continuously keeping him weary and grounded.

Saber looked especially bizarre, his appearance flickering endlessly between his form in the waking world, then that of a noble knight with platinum blonde hair and a large glowing mark on his bare chest, then a kingly-looking man in spectacles with a face as impassive as a glacier, and dark hair, then a man with pointed ears and two large metal braces on his legs who looked wrathful, and then a scaly, hulking beast-thing wearing gold armor, and who looked at them all with naked greed in its reptilian eyes.

Saber looked at his changing hands in shock, and then at his master, who for some reason, did not seem very surprised.

…our old forms… _Will they judge us…._ **They want to destroy us, and steal our gifts for themselves!... _KILL THEM FOR GAZING UPON MY GODLEN FORM, AND Then TAKE THEIR TREASURES GOLDGODLGOLDGOLDRGOLDIGOLDNGOLDGGOLD!_**

Berserker's master looked the same, only younger, and cleaner, whist Berserker, for some reason, did not look anything like her original self at all. Instead, she, or in this case, _he_ , looked like a young man, possibly only a few years older than Waver, with emerald-green eyes, and shining blonde hair. He looked like a king that all other kings aspired to be. Until he opened his mouth, and out from it emanated Berserker's voice. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Aozaki looked the same, at first, until Waver realized that she had taken the form of a very life-like doll that resembled her actual body, as evidence by the spherical doll joints that were visible.

Archer looked the same.

"Where are we?" Waver asked everyone.

"This was a small, once happy village located far in the French country side. It had a population of 560 people. It was the kind of place where everyone knew each other's name, and where, on the night of November 11, 1978, the entire population, ending with a young girl named Elesia, died horrific, undeserved deaths."

Waver and Rider, and the rest of the group, looked to their left, and reacted in surprise. The man had Tokiomi's voice but looked much younger, barely out of his teens, in fact. His brown hair was not combed over but was instead spiky. He wore a red coat, and no cane. His face had a scraggly shadow of a beard, and his eyes, though weary, were also bright and alert. He looked like a posh punk.

The color of his clothes, his hair, and the fact that Archer was standing right next to him, were really the only clues that this was indeed Tokiomi Tohsaka. "Master Tohsaka?"

Tokiomi looked himself over briefly, and then sighed. "This is how I looked, and what I wore that night. The night that I got my friends, and this entire town, killed."

Aozaki let out a laugh of disbelief. "Wait. The Bloody Night incident? You were a part of that mess? WOW! My measure of you has definitely gone up." She then burst out laughing.

"It was no laughing matter, Aozaki!" Tokiomi screamed. To his credit, her laughter at least went down to a small chuckle.

"What happened?" Waver asked him.

The man let loose a tired sigh. "It is not something that we have time to discuss. Come, we need to get going."

Kirei looked at his teacher's retreating back. Very interesting. It seemed that there was more to Tokiomi Tohsaka than he had originally thought.

Then, a gravelly voice rang out. "Oh, don't be like that, Tohsaka. You should tell them! Tell them how you came to this village with a group of friends from the Clock Tower on holiday. How you convinced them that you could save one little girl, without alerting the Clock Tower. Then, through the course of that night, you condemned the entire village, along with half of your friends, to death! It was just such a delight! So, go ahead, tell them!" The voice then descended into maniacal laughter, as its owner came into view atop one of the buildings.

The man, at least Waver thought he used to be one, was covered in blood and charred burn marks. The only thing unscathed was his bright red hair. Being tossed up and down in his hand was a long, serrated knife. He was repeatedly singing the word "Cool!"

Tokiomi had an expression of pure hatred on his face, and it held such intensity that even Kiritsugu and Kirei stepped back in surprise. "I assume you are that this is your newest body, TATARI?"

The man ignored him, as his grin literally split the sides of his face, and, suddenly, 60 random men, women, and children appeared floating above their heads. "Hey guys! Here's a reward for entering the beginning stages of your doom!"

In one swift motion of his hand, the victim's throats were all slit. As the blood deluged upon them, Waver and the rest (except for Kirei) screamed in anger and shock, and The Magus Killer swiftly fired a gun at the murderer.

The killer laughed as the bullets perforated his figure, seemingly to no effect. "As to your earlier question, oh pathetic failure of a magus, you are 100% correct! This dead thing is my new host! So, come and catch me if you can! Your new companions are welcome as well! So many memories to rifle through! SO, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET THE SHOW BEGIN! COOOOOLLLL!"

Before anyone could do anything else, there was flash of red light…

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Unknown_

 _He strode through the remnants of the battlefield. It was not the first he had walked through, but that did not mean that the sights before him were any less horrific to his sensibilities. Was this all that humans could motivate themselves to do? Kill each other?_

 _What was the point?_

 _He then heard the sound of someone groaning. It was a soldier. Both of his legs were severed at the knees, along with several arrows that were sticking out of his back. The monk was surprised that he was still alive, though he did not have much time left.._

 _The monk walked closer and saw that the man was barely more than a boy. One of the conscripted, he supposed. "Please," the boy choked out. "Help me."_

 _"I can't" the monk said simply. "You have lost too much blood. It will not be much longer now. Are you in much pain?"_

 _The boy nodded, tears in his eyes. "I don't want to die," he whispered."_

 _"I know. Rest assure, I will not let you suffer much longer."_

 _The monk then knelt before the soldier. "Tell me, young man. What is your name?"_

 _"K-Kakashi," the boy replied._

 _"I shall remember you, Kakashi. Rest in peace" the monk said, before he swiftly twisted and broke the boy's neck with a snap._

 _This was not the first euthanizing that he had to perform this day. Nor would it be the last, he supposed._

 _After that, he continued walking through the field, easing the pain of whoever he could find. Hadn't he tried to stop this war from happening? He had tried to save them… but they still went on with these pointless battles. They would not listen._

 _Finally, after much walking and mercy, he collapsed to his knees in sadness and exhaustion._

 _This world would be better off if it ended right now. Then… then all the suffering could just end._

 _"It really is a sad sight, wouldn't you agree?" came a voice._

 _The sorrowful monk looked up without surprise. In front of him was a strange-looking, grey-haired man holding a cane with a strange smile on his face, and a hand reached out to help him up._

 _"Yes," the monk said, hesitantly taking the proffered hand as he did so. "It is."_

 _"If only things could change. IF only there were a way to save them all."_

 _The monk's eyebrow rose at that statement. "Indeed, but there is no way. I've tried."_

 _"What if I were to tell you that I had found a way, a way to help you save everyone, to end their suffering. But, to do it, I need your help, Monk."_

 _The smiling man explained his plan to the monk, and the monk listened._

 _Then the monk replied. "I shall help you in this endeavor."_

xxxxxxxxxx

They found themselves in a classroom, one that Waver knew all too well, though it was much bigger and long than what he remembered. The group soon heard the sounds of the mocking laughter of teenagers. Then the voice spoke. "Our scene opens in a classroom, where one Waver Velvet is about to receive a most fair and deserved verbal beatdown!"

The laughter from the seemingly empty classroom increased in volume, and then over the laughter, a familiar voice could be heard. "Are you serious, Velvet? Do you honestly expect me to believe this, this farce of a dissertation?! HA! Ridiculous! Personal strength has no standing in this society! Only your pedigree and power, both of which, I might add, you are severely lacking, Waver Velvet. You should be ashamed for merely existing! HA-HA!"

Tokiomi gave Waver a pitying look, though Waver did his best to ignore the laughter. It was rather difficult, though.

Suddenly, the dead man appeared in front of them, at the lecturer's desk, his legs propped up in a picture of relaxed impunity.

"He was right you know. But, instead of listening to your betters, you went off and joined an ancient deathmatch, without any plans or foresight. Now, here you are, in MY domain, alongside a self-hating priest, an arrogant asshole, a psychotic dollmaker with a sibling complex, a man with more blood on his hands than there are people in this city, a mercenary whose very lineage is poison, a giant with major inferiority issues, an angry homunculus who only ever wanted her father's love and acceptance, a Servant who has no idea what or who he actually is, and an Archer burdened by more curses and hatreds than could ever be imagined. All of this, and all because you wanted some respect. Just for that, you can die first!"

As the voice of the deceased Kayneth continued laughing, the doors flooded open, and, to their horror, a horde of children rushed towards them, their eyes blank. These were not the children from earlier. Kiritsugu ran towards the laughing madman and shot a bullet straight at him. One of the children leapt to intercept it, and a hole was summarily created in it's forehead.

"What are you doing?!" Tokiomi screamed, as he pushed back a small group with a harmless wind.

"These children are already under this thing's control. Kill only those that keep us from reaching it! We have no choice!" As he spoke, he shot several more with expert marksmanship.

Archer sent arrows into knees, his face as impassive as ever.

Touko smirked as she sent a fireball into a group. "Fine by me!"

Kirei simply attacked all non-vital areas, his face not as impassive as before. Even he knew that this was wrong.

Berserker screamed in both anger and agony as he was forced to bisect several children. He master was silent as he gunned down several more that tried to claw his eyes out.

The thing laughed again. "As expected from the ever-pragmatic Magus Killer! Kill the few to save the many! But, I am curious. At what point do the few BECOME the many? Shall we look in your past for the answer?"

 _Flash…_

They were now on a tropical island with a sunset making the sky glow a soft orange, though that was probably more due to the burning village in the distance. They continued to fight, and now, what seemed to be ghouls joined the attacking swarm. TATARI was seen lounging on a beach chair on the sand. "Look, this is where you were truly born, Kiritsugu Emiya! Where your childhood was murdered, in front of your eyes by your own beloved father! And where you in turn killed him! HOW UTTERLY DELICIOUS!"

Kiritsugu aimed his gun at the thing again, only for someone to appear in front of him. Kiritsugu was shocked to find himself face to face a stern-faced woman with silver hair. "Why did you kill me, Kiri? Why?"

He hesitated for a fragment of a second, and the woman took that opening to stab him in the side with a knife.

TATARI laughed again. "Let's see now, whose next?"

He then casually tilted his head to left to avoid a thrown black key. "THE PRIEST IT IS!"

 _Flash…_

The scenery changed to what seemed like the interior of a large hospital room, and the mournful sound of a heart monitor could be heard above the din of combat.

"She did truly love you, Kirei. But, alas, she just could not accept that you did not feel the same. But, you did feel such joy at her pain, didn't you, you twisted little priest? Here! Now you can finally tell her how you really feel!"

A second later, Kirei found himself being choked by a sickly woman with one eye. "You do love me, Kirei. You always have."

The moment he crushed her neck, she faded way to reveal a middle-aged man, now dead. Then, another version of the woman tackled him from behind.

"You honestly think that this mind-screw bullshit will keep us from killing you?" Aozaki asked as she sped toward the laughing creature.

Then, she was kicked in the head by a young woman with glowing red hair, who bore a rather familiar resemblance to the woman. "You or me, Touko. Remember? Before you tried to kill me?"

"Fuck you, you little thief," Touko screamed, before she began to strangle her, with the sister punching her in the face repeatedly.

"Aren't sibling rivalries just delicious?" the thing chuckled, whilst Tokiomi bellowed in pain from a child biting him on the neck. "But, let's not leave the rest out, shall we?" It snapped its fingers.

 _Flash…_

Berserker fought against a man who was a mirror copy of her dream-form, whilst dead things in knightly plate armor joined the fight. "NEVER WORTHY, INCEST-SPAWN! NEVER WORTHY!"

 _Flash…_

Berserker's master began to actually sob, while he fought off copies of a young girl who was covered in sickly, poisonous veins, and who had blood dripping out of her mouth. "SHE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU, NECROMANCER! YOU AND YOUR POSIONOUS BLOODLINE! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW MUCH SHE SUFFERED DURRING THE IMPLANTATION?! BECAUSE I KNOW! SO MUCH SCREAMING!"

 _Flash…_

Rider was slowly strangled by a large serpent. "You were never worthy, Rider. Not now, or ever. DIE LIKE HE DID!"

 _Flash…_

Now they were back at the French village, and Tokiomi had managed to break free from the fracas, and ran towards the thing, fire burning in his hand. "ENOUGH, TATARI!"

The thing did nothing as Tokiomi closed the gap between them… 20 feet…ten…5..

Then, it spoke, in a different voice, that of a little girl's, with a French accent, as it turned into a small child with light blue hair. "Monsieur Tohsaka? Are you here to save me?"

Tokiomi stopped dead in his tracks at the voice, horror and shock etched deeply on his face. "Elesia," he whispered, tears in the corner of his eyes, as he fell to his knees, over the shouts and protests of the others.

The girl reached out a hand to caress his face lightly. "I'm scared, Monsieur Tohsaka. Please…"

Then she grinned evilly, grabbed Tokiomi by his shirt, and _slammed_ him into the ground on his back. As she straddled him, her form shifted back to that of the dead man, and he began to brutally punch the Tohsaka Head, repeatedly, and each hit was punctuated with deranged laughter. "FOOLED YOU, TOKIOMI! FOOLED YOU GOOD!"

xxxxxxxxxx

In the waking world, Dreamer and Assassin and Caster were still hard at work. Throughout their spell craft and chanting, they watched as the sleeping group withered and groaned as wounds small and large opened on their persons. The homunculus was trying to heal the injuries as fast as they appeared.

"Come on Tokiomi, you bastard," Dreamer whispered. "Even someone like you can win this. Don't die here, you fucking bastard!"

The next thing Dreamer knew, a spear had sheared off one of his hands. The pain registered in his mind a moment later, and he screamed in agony as his stump spurted blood.

The spear came flying back into its thrower's hand, who was materializing into view.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled through the pain, as Caster stood in front of him protectively, while the blank-faced homunculus saw to the groaning man's wound.

"My apologies for this, but my master and I agreed that this was the best plan of attack. Cut off the heads of the beast while it slumbered. So please, Caster, as a fellow woman, I will ask that you get out my way while I carry out my master's command!" Lancer declared.

She sped towards the shrieking Dreamer, only for her spear to be blocked by Caster's. Meanwhile, Assassin kept chanting, his hands aglow with dark light. Without a grunt, Caster pushed, and sent Lancer skidding back.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, dearie," Caster said, as she idly twirled her blood-red spear. "What's going on here must be stopped, and I refuse to let an Amazon with monumentally inverted body issues keep this city from being saved! So please, as a _fellow woman_ , I ask that you retreat. This is not the time for battle!"

Lancer's only reply to this ultimatum was to ready her weapon and shield. Suffice to say, her blood was already up, and would not leave without a fight.

Besides, ever since she had been summoned, things had not been going her way. Her first master had been an arrogant prick, and then he died on the second day of the War! She had then been given a female Master, though that was dampened by the fact that Sola-Ui seemed to be just as bad as Kayneth. That idea had been reinforced when, after hearing the Overseer's proclamation, Sola-Ui had sent out a scout familiar, instead of joining the other masters. Then, once the familiar had reported back to Sola-Ui what was occurring, the woman had given Lancer a Command Seal enforced order to kill the other masters and Servants while they were vulnerable.

So, as a way to spite her new master, Lancer decided to not keep her name a secret from the Servant of the Spell as they clashed. "I am Penthesilia, Queen of the Amazons, Daughter of Ares, and sister of the great Hippolyta! Make this a battle a decent one before you die, Caster!"

As such, Lancer felt that, right now, even though it had been enforced by a Command Seal, she needed a good fight, due to the fact that her frustrations were now boiling over because of her bad luck with masters so far. She needed to kill someone in righteous and glorious combat, or else she felt she would just either go mad, or mentally implode.

Caster smirked behind her mask, which had shifted to the blood red, angry visage. "What a great fighting spirit you have, Lancer. Such a pity that you had not been born in my lands. You would have made an excellent worshipper. Maybe even a high priestess."

Then, Caster leveled her spear at the Servant of the Lance. "Since I know your name, then you shall know mine. I am the Morrigan, Ireland's goddess of war, magic and death. It will be upon the spear of the hero Cu Chulainn that you shall die!"

With that, their spears clashed, as two mighty women fought.

As they did, Dreamer gritted his teeth through the pain, wrapped his stump with his shirt, and resumed his chanting alongside Assassin, while the homunculus continued tending to the man's wound.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _The Moon_

 _Why had he been chosen for this task? Why him? And why in this class container? He had just been a mathematician in life, and his experience with magecraft had been minimal at best. Sure, he had burned down a fleet, but that had been one time, and through pure science! So, again, he would ask, why was he stuck inside the moon, guarding both this fucking corpse and what he could only describe as a supercomputer that doubled as a doorway to a source of power?_

 _It would have been somewhat bearable, if he actually had company. But, he didn't, so to pass the time, he used the computer to look upon the earth, throughout the millennia._

 _At first, he had been impressed by what he had seen. Then, he had begun taking a closer look, and with every viewing, he had grown more and more disheartened, and more and more disgusted._

 _Humans! They had the gift of learning, of ingenuity, of free will, and this was how they treated their gifts? The World had become a disgusting, illogical place, full of disgusting, illogical people. It was horrific._

 _It should be swept clean. They did not deserve free will._

 _"If only I could leave this place," he sighed to himself, as he had done countless times before._

 _"I believe that I can help with that," came a voice._

 _The mathematician turned, and saw, to his surprise, and well-dressed man standing behind him, here, in the center of the moon. His red eyes glimmered._

 _"How are you here?" the Mathematician asked._

 _"Does it really matter? Just understand that I am here to help you, Archimedes. But, in return, I need you to help me with my plan. I think that you will find to be very agreeable."_

 _The man explained his plan, and, as he had stated, The Mathematician indeed found it to be_ very, very _agreeable._

 _"When can we begin?" he asked, as they shook hands in accord._

xxxxxxxxxx

Lancer had never before experienced the sensation of crashing into a skyscraper with enough force to send it crashing down. If asked, she would probably report that it was not a pleasant sensation.

A few moments later, Caster had sent her flying with a spell of hurricane-force wind directly into the aforementioned skyscraper.

As she pulled herself out of the rubble, she saw that Caster was flying straight at her, spear at the ready.

In response, Lancer quickly threw a nearby car at Caster, which the winged woman proceeded to destroy by impaling it with her spear. But, directly under and behind the thrown automobile leapt Lancer, shield keeping her safe from the resultant flames, while her spear was positioned to skewer Caster through her stomach.

But, then a piece of debris from the car fell and bounced off her helmet, distracting her for a split second.

In that second, Caster managed to bank and dive, and summoneda small murder of ravens, which proceeded to swarm Lancer, though she managed to bash most of them aside.

With the momentary distraction, Caster than dived and swatted Lancer back down to the ground with her spear, which resulted in a large crater, followed by an equally large fireball thrown downward by Cast.

It was only through Lancer's Magic Resistance skill that she survived the conflagration. As the Amazon queen rose from the center of the crater, ash floating all around her and her shield now a ruined wreck, Caster landed gracefully on the ground with a flap of her wings.

After her ruined shield disappeared into blue particles, Lancer sped towards Caster.

Their spears clashed and parted repeatedly in a flurry of blows so quick that they would have seemed invisible to the naked eye.

Lancer thrust forward, only for it to by parried by Caster. Caster than swept low and up, which Lancer sidestepped, and responded with a kick to Caster's head, which sent the tall woman stumbling back several paces, before she righted herself and jabbed Lancer in the knee with the butt of her spear, which the Amazon queen bore with a grunt.

Gripping her spear in both hands like a quarter staff, Lancer began bombarding the Servant of the Spell with a great flurry of blows from each end. Caster managed to block and return each blow as expertly as Lancer, along with several close-ranged spells, though one managed to slash open a wound on Caster's shoulder.

Then, a spell managed to blow up in Lancer's face. She stumbled, and Caster used that opening to slash open an angry scar across the Amazon's left eye with the talons on her left hand.

Lancer yelled in pain, disengaged and jumped back several meters. "I expected better from a great Amazon Queen, Lancer. Honestly, are you even trying?" Caster called out, the smirk evident in her voice behind her smiling mask.

Now, Lancer was starting to get very angry. Perhaps it was time to use her mantle. That should wipe that fucking smile off of the other woman's face, along with those stupid masks.

With a thought and prayer to her father, and to Artemis, the mantle around her waist began to glow the color of freshly spilled blood, while a palpable power grew around her.

Caster did not even see her move, and the next thing she knew, she was the one who was being sent flying through the air, through a building, and into the one directly behind it. Then, Lancer was in front of her, grabbed her by the head, and repeatedly smashed Caster into the ground, through twelve floors. Then, she threw Caster threw through this building as well, making her crash-land onto the Fuyuki City.

With a slight groan, The Morrigan rose as Lancer leapt on the opposite end of the bridge. Despite the punishment that she had just endured, the goddess had a small grin on her face as she cracked her neck from side to side. "Interesting," Caster said. "So, it would seem that that piece of gaudy fabric gives you the divine power of your blood-lusting father. How intriguingly pathetic! To think you call yourself an Amazon! I am embarrassed to be fighting you."

While Lancer was already quite angry, that statement made her anger skyrocket into pure wrath.

At her end of the bridge, she settled into the stance of a javelin thrower, while pure power polled around the blade of her spear. In response, Caster smirked and stabbed her own spear in the asphalt and concrete beside her, and then just… stood there, hands at her side, still smiling.

It made Lancer's desire to kill the Irish goddess skyrocket. "THIS IS THE END, CASTER! ROGMI!"

The spear seemed to leap from her outstretched hand and flew towards the winged woman with the speed of a thought.

Then, there was nothing but dust, and fire, and a deafening explosion as the spear hit. Had she won? Had she killed this troublesome goddess?

Then, the dust and smoke and ash cleared, and, to her shock, Caster had actually caught the thrown spear. The goddess smirked again, and then, before Penthesilia knew it, Caster was in front her, and skewered her through her shoulder with Lancer's own spear to the ground.

"You may have the power of a god, dearie, but that still does not make you one," Caster said, her mask temporarily shifting to the white, smiling one, as she yanked out the spear, eliciting a yell of pain from the downed Amazon before the goddess kicked her away.

Two second later, Lancer was up, her spear back in her hand. She was bloodied, but not yet defeated. With another yell, she rushed back towards Caster…

xxxxxxxxxx

Sola-Ui enjoyed the spectacle from the view of the Hyatt, through the eyes of her familiar.

Lancer was quite the warrior, and she also laughed whenever the two women destroyed a building during their battle, despite knowing that they may have been full of people.

Despite her pretty face, Sola-Ui had never truly been a good person. It was just that she had been so ignored for most of her life that no one ever really noticed.

So, no one noticed when she would sneak off to torture small animals. No one would notice when she would cause "accidents" that would kill off girls that she did not like. No one noticed when she had brutally murdered, dismembered, and dissolved the body of an unfaithful lover.

For a while, she had repressed this side of her, but, now, she felt free. Free to live as she wanted. And it was all thanks to Lancer, and her Charisma. Now, Sola-Ui felt fantastic. The world was her oyster, and nothing could stop her now, especially once that wish was hers.

Sola-Ui cackled as, through her familiar, she watched Lancer send Caster spiraling back with a punch. She had the familiar get closer for a better angle.

Then, after righting herself, Caster seemed to look at her through her familiar, making Sola-Ui gasp and sever the connection with fear. She then saw what looked like a raven flying straight at the window.

The next thing Sola-Ui knew, the raven creature had dived in, through the bounded fields and into the room, severed her right arm with a wing as sharp as a sword, and then flew off, the limb clutched in its talons, leaving her to bleed out on the floor of the suite.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lancer suddenly came to a halt.

No, not again.

Caster chuckled at the Amazon's sudden discomfort. "Feeling a little weak, Lancer? That's understandable. Look behind you if you want to know why."

Lancer did, and saw, to her shock, a large raven flying towards and over them, carrying the severed arm of Sola-Ui.

The bird dropped the arm, which Caster caught with another smirk. She then put her right hand over the seals, whispered a strange word, and then, to Lancer's shock, two crimson Command Seals appeared on the Servant's right hand.

"I believe that this is checkmate, dearie. Now, if your little temper tantrum is done, I do suggest we get back to the others."

xxxxxxxxxx

Rider was being batted from side to side by the giant serpent, while the rest were still being swarmed on all sides by possessed people and memories.

Meanwhile, TATARI continued pummeling Tokiomi with wild abandon.

"Poor, poor, Tokiomi Tohsaka. I will admit, for a flea, you put on quite a show, when you and your little coterie tried to free that little bitch from my possession, all those years ago. But, of course, you failed!"

The Thing cocking a bleeding eye at the rest of the group as they struggled, never once pausing in his attack on Tokiomi. 'But, like all fleas, you were still an annoyance, and thus earned my enmity by simply existing, as well as trying to stop my fun that night. So, for your crimes, I hereby sentence you and your companions to DEATH!"

Blood began flooding everywhere, from the buildings, from the eyes and mouths of the "people"; the liquid solidified into razor sharp implements, and evil-looking creatures, which proceeded to join the swarming mob.

Saber, his form flickering rapidly between the four figures, growled as he sped towards TATARI, after having cut a path through the mass. The red and iron sword appeared in his right, whilst the icy one appeared in his left. Both began to glow erratically.

TATARI looked at him, tossing aside Tokiomi as he did so, who landed with a groan of pain besdie the rest of the group. "What's wrong, thing with four minds? Can't bear the fact that you have been lied to by your two masters, or that you still have no idea what you are? How sad, for a thing that never actually existed. They know who and what you actually are or were. Why don't you ask them?"

"Y _O_ **U** ** _S_** H _A_ **L _L_** F _A_ **L _L_** , _C_ **R _E_** A _T_ **U _R_** E _O_ **F** ** _L_** I _E_ **S _!_** " The Servant declared in a strange voice, as he flew towards TATARI.

Saber's glowing swords plunged through the creature's chest. It screamed in what seemed to agony for all of two seconds, and then stopped, and grinned. "Thanks. That itch had been bothering me for quite a while." Then, he sent Saber flying with a backhand. The icy sword was left in his chest, still glowing.

TATARI then laughed out loud and the noise that emanated from his fanged, bleeding mouth sounded wrong on every conceivable level. "A cute attempt, but nothing of this mortal earth can kill me, whether it be here in the Dream world, or in the waking world!"

"Stop it!" a small voice shouted out. To Waver's surprise, it was his own. "Or I'll make you stop!"

TATARI looked right at him. "Oh really? And how are you going to do that? You're just a powerless little boy, in way over his head."

Waver did not even try to keep his body from shaking, but he kept talking, drawing the attention of everyone, as the battle froze. "You're right. I am that. I did join this war for the wrong reasons. I didn't know what I was getting into, I just wanted respect. I am just a stupid boy in over his head. But you know what? I'm fine with that! I accept that that is who I am. Even if I were to die right now, I will die happy and content. I have done more in the last few days that I have done in the last 13 years. I helped fight against two Dead Apostle Ancestors. I summoned one of the bravest people that I have ever met, despite all his claims to the contrary. I got to spit in the face of the man who thought my ideas were garbage, and now he's dead, while I'm still standing. But, most of all, I have made actual friends, people who care about me, and don't just look down on me because of my flaws and lack of power and status. But you? You're nothing but a bully, and that makes you no different than the other bullies I 've had to deal with in my life. Sure, you may be ancient, and powerful, but, in all honesty? I'm not impressed!"

He then managed to look the evil thing straight in its eyes, despite his shivering. "My name is Waver Velvet, and, right now, I'm not afraid of you, TATARI. So, you can go and… AND FUCK OFF!"

TATARI Looked at him for a long moment, as did everyone else. Then, its form shifted. It now looked like a tall nobleman from the medieval ages, with long brown hair, and a dark cloak. It began to chuckle. "A fine speech, Waver Velvet. I find it almost impressive. Very well said."

A second later, Waver was sent flying backwards, but his left arm was sent in the opposite direction.

Rider bellowed in absolute rage, but the large serpent and the mob kept him from reaching his master.

TATARI began to laugh uproariously. "BUT ULTIMATLY PATHETIC! You can't stop me. Nothing can stop me! Not any of you! I am invincible! I AM THE CONCEPT OF TERROR AND DEATH ITSELF! I AM THAT WHICH IS KNOW AS THE NIGHT OF WALLACHIA! I. AM. TATARI! AND IT WILL BE HERE THAT YOU ALL SHALL DIE DRWONING IN BLOOD!"

As it screamed this in a disgusting amount of ecstasy, and as the tide of blood rose higher than the highest mountain, TATARI did not notice Tokiomi gingerly stand up, and hold up his hand that held his glowing command seals.

"Now, Archer!" Tokiomi shouted from the ground, before the blood tide threatened to drown them all.

Karna had been the only one who was not struggling with the swarming mob. Indeed, even as he fought, his eyes had been closed the entire time, as if deep in contemplative thought. Then, he opened his eyes, leapt over the swarm of blood and dead things and possessed people, and whispered one thing. "Oh Agni."

The next thing Waver knew, even as his arm's stump radiated pure agony, everything in front of them had disintegrated into a large pile of ash in a flash of red and gold.

At that moment, Archer seemed made of fire and sunlight. Yet, it wasn't painful to look at… in a strange way, it was comforting, and yet lonely.

To TATARI though, the fire and light seemed to be painful to it, and the creature actually screamed. "WHAT IS THIS? STOP IT! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

From where he stood, Tokiomi grinned.

"These flames are derived straight from the god of fire himself, Agni, as well as those of my father, Surya, and they will burn everything in their path. But, they are especially poignant against those that are evil, and you, oh Dead Apostle Ancestor, truly are an evil, twisted thing. Thus, your sad, twisted stain must be eradicated from this world. Upon my master's command, you shall be purified!" Archer proclaimed imperiously.

The flames and sunlight then intensified tenfold, as did TATARI'S screams, and the bonds holding the rest of the group. Then, Archer ran towards the floating figure.

Rider, meanwhile, barreled straight back towards the giant serpent. "You may be a memory, but I will still rest better upon beating in your worthless, scaly head!" With crack of thunder and lightning, he proceeded to do just that, but only after making sure that his master was in stable condition.

Aozaki managed to finally strangle the facsimile of her sister, all with a demented grin; Berserker ran her bloody sword through the kingly man; Kirei decapitated the sickly woman with an impassive face; The Magus killer shot a bullet into the head of the silver haird woman, though he seemed to grieve as he did so; and Berserker's master stabbed the little girl through the heart with a piece of rebar.

Meanwhile, TATARI continued to scream. "NO! I CANNOT DIE! YOU CAN'T KILL A CONCEPT!"

Now Tokiomi grinned a bloodthirsty grin, as the thing and their surroundings continued to burn. "Maybe not in the physical world, but here, in a mental one, where everything is comprised of ideas and dreams and concepts? You can most definitely die here! Finally, the souls of Elesia's village can rest in peace, as can those of the serial killer's victims! SO, BURN YOU FUCKING BASTARD! BURN UNTIL YOU REACH THE LOWEST PIT OF HELL!"

Before it turned completely to ash, TATARI laughed. "You will join me soon enough, Tokiomi, when HIS plans come to fruition! ENJOY THIS MOMENT TOKIOMI! FOR THE ROAD AHEAD OF YOU WILL BE FILLED WITH NAUGHT BUT DEATH AND AGONY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH…."

The laughter only ceased when it had burned to ash.

Tokiomi kept grinning, though it turned a bit sad. "Rest in peace, Elesia," he whispered.

He then turned to the rest of the group, as the creautres and things that they had all been fighting suddenly froze. "Time to wake up, now."

 _Flash…_

xxxxxxxxxx

With a start, they all awoke. Waver looked at his left arm, only to see that the homunculus had somehow managed to reattach the limb, though it felt a bit numb.

They had done it. They had won. They had killed that thing.

But how many in the city were dead?

Before anyone could say anything, the very air itself seemed to be shaken by the sound of two roars, each as loud, as powerful, as ancient, and as wrong as the other.

The roars came from the direction of the ocean. What was that?

The servant that was not a Saber seemed to know. "I **m** _p **o**_ s _s_ **i _b_** l **e _,"_** he whispered.

xxxxxxxxx

 _They were ready. They were now fully grown, and at full power. Now… now it was time._

 _Time to eat._

 _Time to plunder._

 _Time to burn._

 _Time to rule._

 _With mighty roars, they surfaced from the sea, the water streaming of their gleaming scales and wings…._

 **A/N**

 **Be kind in your reviews. Like I said, I do not write fight scenes very well. But, I try.**

 ** _Caster_** : The Morrigan

STR B+

AGI A+

END B+

MAN EX

LCK B+

 **Class Skills** :

Item Construction A (EX)

Territory Creation A (EX)

Magic Resistance A

 **Personal Skills**

Triple Goddess of War and Magic and Death: EX (bestows expert use of runecraft, witchcraft, high-speed divine words, Military tactics, Magecraft, Divinity) due to how she is a triple goddess.

Double Summon: A. (Lancer and Caster)

Protection from arrows: A

Shapeshift: EX

Divine Authority (Battle) A

Independent Action: EX

 ** _Noble Phantasms_**

Dagda's Cauldron EX: Gained from the story when she had a liaison with the Celtic god of wisdom. Can be set in an area marked as her territory, functioning as a bounded field, in which her item construction and territory creation receive a rank up. Can be taken anywhere with some preparation.

Gae Bolg Memory: B++ A version of Gae bolg that Caster gained as a result of her infatuation and love for Cu Chulainn.

xxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Lancer:_** Penthesilia

STR: B+

AGI: A+

END: B

MAN: A

LCK: D

 **Class skills**

Magic Resistance: B

Riding: B

 **Personal Skills**

Military Tactics: A

Charisma: A

Howl of the War God: A

Golden Rule (Beauty) EX

Divinity: B

 **Noble Phantasms**

Rogmí: Spear of Kin-slaying: A. A crystallization of the myth where Penthesilia accidentally slew her sister. Ironically more powerful against females, though also against Greek Heroes.

Goddess of War: A

Outrage Amazon: B


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Throughout the world, each nation has a variety of myths; Saint George; Sigurd of the _Nibelungenlied_ ; Siegfried of the _Völsunga_ ;Gong Gong; Apalala; Aido Wedo; The Laidly Worm of Spindleston Heugh; etc… Though these myths are widely disparate from the other, there is one unifying factor in these various stories.

Even in the modern world, these creatures were revered, though many believed that they had never existed. They are held as the pinnacle of any myth, and fantastical fiction. What are these creatures, known in every corner of the globe?

Dragons; the creatures fought and slain by knights in shining armor. Dragons; the monsters who haunted the dreams of tale-loving children with their fiery breath. Dragons; the beasts who slept upon mounds of treasure and slew and devoured anyone who dared to attempt to steal from them.

Now, two of these majestic creatures had risen from the sea like angry gods and were currently laying waste to Fuyuki City with claw, tail, horn, strength, and flaming breath, causing wide devastation in their wake.

All that could stop these creatures were seven ancient heroes and their summoners….

xxxxxxxxxx

Waver could only stare at the two creatures in shock, as were everyone else. DRAGONS! How? They were supposed to have all retreated from the world!

Waver looked about. Saber was on his knees, trembling. For a while, no one spoke, so entranced they were by the sight of the two gargantuan creates laying waste to the city.

"Archer! Defend the city and its people! You have my permission to use your Noble Phantasms!" Tokiomi declared.

Archer gave a small nod. "As you command, my master." Then, in a burst of flame, he sped off towards the fray.

Caster looked towards Lancer. "Well dearie. Ready to act like an actual hero tonight?"

The Servant of the Lance said nothing, but did give a slight nod as she looked upon the two rampaging creatures.

Berserker grinned a bloodthirsty grin. "Alright. This is going to be fun! Get to show up that fucking asshole, Lancelot!" She then was off in a burst of red lightning.

Caster than looked at her master. "I would suggest finding your father, dearie. Don't worry about me, though, I have something special for this situation." At that, she spread her wings, and flew off, followed by Lancer on the ground.

Touko Aozaki turned towards her Servant. "Let's try and keep some more people from dying."

Assassin grinned, before taking her up in his arms in a bridal carry. "As you command, my Master." Then, they vanished.

Rider looked at Waver. "What are your orders, Waver?"

Waver did not answer, so petrified was he by the sight before him. How many people were dying? Were Glen and Martha okay? What could he do, he was just a kid. What about Taiga? What could he do…

"WAVER!"

That shout shook him out of his stupor, and he turned towards his servant. "Fight them. Protect the city. Be brave!"

Rider chuckled at that, and then was off in a burst of lighting and the crack of thunder. All that were left in the courtyard were the homunculus, the unconscious Dreamer, and the remaining masters.

Waver looked at his command seals, and tightly clenched his fist. Then, he began to run into the city.

It was time to be brave.

xxxxxxxxxx

Within the floating fortress, Shirou lay upon a table-like slab, attended by the beautiful, dark-haired woman, the long-haired Caster, the stern knight, and the bird-man.

From the waist up, Shirou lay unclothed. His bones could be seen through his tanned, heavily scarred skin, along with the glowing command seals on his chest and left hand.

The dark-haired woman and the knight looked upon him with concern. "I will ask you one last time, master. Are you sure about this?" the dark-haired woman asked, worry abounding in her voice.

Shirou gave her a comforting smile that also seemed sad and resigned. "You know that we have no choice, Assassin. Every day, I'm getting weaker, but that which is in me will not let me die. For what is to come, I need to be mobile, and at full strength, regardless of the consequences. Else, I will be of no use."

He then looked at the ancient magus. "Caster. I am ready."

With a sigh, Caster reached for one of the implements that rested on the table next to him. "I will warn you, we cannot use anesthesia, or else the apparatus will be unable to accept your body chemistry. There will be a great deal of pain, but there is no other way. I am sorry."

Shirou gave the Servant of the Spell a tired smile. "Pain is something that I have had a great deal of experience with in my life. Do it, please."

"Very well. Blackmore, I will need your help with the regeneration and shaping of the tissue." As he spoke, Caster began to cut into the flesh above Shirou's heart with the sterilized scalpel, while the bird-man's hands began to glow.

The operation would last for several long, bloody hours, and, to Shirou's credit, aside from some reflexive twitching, he did not scream or recoil in pain once.

xxxxxxxxxx

In another area of the fortress, there was a strange sparring session being held. The two fighters were near mirror images of the other, save for the fact that one appeared a few years older.

"Is that the best you can do, old dog?" the younger asked, as he twisted and stabbed forward. "Who the hell are you calling old, young pup?" the elder retorted as he dodged, and then pivoted and spun his weapon, making the butt slam down towards his counterpart's head.

The two had been fighting for nearly 5 hours. Ever since their unusual summoning, the two could be found either bickering, or fighting, which was only useful in showing how evenly matched they were. These two were, it would seem, the living embodiments of the idea that the more similar two people are, the more likely that they will not get along with each other.

Meanwhile, their masters were seated at a nearby table, enjoying a nice cup of tea.

The two Edelfelt octogenarians calmly watched the sparring session as they sipped their tea. "This brings you back, doesn't it, sister?" the one on the left asked.

"Indeed, it does, dear. Hopefully, this time, things will work out better."

"I hope so too."

With a sigh, they both sipped at their tea. The two sisters, Aino and Magdalena, had both participated in the travesty that had been the 3rd Main Category Holy Grail War. Back then, their Servant(s) had been Saber. Now, they had exchanged a sword for a spear. Hopefully this time, things would not end with one of them nearly dying at the hands of a madman, and then both of them having to fake their deaths a few years after the War.

Both had been surprised when, after the fire had died down, Kotomine had approached them, after that madman had absconded with the grail, and informe the twin sisters of what really had happened, and what he would require from them. It still surprised the two that they had agreed, but, then again, they had always been the sorts to love a good bit of adventure.

xxxxxxxxxx

When he had been summoned in Greece, Archer had been admittedly off put by his master's inhumanity, as well as his four limbs. But, the small vampire was a genial sort, and a good and powerful master, keeping the Servant of the Bow at full power. Plus, since the vampire had summoned him in Greece, the Servant had access to more than just his bow.

The only odd thing had been when his master had asked for a sample of his blood, as well as asking to sit on his shoulder. "I must say, Archer, this is a lovely view," Merem Solomon said.

Despite his tiny size, the Dead Apostle Ancestor was terrifyingly capable in combat, and his unique limbs actually suited Archer's abilities.

Though, at times, the Greatest Hero of Greece did wonder why his master, as well as that disturbing, bird-like vampire, had joined this strange alliance of theirs.

xxxxxxxxxx

Perched on a nearby building, the two ravens watched all. They saw everything, as per their legend.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again, brother. This is all just so freaking weird, by the boss' good eye," said the black raven.

The white raven nodded. "Yeah, and then you have our master, the weirdo. See how he looks at us. Always saying to us "Rider, you are truly divine. Rider, you are the apex above all." What kind of freak likes birds that much? Weird. Also, who likes birds at all? I certainly don't like them, the feathery freaks."

The Black raven eyed his brother with both worry and exasperation. "… Huginn, you are a bird. WE are birds."

The White Raven looked at itself for a moment, as if in surprise. "Oh, yeah."

The black one groaned. "Scatter-brained moron," he muttered.

xxxxxxxxxx

In the center of the fortress, Rider sat upon the throne, deep in thought, as he sipped a glass of wine. He reflected on the past battles as he sipped. At the sound of footsteps, he looked up to se his master and his apprentice stepping into the throne room.

"My king. Is there anything wrong?" Waver asked the Servant.

"No, Waver. I was just reminiscing about the past."

The man's eyes raised in surprise behind his glasses. "You mean you actually remember?"

"The Grail Wars that we fought in together? Yes, now. I imagine that it has something to do with our unusual circumstances, as well as the meddling of the Comte."

"Oh Wow, so does that mean you remember Fuyuki?!" The blonde teen asked, excitement dancing in his eyes.

Rider raised an eyebrow. "Indeed, I do, Master Escardos. I remember everything. Including you." Unfortunately.

The smile on Flat's face grew larger, and he actually began hopping up and down slightly. "COOL! So, does that mean that you also remember Rin? And Shirou, and Saber, and Kotomine and Gilgamesh and Assassin and everyone else?"

"Flat, stop pestering Rider."

The blonde boy turned to El-Melloi II in some confusion. "Why aren't you more excited about this, Master El-Melloi II? How cool is it that he remembers? Also, it never really occurred to me before, but, how cool is it that your servant is the Dracu-ERGH!" Before Flatt could finish his sentence, Waver quickly slapped his hand against the boy's mouth, half in anger and annoyance, and the other in fear of his servant's reaction to the slip of the boy's tongue.

Despite the fact that Rider's face was mostly impassive, El-Melloi II did not fail to notice that the glass in his Servant's hand had already been crushed into tiny shards.

Vlad III, the King of Wallachia, the hero of Transylvania, the Impaling Lord, and, unfortunately, due to Bram Stoker, known all over the world as the vampire, Dracula. Suffice to say, Rider was not a fan of this undeserved reputation, mostly because it had never been true. In fact, throughout his entire life, he had never encountered even one vampire at all. But, alas, it was how people around the world remembered or thought of him when they heard his name, and thus, his legend was twisted.

It was not a consolation at all that the legend gave Rider a boost to his stats.

Flatt pulled Waver's hand off his mouth and took a deep breath. He then saw the calm rage on Rider's face and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry, Mr. Vlad. Are you mad?"

It took Rider a long moment to answer. "No… I am… not angry." Furious, perhaps, but, that was to be expected when dealing with FLat Escardos.

However, despite his anger, there was a part of Rider that had, to an extent, made peace with this undeserved legend. After all, it did amplify his abilities to a great extent, though there were some aspects of it that he refused to ever employ. Besides, it was not like he was fully the heroic spirit Vlad III, after all...

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Unknown location that Sits beyond time and Space_

Throughout DARNIC's very long life, there were very few places on the globe that he could visit which could bring him peace. His entire existence had been rife with bloodshed, war, death, and sacrifice. He was honestly surprised that he had not been driven mad by it all... again. As such, he had bad memories associated with almost every area on the globe.

But here, atop this nondescript hill? With a perfect view of the sunrise? He could feel at peace here. That was an extremely rare feeling for him, especially after all he had done, so far. For it was here, that it had all began, so long ago….

He then heard the sound of a wheelchair, and the pitter-patter of small feet racing towards him. His grandchildren.

His five grandchildren were some of the few people in the world that he could feel at ease around. They did not judge him, or care about his power. For some inexplicable reason, they lavished upon him the unconditional love that all children possess, though he also suspected that they were a bit afraid of him as well.

That was fine, he supposed. Besides them, he was never really comfortable around children. Children were still strange and odd little creatures. Though, that thought could have been borne out of the memories of his own childhood.

A moment later, the youngest of his grandchildren had enveloped his knees in a hug. He gave her a tentative, and somewhat awkward, pat on her head before she released her hug, and gave him a beaming smile. He looked at each of them as the rest approached.

"Julian, Angelica, Erika, Caules, and Fiore. How are you all? Have you been behaving yourselves, my grandchildren?" They all eagerly nodded yes.

They probably had not, but thought that if they said yes, they would receive treats in return. With something that was an attempt at a chuckle, he reached into his deceptively deep pockets, and handed them each a small present.

For Angelica, an ornate mirror, which she took with a polite thank you. Always a prim and proper child, she was.

Erika received a stuffed animal, for which she gave him another hug.

Julian received a deck of tarot cards, which he accepted with a stern gratitude. He was a rather humorless child, and had been so even as an infant.

Fiore received, to her surprise, a spotted puppy, which the rest of the children cooed over. It was good that they were not jealous. They had been raised better, after all. Though, he would have to make sure that his son would not make her watch this one die.

Finally, for Caules, who he noticed had been developing an interest in technology, he gave him a toy known as a "gameboy," which was accepted with a quiet thank you from the bespectacled boy.

They all sat around in a semi-circle on the grass. "Now then, tell me about your day, my and on they prattled, as children are wont to do. Angelica and Julian were excelling in their studies, with Caule falling not to far behind. Fiore and Erika told him all about the fun games had made up, as well as their forbidden forays into the nearby village when the adults were not looking, and how they would rope Julian, Erika, and Caules in on their adventures.

For a while, he just listened, with a small smile on his face. Then, Fiore spoke up.

"Grandfather, are you a good person?"

He looked at her in some surprise at the question. "Why do you ask, Fiore?"

She squirmed under his gaze for a moment. "Well, sometimes, you can be a bit scary. Plus, I overheard uncle shouting about you doing bad things, while he drank that adult juice."

That was interesting. His youngest son had always been something of an addict and rather loose with his words whenever he drank. It seemed that he would have to have a talk with him later.

"In all honesty, I am not sure if I am a "good person." But, let me ask you this. I will not be cross at your answer. Would you all still love me, my grandchildren, even if you knew that I had done some things that did not make me a… good person?"

They were silent for a moment. Then, Julian spoke up. "Well, I guess that if you were doing the bad things for the right reasons, then wouldn't that make it okay?" DARNIC blinked at that. "Yes, I suppose that you're right." The simplicity of children, it would seem. It brought a small smile to his face.

For a long time, they said nothing, and simply enjoyed the sight of the sunset. Even after they left, he still remained there. Everything was soon drawing to a close.

He looked at his right hand and arm. Would it be worth it in the end, all the pain, all the sacrifices? He had to hope so. That was he all he could do… just hope.

Meanwhile, in the shadows of the trees, stood a haunting figure cold in armor adorned with skulls.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _The Golden City_

Wrath walked through the shining streets dressed in her purple clothing and bone armor, helmet attached to her belt, and spear resting on her shoulder. She strode past endless multitudes of homunculi, chimeras, and Magi, all of which went about their business. When she would pass the humans, they would shy away from her in what could be called either a great and respectful fear, or an animalistic instinct that an apex predator was in their midst, and thus all they could do was hope that they would not notice her.

Alongside her strode a man dressed in knightly garb. The steel was white, yet, when it caught the light, what was reflected back was something darker than night. Indeed, the armor did not actually reflect, but instead seemed to absorb. A sword was strapped to his waist, and his black tabard depicted a roaring white dragon on its hind legs. His head was un covered, revealing a face that was at once plain, noble, and weathered, framed by a shock of pure white hair.

For a while, the duo walked in silence, silence that ignored the sounds of life echoing around them from the city. They then turned onto a shadowed street that was nearly empty, save for the persons they had come to see, only one of whom was currently visible.

The man was well over six feet in height, though, were one to look upon him, they would get the odd feeling that he was supposed to be much bigger. A dark crimson cloth was wrapped about his right arm. His strangest features were his bright red skin, the strange, white, scar-like marking on his chest, as if his heart had been ripped out, and the fact that a long, knee-length shroud kept his face concealed from the world. Across his back was a large, sheathed great sword. In one hand, he held a long length of chain, which he then yanked at, hard.

Attached to the other end of the chain by a collar was a thing that could barely be described as human. Nearly 3 meters in height, it seemed made of warped iron and madness. Its hair was like a black mane, and it was clad only in a fur kilt. Every inch was pure, jagged muscle. One eye was a dull brown, and the other a violent red, the sort that wanted to just attack and attack and attack until all that dared stand before it was nothing but red paste. Despite all this, it did not resist the yanking of its chain, and lumbered forward with small, almost hesitant steps.

Wrath smirked. "I see that you two are still getting along, Alcides."

The shortened man nodded his head. "Indeed. This god-forged brute has now learned his place. He obeys my every command now, as well as yours."

Wrath smirked at that statement, the glowing red command seals that covered her left arm from finger-tip to shoulder could be briefly seen through her armor. "Not like either of you have a choice, but I do appreciate the thought."

The wrong-looking man tilted his shrouded head at that statement. "Indeed, _Master_. The only reason that I don't try to rip that arm off of your shoulder is because, like me, you also have the blood of the divine on your hands."

The Saber beside her reached for his sword, an angry expression on his face at the man's statement, but Wrath simply put a hand in front of him as an order to stand down, and then shrugged her armored shoulders. "Sure, plus there's that fact that if you attacked, I would have to kill you," the woman replied.

All present, even the brute, knew that it was not a boast. The shrouded man still bore the scars from their previous spar. His grip tightened upon the chain, and the behemoth growled. Wrath chuckled. "Anyway, Saber and I just came here to tell you that we will be moving out soon. Does that make you excited, Alcides?"

The shrouded man grunted. "As long as I can kill divine things, and crush their bodies beneath my heel, then I will be content."

"Good. That will be all. Be ready to move." As they left, Saber looked towards his master. "Such a distasteful creature. We would be better off without him."

Wrath laughed at that. "I don't know. I find him relatable, in a way. Plus, DARNIC finds his power to be quite useful. So bear with him for a while long. This will all be over before too long. Now, to find that demonic, excitable little archer."

She chuckled at the Saber's groan.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _The Silver City_

Near the middle of the Silver City, in an underground chamber, Envy looked upon his work with pride.

Both figures were stripped, strapped and restrained to a wall, and attached to a strange, arcane device. One male, and the other female. Wires and monitors and tubes were attached to almost every inch of their bodies, running all the way to the machinery, while their eyes were vacant and unseeing. Were they dead? No. At least, not yet.

Blue, and a hidden apprentice of the Kaleidoscope. Both had not been easy to track down, or subdue, but tracked down and subdued they had been.

They were the perfect sources. One with limitless access to the power of Time itself as well as countless timelines, and the other, after spending enough time around the Old Vampire, had access the limitless power of countless parallel realities. In other words, they were the perfect batteries for lord Darnic's war machine.

Plus, each was bound within a mental bounded-field that doubled as a perpetually renewing psychic prison, thus leaving them, for all intense purposes, dead to the world.

Envy grinned an evil thing. It was all as a result of HIS genius, after all, though, perhaps, the dour monk had helped a little bit, as well as the psychotic priest, and with some assistance from one of Envy's Servants.

He then turned to the other occupant of the room; a woman so beautiful that, when artists looked upon her, they were then overcome with the desire to cut out their eyes in the knowledge that everything else in the world would just be ugly compared to her.

Her hair was like spun gold and sunlight, and her dress and figure oozed sensuality from every pore. Her face was covered with a dark veil, as if she were in mourning, though Envy knew that that was not the case. This Caster never mourned for anyone or anything.

Her hands were currently glowing, as the machine siphoned power from the two captives. Envy could tell that the Caster Servant had a wrong and evil grin on her veiled face. Like him, she enjoyed flaunting her power over all that were beneath her.

He approached her. "How goes it, Caster?"

"Quite well, Master. The machine is still drinking deeply of these two poor fools, and their minds are still captive and unaware. It is quite delicious to watch."

xxxxxxxxxx

 _The Golden City_

Pride walked through the fortress at the center of the city. He always took any time he could to admire the craftmanship and balance that every inch exuded.

He then entered a chamber. Inside was who he had come to see.

The sole occupant of the room was a man; tall, dignified, and he was currently floating high off the ground, cross-legged, his hands facing palm-up. A circle was emblazoned on his forehead, and glowing chains encircled his arms, legs, and neck, keeping him immobile. His eyes were wide and darted about constantly, as if he were trying to escape, but could not even move.

Pride approached him. "Caster, how are you?" the brown haired man asked to the floating man.

Though he knew that Caster could not answer, Pride still took the time to actually talk to him.

"You look well. As for myself, I am doing quite well. The calculations are still holding strong, and the Moon Cell and Grail are still great sources of energy. You should be thankful, for without them, your three magnificent cities would have been able to be materialized, and DARNIC's plan would be unrealized."

Now, it felt like the chained man was glaring at him. Pride let loose a small sigh, as if he were speaking to an unruly child. "I know that you hate us, hate Lord Darnic, for what has been done to you. Truly, I understand. But, this is necessary. You will see when his plans come to fruition. Then, as he has told you before, you will be free."

To his surprise, the craned Caster actually spoke. "I eagerly await the moment when you are burnt to ashes, and your remains are cast into a latrine pit, traitorous Hero."

Pride was silent for a moment, and then chuckled. "Keep telling yourself that, Mayasura. Let it be a cold comfort to you." Then, he left the room, leaving the famed Indian King of Architects to his captive misery.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _The City of Iron_

Far down in the subterranean levels of the Iron City, Gluttony examined the contents of the large carven with an unrestrained and childish glee. The chimerization and bonding processes were almost complete.

The Spider and the Corpse were now almost one being. Soon, they would become the perfect Vessel, and DARNIC's plan would then be able to be enacted. This was so exciting. After nearly 800 years of waiting, his promise to her would be coming true! Hooray.

The new thing that was being formed looked like a cross between the Corpse and the Spider: A mountain-sized, horned humanoid with large hands that had strange, floating cubes set in the middle of the palms, rabbit-ear-like horns, with were surrounded by green, crystalline hard-like grothws, multi-faceted and multi-colored eyes that glowed with green fire, though that fire was quite dim at the moment, spiky, crystalline protrusions on its joints and limbs, and a halo-like device attached to its back that also was wreathed in green fire.

In the center of its chest floated an orb with a glow more radiant than a newborn sun. Though for some reason it seemed incomplete when looked upon. Gluttony smirked at that thought. Soon though, it would be very complete. Then, the Vessel would awaken, and the New World would begin to be born!

She then turned to her companions. "It looks amazing, doesn't it, Lancer, Rider?"

Her first Servant was a tall man in dark, ridged, and spiked armor that brought forth the image of a vile dragon. His eyes, barely visible beneath his draconic helmet, glowed a sickly yellow. Clutched in his right hand was a large dark lance covered in red spikes, that seemed to resemble the spines of a dragon.

The other was a large man dressed in finely tooled leather armor. Upon his shoulders rested a great red cloak, which matched his mane-like beard. His face, which looked like the sore that should be always smiling, was instead twisted into a hateful expression that was aimed directly at Gluttony, whilst his musclebound arms were crossed against his chest.

The two said nothing, which made her giggle. Such delicious souls, these two Servants. She knew they hated her, but the command seals would ensure that they would not act against her. At least Lancer was less verbose than Rider, who would usually be spitting and screaming curses at her whenever possible.

Honestly, just because she had murdered and eaten their previous masters, did not mean that they had to act like meanies about it! That was just being rude.

Oh well, at least her other Servants were more agreeable, like her lovely Saber, and her Assassin...

xxxxxxxxxx

 _The Silver City_

The monk sat atop the roof of one the Silver City's buildings, meditating, as he was wont to do. IT was one of the few things left that made him feel at peace.

Standing next to him was a gargantuan _something_ that could only be called human in that it had two arms, two legs, and a head. But, that was where any resemblance to _homo-sapiens_ ended.

Its body seemed composed purely of heavy, ridged ice. Two large, blue, tusk-like shapes curved forwards and out from its cloaked shoulders. Its clawed hands gripped a long, gnarled and twisted staff. Its feet were hooved, and its head seemed comprised only of a large mouth and the gold and red Slavic crown. A long, dark blue robe covered its lower half.

It turned its bizarre head down towards him, towering over him as it did with all it's five meters of height. "What do you dream about when you do this?" it asked in a voice like the shattering of a glacier, and the rumble of thunder, "What comes to your thoughts when you mediate, Master?"

The monk did not open his shrouded eyes but answered nonetheless. "I dream about the end, of all things."

"And does that gladden you?" the glacial being asked, disapproval quite evident in its tone.

"No. But it gives me some comfort."

The being nodded at this, and then was silent once again. What more could be said? In the past, he had tried to dissuade his summoner from following through with this horrific plan, but his pleas fell on sympathetically deaf ears.

So, all he could do, was his duty as a Servant, just like his fellows. He would not call himself a Heroic Spirit, though, because, for what he had been a part of, and what he would still have yet to do, he did not feel like a hero at all.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _The City of Iron_

In the main castle of the Iron City, Lust danced about. In this room was tank after tank of sleeping, floating homunculi. It was similar to the other rooms, but, unlike the combat homunculi, these were never meant to wake up. In essence, these were batteries, and they would be use until they were used up, and then replaced. Luckily, the tanks stretched on for literal miles.

Walking amongst the tanks was a woman who looked like every wicked witch from fairy tales. She was old, with a slight hunch, and weathered skin that looked as if she walked a great distance in cold weather and under the sun. The woman was dressed in simple peasant garb. She leaned heavily upon a broom, as she examined each tanks, mumbling to herself as she would pull a lever here, or tweak a magic connection there.

The woman ignored the part of the room where Lust danced about, which was filled with stripped, bound, and gagged people. Half of them were already dead.

Lust danced among them like an exuberant child. He would play with them, do unspeakable things to them, and then, when he was finished, he would slowly slit their throats, and the blood would pour into a massive drain, which helped fed the tanks, while their despair and tantric energy fed him.

At the moment, his attentions towards two, one male, and the other female, filled the room with his ecstatic laughter, as well as their muffled sobbing and pleas for him to stop.

The old woman looked upon the scene with disdain. "Must you always make such a racket, dearie? I find it hard to think."

Without pausing in his ministrations, Lust chuckled and looked up. "My apologies Caster, but I've always been of the mind that if you can't wring as much fun from something as you can, then there is no point to anything!"

Grumbling, the woman walked towards the mass of captives. She ignored those who strained against their bonds towards her, and ignored their pleas for her to help them.

Still grumbling she approached Lust, and then reached town, and snapped the necks of his two current play things.

With the look of a petulant child, Lust withdrew, zipped up his pants, and stood, towering over the Servant of the Spell. "You're no fun. You know that, right?"

She ignored him, and started walking back to the tanks. Still so much work left to be done.

With a sigh, Lust followed her. He guessed that it was time to resumes implementing the calculations. A little work now just meant more pleasure later...

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Fuyuki City_

The city was currently in chaos, and its residents were all in a bloody panic.

First, they had been taken, or so they thought, to a strange and terrifying place what a crazy man took his time in horrifically kill everyone. Then, after more deaths, they had woken up, only to find that two DRAGONS were attacking.

Suffice to say, this day and night had quickly spun out of control.

A group of children had woken up, after falling asleep in the park earlier. Now, they were running, crying for their parents. Then, they looked up, and saw a dragon's foot descending towards them.

They then all heard the loud crash of thunder, and suddenly there was a big, hairy giant in front of them, arms outstretched to keep the clawed foot from squashing them. The giant pushed against the large paw with visible might and struggling.

"RUN, LITTLE ONES!" he screamed to the children behind him. "RUN AS FAR AS YOU CAN, AND DON'T LOOK BACK!"

So, they ran.

Rider strained against the dragon's paw. He was so busy doing so, that he did not see the other swinging towards him. The next thing he knew, he was soaring through the air. Meanwhile, the dragon resumed its destruction of the city. Despite this fact, he was laughing. Despite thinking of himself as a coward, he still loved a good fight. How could he not, since it was in his blood after all. And a fight against not one, but TWO dragons? This would be fun

Still laughing as he landed upon his feet, he whistled, and his father's goat-and-horse-pulled chariot emerged from the lightning bolt. He climbed aboard, snapped the reins with one hand, and sped back into the fray, so that the goats could smash against the beast with a roar and a clap of thunder.

xxxxxxxxxx

Despite the great fear he felt at the current situation, Kiritsugu was feeling both a bit embarrassed and infuriated.

Instead of rushing off to meet these creatures in glorious battle, "Saber" instead began to scream in agony, sinking to his knees as he held his head in his hands.

"…It's them… _not again…_ the cursed ring… _MY BROTHERS! HAHAHAHAHA! KEEP THE RING SAFE!"_

To Kiritsugu's shock, the servant was actually speaking in four different voices. Then, he began to change….

From the servant's back, in a torrent of blood, bone, shield wood, and flesh, sprouted two wings, covered in black and gold scales. Meanwhile, more scales began growing over his flesh, and his teeth became slight fangs. He was starting to resemble a draconic demon.

At this point, Kiritsugu was considering having the servant kill himself. This was really getting out of hand, and he once again cursed Old Man ACht for not agreeing to King Arthur.

Then, the abnormal hero turned towards Kiritsugu. "Saber?" Emiya asked hesitantly. " _W_ **h _a_** t _i_ **s _h_** a _p_ **p _e_** n _i_ **n _g_** t _o_ **m _e_**? _!_ **"** the servant cried out to him, half in agony, and half in rage.

"I… I don't know," Kiritsugu replied.

"Saber" slowly rose, shaking with anger, then grabbed Kiritsugu by his coat and _slammed_ him hard against the wall, knocking away his breath, making Dreamer, the homunculus, Sisigou, and Kotomine back away warily. "N _o_ **m _o_** r _e_ **, _"_** M _a_ **s _t_** e _r_ **. _"_** N _o_ **m _o_** r _e_ **l _i_** e _s_ **! _T_** e _l_ **l** **_m_** e _t_ **h** _ **e** _t _r_ **u _t_** h _!_ **W _h_** a _ **t** _a _m_ **I** _?_! _"_ the draconic servant screamed.

Despite the urge to lie again, Kiritsugu figured that, even in this crazed state, the Servant would be able to tell if he were lying, and so settled for telling the warped hero the truth. "Very well… What you are is an abnormal servant. You are not a Saber. You are what old man Acht calls an "Alter Ego," the fragments of four separate legends and personalities fused into one container and saint graph. "An impossible existence," he called it. It's why you require both Irisviel and I to function. You were never meant to exist. You were never a real person. Just the amalgamation of four real heroes and their legends."

"A thing that was never meant to exist."

"Saber" or, in this case, Alter Ego, had a look of pure shock on his scaled face. Then his face contorted in rage, and he threw the Magus Killer to the ground with a scream of fury. One of his swords, the one of red and iron, appeared in his head, and began to glow erratically, as he slowly approached Kiritsugu with a murderous intent. "I _a_ **m _r_** e _a_ **l _!_** M _o_ **r _e_** l _i_ **e _s_**! _I_ **e _x_** i _s_ **t _!_** "

Before he could take a step closer, the Magus Killer swiftly raised his hand. "Alter Ego, by the power of my command seal, I order you to never harm me. I also order you to obey all my orders." As he spoke, two command seals faded away to mere smudges.

The look that the abnormal servant shot Kiritsugu was pure venom, as he found that he could not swing his sword at his master. "Now, go and fight these dragons, Alter Ego!"

The Servant looked at him for a moment longer, and then growled. "F _i_ n _e_ , _"_ M _a_ s _t_ e _r_! I shall _follow your_ **fucking commands** _**FOR NOW**. _I shall protect _do what's needed_ **and then avenge myself on you _AND TAKE ALL THAT YOU LOVE AND HOLD DEAR!"_** With another angry growl, he turned away, and leapt off the building, gliding away on his newly formed wings, speeding off towards the fray.

The preist, the homunculus, Dreamer, and Sisgou, who had watched the whole thing, did not say a word.

Sisigou then took up a position near the entrance of the backyard, his shotgun at the ready, while the homunculus continued to tend to Dream's wound and stump.

Kiritsugu slumped against the wall for a moment, so as to catch his breath before he left. Then, he heard the priest approach. "Kiritsugu Emiya. I need to speak with you. I have to ask you something."

The Magus Killer raised an eyebrow. "Now is not the time, Kotomine," he said. He then turned to leave. He needed to get to Iri. Everything was just going wrong…

Then Sisigou shouted out in warning. "EMIYA!"

Though the shout helped, it was more through instinct than anything else that he managed to dodge the black key that was thrown to impale his leg. He then turned and aimed his gun at the thrower.

The priest's response was to dash forward and give a swift punch to the head, which the Magus Killer dodged, though a second punch still grazed him on his stomach. Then, the priest wove around a blast of bullets fired from the necromancer's gun and leapt back, allowing Kairi the chance to run to Emiya's side.

"What are you doing!?" Kiritsugu demanded.

The priest settled into a stance. "As I said, I need to speak with you. I believe that you have answers that I seek. Besides, the truce set down by the Overseer was finished once TATARI died. Now, despite the dragons, we are enemies once again. Now, this is probably the only real opportunity that I will have to get my answers, even if I have to break all the bones in your body first!"

"Answers?"

The priest's only response was an inhuman burst of speed towards them. As he did, Sisigou yelled at the homunculus and Dreamer to run, which they did.

xxxxxxxxxx

Waver was quickly beginning to regret his decision to run towards the two dragons that were destroy the city. But, it was too late. So, past throngs of fleeing, hysterical people, and weaving around burning debris, he ran.

"HELP ME!" he heard someone scream out. He then ran towards the scream. It was a young boy, with a shock of red hair. He was trapped from the waist down beneath some rubble. Waver ran to him.

"It's my leg. I can't move. It hurts. Help me, please!" the boy sobbed. Waver frantically looked about but could find nothing. So, he then ran towards the boy, found a handhold next to him, and tried to lift up the debris. He tried and tried. It would not move.

The boy's sobbing grew louder. But, Waver refused to just abandon him. His hands gripped the stone and concrete until he could feel them bleed. He kept trying to lift. Just a little…

He would not run away from this. He would be brave. He had to save someone! Just one person! Come on, come on, COME ON!

Since Waver's eyes were closed from exertion, he did not see it, but he felt his mage circuits come to life. The trapped boy some them lines glowing a bright blue-white, like a lightning bolt. The glow grew brighter and brighter….

Then, slowly, the debris began to shift.

A pressure was building up behind Waver's eyes, but he kept straining and lifting. It shifted a little more, a bit more, a bit more….

Then, the boy felt himself slip free, and he scrambled out. Waver then let the debris collapse, and the glow of his circuits died down. There was such a pounding in his ears that he did not hear the boy with red hair shout out a thank you, before running off.

Waver then blinked a few times, shook his head, and started running again. He had to keep moving… He had to be brave, like Rider…

xxxxxxxxxx

The two ran through the street. They had no destination in mind. They just knew that they had to run. The homunculus let Dreamer lead. "This way! There should be another street…" He never got to finish that sentence.

The next thing the homunculus knew, a massive piece of debris crushed Dreamer where he had been standing. It happened so quickly that, for a moment, it did not register within The homunculus' mind.

He just told there, looking at the bloody smear as the piece of debris rolled away. Then, he continued running towards the battle, and the docks.

xxxxxxxxxx

Caster was intrigued. She had not seen dragons in such a long time. Now, here were two, ripe for battling. Though, she would admit that she had never seen two quite so large.

Upon arrive to the scene, she had proceeded to rain fire and power down upon them like a deluge. The spells seemed to bounce off the dragon's hide without much effect. With a bit of effort, she managed to barely block the subsequent blast that left the dragon's maw with a large shield. Then, the flailing tail sent her careening towards the ground.

She landed in a very undignified manner and watched as Lancer and Archer and Berserker continued to fight the beast. Powerful as they were , they would not win, at least, not until there was nothing left of the city to save.

The goddess smirked. It seemed that now was as good a time as any. Then, she started to glow, and… grow. Her hands became red claws, her teeth sharpened into ivory fangs, and her wings grew large and covered in black and feathery scales. Soon, her size was the equal of the angry dragon.

To the shock of all, Caster had somehow shapeshifted into a dragon herself, and was now battling it, alongside Lancer and Archer and Berserker.

With a deep roar, the goddess/dragon tackled the Evil Dragon into the seawater. Soon, they were a flurry of fangs and tail and claws.

To any who knew of the Morrigan's legend, one factor was her ability to shapeshift into anything, be it animal, mineral, phantasmal beast, or dragon, as was so demonstrated now.

Lancer and Berserker's only real tactic was to attack by jumping on the beast itself, and risk getting thrown off, or do costly, long range attacks; Lancer with her returning spear, and Berserker with an attack that let loose a large red blast of energy that would cut small gashes into the dragon's hide, punctuated by screams of "CLARENT: BLOOD ARTHUR!"

Archer peppered the beast's scaly skin with deep-piercing arrows of wood, metal, and flame, making it bleed from countless wounds, yet it was not slowing down at all. He leapt back nocked an arrow, and released, shouting "VJIYA: AGNITO MANTRA!" as he did so.

The single, fiery arrow arced through the air, and then one became 8, and then 80, then 800, then 8000, then finally 80,000! 80,000 arrows arced through the air, and then down towards the dragons!

The nearest dragon roared, and a great burst of aqua-tinged power blasted a great portion of the arrows to ash, though the rest managed to hit and penetrate.

But it would not fall. A second later, it sent Lancer flying, while Berkers was only still holding un by having blunged her sword into its back, like a climbing pick. Archer sighed. It seemed that he would have to use a more powerful Phantasm. Though, he was unsure of how effective it would be against such a beast. But, it was better than doing nothing, he supposed. His only regret would that it would be rather draining to his master's prana supply.

Archer then stood upon the water, as flames began to lick the edges of his divine bow. He sighted his bow and began to pull back on the empty bow string. As he did, his red eye and bow began to glow brightly, and a crimson shaft came into existence between his fingers, nocking itself to the bowstring. He then pulled back the string as far as it could go, until it seemed that if he were to pull any more, the string would snap. He aimed, and then spoke:

"VJIYA: BRAHMASTRA KUNDALA!"

Then he released.

The arrow, for there was nothing else that it could be called, sped towards the creature faster than the thought of light itself, a tail like a comet trailing behind it. The next thing anyone knew, a large, fiery hole had erupted out the other side of the dragon, causing it to roar in pain as glowing blood and other viscera gushed out the wound and into the sea.

But still, it would not fall. Instead, more power and fire erupted from its mouth, almost hitting lancer, and demolishing more of the city, before then latching its jaws around Caster's neck, making her roar in pain. The two then plummeted into the water, which was swiftly turning red and aqua with blood, while Berserker detached her sword and was sent flying.

It is never a simple task, killing a dragon.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tokiomi could barely move. He was now reminded why he had not wanted Karna to use his noble phantasms unless absolutely nessescary. Not only was it because of their highly destructive capabilities, but The Hero of Charity's mana consumption was already something that could only be accurately described as 'absurdly monstrous.' The only reason that Tokiomi had been able to function at all was because of Karna's high Independent Action Skill, as well as the fact that he had been using pre-filled gemstones full of mana as backups to mitigate the drain. Unfortunately, in his rush to confront TATARI. he had neglected to bring any with him. He thought he could still manage it though.

But now? Now that he had given permission for Karna to use his phantasms? He was lucky to even still be upright, as he stumbled past throngs of fleeing and panicking people.

But, he had to keep moving, he need to be sure that his family was safe. Despite that fact that he was sweat as if he had run several consecutive marathons. One foot in front of the other, despite the fact that he was uncontrollably shaking, or that his heart was pounding in his ears.

Munshi, let the mind go blank. All ego and pain must just drift away. One foot in front of the other….

He let loose a shaky breath. One foot in front of the other. One at a time. Keep moving...

Wait, why was the ground getting so close?

Before he could become full acquainted with the gravel and asphalt, he felt himself being gently lifted up. "Worry not, Tohsaka," came the voice of Risei Kotomine. "Your family is safe." As he spoke, he pushed a glowing gem into Tokiomi's hand.

Oh, that was good. It was getting easier to think now that the sound of his heart beating was not quite so loud.

The over seer begin to drag/ carry him. "You are in no ability to move. You are suffering from a severe mana drain. I have brought along several of your gems. Come, I will get you to safety."

xxxxxxxxxx

It was two against one, and the two were barely holding on.

Kotomine's mastery of martial arts was beyond anything Kiritsugu or Kairi had ever encountered. He dodged bullets, crushed stone with his bare fists, and was very, very fast.

At this point, their only tactic had been to retreat into the city, with him following them, hoping that the flaming debris would stop him. Kiritsugu barely dodged a fist that would have shattered his skull, and that was only thanks to a quick usage of Time Alter. Indeed, he had been the one doing most of the fighting, since Kairi was not really suited for CQC. That had been punctuated when Kotomine had managed to land a blow to the necromancer's stomach that had sent him flying.

Emiya fired off around from the calico, which the priest then dodged, seemingly without even thinking.

Then, before another blow could be given, all paused at the sight of what seemed to be a second sun, as well as the Sound of Thunder.

All three paused, looked at one another. Then, almost in unison, they stopped fighting, and ran towards the docks, and towards the dragons.

xxxxxxxxxx

After what seemed like hours of attacking with his chariot, Rider deduced that this was getting him nowhere. The damned beasties would just not fall.

He directed the chariot to land, dismissed it and the goats with a pat, and then turned back towards the sight of the dragons in the sea. These things were hard to kill. Was there really no other way, then?

It seemed that he had no choice.

Rider held out his hand, up towards the dark night sky. _Forgive me father. I must use your power._

He then bellowed out a single word, and he heard the sound of Thunder, and saw a flash of lightning.

 **"MJOLNIR!"**

A great bolt of lightning struck, and into his hand materialized a massive hammer. It was beautiful, in the way that only a well-crafted hammer could possibly be. Its head was engraved with runes and lighting and gold and goats. Though it looked quite weighty, the giant hefted it easily in one hand as if it weighed nothing.

For a moment, he looked hesitant in wielding it, as if it were an insult to do so. Then, Rider's gaze hardened, he tightly gripped the handle of the hammer, and then jumped forward, straight towards the rampaging dragons, hammer stretched outwards.

The eyes of the nearest one widened, right before the legendary Noble Phantasm smashed itself into the dragon's snouted, scaled, and horned face.

Reeling from the blow of the Divine Construct, the dragon could not defend itself as Rider began to laugh boisterously, all the while he continued to smash and bludgeon the reptilian beast's head from side to side with the hammer. **"YES! FEEL THE MIGHT OF THE HAMMER OF THE GOD OF THUNDER! FEEL MY FATHER'S DIVINE WRATH UPON YOU, DRAGON OF EVIL! NEVER RETREAT! NEVER FALL BACK! JUST LIKE MY FATHER TAUGHT ME! SO, FALL, OH DRAGON, BEFORE THE SON OF THOR!"**

Overhead, storm clouds rumbled and roared, and a giant lightning bolt struck both dragons as well.

Then, while still reeling from the blast, the dragon farthest away felt Caster bite down on its neck, and slash into it with her claws, before she tackled it back into the sea.

Lancer took a moment during the battle to catch her breath on the shore. Right now, she was starting to wish that her legend had involved her fighting one of these beasts in her life. But, this was exhilarating! She also had to admit that her new Master (who had ever head of a Servant being a Master though?) was quite impressive for a goddess. At least, compared to the idiotic, raping gods of her time.

Before the second dragon could assist its brother, a large gash opened up on its back. The beast turned, and Lancer saw the strange Saber, hovering. Wait… why did the Servant of the Sword have wings?

The second dragon roared in what sounded like pure, unadulterated _hate upon seeing the Servant of the Sword_ , spread its own large, leathery and scaled wings, and took off towards the winged Saber, while also fleeing from Rider and his hammer.

With a perplexed shrug, Lancer then leapt back into the fray. The first Amazon to ever slay a dragon! How exciting! That bastard Achilles had never done anything like this!

While Caster and Rider restrained the Dragon with claws and fangs and hammer blows and lightning, Archer took aim with a fiery arrow, Berserker readied her sword, and Lancer leapt towards the beast's shaking head. As Archer's fiery arrow pierced its heart, the spear of Penthesilia was stabbed right through its blue eye, and straight into its brain, while the Tarnished Sword, Clarent, sliced clean through its neck.

It was not easy to kill a dragon, but also not impossible.

xxxxxxxxxx

Throughout the shattered remnants of the city, Alter Ego and the dragon fought and chased each other.

The dragon would try to blast the annoying pest with its fire, or slash with its claws, and the Servant would dodge and retaliate with a slash from one of his swords.

Then it stopped and turned to witness the death of its sibling at the hands of the other servants.

The creature turned back to the impossible servant, pure wrath apparent on its face. To his shock, it actually spoke. **_"Murderer. You have our ring and gold. You shall die for your crimes! MY BROTHER WILL BE AVEGNED!"_**

With that, the mighty beast lunged towards him, it's defense full of holes, due to its need for vengeance.

Instead of fleeing, Alter Ego dropped to the ground, and readied his swords into a stance.

The swords began glowing. The grey sword was a now pale blue, and the icy sword a turquoise glow that was deeply uncomfortable to look at, as if it were judging all who looked upon it. The impossible Servant raised the two blades in unison, and as he did, the glow of the two swords became more intense. **_"_** F _a_ **l _l_** b _e_ **f _o_** r _e_ **t _h_** e _s_ **e** ** _s_** w _o_ **r _d_** s _o_ **n _c_** e _m_ **o _r_** e _,_ **F _a_** f _n_ **i _r_** , and d _i_ **s _a_** p _p_ **e _a_** r **aga _i_** n _i_ **n _t_** o _t_ **h _e_** a _n_ **n _a_** l _s_ **o _f_** h _i_ **s _t_** o _r_ **y _!_** BALMUNG UND GRAM (TWIN CRYSTALLIZATION OF THE DRAGON SLAYER LEGEND)!"

He slashed down with a great roar. Pure, cerulean power emanated from the swords and sped forward in a great, laterally crescent arc, which tore up all in its path, until its bite cut deeply into the beast, bisecting the dragon into two pieces from snout to the tip of its tail. All who saw the combined glow of the swords were left with a sense of frightened wonder, as if they were looking at the hint of something so beautiful that they instinctively knew it should never have existed in the first place, and yet, were left hungry to see it in its entirety.

A great geyser of glowing blood erupted from the two halves of the now dead dragon, and the glowing liquid washed over the Alter Ego like a warm bath, covering from head to toe.

As it did, the Servant, for a moment, felt at peace, as the voices fell quiet, and he spoke with a single voice. "How wonderful…"

xxxxxxxxxx

The minute that the night was given a new, cerulean dawn with the glow of those swords, Karna knew that they had won. Both dragons now lay as great, very dead, corpses.

He alit onto the dockyard, where he was soon joined by the Overseer, who was carrying his Master, and the rest of of the Servants and Masters, including Assassin, his master, and her two companions, who looked as if they had been busy keeping civilians alive.

Three of the masters had appeared as if they had been battling each other. It was the empty priest who could not accept himself, the sad necromancer, and the other, Karna noted, was a man burdened by immense guilt, self-hatred, and doubt on whether or not his dream could ever actually be achieved.

All were quiet, as the fourteen looked upon the two great, impossible corpses. What could be said? What should be said?

Then, Karna heard the sound of shafts flying and cutting through the air, towards the group. Without thinking, he swiftly turned, drew back and released. "VJIYA: AGNITO MANTRA!"

The 80,000 arrows intercepted the new arrows in a great wave of fire. One managed to slip past, though, and barreled right towards him.

With only a small amount of effort, the Hero of Cahrity caught it, the head millimeters from his eye.

Karna knew this arrow. He had fought their owner for most of his life, indeed, one of these arrows had even killed him. He could feel the hatred that radiated off of it. "Arjuna," he whispered. Then, for a moment, a grin alit on his face. A grin that spoke of a love for combat, and combat against one particular foe.

As the dragon's corpses cooled, the group tried to catch their collective breath from the sudden and unexpected onslaught. Who had shot those arrows? Where had they come from? They then heard the sound of clapping, and voice, who said "Magnificent, simply magnificent."

They all turned to behold the sight of an elegantly dressed man with gray hair, red eyes, and a frighteningly elegant smirk upon his face.

Being dragged behind him by invisible power was a disheveled Irisviel. Kiritsugu and Alter Ego's eyes went wide. Before the Magus Killer could aim his gun at the man and attempt to free his wife, he suddenly discovered that he could not move. A black key had been imbedded into his shadow.

Kirei had not been the one to have thrown it. Then came a second voice. "Now, now, you fucking Asian. No need for violence on your end!"

A silver-haired man materialized out of nowhere and stood next to the man with grey hair. Kirei and his father were shocked at the man's appearance. Everyone in the 8th Sacrament knew of him; The Heretic Apostate, Holy Relic Thief, and Mass Murderer, Sancraid Phan! But, he was supposed to have died over twenty years ago.

The heretic priest saw that they were staring at him and gave them a very unchristian gesture in return, with both hands. "STOP LOOKING AT ME AND FUCKING DIE, ASIAN SWINE-CUNTS!" The heretic seemed to be frothing at the mouth and shaking as if he had to restrain himself from killing everyone in his sight.

Tokiomi, on the other hand, seemed to recognize the man with gray hair and red eyes, despite how much trouble he was having just staying awake. Risei recognized him as well, and so was the first to speak and identify him. "Darnic Yggdemillania?"

The man gave the elderly priest a chilling smile, after putting a hand on Phan's shoulder, which seemed to make the silver-haired man pause in his bloodlust. "Indeed. It's good to see you again, Kotomine. You're looking quite well for a man of your advanced age, though, I suppose that I am not one to talk. As for the rest of you, I must say that that was quite a feat that you all pulled off. Fighting and slaying one Evil Dragon is a momentous task, but two? Simply magnificent! I am sure that you all will be lauded within the moonlit community for ages to come!"

Then, his smile became less joyous, and more pitying. "Though, knowing those ignorant fools of the Association, you will probably all be executed for _daring_ to break the masquerade so as to save lives, and thus allowing the world a chance to change and grow. How disgusting, wouldn't you say?"

"What are you doing here?" Touko Aozaki asked, while her Assassin readied his knife.

"Why am I here, Aozaki?" Darnic's smile grew dangerous, and he reached for his right sleeve, pushing it all the way down to his elbow, revealing to all the plethora of red, purple, lime, gold, blue, pink, and dark green command seals that were etched upon his flesh, starting on his fingers, and then disappeared past his rolled-up sleeve.

For a moment, beneath his clothes, the rest of his body similarly lit up as well. "Why, as a fellow Master in this War, along with my associates," at this, Sancraid unbutton his cassock with a demented grin to reveal his own command pink seals which started from his neck, and then went down his chest, past his waist, "I do believe that we have every right to be here. Is the great floating city above you not proof enough of my Servant's existence? Besides, I have come to collect something from this city that belongs to me."

Over them materialized a great floating golden city that radiated with a light that felt wrong in every conceivable way. Darnic smirked. "Caster," he spoke to the air. "You may begin the extraction, now."

At that utterance, all heard heard the sound of what could only be described as a mountain breaking apart. It was Mount Enzou, and it was crumbling, as if something were being pulled from its inside. More of the city was demolished as a massive avalanche rained down upon the defenseless inhabitants.

Emerging from the crumbling mountain was a large, orb-like object, somehow, it glowed with a light as dark as midnight. When Waver looked at it, the sight of the thing brought to mind all the angry thoughts and bad dreams that he had ever experienced in his 14 years of life so far.

To Kirei and Touko and Assassin and Archer, they felt… no different.

Kiritsugu heard the screams of all the people he had killed over the years, and they were deafening to behold.

Kairi heard the whimpers of a dying child, and tears streamed down his face, while Berserker head the clashing of blades.

Alter Ego heard the sobs of a woman, even as she screamed a name in pure hatred.

Caster heard a man's boisterous laughter as he breathed out a death rattle.

All Lancer heard was a singe word, "beautiful."

Rider clenched his fists so tightly that they began to bleed inside his gauntlets.

Risei, upon looking at the dark orb, suddenly remembered the travesty from 60 years ago, during the 3rd Main Category Grail War.

All watched in complete and shocked silence as the darkly glowing orb sailed through the air and disappeared into the Golden fortress.

Darnic's smirk never left his face. "Don't worry, I will take good care of this grail. Now, as for this beautiful Homunculus?"

She floated in front of him, pain evident on her face. Then, Yggdemillania slowly placed a hand on her forehead. A moment later, steam billowed out from between his fingers, and she screamed and started to spasm like a doll with its strings cut.

Once Darnic removed his hand from her forehead, Irisviel, her eyes wide and unseeing, was then casually tossed away like so much garbage, towards the shocked Magus Killer.

Kiritsugu bellowed in deep pain and agony as his wife rolled to a stop before him, thus causing the Silver-Haired Priest to laugh in demented joy.

Darnic watched as the Magus Killer dropped to his knees to cradle his wife comatose form. "Brings back memories," he said, as he remembered killing another such homunculus, so long ago…

Alter Ego then roared in anger, and sped towards the two laughing men, murder clear in his eyes, and red sword freshly materialized in hand. They just stood there. Then, three feet from Darnic, the servant found that he could not swing his sword towards the man's neck. It felt like something was pushing back against Danslief. A second later, the abnormal servant was sent flying back.

Materializing into view before the two men was a tall, bizarre figure, holding a long, large, wicked-looking sword, which had been used to block Alter Ego's own blade. The being had the same coloring as a homunculus, but that was where the similarities ended. It had four bearded heads and was rippling with muscle and clad in Slavic armor and furs. Most grotesquely, its heads seemed to rotate about its shoulders. Its leftmost head spoke first. "You are strong, little swordsman…" " **Strong indeed** …" " _but not strong enough_ …" "against the might of great and strong Svetovid, God of Storms and Battle!" All four heads then laughed deeply, as if they had spoken a great and humorous jest.

The grey-haired man then smiled and gave a deep bow. "I thank you all for this prize, and now, I must bid you all a fond adieu. Archers? If you mighty heroes would be so kind?"

Then, from the floating city came an endless hail of arrows and bullets. The sky grew dark with the projectiles as they soared and cut through the air, down towards the Fuyuki contestants with the sound of a million angry hornets.

Before the projectiles could descend, all saw and watched in surprise as a knight in dark armor suddenly appeared in front of the weary group, presenting his left forearm in a defensive position. "LORD CAMELOT!" He shouted, materializing and planting a giant, cross-shaped shield in the ground as he did so.

Emanating from the shield was the mystical outline of what appeared to be a mighty fortress-like castle, and the sight of it gave hope to the seven Fuyuki masters and their servants.

The manifestation intercepted the hail of arrows and bullets without fail or faltering in a large explosion.

As the dust cleared, Darnic, the four faced god, and the psychotic priest had already disappeared, and the golden fortress then vanished into nothingness, the knight turned to look at the bedraggled group. To their surprise, Berserker seemed to recognize him. "Shield bastard?!"

He smirked, though the expression seemed a bit sad. "Hello, Mordred. You're looking well, for a dead traitor."

Before the Servant of Madness, or anyone else, could retort, they heard footsteps, and then, above them, another fortress, smaller, though no less grand, materialized into the sky.

The source of the footsteps came into view. He was a young man, perhaps in his early twenties, or late teens. His skin was the color of burnt caramel, as if he had spent a great deal of time in the sun. He was clad in religious vestments of red, white, and black. His eyes were like small flecks of gold, while his hair was the color of pure snow.

He seemed to stand strong, though a little unsteady, and his eyes had heavy bags under them, as if he had not slept for a long time. Visible through his shirt was a brightly glowing device that pulsed in a steady tempo, as if it were matching his heartbeat. He gave the mall a smile. "Hello, my name, at the moment, is Shirou Kotomine. There is much that we need to discuss….

 **A/N Hopefully you all like this chapter. Read and review, please.**

Servants

 ** _Alter Ego_** : Sigurd/Siegfried/Volundr/Fafnir.

Alignment: Neutral Good/Chaotic Good/Chaotic Neutral/Neutral Evil

STR A+

END A+

AGI B+

MAN B+

LCK D+

 **Class Skills**

Riding: A+

Avenger B+

Independent Action: A

Divinity: B

 **Personal Skills**

Determination of Steel: A+

Primordial Rune (Knight): A

Item Construction EX

Body, soul, and Heart of a dragon: A+. Provides a combination of innocent monster and monstrous strength.

Mental Pollution: EX. A strange side effect of being an Alter Ego, due to his summoning circumstances and the War. Have four sets of memories segues in four somewhat separate personalities, based on the memories and wishes and desires of Siegfried, Sigurd, Volundr, and Fafnir. He is capable of acting normally but threatens to descend into insanity over his four personalities at any moment, the more of their abilities that he uses. It gets worse at night. On a fundamental level, he cannot be understood.

Dragon Slayer: A++

 **Noble Phantasm(s)**

 _Armor of Fafnir B+_

 _Gram: A+_

 _Balmung: A++_

 _Danslief: A_

 _Grani_ A. (Despite not having the double summon feature, due to being summoned in Germany, with two relics, and his unique circumstances, he has access to his horse of legend) (sort of like Lancer Arturia)

Ring of Andvaranaut: EX: A noble phantasm that automatically activates upon being summoned from the throne. Gradually turns Alter Ego into a draconic being, and give him EX rated Mad Enhancement, on top of his mental pollution, as well as increasing his stats. This makes him fated to go insane, as per Fafnir's legend.

 _?_

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

 ** _Archer_** : Karna

STR B

END A+

AGI A

MAN B+

LCK A++

 **Class Skills**

Magic Resistance: C

Independent Action: A+

 **Personal Skills**

Mana Burst (Flames and Sunlight) A+

Riding A

Divinity: A

Uncrowned Armed Mastery -

Clairvoyance A

 **Noble Phantasms**

Sun Dagger (Anti-defense) B+: The Dagger that Karna used to cut away his armor thus is now an anti-defense phantasm.

Vjiya, Bow of Assured Victory A+++ Grants its wielder a rank up in luck, and something akin to instinct. When it's full power is released, it is comparable to the Sword of Promised Victory.

Kavacha and Kundala A: Reduces all attacks against him to 1/10 of their original power and value.

Bramahstra Kundala A+

Agnito Mantra: Upon the activation of this Phantasm, an arrow released from Vjiya becomes 80,000, each as strong as an A+ ranked phantasm.

Varun Astra A+: Manifests as an arrow of Water.

Nagastra: A+: Anti-Person: Can hit one target unerringly, though, should the target be Arjuna, it will not hit his head.

Brahmanda astra: Anti-Divine/ ANTI SOLAR SYSTEM: EX. A phantasm that can only be described as a defensive weapon, but can also destroy the entire Brahmand. Using this Phantasms can only be a last resort.

Bhargava astra: A

Pashupatastra: A++ Capable of destroying the target completely.

xxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Rider_** : Magni

Stats:

STR EX

END A++

AGI A

MAN A+

LCK B

 ** _CLASS SKILLS_**

Riding: EX

Due to his nature as a god and a giant, as well as inheriting the aspects of his father, Magni is able to ride anything, including those of Dragon Kind, and even lightning bolts.

Magic Resistance: A+

Modern Magi cannot touch him.

 ** _PERSONAL SKILLS_**

Divinity: E- As the son of a god and a giant, Magni should have very high divinity, but, due to his lack of legend, it is instead very low, which also means he cannot access the divine authority of his father's core.

Offspring of a Giant: EX. Combines Monstrous strength and Natural Body. Due to his nature, it is said that Magni was even stronger than his father.

Berserk: EX

Double Summon: A. Magni qualifies as both Rider and Berserker, due to inheriting Thor's Divine Core

Mad Enhancement:-

Twilight Survivor: EX. Due to surviving the very end of the Gods and the renewal of the World itself, Magni can continue fighting until the very end, and will if there is even a tiny part of him left, until everything is destroyed.

Thunder: A+

 **Noble Phantasms**

Megingjörð: The belt of Magi's father, and enhances his already potent strength. Magni rarely has to activate it.

Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjóstr A+ (Anti-Unit): The chariot goats of Thor, which Magni inherited through Thor's divine core.

Gullfaxi: A+: Magi's horse, which, when combined with his father's goat chariot, can create an A++ Anti-Unit phantasm

Mjolnir: A++ (Anti Unit/ Anti-Divine): The legendary hammer of his father Thor, which Magni is said to have inherited after surviving Ragnarok.

Mjolnir Ragnarok: EX. A last resort phantasm that will regress the surrounding area to the twilight of the gods. It can only be activated when the divine core of Thor, which rests in Magni's body, is destroyed, after which, Magna will lose all reason, and revert to a being of pure strength and rage and madness. His chariot and the usage of Mjolnir as anything other then a powerful bludgeon will be sealed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _Brittania, 500 AD_

 _… hunger…. Hungry… must consume… wait… food was now in its mouth…. Sweet red… So tasty… must consume…_

 _The thing in the deeply buried coffin thrashed about for a moment but was sated by the blood flowing into its mouth._

 _Above the ground, Rider waited, patiently, as the blood from his palm dripped down the open tube to the coffin, and creature imprisoned within it below. Sometimes, he waited in Spirit Form, and other times he would be in material form, either upon his steed, or simply standing._

 _As he waited, in the coming centuries, legends would grow about this mysterious black knight, bearing the heraldry of a red dragon and mounted upon a white steed, who had sworn to never move from the spot he had chosen to guard. All would speak in whispers of how he would kill all who tried to steal this patch of land from him, how he would drain them of their blood to water the ground, and then leave their corpses impaled upon large spikes, until there was a veritable forest of them that surrounded the Black Knight and his chosen area._

 _Some said he was Death himself, waiting for Gabriel's Horn to signal the Judgment day, so that he could ride forth on his pale steed, and bring judgment down upon all the damned and the sinful._

 _Foolish knights and warriors, eager for glory, rode out to fight him in this forest of impaled corpses, and many were killed and impaled for their foolhardiness, if his few words of admonishment did not turn them away. Kings and emperors and conquers alike tried to entice him to their sides, but all were rebuffed._

 _In time, that area of land was left alone, and the Black Knight faded into memory, until he became naught but a legend. That small plot of land was never settled, for all who tried ended up suffering from various misfortunes and tragedies._

 _All Rider had to do now was simply wait…_

 _1500 AD, England._

 _It had been a long thousand years, but, as promised, they had arrived, right on time._

 _Rider watched as the fortress materialized over the sky above him. Finally. He had grown powerful from declaring this island nation his territory, as well as feeding off of its ley lines, though he knew that he could not interfere too much with it. But, that had been part of the plan, after all. As hinted by the traveling jester, that would come in handy in the battles to come._

 _The Black Knight then turned to the spot that he had guarded for the past thousand years. With a motion of his hand, a small mass of stakes brought up the coffin from the ground._

 _The man, now looking like a well-preserved corpse, opened his red eyes. He felt stiff, as if he had been stuck in the same position for the past thousand years. Then, all the memories came flooding back with a gasp. With a trembling hand, he felt his fangs._

 _That was exactly what had been happening. In horror, he felt his mind, already much shattered and repaired many times over, begin to once again crumble._

 _With a scream full of rage and horror, the dead man leapt out of his coffin, towards the group… hunger… feed!_

 _Before he got within five feet of them, he felt himself being restrained by several stakes that shot out of the ground._

 _As he struggled, he felt something get plunged into his chest. Then, an oddly warm feeling suffused his being, and he felt his thoughts come flooding back._

 _Groaning, he slowly stopped struggling, as the stakes withdrew, with Rider swiftly holding him aloft before he could collapse to the ground. The newly made Apostle's wounds swiftly closed, thanks to the stone in his chest, his command seals still glowing brightly on his hand, just like the Philosopher's stone now embedded in his chest. The newly awakened El-Melloi II looked tiredly at Flat, and Rider, and the others, and then, with a dry, croaky voice that seemed made of dust and forgotten memories, he spoke, while Rider supported him back to the fortress. "The fuck took you all so long?"_

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Fuyuki City, 1938_

He remembered his summoning. Oddly enough, it seemed like it happened only moments after his first death, that day on the fields of Shimabara.

He remembered being looked over, like a piece of meat, by an old man and a beautiful woman, both of whom were as pale as the snow, with eyes redder than blood. They had not seemed impressed, but, at the same time, they seemed content with him.

He remembered returning to his homeland, accompanied by his new Master, the pale woman. She had been subdued, but oddly kind, and somewhat child-like.

He recalled marveling at how his homeland had changed and grown, since his failed rebellion.

He remembered seeing a man in a fascist uniform walking on the other side of the street. He recalled how a shiver had gone down his spine when the man had briefly locked eyes with him.

Ruler remembered how the first battle of the third War had begun and ended with little to no fanfare. It had been unimportant, or so he had believed.

Mostly, though, he remembered that fateful day in the forest, amidst the falling snowflakes….

 _Lancer had delayed him with spells and spear work. He was already bleeding from a dozen small wounds inflicted by his enemy's weapon, but then, Lancer had suddenly stopped his attack and vanished. Ruler dashed towards where he felt his master was, the wounds already healing._

 _He saw Darnic, dropping his Master to the ground with a sickening thud. A strange rage filled a space behind Shirou's eyes at the sight, and he charged towards the man in gray hair, sword held high._

 _To his shock, not only did the smiling enemy master catch the sword with a bare hand, but also then he punched him back, and that single blow sent the Japanese Servant flying straight into a tree. Before he could reorient himself and act, he felt Darnic's hand swiftly impale him through his chest and heart._

 _How was this possible? This man was just human! No magus could fight a servant on even footing!_

 _Darnic smiled, his red eyes alight with evil merriment and apparent mocking, as the Ruler-class servant slowly slid off his hand with a wet splat. "This has been a good bit of distracting fun, Ruler, but, as I have a Grail War to win, I must now go. Farewell."_

 _With that, he vanished._

 _Ruler slowly dragged himself towards his master's comatose form and cradled her in his arms. Blood was dripping from her eyes, like macabre yet pitiful tears. Yet, she was still alive, for now, if only in the physical sense. Her mind was now dead, it would seem._

 _Ruler activated one of his seals. "Assassin, by my authority, come to my side at once!"_

 _A second later, the Assassin of this War materialized before him. He was a man of average height, with a shock of white hair, blue eyes, and a strange, black, long coat with pauldrons wrought in the shape of two horse's heads. In one hand, he held a massive great sword which was the kind used solely for decapitations or bifurcations._

 _The blue eyes widened at the sight that he had been summoned to. "Ruler? What is going on?"_

 _"I need your help, Assassin." It was starting to get hard to breath. Was that because of the blood in his lungs, now dribbling down his mouth?_

 _"What do you need me to do?" the French servant asked._

 _"I need you to take me and my master's body to your master. Then, I need both him and you to transplant the lesser grail's heart into mine."_

 _"WHAT?!"_

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Fuyuki City, 1938_

 _Fionn mac Cumhaill slid off of Ruler's katana with a gasp and a wet splat. It had been a great battle, and the First Knight of Fianna had afforded himself quite well, and cemented his deserving of the title of hero. But, even one such as him could do not but fall before both the Knight of God and the Youthful Saint._

 _As the Lancer Servant silently vanished into blue motes, Ruler and Galahad were already dashing back up the steps of Ryuudou Temple. Around them, the mountain and temple burned._

 _But, by the time he reached the temple itself, it was too late._

 _There was a sound in the air like the cacophonous shrieking of the tortured souls of the damned. It was such that it made Galahad and he cover their ears in agony._

 _Idly, he noted the bleeding form of Zouken Matou, his still body lying at the front entrance of the temple, a massive hole in the Matou's already decomposing body of disgusting worms._

 _He and Galahad watched in angry frustration as the zeppelins carried away the Shining Grail Half. As the aircraft flew further and further away. Ruler could feel the fragment embedded in his heart reaching out for its greater parts, both the one being taken, and the darker one that still resided deep within the mountain's cavernous depths._

 _"What do we do now, Master?" Galahad asked._

 _For the first time in either of his lives, Amakusa Shirou Tokisada was unsure of what to do._

 _"I believe that I can assist with that, good sirs…"_

xxxxxxxxxxx

 _3 years ago_

The homunculi were ready and complete. The eight receptacles each floated in their tanks. DARNIC stood outside the arranged circle with the others.

Sancraid produced a small jar of preserved, white liquid.

Envy held an idol with three faces.

Wrath set down in front of her a small jar of blood.

Francisca brought forth four teeth.

The monk produced a dagger.

Pride presented an owl's feather.

Darnic held in his hand a piece of antler, while a preserved horse's skull lay before his feet, drenched in sea water.

The summoning chant was spoken, and the circle glowed dark green, lime, gold, red, pink, blue, and purple, to an almost blinding degree.

From them emerged the Eight Divine Pseudo-Servants.

The Saber was easily one of the most inhuman-looking of this group. Four heads rested upon two shoulders, while its body was clad in majestic Slavic armor and furs. His sword was a thing of death and violence. It was not an object that Promised Victory, or delivered Truth, or Chose a King. It was simply something that killed. It was just a god's nameless sword.

The Lancer was a man who could only be described as handsome, but in a forceful, brutal way. His skin was swarthy and dusky with a hint of olive, like those of the Mediterranean, and was clad in a sky-blue toga that clung tightly to his chiseled physique and left very little to the imagination. A wreathe of thunderbolts rested upon his head, and the expression upon his face was arrogance to the extreme. His hands were empty, though sparks could be seen dancing about his fingers. This was person who took who and what he wanted, the consequences be damned and ignored.

The Archer was tall and rangy, like a great hunting beast. A great, barbed spear rested in his hand, while an equally great yew and ash bow rested on his back alongside a full quiver of arrows, and a hand axe was slid through his belt. Oddly enough, he sat upon a great, black, eight-legged steed, and one of the servant's eyes were missing, not even covered by a patch. His blue and brown braided hair was tied back from his head into a rough and thick wolf's tail, putting the curved antlers on full display as they jutted out from his forehead, and his single red eye held within it a stern mien and fire. His armor was leather and iron and bone, including a wolf's skull as a left pauldron, while a magnificent cloak of leaves, raven feathers, and black sable adorned his shoulders. This figure was a hunter of all living things, and a king of the wild forests. He looked upon the four Masters with a disdainful suspicion and leveled his spear at them all.

Next to him was a figure in demonic-looking armor, a Berserker. Every inch was liberally splattered in blood. Each exhalation of its breath sounded like the roar that armies made when they clashed and slaughtered each other on the battlefield. The grip it held on its spear and shield was the sort that crushed necks and spines to dust. The being was actually shaking, as if it wanted nothing more than to slaughter everything in the room.

The first of the three women was cloaked, and, like the Saber, had more than one head. Three serene faces rested upon her head. Every inch of her exposed skin was covered in mystical symbols and circles. This was Caster. Her six eyes all looked about as one.

The second woman was dressed in functional armor, and her grey-and-red eyes shone through her helmet, and within them gazed a disdain for all that stood before her. Her helmet had a crest of owl feathers. Like the arrogant and lustful man, she was a Lancer, as evidenced by the spear in her hands.

The third woman was a terrifying figure to behold. Blue skin, and four arms, two of which held a dagger and a long, curved blade. She was clad in armor of gold and skulls and bones. An aura of bloodlust emanated from every pore of her skin, though, oddly enough, her eyes were quite kind.

The final figure was no less bizarre. In his hands was a magnificent trident. The Servant's hair and skin and leather armor were damp and crusted with brine and barnacles, as if he had been submerged for a long time in the sea. His eyes were a mixture of red and sea-green. This was Rider.

The eight looked about their surroundings with some confusion.

"How are we here?" the mounted hunter asked. "This should not be possible."

Darnic was the first to speak, bowing as he did. "We are your summoners, oh great ones from the Age of Gods, and I can assure you, that this is indeed quite possible." he said.

He rose from his bow. "We are the ones who have summoned you, great ones. I do hope the containers that we fashioned for you are to your liking?"

The four-armed Berserker nodded. "They are sufficient."

Svetovid's four heads looked about, and then down at his pale hands, and then at his tiny master. "This body feels strong… **it feels good to have physical form again…** _point me in the direction of your enemies…_ and I will give you their heads."

The male lancer felt about himself, his hands briefly resting on one particular part, which he seemed to approve of. "I've missed having a body. So very much."

The male Lancer then began to eye Wrath and the other women in the room with obvious intent, looking eager to try out his new physical container in the way most attributed to his legend. It was not unnoticed by the maroon-haired woman, and she flipped him off. "Try anything, and I will rip your little lightning bolt off and feed it to you, king of Rapists," she said.

The apprising looks in his eyes only deepened. To one such as him, the threat was not a turn-off. "I like you," came his reply.

Sancraid laughed at his servant. They were going to get along swimmingly, it would seem.

The male berserker growled at his father, and kept shaking, as if waiting to unleash great violence. With what seemed like great effort, he said a single word. " **KILL."** Wrath was pleased with her Servant. Her Archer was going to hate this immensely.

The second Lancer looked upon her new Master with a great deal of familiarity in her eyes. "I am surprised to see you here, amidst such… esteemed company, Archimedes."

The famed mathematician shrugged. "It is a long story, oh goddess of mine. But, I think that this is the correct path."

"I understand. This world seems… illogical. It must be bettered."

While the two had their discussion, the second Berserker looked at the sorrowful monk who had summoned her. "Who do I have to save, Master?"

He looked at her. "Everyone."

The woman with three faces looked upon Envy. "I sense great power and potential in you, young magus. What are your orders?"

Envy said nothing, and just grinned. Even a goddess acknowledged his superiority. Wait until he rubbed THIS in that bitch Aozaki's face!

The watery rider said nothing, and just gripped his trident tightly. Why did they have to summon so many others of his family? WHY?

The horned Archer peered closer at Darnic from atop his mount, and then actually growled. "Why do you reek of that murdering, pitiful Beast?"

DARNIC smiled. "All shall be explained in good time. Come, oh great ones, and all shall be explained…"

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Unknown, 2004_

 _It had begun to get a bit boring with the Burial Agency lately. They were not finding any more treasures lately. Plus, a great deal of Apostle activity had died down. In all honesty, Merem was starting to serious consider leaving the Agency._

 _He heard footsteps, and so Merem Solomon turned to behold a man with tanned skin and silver hair approaching him, dressed in a simple priest's garb._

 _"Can I help you?" the vampire asked. The priest responded with a small sad smile. "I certainly hope so."_

 _Over the next few hours, the priest explained why he had sought out the Dead Apostle Ancestor, and what he needed his help for._

 _Merem had to admit, it sounded very interesting. In his mind, his limbs agreed in their own various ways. This was the excitement he had been yearning for! What an opportunity._

 _"When do we leave?" the vampire asked, a big grin on his face._

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Unknown location, 2004_

 _This was an outrage! This was beyond sacrilege! This was defilement of the highest order._

 _The remnants of the Highest, the greatest thing in existence, the divine knight arm of Crimson Moon; it had been stolen!_

 _In his rage, Gransurg Blackmore slaughtered several of his present minions._

 _Once he found those responsible, he would make their suffering last for a thousand years! At least, that was for starters._

 _"Something wrong. Blackmore?"_

 _It was his oldest friend and enemy and rival, but blackmore did not bother turning around. "I'm not in the mood, Merem."_

 _"Oh Think you might be, old friend. You see, I know who stole the Master's Knight arm."_

 _Blackmore spun so quickly that his avian head almost seemed to spin off his feathery shoulders. 'What do you know?"_

 _Merem smiled. "First, I would like to introduce you to some friends of mine. They have quite the interesting story, as well as a proposition that I think you will find most intriguing..._

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Fuyuki City, 2006_

 _It was getting hard to breath. Why was it so hard to breath? Oh wait, it was because a hole had just been burned straight into his chest._

 _Lord El-Melloi II chuckled mirthlessly at his lapse in thought._

 _Since the alliance had arrived in this timeline, everything had gone to shit. First, they had arrived to find all the contestants already slaughtered, and the city in flames._

 _Then, they had been ambushed. He had been separated from the group, caught unawares, and then that psychopath in red, Envy, had just... killed him, but in a way that it was taking a long time to die._

 _He felt the edges of his sight beginning to darken, when Rider and Flat found him._

 _The last thing he remembered were three strange liquids being poured down his throat..._

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Unknown town, Greece, several days ago._

The man was a simple fisherman. He was happy and content with his lot of life. He was not old, and not young, though his body was firm and well-muscled from a life of working nets and sailing. Right now, he just bordered on that soft line between the two. The others of his town often called upon him to settle any disputes that came up. All respected his decisions, which were always unendingly fair and impartial.

He was a simple man, with a simple, happy life, and he held no complaints about his lot in life. That night, the man went to bed as a normal human, looking forward to the next day.

Then, on this night, he woke up. Only, the man was not himself. No, for you see, earlier, he had allowed his body to be possessed by a person that he had once thought to be only a myth. This being had loved humanity and would do anything to protect it, even sacrificing his own freedom, and incurring the wrath of his upstart nephew, just to give that that which would keep them warm.

With a flash, the man's nighttime attire changed. Now, he was garbed in simple, yet richly made robes leather armor. With divine purpose, he left the town without fanfare, and headed west, towards the Isle of Great Britain.

This was the kindly titan, Prometheus, a Ruler-Class Servant, called forth by the irregularities plaguing this Holy Grail war. He was not the only one.

In France, a young woman, barely in her teens, but purer in her devotion towards the Lord Almighty than any cardinal or nun or blessed pope, woke up from her dormitory bed, her mind gently pushed aside by that of a divine saint.

With purpose, the newly incarnated Jeanne d'Arc left her host's home, for the Isle where she had died.

The two later met on the road, perhaps brought together by their shared mission.

"Greetings, Kindly Titan," said the Saint.

"I greet you as well, Saint of Orleans," replied the Titan.

With that, the two continued on their way, towards England, and their purpose.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Fuyuki City, Now_

The Servants and remaining Masters, still standing by the corpse of the Evil dragon, looked in shock at the white-haired, tan-skinned priest, who had just asked them all to come with him. They also looked at the giant floating fortress in confusion.

"Shirou? What are you doing here?" Risei exclaimed.

The tanned man looked at the elderly priest and softly smiled. "Hello, Father Risei. I am sorry that I have not been in touch as of late. But, right now, I need you all to come with me. Please."

"And why the fuck should we listen to you, fucking white haired bitch?" Berserker asked, her sword pointed towards the strange priest.

Shielder made to go towards the Servant of Madness in a scolding fashion but stopped at his master's raised hand. "I understand your concerns. Truly, I do. But please, there is not much time. Assassin, Caster, take us all up, please."

The next thing all knew, they suddenly found themselves enveloped in a burst of light, and then in a strange room, at a console being manned by a man with short red hair.

Before Shirou Kotomine could say anything else, his face contorted in pain, and he suddenly clutched at his chest, where the strange device was situated, beneath his shirt. The glow began to rapidly pulsate somewhat erratically.

A beautiful-looking man with long hair rushed in and supported the priest by the shoulders before he could collapse. "I told you not to get up yet. The device is still acclimating to your unique body chemistry."

He then looked over the rest of the group, and saw Tokiomi, who was nearly dead on his feet, and poor Irisviel, cradled in Kiritsugu's arms. "It seems that you are all in need of some medical attention. If you want, you can follow me to the infirmary. This man especially, since it is obvious he is suffering from massive Mana deprivation, and that homunculus also needs help, it seems. Come, follow me. Rest assured that all your questions will be answered in good time."

At that, he took Tokiomi and Shirou Kotomine out of the room, with Kiritsugu and the rest of the Masters, along with the Overseer and the silent homunculus, slowly following them.

Then, some strange blond kid with blue-grey eyes and a water vest popped into the room, and locked his eyes onto Waver. His eyes actually seemed to sparkle in excitement. "OH WOW! It's really you! Waver Velvet! Right here! This is awesome! I can't believe that I 'm actually meeting you, at least this you! This is so AWESOME! My name's Flat Escardos. Come on. Let me show you around!"

Before Waver could protest, the blonde teen had grabbed him by the wrist, and pulled him out of the room in an excited flurry.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _The Iron City_

Darnic, Francisca, the Casters (with their hands raised and glowing), the Eight summoned Gods, Archimedes, Wrath, Sloth, Sancraid and Envy all watched in great anticipation/ disgust/boredom/elation as the dark orb floated towards the one set in the chest of the motionless, giant figure.

The moment the two orbs touched, the air was filled with a noise that made the screams of the damned sound like the gentle lapping of waves upon the shore. The newly formed orb seemed comprised of equal parts shining stars, and the dark space between those stars. If one listened closely, then voices could be heard. But, if one listened too closely, then they risked falling into insanity.

There no fear of such a fate for the Seven, though.

The vessel was now nearly complete. DARNIC turned to his allies and smiled. It was a smile that sent chills down the necks of many of the Servants present. "Now, my friends, we make make our way to England…"

xxxxxxxxxx

The blond kid pulled Waver along, a death grip on his wrist. "I really want to show you everything. Miss Assassin is really amazing. She made this, you know! WOW, I just have to say, meeting you is an honor! You have to meet everyone else! There's Rider and Berserker and the other Rider, and Saber, and there's Mr. Bird Head and Merem…"

What was this kid's problem? Was his switch always set to 'on'? "Where are we going?" Waver asked.

Flat dragged him to a large throne room. "There's someone here I want you to meet! He's fro the future, like me!"

The future?

The man within the room had long hair, like the Caster that they had met earlier. Only, instead of black, this man's hair was… green. He was dressed in regal, dark clothing, and his skin was as pale of the face of the moon. His eyes were a shocking red.

The man stared right at him, and Waver watched as a plethora of emotions spread across his face. Shock, anger, disgust, surprise, sadness, and the rage again.

The man then turned to Flat in anger. "Why the hell did you bring him here? I told you a thousand times, I did not want to see this boy!"

Flat seemed to wilt under the man's glare. "But, master Velvet..."

"YOU SCATTERBRAINED MORON! Don't fucking tell him who I am! Of all the times for you not to listen to me, it had to be this time, didn't it?! For the love of all that's both holy and unholy, would it kill you to listen to me fully, just for once in your idiotic existence?!"

While the man continued to scream at Flat, Waver was left thinking. The man looked rather familiar, plus there was the hair, and his... name... Velvet...

To Waver's shock, it all suddenly clicked.

This was him, from the future?

"You're... me?" he hesitantly asked.

The man passed in his verbal lashing of Flat, and turned to glare at Waver. The rage in his crimson eyes was a palpable thing.

"Don't talk to me, don't ask me anything! Just get the fuck out, and stay the fuck out, of my face, you little pissant. Go away!" With that, he began to angrily stride out of the room, trialing cigar smoke behind as he went.

"Why? What happened to you, to me?"

The man froze in place, and he slowly turned around to look Waver directly in the eye. "What happened to me, you ask? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!"

Waver was actually afraid that the man was going to attack him. But, instead, he just stood there, shaking in anger.

"You don't want to know what happened to me, you little moron," the irregular Dead Apostle said. "Not that it matters, anyway. I'm not you, and you will never be me. For that, you should be counting your blessings every minute of your worthless existence."

With a final, angry sound, Lord El-Melloi II, now a Dead Apostle, strode away.

With an embarrassed chuckle, Flat looked at Waver. "Yeah… maybe this was not the best idea after all. Oh well. At least the time and space continuum did not implode or anything. Now THAT would have been a very bad thing! Right, Berserker?"

Why was he looking at that tacky wristwatch when he said that last sentence? And why did Waver think he heard a sigh of weary resignation for a split second?

xxxxxxxxxx

Rider had to shrink himself slightly to fit in the hallways. This place reminded him of home, and of the great things crafted by those dwarves in the past. This place was a marvel.

Then he saw two familiar sights. "Huginn? Muninn? Is that you?"

The dark raven looked at Rider in shock. "Pipsqueak?"

The white one squawked in surprise. "What in the boss's one good eye are you doing here?"

"Yeah, I thought you survived Ragnarok."

"I did. I was the only one, though. A copy of me was summoned here into a container from the Far Side."

"Okay, well good for you, I guess. Wow, you really look like your dad, runt."

Throughout his life, Rider had never really interacted much with the all-seeing ravens of his grandfather, and, as such, was at quite the loss on how to proceed with this rapidly dying conversation.

"...Well, it was nice seeing you again, runt," the black raven said.

"Yep," chimed in the white raven. "Like he said. It was nice. It's good to see that at least one of the Aesir still lives."

"Yeah," replied Rider with some melancholy. "Living. I guess that is what it could be called."

xxxxxxxxxx

Having grown bored, Berserker had given her master and the homunculus the slip and decided to explore.

The Berserker heard two voices, one being the shield bastard's and the other….

"I must warn you, my king, she is not the same as you remember. Her eyes and manner are clouded by madness."

"I still must look upon her, Galahad. It is the least that I owe her."

Shield bastard and the owner of other voice turned the corner...

Emerald eyes widened in slight surprise. "Mordred?"

Berserker could not believe his eyes. It was actually HIM! Trembling in great and unbridled rage, he could not restrain himself any longer. Clarent materializing at the ready, the Knight of Rebellion charged. "DIE, YOU FUCK!"

Before Galahad could intercept, Arthur Pendragon's invisible sword was already in hand, ready to clash against the tarnished blade of Clarent.

Mordred's father parried the stolen blade, seemingly without trying. The next thing that the Berserker knew, his father's parry had sent him flying, to smash against the floor of the hallway. In the blink of an eye, his father's invisible sword was at his throat.

The room was thick with anticipation. All his father had to do was push forward, and Berserker's head would be separated from his shoulders. He was almost tempted to goad the King into killing him.

Then, to Berserker's surprise, his father instead withdrew the sword, and the king turned his back on the Mad Knight of Treachery once more, while the knight of God watched. "This is not the time, Mordred. Not when so much is at stake. Do no track me again"

But Mordred still felt nothing but wrath. He was not sure if it was the mad enhancement, or his own anger, but did not care. "FUCK YOU! FUCKING HYPOCRITE!" With a roar, he burst from the ground, Clarent's edged aimed towards the king's unprotected back. All he did was turn back around, and let Mordred prepare to run him through. Was he even going to defend himself?

However, this time Galahad intercepted with his mighty shield. No matter how hard Mordred pushed, the shield, and its bearer, stood firm and immobile.

"Galahad..." the king said, somewhat reproachfully.

"Apologies, your highness, but I still am obligated to protect you, both as an ally, and as my sworn liege."

Mordred glared daggers at the shield bastard. "Get the fuck out my way, asshole. Gonna kill all you knight cunts. All you FUCKS deserve to die! Knights and Kings! CHIVALRY IS A FUCKING JOKE! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT HYPOCRITES!"

The king watched with sad and disinterested eyes. "Such anger, Mordred. Admittedly, I do deserve it. But, it is not like you are blameless either."

"THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW, FATHER? YOU CAST ME ASIDE LIKE GARBAGE! YOU REFUSED TO EVEN ACKNOWLEDGE ME!"

The king shook his head, in pity. "I had hoped that there was some semblance of sanity left in you, so that we could, perhaps, bury our grievances, Mordred. But, with the class container that you now inhabit, it seems that there is no chance of that. All I can say, though, is I forgive you. Despite what you may have believed, never once did I hate you for what you did, for I was just as much to blame for Camelot's fall as you and your mother. All I can hope now is that someday, somehow, you can forgive me as well, for being such a kingly fool."

…

...

... How dare he. How dare he! HOW DARE HE! HOW DARE HE! HOW DARE HE!

With a great scream of rage, red lightning emanated about his figure, and the Knight of Treachery began to push against Galahad's shield, actually pushing the shield-bastard back. The King gave a heavy sigh, and his invisible weapons slow sparring to life...

"Berserker! By the power of my command seal, I order you to stop!"

As the command suffused his very being, Berserker found himself putting up his sword, against his will no less. He turned to see that His master and the stupid homunculus had found him. The red marking became smudged upon his master's hand.

"WHY ARE YOU INTERFERING, MASTER?! THIS IS NOT YOUR CONCERN! none of your fucking concern!"

Kairi and the homunculus looked with pity upon the Servant of Madness, who, to their surprise, was actually beginning to sob. "How dare he? How dare he turn his back on me again?" he cried out, pounding his fist against the wall.

Kairi said nothing, but simply put a comforting hand on Berserker's armored shoulder.

The sound of the Knight of Treachery's sobbing echoed throughout the hallways. Such a pitiable figure, was Mordred le Fay, the Knight of God mused. Though, perhaps, he was not one to judge, based on his experiences with his own sire.

"If you will pardon my impudence, you majesty, but I did warn you. She cannot be reasoned with as she is now."

"Indeed. As ever, your council was invaluable, Galahad."

To Galahad's surprise, when he looked upon his majesty, tears were trailing their way down his king's face.

"What troubles you, my king?"

"...I was truly a terrible father, wasn't I, Galahad?"

The Knight of God found that he could say nothing to such a question, and so just remained silent, as Arthur Pendragon, The Once and Future King, silently wept over his past mistakes and sins.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kirei found Kiritsugu in the fortress' infirmary, still sitting near that homunculus wife of his.

The Magus Killer looked beyond weary, and tired. Kirei had never seen a man look so defeated.

"What do you want, Kotomine?"

"I wanted to know what was it that gave you meaning."

"…What?"

"I have studied you for a long time. Like me, you never seemed content, or fit in one place. Then, Seven years ago, you suddenly stopped. So what was it? What was your answer? What finally gave you meaning?"

The Magus Killer looked at him, as if her were insane. "That is not something that someone can answer for you, Kotomine. That is the sort of thing that you have to answer for yourself." The Magus Killer then turned back to his comatose wife.

Kirei felt his hands clench into fists. "No. No, that's not fair. That can't be it. You are lying. Tell me, what was your answer? TELL ME!" In his fervor, he actually grabbed the weary magus killer and slammed him against the wall, so that they were now face to face.

"For so much of my life, I have felt _empty_. Nothing I have ever encountered or done ever gave me pleasure. You were the same as me. So please, in the name of God, tell me. what was your answer?!"

"It done not matter. She is dead, and nothing that I say to you will penetrate your mind, Kotomine. So please, just leave me alone."

This was who he had believed held his answers? This pathetic, broken shell of a man?

Kirei left the infirmary in a dark mood, only to find Caster waiting for him, her mask now the dark one of neutrality. "Are you satisfied, master?" she asked him.

"Not now, Caster."

She put a hand on his shoulder as he tried to walk past her. "You should heed Archer's advice, my dear, as well as that broken man's. You are simply the way you are. The more that you try and deny it, then the more grief that it will cause you down the road. Right now, all you are doing is trying to find an answer to a question that never needed to be asked in the first place, and with that sort of question, there is never a right answer, only an endless string of wrong ones."

The twisted priest shook his head. "No, no. That can't be it. You, and Archer, and Emiya are all wrong. There has to be a reason for my being the way I am."

Now Caster was starting to get annoyed with her Master. "There isn't. No divine reason, or plan or purpose. Just a strange arrangement of your brain chemistry. That is all. Your existence is a natural event. Nothing more."

Archer hold told him as such, but he had not believed him. But, was that truly the answer? Had it been so simple, all this time. Kirei was confused. Had all his suffering been for nothing, this entire time?

He looked upon his command seals. He then looked up to see that Caster's mask had switched to that of her kindly white one. "Do not continue living solely according to the expectations of others, Master. It has brought you nothing but grief. Live only being true to yourself, and you will find everything to be much better."

She then straightened up. "No, if you will excuse me, there are two versions of a handsome Lancer around here somewhere that I need to talk to. Maybe to apologize, and, maybe something else." With a happy leap in her step, the goddess of war, death and magic wandered off.

Kirei watched her go, and considered the words of the Magus Killer. No answer? That could not be it! NO! Why could no one understand? Everything had a reason!

Then, Archer suddenly materialized. "It is as I warned you, oh priest. The answer has always been apparent. Stop denying what you are, and learn to live."

Kirei said nothing, and simply stormed off.

The golden archer watched him go through narrowed eyes...

xxxxxxxxxx

Touko and Assassin wandered about, admiring the flying fortress. With nothing better to do, Shiki and Mikiya followed her. In all honesty, Mikiya was feeling a bit out of his depth. A month ago, he had been living a relatively normal life, bar the odd paranormal activity that came with working for Miss Aozaki. But, now? the past few weeks had all but saturated his life in it. A vampire-like thing that used a hospital as a hunting ground; some sort of psychic demon; Dragons; and now all of this? At the very least, his life was no longer boring. It was bearable as long as Shiki was safe, though.

Shiki was starting to get very excited about this. She had been a bit miffed at not being able to actually help fight the dragons. But now? she felt that there was definitely a great fight coming, and damn it, she was going to be in the thick of it this time. At least, as long as Mikiya was safe.

"What are your thoughts, Master?" Assassin asked.

After a good inhalation of cancer-smoke, the Doll-maker shrugged. "Honestly, I not entirely sure. I guess we should at least see what this is all about."

xxxxxxxxxx

Bram strode through the halls, full of purpose and worry. After a bit, he found the person he had been searching for; the Fuyuki Lancer.

The Amazon queen was leaning against the wall in one of the corridors. "I was hoping to speak with you, Lancer," he said.

She looked him over, and then shrugged. "I am not in the mood, little man."

"Where is my sister, Lancer?"

The Amazon Queen then took a closer look at Bram, recognition flashing in her eyes. "You must be her brother. She's dead, along with that idiotic fiancé of hers. If you ask me, those two deserved each other."

Dead? "How? What happened?"

"First, Kayneth died, killed in single combat by Archer's master. Then, your bitch of a sister took command, only to be killed by my new master, Caster. That's it. The end."

She began to walk away. In grey and anger, Bram reached out. "That can't be it. You were their Servant! Why didn't you protect them? You actually call yourself a hero?!"

She stopped dead in her tracks at that last question. "These days? I am honestly not so sure. But, I am glad that they are both dead. They were both evil, petty things. Also, just so you know, she hated you. In fact, she despised your very existence. Not that I can totally blame her. Men always get everything."

With that, she continued to walk away, leaving Bram to process what she had just told him.

A second later, the magus heard Lancer bellow out "HERACLES?!" in pure rage.

Then, he heard Merem exclaim. "So you are Penthesilea? Oh my! My Archer here has told me so much about you and your older sister!"

That had definitely not been the right thing to say, Bram mused.

xxxxxxxxxx

After Kirei Kotomine had left, Kiritsugu turned back towards his wife, still dead to the world. The Caster of this strange fortress had informed him that she did not have long to live, at most, a few days. Whatever Yggdmillenia had done to her was slowly making her body shut down.

While the long hair caster left to attend to Tokiomi and the strange Kotomine, Kiritsugu was still beside his wife.

He felt tears being to stream down his face once more.

Then, the Alter Ego he had summoned entered the room. The draconic servant glared at the Magus Killer over his strange spectacles.

"What do you want, Alter Ego?"

The Servant's voice sounded different now. Less fragmented. "I needed to speak with you."

"About what?"

The abnormal Servant's clawed, empty hands, clenched in rage. "I hate you, Kiritsugu Emiya, for bringing me to life. I detest you, for withholding the truth from me. I despise you, for the crime of letting me hold onto false hope, for letting me believe that I was real, that I had an actual name, an identity, instead of just being a patchwork thing." As he spoke, his grey sword materialized into his hand.

For a moment, The Magus Killer thought that this would be where he met his end, at the hands of a servant that could only be described as a frankenstein's monster.

But, the Servant did not attack. Instead, his sword vanished back into blue motes. "I hate you, but I will not kill you. You seem to be suffering enough as it is, and death would at this point be but a kindness. That satiates my vengeance against you. But now? I will avenge the Lady Irisviel. Unlike you, she was kind to me, though like you, she kept me in the dark. But, at least she regarded me as a real thing. So know this, I will fight alongside you, but I will not fight for you, "Master." Never again."

Then, the abnormal servant left.

Sisigou entered a moment later. "You alright, Emiya?"

"No, I'm not."

Then, all heard a woman's voice, echoing throughout the fortress. "Everyone, my Master is now better. He asks that you all come to the center throne room, where he will explain everything. I will guide you."

As they stood up to leave, Kiritsugu spoke to Kairi. "Sisigou, I have a favor to ask of you."

Confusion was evident on the Necroamncer's face, even behind those sunglasses of his. "What is it?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Everyone gathered in the great throne room, where they were overlooked by a man in dark armor and dark blue robes, who sat upon the center throne.

Shirou Kotomine, who seemed a great deal better, looked upon all the gathered Servants and Masters, and smiled.

"I can imagine that this is all very strange for you, my friends. I understand that feeling. For me, this entire ordeal started over sixty years ago, when the man known as Darnic Yggdemillenia stole half of the Fuyuki Holy Grail, after killing almost all the other Masters and Servants of the Holy Grail War."

Before any of the Fuyuki masters could react to what he said, the priest held up a hand.

"I understand that you are all confused, but please, all of this needs to be told. A great deal of this would not have been possible, were it not for this man here."

The man in the strange hat gave a bow and a grin. "Greetings. I am the Comte le Saint Germain. Now, before you say anything, I want known, on the record, that I am not a magus, a fairy, incubus, hematophage, time traveller, or a world-hopping magician. I am simply an aristocratic swindler, who knows how to be in the right place at the right time."

Shirou let loose a long-suffering sigh. "Germain. Must you always introduce your self as such? No one ever actually believes you."

The Count gave a bashful grin. "I know. I just want to see if, for once, someone actually does believe me."

The rest of this strange alliance rolled their eyes, as if they had heard this exchange many times before, which they had. "Anyway, we have been fighting a sort of shadow war against this group throughout time and space."

Caster then continued, while a floating elemental began projecting images as he spoke. "After many years, and many skirmishes we have divulged the identities of the fellow leaders of Darnic's conspiracy. Darnic and these six each have four, powerful servants at their command, though we do not know how."

The elemental projector showed a woman in armor, wielding a red spear. "The first that he recruited was nearly two thousand years ago. She is a woman who will not die. She is ruthless, bloodthirsty, and is always in the thick of battle, though she is not always in the field. Her designation is "Wrath." As of yet, we have not been able to ascertain her actual identity. She finally resurfaced into the open three years ago, when she, Darnic, and Lust massacred an entire city."

"We had a contact there. She managed to send a description of the woman, before she was slaughtered, along with everyone else."

Then, one of the twin Lancers spoke up. "Wait… that's not possible."

The two had not yet fought or seen this woman, having only been summoned relatively recently, so this was their first time actually seeing her, and thus were quite surprised. "Do you know who she is, Lancer?" Rider asked the two from his throne.

The younger sighed. "Yeah, we do. That's teacher. Seems like she finally got out of the Land of Shadows."

It took a moment for those in the room who were versed in Irish Mythology to know who the Lancers were referring to. Tokiomi was the first to speak. "You mean to tell me that this woman is the Witch of Dun Scaith herself? Scathach?"

"Yep. Seems so. This is going to be shitty."

With that bit of information now released, Caster cleared his throat, as the elemental revealed a small girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes who was wearing a dress, and no shoes. For some reason, the image seemed rather disconcerting, though, that was probably in part due to the sword wound in her chest. "Moving on, the next of this group is a creature that has sustained itself by reincarnating into and stealing a new body when needed. It calls itself Francisca at the moment, but, from what we have been able to deduce, it was originally François Prelati, an Italian priest who took part in the monstrous acts of Gilles de Rais. It is a powerful creature, and delights in acts of depraved feeding, and is quite knowledgeable in magecraft. Its designation is Gluttony."

Touko's eyebrows rose at the name. That brought back memories of twenty-six glorious deaths. Interesting.

The Projector revealed a man with brown hair, a moving expression on his face, and garbed in strange robes. Attached to his strange belt were a small number of interlocked metal rings. "This man goes by the designation of "Pride." He is arrogant, and yet absolutely ruthless in battle, though he prefers to fight from a distance. But he, look most of his compatriots, cares very little, if at all, for collateral damage."

Following Pride was a unhinged looking man in what seemed to be a mockery of a priest's cassock. It was the silver-haired man from before. "Then there is Lust. As known by those here from the church as Sancraid Phan. He is deadly with sacraments and curse-based magecraft and black keys, as well as Bajiquan, and is utterly psychotic to a depraved degree. He has also left in his wake a long line of brutal rapes and murders and destruction. We have lost more than our fair shares battles against him and his Servants. For some reason ,he also seems to have a beyond-genius level comprehension of aerodynamics and rocket science."

Next, they saw the image of a tall, brown haired man in the somber garb of a monk. "Then, there is Souren Araya, a Buddhist monk. We are not sure why he is with them, but that is rather irrelevant. He is a deadly close-quarter-combat expert, as well as an unparalleled expert in the usage of Bounded fields. Oddly enough, he seems to be the only one of these seven who goes out of his way to not inflict collateral damage on the various timelines that they have destroyed, at least if there is no need to."

Finally, they came to the image of a man in red clothing, a large, crimson top hat, and long blonde hair. "Their most recent addition, Envy, is Cornelius Alba, the Abbot of Spoonheim Abbey…."

Touko then interrupted. "You're shitting me. That asshole is also a part of this?"

Caster looked at the Dollmaker for a moment, and then nodded. "Indeed. As I was saying, the Abbot of Spoonheim Abbey, and a powerful magus with a lineage and magic crest going back over 500 years. He is adept in every single magecraft that is known in the world."

"Together, these seven have been traveling and killing all over time and space. We have no clear idea what their endgame is, save that they have been appear throughout time, murdering large masses of people indiscriminately, destroying whole timelines from the Kaleidoscope, and then vanishing. What we do know for certain is that this plan of theirs will culminate in England."

Shirou then spoke up. "We have been fighting against them for a long time, and as of late, we have been losing, badly, with each loss inflicting a steep cost, both in resources, and in allies. We learned only too late that they needed Fuyuki City's Grail Half."

"Again, what do you mean, Grail Half?" Tokiomi asked.

"I shall get to that in a minute. Sixty years ago, I was the Ruler Servant that had been irregularly and unlawfully summoned by the Einzberns, in the hope that I could help them win. But, unbeknownst to them, someone else just as dangerous had entered the Grail War."

Shirou paused for a moment, as the next memory was clearly not a comforting one. "Darnic and his Lancer ambushed my master and I in the forest, put her into a deathly coma, and left me for dead. With the help of the War's assassin and his master, I managed to survive, having the heart of my master, the Lesser Einzbern Grail, transplanted into my own. Following that, I used my new connection to the Grail to summon Galahad, and then proceeded to act."

"When Darnic and I fought for the second time, as Fuyuki City burned, our battle ended with the Grail being split in half. One half retreated deep into Mount Enzou, and Darnic and his fascist allies took the other. Though, I did manage to attain a small measure of revenge by killing Darnic's Lancer servant, with Galahad's help."

"Soon after, we were approached by Germain here, along with Marisbilly and his daughter, who told me of a terrible future, one which they needed my help to prevent. With their assistance, I summoned Semiramis, and, throughout time, I recruited the rest of this alliance. Then along the way, we recruited Lord El-Melloi II, Bram, Flat, Aino and Magdelena, Merem, and Blackmore."

"For an immeasurable amount of time, and throughout all of history, we have fought against Darnic and his compatriots. Now, here is our last chance for complete and total victory. Else, all will be lost."

The beautiful Assassin then spoke up. "We will be approaching England in a few hours. Please, rest and recuperate as best as you can. One way or another, England is where this will all end."

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Unknown Location that stands outside Time and Space_

There were many preparations that still had to be made before England, but, for the moment, DARNIC felt it best to celebrate with family.

The entirety of the Yggdmillennia clans, gathered here in this impossibly large ballroom. All were bound to him by wealth and blood and magecraft. They were all here. All save his grandchildren. They were elsewhere, somewhere safe, far away from what was to come.

He saw the Frains, the Musiks, the Icecolles, and many more. All were assembled before hime, and all held in their hands full glasses of wine. Of course, none of them dared yet to drink until DARNIC had given the command to.

"My friends, no, my family, I thank you all for being here today, on the eve of our greatest triumph. When I found your clans, you had been cast out from the association, all for the crime of degradation, a crime for which none of your ancestors were to blame. But, now, I am proud at how you all have prospered from what was once thought to be barren and unusable soils. You have all returned from the brink, and your bloodlines are the greater for it. For that, I humbly say that I am honored to be in your prescreens. So, I thank you all."

He raised his glass, as did everyone else. "A toast, my family, to all that we have accomplished. I am so very proud of you all." With that, everyone drank deeply of their beverages.

For a bit, everything seemed fine, and then, the guests began to feel... off. Darnic watched them as many in the room began to sway unsteadily on their feet.

"Yes, I am quite proud of you all. Alas, here, in the birthing hours of the New World, you will not be required an longer."

As he spoke, everyone in the room who had drunk the wine began to collapse into unconsciousness, their forms still and unmoving. Screams echoed throughout the room as, for some, the toxin took longer to activate.

"Worry not, my family. None of you are not going to die. The tonic will simply send you all into a deep slumber. You will all be kept safe and secure, until it is time for you to awake, in the New World."

One of the Frains, who somehow was still awake while clutching at his chest, managed to speak. "You're… insane…" Then, the golem-maker collapsed to the ground, as unconscious as his fellows.

DARNIC considered the man's words for a long moment, and then shrugged and tossed back his drink, feeling the same poison as it momentarily burned in his throat.

It would not have been fair if the poison had not been in his drink as well, now would it?

"Perhaps I am, Reinhardt," he replied to the now slumbering man. "But then, if I was, how would I even be able to tell?"

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Clock Tower, London, England_

An emergency meeting had been called, and all the family and clan heads were in attendance, followed by their own attendants and other representatives of their clans.

This was an outrage. The spectacle in Fuyuki was already threatening the sanctity of the moonlit world. Many were calling for the city to be razed to the ground, at least, the parts that were still standing. But would that really solve anything?

"This is unquestionable heresy! These seven masters must be rounded up and executed!"

"We should have dismantled that Heathen Contest 60 years ago when we had the chance!"

"Perhaps you should have, my lords and ladies, then you all would not be in this position," came a voice as smooth and as deadly as a coiled viper.

All turned to the source of the voice in shock. It was Darnic Yggdmillenia. How was he here?! There was a standing order of execution on his head!

"Guards!" The lady Lorelei cried out. "Kill him!"

As the executors quickly surrounded him, he smiled. Suddenly, the combat magi were all frozen in place, rose three feet off the ground and then their heads were twisted 180 degrees about their necks with loud CRACKS.

Darnic looked about at all the gathered lords and ladies as the bodies fell to the ground, and his expression held such a hateful disdain within it that many actually recoiled. "I look upon you all, and I am disgusted. You are some of the most powerful and influential magi on the planet, and yet, all you do, day after day, is plot like rats and stagnate in your prestige and blue blood and refuse to help make this world better. Oh, and of course, anyone who dares to speak out against your stagnate ways, or tires to help the world with their gifts, you then brand as heretics who deserve only death. Pitiful. You all could be doing so much more with your powers and prestige, and yet you refuse to. So concerned are you all with your precious status quo that you do not realize how much of its future that your inactions are costing humanity. Pathetic does not even begin to describe what you all are."

Then, his smirking smile was back upon his face. "But, be assured, for I have the answer. I will bring this world into a New and Glorious age. I would offer you all a place at my side, as a second chance, and repentance for your crimes. But, be warned, for I will give you all this offer only once. Join me in my New World, or die forgotten among the ruins of this one."

All were struck silent by the audacity of that statement, as well as what had just happened. Then, Lorelei spat in his direction. "Go fuck yourself, you blasphemous heretic! You and your disgusting mockery of a clan will be wiped off the map!"

The man's only response to The Queen of the Clocktower's vitriol was the raising of one of his gray eyebrows. "Is that your final decision as well, my lords and ladies?"

He noted how very reluctant their agreements sounded as they nodded and murmured their consent.

"Very well." The heretic magus lord then raised his right hand, and the command seals shone brighter than a dying star, and the projection of his being then started to slowly fade. "If that is what you wish, then know that you brought all of this on your own heads, due to the sins of long ago, as well as through your disgusting inactions regarding the World. So now, all I ask is that you all try to die with something close to resembling dignity, in the coming hours. It will be proof that your miserable lives were actually worth something, in the end."

The next thing anyone knew, the moment the projection fully vanished, the bounded fields surrounding the Clock Tower were suddenly shaken with a massive explosion.

"What the hell was that?!"

xxxxxxxxxx

As the mental connection to the projection severed, DARNIC opened his eyes.

Assembled before him were his six allies, and their servants, save for three of their Riders, who were currently waiting on the seas around the isle.

"I take it that a the negotiations did not go well?" Archimedes said.

"They refused my offer. So now, we move forward with the plan. Signal the Duke and Drake and Neptune to attack. Materialize the cities over England. Wrath and Lust, you will lead the ground forces with your chosen servants, while the Duke, Drake, and Neptune will keep the navel bombardment continuous on the coasts and bases. The rest of you will head to the Iron and Silver cities. You all know what to do. Prepare the Vessel."

He then turned and strode out of the room. "Let the Masquerade fall, so that Britain may burn, and that the New World can be born."

xxxxxxxxxx

Along the coastlines of Ireland and England, all their residents watched in confusion as what seemed to be an endless amount of ancient-looking ships were seen approaching the coasts, until the entire Unite Kingdom was surrounded. Was this some sort of strange, expensive publicity stunt? Why were some of them flying the ancient British and Spanish flags? Then, that confusion turned to horror and panic as massive, glowing cannonballs flew towards them, and collided with the shore in massive explosions.

Overhead, three large floating cities came into being as they blocked out the night sky, and they began opening fire indiscriminately on the land below them. From these fortresses then descended countless airplanes, helicopters, and other, strange vehicles, all of which reigned down fire and destruction.

On the ground of Great Britain, a massive army of blank-faced soldiers and slavering zombies and vampires and horrific-looking creatures slaughtered any and everything in their path as they headed from all directions towards London, with an advance force from the floating golden city already there. The Second Army was being led by a horrific woman in spiked armor, a cackling man with silver hair, and several others, each as horrific and as bloodthirsty as their leaders.

The Army and the RAF could barely mount any sort of counter attack before several bursts of fire from the floating cities decimated most of their bases. Meanwhile, the navy was already sinking to the bottom of the sea and the English Channel, courtesy of the massive, ghostly fleets.

People were being killed, torn apart, eaten, shot. Everyone in the path of these forces did not survive, though they ignored all who stepped aside for them to pass. All avenues were and exits were cut off. The people were terrified.

These things came from the sky, and from the ocean, which was being unusually calm.

Great Britain and Ireland had become bloody warzones. Any attempts by their allies from around the world to help were stopped by the floating cities and the ghostly fleets.

The United Kingdom was trapped. Who was attacking it, and why? The world could only watch helplessly.

The cameras that were active and transmitting caught flashes of strange beings riding through the destruction; some bore magnificent swords, others rode mythological creatures.

Then, one camera caught sight of a man with Gray Hair and Red Eyes at the head of the main army in London. Suddenly, the camera inexplicably floated towards him, and he looked through it, to the world that was watching, and smiled. "Watch, and let your eyes be opened as the New Age is brought forth, onto an undeserving world and its populace."

xxxxxxxxxx

The Clock Tower was in a panic. Everything was swiftly going to hell.

"Has there been any response from Atlas or The Wandering Sea?" Lorelei demanded, as more explosions shook the building.

"No, my lady," came the lesser magi's fearful reply.

"Damn! Keep trying!" Lorelei was in a state of confused panic at the moment.

How had they missed all of this? How had Darnic Yggdmillenia manage to accrue such a force without anyone knowing? Also, where had they come from?

At the front gates of the building, Eliza Stornhelm and her squad stood, watching helplessly as the army slowly surrounded the building. Luckily, the Bounded fields and wardings were holding against any assault, but they were also trapped. There had been many attempts to escape, but all had been gunned down the minute they left the Bounded Field.

The enemy had started a game, it would seem. Every ten minutes, they would fire a single round from a single tank round at the barrier, often right in front of the magi.

This had been going on for the past three hours. Each explosion rattled the nerves of the wary magi. They were surrounded on all sides. There was no escape.

At the front doorway, in front of the bounded field, stood Darnic Yggdmillennia, with an evil smile upon his face. They all wanted to wipe that grin off of his face.

Beside Eliza stood Renault Haagenti. They had served together as executors before, and were a good team. She trusted him implicitly to always have her back, and vice versa. In fact, she would even go so far as to call him her friend.

The others were panicking, but Renault, solid Renault, did his best to keep everyone calm. "Those bounded fields can take rounds from tanks. They will hold! Stand firm!"

Another tank round exploded. "Do not panic, they will hold!"

Then, three more. Then four. All the while, Yggdmillenia just stood there, smiling.

The Bounded fields around the Clock Tower suddenly and slowly began to fall, dissipating in to small motes of light. Everyone's eyes widened in horror. Then, the man next to Eliza suddenly fell, a bullet lodged in his brain. "Fall back! Everyone fall-ARGH…" Before the magus could cry out any more, she felt something sharp stab into her back.

Slowly, she looked behind her, and saw that it had been Renault who had stabbed her with an Azoth Sword, a neutral expression on his face. Around them, other magi were suddenly turning on their fellows, allowing Yggdmillenia and his army to stride in to the Clock Tower. "W-why?" she gasped.

He looked down at her. "This is the start of a new world. Lord Darnic had promised so many of us, so many generations ago, that we would help create it, as according to that which chose our bloodlines. Now, it is time for his plan to come to fruition. Forgive me, Eliza, please forgive me."

As darkness began to cloud the edges of her vision, Yggdmillenia knelt down in front of her, and his eyes glowed red. "You have done well, Renault. As for you, Eliza, you shall not fall here. Rise again and serve a far greater purpose."

Eliza Stornhelm died in sadness and agony and confusion over this betrayal.

She rose in anger, and animalistic hunger.

xxxxxxxxxx

They all heard the screams. Before anyone could mount any sort of counter attack, all the magi and students within the clock tower were rendered immobile. They could not even blink. They then all felt themselves floating towards the main courtyard of the Clock Tower. As they did, they noticed that many of their fellows were not caught, but free. Indeed, the traitors were smirking at the misfortunes of their fellows.

Did they bring down the protective fields around the Clock Tower

Lorelei had been preparing for a glorious last stand, as befitting her bloodline and power, when she suddenly found that she could not move, no matter how much of her considerable willpower she summoned up. This invisible force was like a vice on her entire body. She could not even access her magecraft.

She heard footsteps, and her body was rotated about to reveal Darnic Yggdmillenia, who looked upon her like one does upon a caged specimen or songbird. "Greetings, Lady Barthomelloi. This is truly an honor, to meet you in person."

He then began to pace about her, her body rotating with his movements. "I am almost tempted to release you for a duel, so that we could "settle this, like true and proper magi,"" Darnic said, as he walked about her.

His smirk never left his face, and he stopped pacing. "Of course, I won't do that. There would be no point, and such a contest would swiftly grow tiresome for me. So, now, all I can ask is if you are prepared to die, oh Queen of the Clock Tower?"

Upon the Queen's youthful face was a pure and black rage, and every last bit of it was directed towards the smirking man with gray hair and red eyes. "Why are you doing all of this, heretic?! Has this all been just so that you can reach the Swirl of the Root?! Was it simply for that that you revealed us to the world in such a manner?!" The Queen of the Clock Tower spat, defiant even in the face of imminent death.

Darnic actually looked confused at her question. "The Root? Is that what you truly think this is all about, Lady Lorelei?"

He stepped closer to her, until they were face to face, almost nose to nose. "If all I cared about was the Swirl of the Root, then why would I go to all this trouble, just to reach something that I have already attained many times over?"

Her eye widened at the implications of that sentence. "What? What do you mean?!"

He smirked. "Let that question follow you into the afterlife, my dear. But, as a reward, I will grant you a piece of knowledge. My true name. The name that I have kept concealed for over two millennia. Do you wish to know what it is?"

Her only response was to launch a large glob of spittle upon his face. The smirk never left his face, even as he wiped away the offending glob. "I shall take that as a yes."

He then stood right next to her and whispered in her ear. "My true name, Queen of the Clock Tower, is Darius Ainsworth, progenitor of the proud and noble Ainsworth Line."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. That was impossible. That family had been wiped out over a millennium ago!

He saw the confusion in her eyes, and actually laughed. "Die with some dignity, Lady Lorelei."

With a flash of his eyes, her limbs and neck began to slowly twist. She did not go quietly, screaming out curses and defiance as her body bent. "I CURSE YOU, DARIUS AINSWORTH! I CURSE YOU AND ALL WHO CARRY YOUR BLOOD! MAY YOUR SOUL FOREVER ROT IN HELL! MAY DAEMONS FEAT ON YOUR CORPSE FOR ALL ETERNITY! MAY YOU DIE IN SLOW AND PAINFUL AGONY! FUCK YOU! FU…"

Her cries were cut short when, which several snaps, her spin, limbs, and neck all twisted 360 degrees.

With a gesture, her body floated out to join the rest in the courtyard.

"We have done as you asked, Lord Darius," said one of the traitors.

Darius Ainsworth looked upon the man for a long moment, and then put his hand upon his shoulder with a smile. "Indeed. You have betrayed those with whom you stood for generations with barely a second thought, all because I have shown to be more powerful than they." He began to circle the man. "Odd, isn't it, how, before, when you thought me not so powerful, you and the others were more than content to jeer and look down upon me. It is truly sad how we magi act little better than rats who flee the sinking ships. It makes me wonder how I in turn could ever hope to trust you?"

He then stopped. "But, still, you have helped me, my treacherous lords and ladies, and, for that, I shall give each of you a priceless reward."

A second later, each of the traitors dropped dead to the ground, their faces contoured in extreme agony.

Darius looked up to his homunculi, Dead Apostles, Dead, and chimeras. "Free all those who are imprisoned beneath, and then, burn this place to ash."

xxxxxxxxxx

After a great while of rest in the large throne room, where they were served food by silent homunculi and golems, they had arrived.

Bram's voice echoed throughout the fortress. "We are approaching the skies above England. I will warn you all… it is not a kindly sight."

At that, the kingly Rider rose and descended from the throne. "Follow me."

They exited the room, and went to the open courtyard near the edge. They should not have been able to breath at this altitude, but, somehow, they were. Yet, even from this height, they could see the flames.

Waver looked upon the scene in pure horror, along with everyone else present. "England is… burning."

Shirou then spoke. "We need to find Darnic and the others. If we can cut off the heads of this snake, then it will die. I can sense where the grail resides, and I know that is where Darnic will be, in that Golden City."

Vlad nodded. "I recommend that we break into several groups. Master Ell-Melloi II, you shall join the assault on the floating cities with the others, including your Alter Ego, Lancer, and Rider. As Kotomine has stated, if we can kill these seven, then all this madness will end. Our two Lancers, as well as Arthur, The Knight of Treachery, Galahad, the killing girl, and I shall lead the counter attack on the ground from London with our own forces. Assassin, you and Caster and Bram shall draw aerial bombardment from the cities away from England and us with the Hanging Gardens. Keep the skies clear as best as you can. Blackmore and Rider shall be our aerial scouts, as well as keeping the skies and seas clear. The Archers and their Masters shall be our snipers and support, as they too shall take care of the fleet attacking the coastline!"

The Black Knight then threw out his arms, as the fortress hovered above the sight of the battle, while his scarlet cape fluttered behind him like draconic wings. "My fellow Heroic Servants. Today, we march into a last and desperate battle, so as to fight, not for a heathen cup, but instead for the survival of our World! If you be full of might and strength and vigor and valor, then stand now and fight! Though we fight against other heroes of the past, and monsters from beyond the stars, we shall not retreat! Fight for your Gods! Fight for your legends! Let it be known that I, Vlad III, The Son of the Dragon, and the Black Knight, did not retreat this night! S **O, COME, SERVANTS OF THIS GRAND AND NOBLE ALLIANCE! LET US GO FORth, AND SHOW THESE MONSTERS AND TRAITORS AND FALSE HEROES JUST WHAT IS MEANS TO BE TRUE HEROIC SPRITS!"**

With that, he summoned his bone white steed to his side, and was the first to leap off the Hanging gardens, and down towards the burning City.

The two Cu Chulainns, each of whom bore an excited grin, the small army of Caster's golems and Elementals, and Merem's minions, the Archers, Kirei and his father, Galahad, Arthur Pendragon, Mordred, Shiki, the draconic servant, and what seemed to be an army of dragon tooth warriors, undead, and strange beasts soon joined the kingly Servant of the Mount in his seemingly mad descent from the Hanging Gardens. As they fell, a series of portals opened up beneath them, depositing them to their destinations. Meanwhile, Blackmore, his two ravens, and his other avian-like familiars and minions jumped and took flight from the Hanging Gardens, towards the fleet of ships and the other cities and attacking aircraft.

Shirou turned towards the remaining Servants and Masters. "Come, we need to get going. Magus Killer, I suggest that you and Sisigou head towards either the Iron City, or the silver one. Caster has registered a great power source coming from theme. If that is where their power source is, then you must destroy both."

"I shall accompany you, magi," stated Lancer, ready for battle.

"Alright, Assassin and I shall head towards the Silver one. I promise that we can make it fall. Hey, weird kid, you coming?" Touko said, looking at Flat.

He said nothing, surprised by what she had just asked. He was not really used to people actually needing his presence. The doll maker then shrugged. "Okay then, that means yes. Assassin, let's go!"

Three portals opened up, and three groups were met. Aozaki, Assassin, and Flat went through the middle, while Sisigou, Emiya, Sisigou's Homunculus, Caster and Lancer went through the one on the left.

That left the one on the right, for Waver, Rider, Shirou Kotomine, and the Vampiric El-Melloi II to walk through.

Before he could do so, the Comte le Saint Germiane suddenly put a firm hand on Waver's shoulder. "One moment, Mr. Velvet."

He reached into a pocket in his coat and withdrew what seemed to be a simple gold ring and pushed it into his hand. "You may need this."

The moment it touched Waver's palm, he felt the power radiating from the object. "Good luck, Waver Velvet. Remember, keep a clear head, and try to always stand tall, even when it feels as if you have no leg left to stand upon."

He was gone, leaving Waver to ponder his strange words.

"Come along Waver," Kotomine said to him and Rider. "We need to get going."

With that, more portals opened, and all went on their respective missions.

xxxxxxxxxx

Upon the North Sea and the Atlantic, the ghostly fleets continued to lay waste to the British and Irish shorelines. Upon the grandest flagship, situated in the British Channel, stood the commander of this strange fleet. It was a figure that seemed the very picture of a medieval Spanish Knight and nobleman. His armor was immaculate, his sheathed sword of the finest steel, and his clothes the finest silks and leathers.

This was Alonso Pérez de Guzmán, 7th Duke of Medina Sidonia, Commander of the famed Spainish Armada, and a Servant of the Rider Class.

Up and down the decks he strode, bellowing orders to his spirit and homunculi crews over the roar and blasts of the cannon fire.

"Mantenga cañonazos continuos en Edimburgo, Brighton y en cualquier barco que se atreva a atacar esta flota. Envíale un mensaje al Capitán Santiago para apuntalar sus defensas al costado de estribor, ¡ya que arrasa la costa de Irlanda! Sigue disparando! ¡Hoy tenemos éxito donde antes fallamos, mis hombres! ¡Hoy, antes del poder de la Armada, Inglaterra caerá!" (Maintain continuous cannon fire on Edinburgh, Brighton, and on any ships that dare try to attack this fleet! Send word to Captain Santiago to shore up his defenses on the Starboard side, as he ravages the coast of Ireland! Keep firing! This day, we succeed where before we failed, my men! Today, before the might of the Armada, England shall fall!)

Then, with an expression of distaste, he spoke again. "Y dile a ese advenedizo Drake que Lord Darius le ordenó avanzar por el río Támesis. ¡Se requieren reinventamientos allí!" (And tell that upstart Drake that Lord Darius has ordered him to advance forward through the River Thames. Reinforecments are required there!)

Suddenly, one of the Homunculi crew members cried out in alarm, as a massive swarm of winged things could be seen making its way towards the fleets. But the Duke was cool under pressure. "Maniobras evasivas! Prepárate para repeler a todos los internos! ¡Dispárales desde el cielo!" (Evasive manuevers! Prepare to repel all boarders! Shoot them out of the sky!)

Then, several of his ships exploded into flaming kindling.

xxxxxxxxxx

Throughout England, the Dead Apostles, Homunculi soldiers, and chimeras ran rampart, slaughtering anyone they came across. There were still some pockets of fighters and human soldiers amidst the ruins, but they were being swiftly murdered.

Scáthach actually cackled in delight, as her forces advanced, absentmindedly skewering a helpless human soldier through her throat. This was glorious. At least a few of these fucks were actually trying to fight back. Sancraid, meanwhile had left for Westminister Abbey. Beside her, Saber wet about his slaughter methodically. It made her chuckle, since she knew that, as an ancient English king, he had not supported this part of the plan, but still went about his duties, as befitted a servant.

The bloodthirsty woman did laugh greatly when she saw a Dead Apostle had cornered a sobbing family. Its right claw raised, it seemed eager to kill it's prey.

Then, something happened, and the Apostle suddenly screamed, a large spike impaled through its chest and heart.

What was that?

Then without further warning, miles upon miles of stakes shot up from the ground, impaling the monsters and homunculi and Dead Apostles all around London and England, and thus filling the air with _their_ screams of pain, suffering, and death.

Then, seemingly from out of nowhere, out of the West came an army just as strange and as terrifying to look upon as the invaders. It seemed comprised of more undead and vampires, walking skeletons, and huge figures made from stone and metal.

Leading this strange force of skeletons, golems, vampires and other strange creatures was a figure who was terrifying to behold. He was clad in magnificent black, silver, and dark turquoise spiked armor and robes. Clutched in his clawed gauntlet was a long, spiked spear while the other gripped his reins, and he was mounted upon a powerful steed whose fine coat was the color of bones drenched in moonlight, and it was clad in black barding and armor, like its rider. The rider's uncovered face was pale, and within his eyes held such hatred and disdain for the monsters that stood opposite him and his force. Oddly enough though, when the British people looked upon this dark figure, they did not feel fear. Instead, they felt… assured, as if they knew that this Black Knight, this dark and terrifying figure that seemed straight from the pages of a fairy tale, was here to save them, and avenge their dead.

When the invading homunculi, Dead, Dead Apostles, and Chimeras looked upon him, they felt afraid, as if he were the Pale Rider of Death itself, come forth to bring the might of the Apocalypse down upon their sinful heads.

Beside him, mounted on a horse that would not have looked out of place in a steampunk novel, was a figure that, for some reason, seemed familiar to the beleaguered people of Great Britain. He was youthful, and yet aged all at once, and was clad in armor that seemed t shine as bright as a kind and welcoming star. In his hand, he seemed to hold something invisible. This figure's expression was cool and collected, as he gazed upon the enemy. Next to this man rode two other knights, one in blood-red and steel armor, and the other with steel as dark as the Black Knight.

The Dark Knight looked at the opposing army of homunculi, undead, and monsters, and all of those who met met his gaze flinched away as he leveled his mighty spear of iron, steel, and blood in the direction of the force that lay siege to England, and, more specifically towards Scáthach. The Black Rider's voice seemed to echo throughout all of Great Britain, so great and full of wrath and heroic rage were his tones. **"Come, all of you monsters and criminals and false heroes who dare to trample over my chosen territory! It's time for you all to be punished! I will turn my compassion and rage into red** **‐hot stakes and skewer you all! And these stakes are not limited, but truly infinite, so despair—and gorge and suffocate on your own blood! KAZKILI BEY: LORD OF EXECUTION!"**

As the colluded night sky above the land turned dark and red, and more stakes sprang forth from the ground to skewer The Black Knight's foes, this new force began to charge forward. The Impaling Knight bellowed once more. " **FORWARD, MY FORCES OF RIGHTEOUSNESS! IN THE NAME OF GOD ALMIGHTY, DEFEND THIS ISLE AND ITS PEOPLE WITH YOUR VERY LIVES! FORWARD!"**

Scáthach had a great and wide grin on her face. Here! Here was a foe worth fighting.

Then, that bloodthirsty grin only grew wider when she saw two heads of blue hair racing at the front of the opposing force. But first, her old students. Perhaps while she fought, Francisca's irate Rider could soften up this Black Knight.

Beside her, her Saber looked upon the mounted figures that rode beside the Black Knight, and there was pure, unadulterated rage in his black eyes.

With a powerful and wordless scream, her own army ran forward, ignoring the stakes that impaled them, even when one pierced her shoulder. That just made things more exciting!

With a roar, the two armies met each other amidst the forest of impaling stakes and dying corpses and flying.

The Battle for England had finally, truly begun!

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Ars Paulina, Outside Time and Space_

DARIUS watched as the final preparations of the vessel began. Just a few last minute details, then, all would be ready.

2,000 years of planning and preparation, and soon, all would proceed as he had foreseen.

He shed his coat, revealing the myriad of command seals that sprung to life all about his body and face. His right arm, however, though just as covered, looked different to the rest of his body. It was glowing, as if it were made of physical moonlight. A multitude of scaring that seemed to connect this arm to his shoulder told a dark and unknown story. A beam of fluid light shot out from the newly formed Vessel, and attached itself to his heart.

It was almost time.

Then, he lifted his head, and turned. It seemed that the first of his guests had arrived, and right on time.

"I know you are here, young Vampire. Come into the light. Don't be shy."

Materializing behind him was a man who looked to be in his seventies, though he was still thickly built.

Darius smirked at him. "Are you to stop me, Wizard Marshal? At this point, you are probably one of the few who still can."

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg said nothing for a long moment, and simply looked at Darius Ainsworth with a cool, neutral expression on his weathered face. Then, he spoke. "No, Darius. I'm not. You know perfectly well that I cannot truly intervene anymore, though I did hope that you might still give up this foolish goal of yours. There will be consequences for this, for all that you have done."

Darius chuckled at that. Oh how like the young Vampire. "Then what, are you simply here to lecture me, or have you come here to watch? Also, as for your "consequences?" Well, as you can see, the Quantum Time-Lock has not yet settled upon this timeline, nor has the World pruned it off from the Kaleidoscope and transformed it into a LostBelt, which means that what I do here will not threaten humanity as a whole. It is proof that I will succeed, that what I am doing is meant to happen, as I had foreseen! It is proof that humanity's future is still secure and strong!"

"Perhaps. But, are you aware of the price that you will have to pay, for this grand and noble vision yours to actually succeed?"

Without hesitation, Darius answered. "I am. I have been, for a long time, and I would pay it, a thousand times a thousand times over, Zelretch."

With a sight, Zelretch gave him a slight bow of his grey head. "Farewell, my wayward and foolish friend." Then, in a flash of multi-colored light, the Old Vampire vanished.

With another chuckle, Darius lifted up his right hand. "Wodan, Drake, Arthur. It is time! Summon the Hunt!"

 **A/N**

 **I hope you like this chapter. Read and Review**

Berserker: Mordred

 **Stats**

STR A+

AGI A

END B

MAN B+

LCK D

 **Class Skills**

Mad Enhancement EX. While somewhat capable of normal conversation, when confronted with anyone who is a knight, a king, looks like one, or reminds her of her mother, then Berserker loses all sense of reason, and gives in to pure, murderous rage.

 **Personal Skills**

Helm of Hidden Self: EX

Riding: B

Mana Burst: A

Instinct: A

Nature of a Rebellious spirit: A+

Battle Continuation: C

 **Noble Phantasms**

Clarent: C

Clarent Blood Arthur: A+

Rage of Camlann: Assured death to Knights and Kings Alike! EX

xxxxxxxxxx

RIDER: Vlad III/ the Black Knight

Master: Alternate Lord El-Melloi II

 **ALIGNMENT: Lawful Neutral**

 **STATS**

STR: B+

AGI: B

END: A

MAN: A

LUC: D

 **SKILLS**

Riding: A+

Magic Resistance: B

Charisma: B+

Indépendant Action: A+

 **PERSONAL SKILLS**

Demonic Defender of the State: EX

Battle Continuation: A

Protection of the Faith: A+++

Military Tactics: B+

The Pale Rider: EX (Bequeaths innocent monster, At the Boundary, Evening Bell, Necromancy)

Knight Tactics: A

 **NOBLE PHANTASM**

Legend of Dracula B+

Battlefield of Târgovişte, Lands of the Impaling death. EX (Reality Marble)

Kazliki Bei: Spear and Scythe of Judgment B+

When Melloi II summoned this version of Dracula, somehow, the servant became merged with the phantom of "The Black Knight," which is also a result of accruing the legend of the Black Knight, and as the Pale Rider of Death from the thousand years he spent in England, waiting for his master to resurface as a Dead Apostle. This resulted in a version that has, somewhat, accepted the Vampire legend surrounding him, save for the drinking of blood, which he still abhors. He still desires to rid history of the stain upon his family's name, were this a normal Grail War, thus, Legend of Dracula has decreased from A+ to B+.

xxxxxxxxxx

Class: Rider

True Name: Alonso Pérez de Guzmán, 7th Duke of Medina Sidonia (merged with the Phantom of Davy Jones)

 **Parameters**

STR: C

END: B

AGI: B

MAN: D

LCK: A

NP: EX

 **Class Skills**

Magic Resistance: D

Riding: B+

 **Personal Skills**

Voyager of the Storm: A++

Dominion of the Drowned: A++

Golden Rule: A

 **Noble Phantasm**

Great Armada: EX

 **A/N I would like to apologize if anyone finds my updating the story to be annoying. My apologies.**

 **Which new story do you want me to write? A fate stay where Rin summons a golden archer, and others are involved, entitled Fate/ Strange Directions? Or a Fate Apocrypha fit entitled Obsidian and Blood, involving new servants for each side, mostly (Semiramis and Achilles and Chiron and Mordred stay the same)? The poll is on my profile.**


End file.
